After all these years Book Five
by Are you calling me crazy
Summary: Levina wasn't truly under the presumption that things would get better, but she hadn't expected an insanely controlling maniac-of-a-teacher to take over Hogwarts. New secrets are revealed and Levina is forced to face troubling facts and new truths. Can she keep herself from losing her temper under the new management, or cause more trouble for herself than it's worth?
1. The Order of the Phoenix

**Welcome back, everyone! I can't believe I'm already on book five, which means I'm only one away from the Deathly Hallows!**

**Disclaimer: Eh. I'm brain dead right now, so instead of putting something witty here, I'll just leave you lot a cat (='.'=)**

**Anyways, enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

><p>It was one of the hottest days of summer so far when Levina Snowpetal awoke.<p>

Lilypad, her sleek black cat, yawned and stretched her limbs lazily at the edge of the bed, the bell around her neck jingling .

Levina stirred from her bed and pulled back the pale blue covers. She got lazily to her feet and made her way to the window, where her reflection stared wearily back at her. She'd grown from the previous year a lot; her figure had become more womanly than ever, her long, dark brown hair had gotten much lighter, and she had grown taller.

Shrugging out of her nightshirt, she pulled on a casual white t-shirt and jeans. Too tired to do much else with her appearance than tie her hair in a ponytail, Levina climbed out onto her balcony and sat on the edge.

Across from the balcony, Malfoy Manor stood proudly not far away. Draco Malfoy, her enemy since her first year at Hogwarts, had a bedroom directly across from her own, so she very occasionally saw his shadow pass by.

It was not Levina's ideal place to have her bedroom, but Destiny had insisted on keeping her own and refused to give it up. The only nice thing about the view was that Levina could see Ryuu (Her cousin's Chinese Fireball dragon) pace by every now and then.

Levina hadn't actually spoken to Draco since the previous year, and she wasn't quite sure if he even knew that she lived next door to him, but Levina often saw his father, Lucius Malfoy, when he left for work.

"Good morning! Bonjour!" Destiny had burst into the room, still wearing her nightgown. She had the same facial features as Levina, but she was incredibly beautiful, with icy blue eyes and long black hair. She was Levina's cousin from the school Beauxbatons. Levina had met her the previous year during the Triwizard Tournament.

Athena, Levina's Spectacled owl, hooted from inside her cage irritably at the sound of Destiny's sudden appearance in the room; Levina crossed over to her and let her out the window, where she flapped across the sky.

"'Morning," said Levina groggily.

"Eric left for Romania this morning, so we have to give Ryuu his breakfast," said Destiny cheerfully. "Want to help me?"

"Is Uncle Nick already at work?" said Levina; Uncle Nicholas, Destiny's father, worked as an Auror and was often gone from the house.

"Yes, he just left," said Destiny. "So we've got the day to ourselves!"

"Hooray," said Levina, supressing a yawn.

Destiny led the way down the stairs and into the empty hallway. Uncle Nick's suitcase and jacket were indeed gone, and the house was rather empty. There was a plate of toast magicked to float above the table in the kitchen, where two glasses of milk had already been poured. The silverware were cleaning themselves, the sponges scrubbing away at the dishes.

"I think today would be a good day for ice cream," said Destiny as she grabbed one of the floating slices of toast.

"I think today would be a good day to go back to bed," said Levina tiredly. She dropped into one of the seats and unrolled a copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Oh, don't be like that," said Destiny through a mouthful of toast. "Don't you think it'd be a nice day to go to the park or something?"

"I really wish I could get some Quidditch practice in," said Levina truthfully.

Destiny shrugged as she buttered her toast. "We could do that. Oh, maudit!" she added as she accidently cut her finger with the butterknife.

"English would be nice," said Levina.

"Sorry," said Destiny, wiping her hand on a napkin. "Here, how about this: If I feed Ryuu, will you pick up some more milk? We're just about out..."

"All right then," said Levina.

After breakfast, Levina took some muggle (Non-magical people) money and stowed it in her pocket. She headed down the sidewalk and made her way down the street towards the market. As she passed Malfoy Manor, she couldn't help but look up and peer in through the gates. It didn't appear anyone was home.

Once she had reached the busy streets near the Muggle shopping area, Levina entered one of the grocery stores and found the dairy section. After paying for it, she headed back outside and down the street oncemore towards home.

Levina had just begun to cross under a tunnel when a voice said, "Up and about with the muggles, are we, Weed?"

Levina looked over her shoulder; Draco Malfoy stood a few feet behind her, his sleek blonde hair messy from the wind. He wore his signature smirk.

"Is this a nightmare?" said Levina. "I thought for sure I'd gotten up this morning..."

"Now, now, shouldn't we treat each other more kindly? After all, we _are _neighbors."

So he _did_ know of her presence next door.

Levina hadn't seen Draco up close since the previous year. He'd gotten taller and he looked slightly older, but otherwise, he appeared to be the same old git. Apparently she looked different too, for he looked her up and down twice.

"Look, I need to be getting home. So if you'd be so kind..." Levina turned back around and continued walking. She could hear Draco's footsteps behind her.

"Never thought that Levesque girl was related to you," Draco continued as he walked behind her. "After all, I thought she was all right, being of high class and all. That is, until you showed up."

"How long have you known I was there?" said Levina.

"I saw you a week ago," said Draco coolly. "Nearly gave my poor dear mother a heart attack..."

"What, did she realize what a mistake she and your father made?" said Levina.

Levina could feel Draco's glare blazing into the back of her head.

"You better watch yourself, Snowpetal."

"Ohh, I'm scared. What are you going to do, turn into a ferret?"

Draco's footsteps seized. Levina smirked, glad to have the last word.

However, the air suddenly grew very cold. Levina's breath seemed to be taken away and she herself stopped walking. The milk jug in her hands began to sprout small crystals on it, and a puff of cold air emitted from her lips.

"No..." Levina whispered softly. "No, not here-"

At the word "not", a large cloaked creature swooped down from above the bridge and charged at Levina, who screamed and dropped onto her hands and knees.

"Look out!" she shouted to Draco. "It's a dementor! _Run!"_

Draco didn't need to be told twice; he took off running in the other direction, but a second one drifted down in front of him, its cloak flowing about the air.

"Get down!" Levina shouted. Draco ducked down and Levina held out her wand. She knew the spell to ward them off since Harry had used it, but she herself had never cast one. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A small white line like a hair sparked at the tip of her wand and vanished instantly. If a dementor could look amused, the one in front of Levina certainly did.

"Draco, follow me!" Levina shouted. She bolted away, Draco's footsteps echoing behind her, and ran out of the tunnel at top speed.

The dementors were advancing on them quickly, but Levina was faster; she dashed across the street with Draco hot on her trail and leapt onto the sidewalk.

Levina thought about using a cheering charm, but she wondered what the Ministry would do if she did magic outside of school.

"This way!" Draco called from behind her. He had scaled a hedge and was heading to Malfoy Manor. Levina ran behind him at his heels, all too aware of the approaching dementors.

With a quick leap, Draco jumped _through _the Malfoy Manor gates. Levina attempted to follow, but she merely smacked into the iron gate.

"Draco, you have to let me in!" she gasped. "They're coming!"

The dementors were five feet away.

"Draco!" Levina shouted; Draco was on his feet now, seeming uncertain as he took out his wand.

Three feet away.

"Oh come on!" Levina groaned. "Just unlock the gate!"

A foot away. Levina could feel the cold breath on her cheeks.

"DRACO!"

Levina fell through the now-unlocked gate and hit the ground heavily. The gates re-locked and the two dementors came to a halt in front of it. They paused for a moment, decided it wasn't worth the trouble, and vanished.

Levina sat upright. Draco was standing next to her, looking rather pale as he stared at the area where they had been merely seconds before.

"Uhh," Levina panted, giving Draco a very strained smile. "Th...thanks, I guess..."

"Yeah," said Draco. He shook his head and some of the color returned to his face. "Now go back to your own property, you're polluting my lawn."

Typical Draco. Relieved, Levina got to her feet and exited back out through the gates. She was glad Draco wasn't a _complete _prat, having not let her soul be taken. She didn't bother waving goodbye, but rather used the last of her energy to get back to Levesque Manor.

...

"You're joking!" said Destiny, clipping her clam music box shut.

"No, I'm being serious!" said Levina. "There were _two _dementors, Destiny! They tried to attack Draco and I."

"But...did they go after you _and_ Draco?" said Destiny, her expression cynical.

"Of course they-well, now that you mention it..." Levina frowned. The dementors hadn't exactly been kind to Draco, but they hadn't gotten more than two feet closer to Draco, whereas they had charged Levina right away. "I don't think they even looked at him..."

Destiny wore an expression on her face Levina couldn't read. "You don't think...think Draco had something to do with them?"

"Come off it!" said Levina, aghast at the thought. "How could Draco have been connected to their attack? Anyway, aren't they supposed to be controlled by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Supposed to be," said Destiny. "I think you should message Padfoot and Moody about this one..."

"Athena's already off delivering a letter to Lupin right now," said Levina. At the word letter, she felt a queasy sensation in her stomach: Hermione, Ron, and Harry had hardly written all summer. Even in their letters, they were careful with what they said and had refused to write more than a sentence. Only Harry wrote the most to her, having been just as confused as she. He appeared to not have any more idea then she did as to what was going on.

"You can borrow Celeste," said Destiny. "Or take Ryuu out for a ride," she added as a joke. That is, Levina hoped she was joking.

"Thanks," said Levina. She got to her feet and let Celeste, Pernambuco Pygmy owl, out of her cage. She scralwed a quick letter to each of them and attatched them to her leg. Come to think of it, Sirius and Lupin hadn't answered much of her mail either...what was going on?

Levina glanced out the window; it was nighttime now, and the neighborhood looked rather peaceful with the small lights from the street lamps. She watched as Celeste swooped out of the window and out of sight before sitting down on the bed beside Destiny.

What where the others doing right now? Levina sighed and flipped through one of her many Werewolf books. She hadn't thought about it in a while, most likely because living with Destiny made Levina a lot less irritable, whereas when she was with the Muggles, something was almost always beeing smashed on her accord. She fingered the beautiful blue necklace around her neck that used to be her mother's, wondering if it actually even helped at all.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash downstairs. Levina and Destiny jumped.

"What was that?" said Levina, startled.

"Burgulars!" Destiny whispered, her eyes wide. "How did they get in? I thought the protective charm around the house should have been good enough..."

Together, Levina and Destiny eased open her door slowly and crept silently down the dark hallway. They took out their wands in kind and peered around the corner.

"Why didn't Ryuu do anything?" hissed Destiny. "He's supposed to be like a watch dog."

Levina had trouble picturing Destiny's probably thousands-of-pounds dragon as a dog.

There were voices below somewhere near the kitchen, so there had to be more than one person.

"We'll ambush them on the count of three," said Destiny quietly. "One-two-three!"

They leapt into the kitchen and cried, _"Lumos!" _The room lit up instantly to reveal four people standing together in the kitchen.

Levina instantly recognized two of the faces: Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin. The other two were a tall black man and a girl with incredibly violet hair.

"L-Lupin?" Levina stammered.

"Lower your wands," growled Moody. "This is Snowpetal, right? Shouldn't we check to make sure she's not a Death Eater impersonating her?"

"Levina, what is it that we discussed at the very end of your third year before we parted ways?" said Lupin.

Levina racked her brain to remember. "Uhh...didn't we talk about me being a...a..." She looked nervously at the others in the room, "...werewolf?"

"That's her, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

"What are you lot doing here?" said Levina. "What's going on?"

"We've come to take you to a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. We need to-"

"The what of the what?" said Levina.

"Never you mind," growled Moody. "Potter and those other two friends of yours are already there."

Lupin cleared his throat. "Just earlier today Harry and his cousin were attacked by a couple of dementors."

Levina's jaw dropped. "But-but I was too!"

All eyes met hers. Silence echoed the room for a moment before the woman with violet hair said, "Do what?"

"Earlier today, I was out shopping. I ran into...into Draco Malfoy," said Levina. "We were walking back and two dementors attacked us."

"How did you get away?" said Lupin, astonished. "You don't know the patronus charm, do you?"

"Luck, I guess," said Levina. "We managed to get away."

The four people in the room exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, we can discuss this when we're somewhere safer," said the woman. "We need to get going."

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, by the way," said Lupin, gesturing to the tall black man, who bowed. "And this is Nymphadora-"

"_Second _time!" said the young witch with a shudder. "That's the _second _time you've introduced me as that name tonight! It's _Tonks."_

"-Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers her surname only," said Lupin. "And this is Alastor Moody."

"Yeah, I know," said Levina, but she hadn't actually met the real one, seeing as the Moody last year was an imposter.

Destiny cleared her throat. Levina jolted, having forgotten her cousin was even there.

"Uh...and this is-" Levina began.

"We know," said Lupin. "Her father is not only an Auror, mind you, but also part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Huh?" said Levina, confused. She looked to Destiny for an explanation, but she merely nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Are they re-grouping or something?"

"More later," said Kingsley in a deep voice. "We must be going..."

"But I can't Apparate," said Levina.

"We're going by broom," said Moody. "You-Levesque-you need to stay here."

"What? I'm not going?" said Destiny, clearly hurt.

"We're going to leave a protective charm up on the house," said Lupin. "You will stay here for the time being."

"But...what about school?"

"You will do what you usually do; your father will return when school starts and he will take you to Beauxbatons. It starts the same time as Hogwarts, yes?"

"Right. But what about Ry-?" Destiny began, but she stopped short. She shot an anxious look out the window to where Ryuu was tied up.

"Your dragon will be sent to Romania with Eric when you leave for Beauxbatons, as usual."

"How did you know about Ryuu?" said Destiny.

"Your father told me. Now go pack, Levina!"

"I'll help!" offered Tonks. She trotted down the hallway and up the stairs as if she knew the way.

Levina followed close behind Tonks until they reached her bedroom, where she gathered her school stuff together.

"Nice room," said Tonks, staring around at the decor in awe.

"Thanks," said Levina. She gathered her clothes into her trunk, put Lilypad and Athena away in their cages, and found all her werewolf books.

"Lupin tells me you're one of those rare sort of werewolves," said Tonks, pacing the room as her eyes scanned the walls.

Levina hesitated. "Yes," she answered after a moment.

"Y'know, I think Harry was right," said Tonks as she stared into the mirror. "Pink is a pretty good color for me..."

And to Levina's amazement, she screwed up her eyes as though she were struggling to remember something. A second later, her hair turned bubble-gum pink.

"How'd you do that?" said Levina.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she answered. "Meaning, I can change my appearance at will. I was born one."

"I can do that," said Levina.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" she asked curiously.

"No, I can just change colors." Levina stared at Tonks hair for a moment, concentrated hard, and it changed back to purple.

"Wow!" said Tonks. "Is...is that one of your abilities You-Know-Who tried to...y'know..."

Levina shrugged. "I guess. But it doesn't last very long, the color usually returns sooner or later depending on how well I did it..."

Once she was done packing, Levina headed back downstairs and into the backyard, where the others were waiting.

Ryuu was eyeing all the new people suspiciously, but Destiny stood in front of him, stroking the side of his head. He didn't seem too pleased about having strangers in his backyard.

_"I'll see you when I get back," _said Levina. She gave Ryuu a very awkward hug on the side by his spikes and ran to get on her broom.

_"Are the new lot in Romania nice this year?" _Ryuu asked. _"I'm not looking forward to seeing Aderyn again...that Welsh little snake drives me mad..."_

_"You'll probably get along with Huojin," _said Levina as she passed her luggage to Tonks. _"But probably not so much with Ilonca..."_

Levina felt a whirl of excitement-her birthday had passed over summer (Or...at least when she _thought _her birthday was) and Destiny and her father had thrown a party for her. They'd somehow made a coconut ice cake and had purchased her a _Firebolt. _Even being as wealthy as they were, it had cost them a fortune, and Levina was grateful for it.

She mounted the _Firebolt _easily, and beside her, she could see Tonks eyeing her enviously.

"Mine's a Comet Two Sixty," she said. "That's a nice Firebolt."

"Thanks," said Levina appreciatively as Tonks strapped Athena's cage and her trunk to her broom.

"That's the first signal, mount your brooms!" called Lupin; a shower of red sparks had flared up among the stars.

"Au revoir, Levina," said Destiny.

"Bye, Destiny. I guess we'll work out where we'll meet at the end of the year by owl?"

"Yeah. Good luck! Send me lots of letters, okay?"

"Of course."

Destiny gave her a quick hug and ran hastily back inside through the back door.

Levina could almost feel the wind in her hair as she got settled onto her broom.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as green sparks exploded high above them.

Levina kicked off hard from the ground. She hadn't been able to try out her new broom, so it felt new to her, but all the same, amazing. The cool night air rushed through her hair and the mansion below them grew smaller.

Mad-eye Moody barked orders to them on where to go, and Levina swerved as he told them to.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from in front of Levina. Tonks swerved and Levina followed her.

Levina made her broom do a flip, allowing the wind to rush up against her cheeks. It felt amazing.

"Turning southwest!" yelled Moody. Levina jerked her broom again and followed.

Eventually after many orders, Lupin announced the time to descent, and they took a dive downwards.

Levina headed for ground behind Tonks at top speed, her hair flapping about her shoulders, until she reached the ground. It wasn't as beautiful a landing as she expected; she tumbled off her broom and rolled across the grass, gathering dirt and grass blades into her hair and clothes.

Levina followed the others towards several buildings. There were numbers eleven and thirteen printed on the doors.

"Memorize it," growled Moody, passing Levina sheet of paper that read _The Headquartes of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmwauld Place, London._

"Okay..." said Levina, scanning the paper.

"Think about what you memorized," said Lupin as they approached the buildings.

Levina didn't see a number twelve, but she nodded and did so anyway. She thought of the words, and no sooner had she gotten to the bit about number twelve had a battered door begun to emerge out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen. Levina gaped at it. Apparently the Muggles hadn't noticed the extra house appearing, for the stereo nearby continued pounding from inside one of the buildings.

Levina made her way up the worn stone steps, staring at where the door had materialized. Its black paint was shabby and scratched.

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Levina could hear loud, metallic clicks and the door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Levina," Lupin whispered. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Levina stepped over the threshold into a dark hallway. She could smell dust and something rotting, but she made her way down the hall. The old-fashioned gas lamps hissed to life along the walls, casting a flickering light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet. A cobwebby chandelier glimmered over-head and blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from a door at the end of the hall. She looked rather thinner and paler than she had the last time Levina had seen her.

"Oh, Levina, I'm glad you could make it!" she whispered, pulling Levina into a bone-crunching hug. When they parted, she looked Levina up and down several times. "Have you grown? You look lovely, my dear."

Levina's cheeks flushed. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled.

"'Course, you're looking a bit peaky," she added, examining her critically. "I'm afraid dinner won't be for a little while, I'm afraid..."

"That's fine," said Levina.

Mrs. Weasley gestured for the other wizards behind Levina to enter. They headed towards the door where Mrs. Weasley had entered, but when Levina followed, Lupin pulled her back.

"The meeting's only for members of the Order, Levina," he said sternly. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione are upstairs, though. We picked up Harry just before you, so he should be unpacking right now."

"And keep your voice down in the hall," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to wake anything."

Levina frowned. "Wake-?"

"Later, dear. Here, follow me, I'll show you where you're sleeping..."

Levina made her way behind Mrs. Weasley past moth-eaten curtains to the dark staircase. As they started up, they passed a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look shoed Levina the heads belonged to house-elves. She shuddered.

"You're the door on the right," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll call you down when the meeting's over..."

And she hurried off downstairs again.

Levina turned the bedroom doorknob, but she hesitated for a moment. Raised voices could be heard on the other side, and she pressed her ear curiously to the door.

"-SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

It was Harry's voice. Why was he yelling?

"No, honest-" said Ron's voice desperately.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" Hermione's voice cried. She sounded on the verge of tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry-I'd be furious if it was me!"

There was a pause in which where Levina heard footsteps pacing the room. She pushed open the door.

The room was a gloomy high-ceilinged, twin-bedded area, but before Levina could take in her surroundings, she caught sight of Hermione, Harry, and Ron all standing apart from each other, looking at her with stunned expressions.

"LEVINA!" Hermione threw herself onto Levina, and her vision was blocked by bushy hair. "Oh, how are you Levina? You didn't-didn't hear anything, did you?"

"I heard enough," said Levina, breaking away from Hermione to look at Harry. "What was with all the yelling?"

Harry looked slighty embarrassed, but his expression remained angry. "Dumbledore," he said shortly. "We were discussing how he's kept me in the dark. Us, I mean," he added, glaring at Hermione and Ron. "He hasn't told you anything either, has he?"

"No," said Levina, her eyebrows raised, "but why's that such a big-?"

"I've been being tracked for the past month without knowing it!" Harry shouted. "And I bet you have been, too!"

"Tracked?" said Levina. She looked to Hermione and Ron. "What does he mean, tracked?"

Hermione had tears sparkling on her face. "W-well, members from the Order have been keeping an eye on you-"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" said Levina.

"We wanted to," said Ron, "really, we did. But Dumbledore made us swear not to..."

Levina felt slightly relieved. "Oh. It was on Dumbledore's orders."

Harry shot Levina an exasperated look. "So? Doesn't it bother you to know that your two best friends didn't let you in on anything that's been happening?"

"Yeah, a bit," said Levina, "but that's not their fault. If Dumbledore had asked you to not tell me anything, would you do it?"

Harry glared at her, still breathing deeply, then turned away and began pacing.

"Nice to see you, by the way," said Ron.

"You too," said Levina.

"What _is _this place anyway?" Harry shot at Ron and Hermione.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the-?"

"It's a secret society," said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

Harry came to a halt with his hands in his pockets. "Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people-"

"-we've met about twenty of them," said Ron, "but we think there are more..."

"Like Uncle Nick," said Levina. "He's in the Order, Destiny told me."

_"Well?" _demanded Harry.

"Er, well what?" said Ron.

_"Voldemort!" _said Harry furiously, and they both winced. "What's happening? What's he been up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've _told _you, the Order fon't let us in on their meetings," said Hermione nervously. "So we don't know the details-but we've got a general idea-" she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."

Levina's heart skipped a beat at the twins' names. Were they here as well?

"Extendable-?" said Harry.

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went bezerk. Fred and George had to hide them to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know-"

"-some of them are working on recruiting more people to the order-" said Hermione.

"-and some of them are standing guard over something," said Ron. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been us, could it?" said Harry sarcastically, gesturing to himself and Levina.

"Oh yeah," said Ron with a dawning comprehension.

Harry snorted. He walked around the room again.

Levina frowned at him. What was up with Harry? He'd never been this foul tempered before, and he was acting like a complete git...

"So what have you two been doing if you're not allowed in the meetings?" Harry demanded. "You said you'd been busy."

"We have," said Hermione. "We've been decontaminating this house, its been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo-AARGH!"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers, had materialized out of thin air and into the middle of the room. Lilypad hissed and fled under the bed.

"Stop _doing _that!" said Hermione weakly.

"Hello, Harry," said George, beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily.

"With distinction," said Fred.

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds to walk down the stairs," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," said Fred. "Hi, Levina!" he added. He walked over to her and picked her up into a hug.

"Ahh...choking," Levina squeaked. Fred placed her back down and looked at her.

"You look different," he said. "Did your hair get lighter?"

Levina nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. It was so dark before, and now look at it..."

"It _is _odd," said George in agreement.

"Hi, George," said Levina, giving him a hug as well.

"How's Destiny?" said George with a dreamy sort of look. "We've been sending owls to each other."

"She's fine," said Levina. "So's Ryuu."

"Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable ears," he added in response to Harry's expression, holding up a flesh-colored string, which was trailing out onto the landing. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," said Ron. "If Mum sees one of them again..."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having," said Fred.

The door open and a long mane of red hair appeared.

"Oh hello, Harry, Levina!" said Ginny, Ron's younger sister, brightly. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hi, Ginny," said Levina.

Turning to Fred and George, she said, "It's not go with the Extendable Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door."

"How d'you know?" said George, looking crestfallen.

"Tonks told me how to find out," said Ginny. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred heaved a deep sigh. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" said Levina and Harry together. "He's here?"

"Yeah," said George, closing the door and sitting on one of the beds. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"Git," said Fed idly.

"He's on our side," said Hermione reprovingly.

Ron snorted. "Doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"If you guys really want to decontaminate the house, you best start by getting rid of him," said Levina.

"Bill doesn't like him either," said Ginny, as if that settled the matter.

"Is Bill here?" asked Harry. "I thought he was working in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he missed the tombs, but," he smirked, "there are compensations..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to _eemprove 'er Eeenglish-"_

"-and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

"Charlie's in the Order too," said George, "but he's still in Romanica with Eric, Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his days off."

"Yeah, Eric mentioned something about recruiting people before he left," said Levina, "but he wouldn't say what for..."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked.

At these words the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," said Ron in a tense voice.

"Why not?"

"Because every time Percy's name's mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," said Fred.

"It's been awful," said Ginny sadly.

"I think we're well shut of him," said George with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

"What happened?" said Levina.

"Percy and Dad had a row," said Fred. "I'd never seen Dad so angry with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..."

"It was the first week back after term ended. We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he'd been promoted," said Ron.

"You're kidding?' said Harry.

"He came home very pleased with himself and told Dad he's been offered a position in Fudge's own ofice. He expected Dad to be impressed, I think."

"But he wasn't," said Fred grimly.

Levina frowned. "But why not?"

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," said George.

"Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad. Dad reckons Fudge only wants Percy in his office because he wants him to spy on the family-and Dumbledore."

Harry let out a low whistle. "Bet Percy loved that."

"He went completely beserk."

As Ron explained the rest, Levina could feel her fury growing for Percy. All the terrible things he'd said-it was awful. Now, she'd never liked Percy terribly much, but she had never expected him to be so rude to his own father.

Even the Daily Prophet was bashing Harry here and there, Hermione explained, in small bits in articles. They had made Harry out to be a deluded, attention-seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh-oh."

Fred gave the Extendable Ears a tug; there was a loud crack and he and George vanished. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now. And who left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?"

"Crookshanks and Lilypad," said Ginny. "They love playing with them."

Lilypad gave a small hiss in Ginny's direction.

"Oh, I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Come wash them before dinner, please."

Ginny and her mother vanished, leaving Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Levina alone.

"Look..." Harry began nervously, but they shook their heads.

"We knew you'd be angry," said Ron. "We really don't blame you, but you've got to understand, we _did _try to persuade Dumbledore-"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry grudgingly. "Uhh...by the way, what brings you here, Levina?" he asked.

"Same reason as you guys, I guess," said Levina with a shrug. "But I did get attacked by a couple of dementors-"

_"What?" _said the three of them together.

Harry looked astonished. "You were too? Do you have to go to the hearing-?"

"Hearing? What hearing?" said Levina. "Draco and I were walking, and a couple of them-"

"Draco?" said Hermione. "Malfoy? What were you two doing together?"

Levina made a face. "We're next door neighbors, we were bound to run into each other eventually."

"You're _neighbors?" _said Harry with disgust.

"Levesque Manor is next door to Malfoy Manor," said Levina. "But that's not the point! We were walking and two dementors attacked us."

"How'd you get away?" said Harry. "Did you cast a patronus?"

"Don't be silly, I can't use a Patronus," said Levina. "We just took off running and went through Malfoy Manor's gates. They vanished after a moment, though."

Harry began pacing again. "I wonder why we were both attacked?"

"I dunno," said Levina.

When they began to descend down the stairs, they found Fred and George with an Extendable Ear, attempting to listen in on the below conversation. The people, however, moved away and out of sight towards the doorway.

"Dammit," Fred whispered. He hoisted the Ear back up again.

"Snape never eats here," said Ron as the front door opened and closed. "Thank God."

As they passed the row of House-elf heads on the wall they saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks by the front door, sealing its many locks and bolts.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "Harry, Levina, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here-"

_CRASH!_

_"Tonks!" _cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

But the rest of her words were drowned out by a horrible, ear-splitting scream.

The moth-eaten curtains had flown apart, where a portrait of a woman in a black cap was screaming and screaming as though being tortured. All along the wall, the other portraits awoke and screamed along with her, and Levina winced; her canine ears were very sensitive and she covered them.

_"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"_

Tonks apologized repeatedly as Mrs. Weasley stunned the portraits one by one along the hall. Then a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Levina.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain.

_"Yooou! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!" _she howled at the sight of him.

"I said-shut-UP!" roared the man, and with a stupendous effort, he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.

Levina removed her hands from her ears, which were ringing painfully.

Panting slightly, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, turned to face them.

"Hello, Harry, Levina," he said grimly. "I see you've met my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys (: How'd you like the first chapter? Leave a review!<strong>

**Things to come: Sirius, Meetings, the Order of the Phoenix, and _more._**

**PS thanks to those who reviewed my last story!**

**-That's the way I roll-**


	2. Housecleaning and a pureblood loving elf

**If I still have any fans out there after taking my time posting this, then welcome to chapter two!**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks so much for your reviews! (Including the ones on my last story) (: I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you'll like this one just as much! :D**

**Flyingwerecats: Haha I wouldn't either, but then again, my mum isn't a raging lunatic who hates Mudbloods and is stuck in a portrait...And thanks, sometimes it gets difficult finding new ways to fit in Levina!**

**Disclaimer: I bought Draco's wand at Harry Potter World! But it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Draco, and Draco belongs to the Harry Potter series, which belongs to JK Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Go Crazy. **

* * *

><p>"Your-?" said Harry, astonished.<p>

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius, looking at the portrait with dislike. "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent-Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

"Nice woman," said Levina quietly, so that the portraits wouldn't hear her.

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked as they went down the hall.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parent's house," said Sirius. "But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters."

Levina had been expecting more of a welcome; instead, Sirius sounded rather hard bitter. He hadn't even said hello to Harry, who also seemed to notice his lack of warmness. She hoped he wasn't too stressed out.

Levina entered into the kitchen, where it was considerably less gloomy than the rest of the house. Mr. Weasley and Bill were together in deep conversation at the end of the long table, whispering quietly.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband looked around and spotted Harry and Levina. He jumped to his feet.

"Harry, Levina!" said Mr. Weasley, hurrying forward to greet them and shake their hands. "Good to see you!"

Over his shoulder, Levina saw Bill hastily rolling up the sheets of parchment from the table.

"Journey all right?" Bill called. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and accidently sending a candle toppling. "Oh no-_sorry-"_

"Here, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment the candle had spilled onto.

"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

A man sitting groggily in the corner in what appeared to be rags stirred and grunted. "Some'n say m' name? I 'gree with Sirius..."

Ginny giggled as he raised a hand sleepily, looking very unfocused.

"The meeting's over, Dung," said Sirius. "Harry and Levina have arrived."

"Eh? Blimey, so 'e 'as. Yeah...you all right, 'arry?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I don' think I mets you," he added to Levina, "Mundungus Fletcher." He held out a hand sleepily, but Levina didn't take it.

"Uhh," said Levina akwardly.

"Here, want to help with dinner?" Ginny offered to Levina.

"Sure," said Levina brightly. She followed Ginny over to the counter, and behind her, she could hear Tonks protesting with Mrs. Weasley, pleading to help with dinner.

Levina began to chop up the onions along with Ginny, using a protective spell on their eyes.

"So how have you been?" asked Ginny as she chopped a tomato in half.

"Good, good," said Levina. "Considerably better than when I was with the Muggles, of course...Destiny's house is amazing, the architechture and everything, it's really-" Levina hesitated. Wealth was not a topic Levina prefered to discuss with the Weasleys.

"That's nice," said Ginny happily.

"Yeah," said Levina, "and Destiny's father is really nice. Is he here?"

Ginny nodded. "I think he went to get some more plates, he should be back in a minute...Oh, hi guys."

Fred and George had appeared.

"Hey, Levina," said Fred, bumping Ginny aside.

"Hey!" said Ginny angrily. "We're trying to prepare dinner here!"

"So," said Fred, ignoring Ginny's protests, "heard you moved in beside the Malfoys..."

Levina groaned and chopped the onion before her with unnecessary force. "Don't bring that up..."

"Must be pretty lousy," said Fred, "having to see that git's ugly face every morning..."

"Actually, I hardly ever see him," said Levina. "Today was the first time I saw him face-to-face. I thought he didn't even know I was there..."

"Here, Fred, help me?" said George. He had magicked a cauldron of stew, an iron flagoon of butterbeer, and a wooden breadboard with a knife to hover.

"Yup," said Fred. Together he and George waved their wands and it shot across the room and hurtled over to the table, where Harry and Sirius were sitting in conversation.

Ginny screamed and leapt back and Levina ducked as the cauldron swept over her head.

"Fred-George-NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

The stew skidded onto the table and left a black burn on the wooden surface, the butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere, and the bread knife slipped and landed, point down exactly where Sirius' right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED-I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS-JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO DO MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry Sirius, mate-didn't mean to-"

Harry and Sirius burst out laughing, and Levina joined in. Fred and George were ridiculous-she needed a good laugh.

Mrs. Weasley continued to rant at them, but just as she was naming their brothers and how they never caused so much trouble, she accidently let the horrid name slip-Percy.

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"Good idea," said Levina, taking a seat beside Harry and Fred.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin, ladling stew onto a plate for her.

There was not much discussion for a while, but Levina watched Tonks screwing up her face into various animal noses.

"Can you do a dolphin?" Levina requested cheerfully.

Tonks made a face and her nose and mouth went together into the form of a snout and changed into a dolphin's beak.

Ginny laughed. "Do the pig snout, Tonks..."

One of the doors opened and Uncle Nick stumbled in, his charcoal-black hair messy.

"We really need to check out that chest," he said, "the thing nearly gave me a heart attack, rattling about as it was...Might be a Boggart..."

"We'll take a look at it when we can," said Lupin. "Here, sit down, we saved you a plate..."

"Thanks," said Uncle Nick. He dropped into one of the seats across from Harry. "Hello, Levina. Have a nice trip here?"

"Any trip by broom is brilliant," said Levina, spooning stew into her mouth.

Uncle Nick shrugged. "I was never much a fan of it, that was more of Rick's thing...personally, I was more into getting my schoolwork done on time, and he was the Quidditch maniac."

"Indeed he was," said Lupin in agreement. "Rick loved being a Beater, he always said that knocking Slytherins off their brooms was is favorite hobby."

Levina laughed. "That sounds like me!"

"Sure, I didn't mind seeing a few Slytherins getting whapped upside their sorry heads," said Uncle Nick as he reached for his goblet. "My only issue was when he would go for the Ravenclaws."

"Why?" said Levina.

"Well, I had to support my house, didn't I?"

"But...I thought you were in Gryffindor," said Levina, perplexed.

"No, no, I was a Ravenclaw."

"Huh." The thought that her father's brother had been in another House had never occured to her. She continued to eat her stew, watching what the others were doing.

The twins were trying to stay under their mother's radar, burying their faces in their butterbeers. George kept hiccuping.

When Tonks had begun to re-use the same faces. Levina craned her neck to listen to the other conversations going on around the adults. It was pretty boring, being very serious, so Levina mostly kept quiet through dinner, getting seconds and even thirds on the food.

Hermione kept shooting Levina serious looks as Levina reached for various meats.

"What?" said Levina. "It's protein," she added defensively.

"So are humans," said Hermione in a low voice. Levina rolled her eyes.

"Not this again. Look, I already told you-"

"She's right, you know," said Lupin.

"What?" said Levina.

"The meats." Lupin gestured to his own plate, which consisted of mostly vegetables and one thin slice of steak. "I don't know about your kind, but ours can't handle much without going mad after a while."

Levina let out a groan and pushed the steak away from herself. Why, oh why did her mother have to be a werewolf?

Fred, on the other hand, was laughing into his butterbeer. "You're such a carnivore."

"I'd rather that not become my nickname," said Levina, smiling up at him.

"How about 'wolf'?" he suggested. "No one will suspect a thing..."

"Yes, because that won't raise any eyebrows," said Levina sarcastically.

Dinner finally came to an end after a while and the discussions became smaller and smaller. Levina finished off a second helping of custard and put down her spoon, watching Ginny rolling butterbeer corks for Crookshanks and Lilypad to chase.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed rapidly and Levina looked up apprehensively, preparing for the worst.

"I did!" said Harry. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley, now sitting bolt upright in her chair, his fists clenched upon its arms. "You're too young."

_What difference does that make? _thought Levina. _We're bound to be told sooner or later._

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got a right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" interrupted George.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"_We've _been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a stinking thing!" said George.

_"'You're too young, you're not in the Order,'" _said Fred in a high-pitched voice that uncannily like Mrs. Weasley. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "That's your parent's decision. Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not for you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

Uncle Nick was on his feet now as well. "Molly, he _is _his godfather-"

"Stay out of it!" said Mrs. Weasley, her usually kind face now dangerous as she turned back to Sirius. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" said Sirius politely.

"The bit about telling Hary more than he _needs to know," _said Mrs. Weasley.

Levina opened her mouth, but she had a feeling if she said something, she'd regret it. With a tremendous effort, she shut her jaws together and refrained from speaking.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know, _Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order! He's only fifteen and-"

"-and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some-"

"No one's denying what he's done! But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's not _James, _Sirius!"

Levina could feel the awkwardness growing. She looked to Sirius, who looked like he was holding back his rage.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly."

"I'm not sure you are! The way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are _not _your father, however much you may look like him! You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm and irresponsible Godfather?"

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and-"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!"

There was a small pause and Levina instantly jumped in, "Uh, I think Harry should have a right to know, considering how most of this is about him-"

"Don't start in!" said Mrs. Weasley, turning on her. "Don't even-"

"Even Levina has a right," said Sirius, gesturing to Levina, who slightly regretted her input. "Her own Uncle hasn't even been able to say anything to her!"

"I'd love to if I was allowed," said Uncle Nick, his dark eyes looking from Sirius to Molly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable and did not speak right away. He took a moment to clean his glasses, then said, "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters-"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts-not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture-from us, rather than a garbled vision from...others."

Levina had a feeling he was referring to the Extendable Ears.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply, "well...I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry or Levina, for that matter, to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart-"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasly fiercly. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes. The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

"You go too far!" said Uncle Nick as Sirius rose beside him.

"Molly, you're not the only one at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit _down."_

Sirius sank slowly down, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to have a say in this," said Lupin. "He's old enough to decide for himself, and so is Levina. You forget that she, too has been kept in the dark."

"I want to know what's been going on," said Harry at once.

"As do I," said Levina.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny-Ron-Hermione-Fred-George-I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was an instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I _want _to!" wailed Ginny.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes overbright. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They _are _of age-"

"They're still at school-"

"But they're legal adults now."

"I-oh, all right, Fred and George can stay, but Ron-"

"Harry and Levina'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway! Won't-won't you?" said Ron uncertainly, meeting Levina's eyes.

"Of course," said Harry.

Levina nodded. "We wouldn't want you to miss out."

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny-BED!"

Ginny did not got quietly. They could hear her raging at her mother all the way up the stairs, and the shrieks from the portraits added to it. It was only after Lupin returned from quieting the portraits did Sirius speak.

"Okay, Harry...what do you want to know?"

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-"

As Sirius explained, Levina could feel her stomach churning. He elucidated how Voldemort was trying to not draw attention to himself, since it'd be dangerous, seeing as Harry had messed up his plan by surviving and bearing witness. Apparently his plans now, Dumbledore decided, were to build up his army again from the old days, consisting of not only Death Eaters but also many Dark creatures including giants.

The Order, apparently, was doing their best to stop Voldemort from recruiting followers. It proved tricky, however, since many people belived the Ministry's views that Voldemort had not returned. Fudge fears Dumbledore, who'd been trying to spread word about Voldemort's return, and now he's in threat of going to Azkaban.

"What's he after apart from the followers?" said Harry.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth," said Sirius. "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?" said Harry.

"Yes."

"A weapon," said Levina. "Like, a handheld weapon?"

"Something worse than the _Avada Kedavra-?" _said Harry.

"That's enough."

Mrs. Weasley had spoken from the shadows beside the door. Levina had not noticed her return from taking Ginny to bed. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you."

"You can't boss us-" Fred began.

"Watch me," snalred Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry and Levina plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct them into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly.

"I wouldn't mind joining," said Levina.

"I want to join, I want to fight-" said Harry.

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who had spoken, but Lupin.

"The Order is comprised of only overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you have no idea, any of you...I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

One by one everyone stood up and Levina followed them, defeated, up to bed.

"Hermione, Levina, try not to wake Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking, as Levina slid through the door to Ginny's room.

"'Night," said Levina. She slouched over to her bed and climbed under the covers, where Lilypad leapt up next to her, purring.

Mrs. Weasley's assumption of Ginny couldn't have been more wrong; she was sitting upright, and the minute she saw them, she began demanding questions.

"You tell her," said Levina to Hermione as she curled up. She had a feeling Ron and Harry were wide awake, discussing the previous meeting.

The moment Levina's head hit the pillow, she was taken away into her dreams, which consisted of various horrible weapons Levina conjured in her mind that Voldemort could be finding at that very moment-

"Breakfast, Levina, Mum says we need to go to the drawing room in a bit..."

Levina awoke with a start; Fred and George were standing in their room, dressed but with groggy expressions.

"I love that new hairdo, by the way," said George, patting Levina on the shoulder.

Levina pulled the covers over her head, shielding away her messily tangled brown hair. "Go away."

"Ah-ah-ah," said Fred, yanking the covers back off. "If we have to clear away the doxies, then so do you."

"What are 'doxies'?" said Levina.

"You'll find out soon," said George with a wink.

Levina, Hermione, and Ginny dressed and went into the kitchen for a hasty breakfast before entering the drawing room, where the carpet seemed to spit dust whenever they walked on it. It was an ugly room, with moss-green curtains and olive-green walls covered with dirty tapestries.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation so bad."

Levina tied a cloth over her nose and mouth and grabbed a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle on the end.

Sirius was examining a shaking locked cabinet by the armchair. "Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a boggart, but perhaps we ought to let Mad-eye have a shifty at it before we take it out.

"Right you are, Sirius."

A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, and the portraits began wailing and shrieking again.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" said Sirius, hurrying out of the room.

"Be careful, you lot," said Mrs. Weasley as Harry closed the door behind him. "Doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got an antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

She beckoned them towards the curtains and positioned herself in front of them. "When I say the word, start spraying immediately. They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but it says on the sprays one good squirt will paralyze them. When they immobilized, just throw them into this bucket."

She stepped out of their line of fire and raised her own spray. "All right-_squirt!"_

Levina violently sprayed at the curtains, but a rather large doxy came soaring at her, beetlelike wings whirring, tiny needle-like teeth bared, its fairylike body covered with thick black hair. She shot it in the face with the liquid and it froze instantly. Levina picked it up and tossed it into the bucket.

"Fred, what are you doing?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Levina glanced over her shoulder at Fred, who was holding a struggling doxy between his forefinger and thumb.

"Right-o," said Fred brightly, spraying the doxy in the face. However, the moment Mrs. Weasley had turned away, he stowed it in his pocket.

Levina gave him a disgusted look, and he explained, "We want to experiment with doxy venom for our Skiving Snackboxes."

After spraying two more doxies, Levina whispered, "What are Skiving Snackboxes?"

"Range of sweets to make you ill," said George quietly. "Not seriously ill, mind, but enough to get you out of class when you feel like it. Fred and I have been developing them this summer. The Puking Pastilles are purple and orange. The orange half makes you throw up, the purple makes you better."

"'Course, the testers are having trouble stopping puking long enough to swallow the purple half," said Fred.

"Who're the testers?" said Levina, dropping a doxy into the bucket.

"Us," said Fred. "We take it in turns. George did the Fainting Fancies, and we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat."

"Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George.

"That's brilliant," said Levina. "Wickedly brilliant. I like it."

"Thanks," said Fred.

The de-doxying of the curtains took most of the morning. It was past midday when they finally finished, the curtains no longer buzzing.

"We'll tackle _those _after lunch," said Mrs. Weasley, gesturing to a cabinet filled with quite disgusting-looking objects.

The clanging doorbell rang again.

Mrs. Weasley got up, snatching the bag of rats Sirius had brought for Buckbeak (Who was staying in a room above them) and started down the stairs again. "Stay here," she said firmly.

She left the room and at once, everyone ran to the window, where there was an unkempt gingery head in the doorway with a stack of cauldrons

"Mundungus!" said Levina.

"What's he brought all those cauldrons for?" said Hermione.

"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing that night we was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" said Fred as the front door opened. "Blimey, Mum won't like that..."

He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely.

"What's up?" said Levina. "Can you hear anything?"

"Yeah. Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," said Fred. "Can't hear properly...d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair-"

But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs. Levina jumped, startled.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred with a satisfied smile on his face. "It makes such a nice change."

"-COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GO ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"

"Bingo," said Levina, giving Harry a thumbs-up.

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," said George, shaking his head. "You've got to get her heard off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he was supposed to be following you, Harry-and there goes Sirius's mum again-"

Mrs. Weasley's voice was drowned out by the horrible wails and shrieks oncemore. Levina covered her ears and George made to shut the door, but before he could do so, a house-elf edged into the room.

It wore a rag tied like a loincloth and looked _very _old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and it had white hair sprouting from its batlike ears. Its eyes were blood-shot and watery gray, and its fleshy nose was large and snoutlike.

"Uh, who-" Levina began, but the house-elf walked right past them, as if it couldn't see them there.

The elf shuffled hunchbacked towards the far end of the room, muttering in a hoarse voice, "...Smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my Mistress's house, oh my poor Mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh the shame of it, Mudbloods and werewolves-" (At this, Levina flinched) -"and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

"Hello, Kreacher," said Fred very loudly, closing the door with a snap.

The house-elf froze in his tracks, stopped muttering, and then gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise.

"Kreacher did not see Young Master," he said, turning around and bowing to Fred. "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor that is."

"Sorry?" said George. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to George, adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its twin, unnatural beasts they are."

Levina frowned. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, or whether or not to laugh.

The elf straightened and eyed them all very malevolently. "...and there's the Mudblood, standing there bold as brass, oh if my Mistress knew, oh how she'd cry, and there's a new boy and girl, Kreacher doesn't know their names, what are they doing here, Kreacher doesn't know..."

"This is Harry and this is Levina, Kreacher," said Hermione tentatively. "Harry Potter and Levina Snowpetal."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster than ever.

"The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher as though she is my friend, if Kreacher's Mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say-"

"Shut up!" said Levina, glaring down at the elf. "Stop calling her that."

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily.

"It doesn't matter, he's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's-" Hermione began.

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows _exactly _what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Kreacher with dislike.

Kreacher was still muttering, his eyes on Harry and Levina.

"Is it true? Harry Potter? Kreacher can see the scar, it must be true, that's that boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it-"

"Don't we all, Kreacher?" said Fred.

"Could it be?" said Kreacher, looking up at Levina. "Levina, Levina Snowpetal? The girl who lost her parents to the Dark Lord? The one with the strange abilities?"

"I wouldn't be calling anyone strange if I were you," said George. "What do you want anyway?"

"Kreacher is cleaning."

"A likely story," said a voice behind Levina.

Sirius had returned; he was glowering at the elf from the doorway. At the sight of him, Kreacher flung himself into a ridiculously low bow that flattened his snoutlike nose on the floor.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius impatiently. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black-"

"-and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said kreacher, bowing again, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart-"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," Sirius snapped. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

Kreacher bowed again and said, "Whatever Master says," then muttered furiously, "Master is not fit to wipe slime from his mother's boots, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was-"

Levina shot Kreacher an ugly look. What was he going on about? She was beginning to dislike him more and more.

"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly. "Every time you show up pretending to be cleaning, you sneak something off to your room so we can't throw it out."

"Kreacher would never move anything from its proper place in Master's house," said the elf, "Mistress would never forgive Kreacher if the tapestry was thrown out, seven centuries it's been in the family, Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and blood traitor brats destroy it-"

"I thought it might be that," said Sirius. "She'll have put another Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of it, I don't doubt, but if I can get rid of it, I certainly will. Now go away, Kreacher."

Kreacher didn't disobey his order, but he shuffled very slowly and bitterly towards the door, muttering, "-comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh my poor Mistress, what would she say if she saw the house now, the scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back, they say he's a murderer too-"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" said Sirius irritably, and he slammed the door shut on the elf.

"Sirius, he's not right in the head," said Hermione hopefully, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"Of course he does, Hermione!" said Levina. "That's why he keeps saying stuff in front of us."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mother's portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul little-"

"If you just set him free, maybe-"

"We can't just set him free, he knows too much about the Order. And anyway, the shock would kill him. You suggest to him that he leaves this house, see how he takes it."

Sirius led them over to the tapestry on the wall, where a huge family tree was written on the wall. In large words at the very top it read:

'THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK' "Toujours Pur"

"Where are you?" said Levina, searching for Sirius's name.

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small, round, charred hole in the tapestry. "My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home when I was sixteen-Kreacher's quite fond of muttering the story under his breath."

"Where did you go?" said Harry.

"Your dad's place," said Sirius. "Your grandparents were really good about it; they sort of adopted me as a second son. I camped out at your dad's during the school holidays and sometimes at your father's," he added to Levina, "and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent bit of gold-he's been wiped off here too, that's probably why. Anyway, I was always welcome at the Potter's and SnowPetal's anytime."

"Did you know Uncle Nick well?" said Levina curiously.

"I saw Nicholas a lot, but not nearly as much as Rick. Nick was such a hard-worker, so focused on his schoolwork...he was even a school prefect once for Ravenclaw. We didn't talk a whole lot."

"Who's that?" said Levina, pointing to someone named Regulus.

"My idiot brother," said Sirius, "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded...Stupid idiot, he joined the Death Eaters."

"You're kidding!" said Harry.

"Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?"

"Then were your parents Death Eaters?" said Levina nervously.

"No, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the Wizarding race. They got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first.

"Was he killed by an Auror?" said Harry tentatively.

"Oh no, he was murdered by Voldemort. Or, on Voldemort's olders, more likely. From what I heard, he panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. But it's a lifetime service of life or death."

"Lunch," said Mrs. Weasley's voice.

She was holding her wand high in front of her, supporting a huge trai loaded with sandwiches and cake on its tip. She was very red in the face and still looked angry. The others moved to get food eagerly, but Levina remained with Sirius and Harry.

"I know this must get old to you," said Levina, "but could you tell me more about my parents? Uncle Nick didn't have as close of a connection with them..."

Sirius chuckled. "I never get sick of talking about them. Rick was a great man and friend, very loyal indeed...He was very close with Lupin for some time, too...that is, till he met your mother..."

Levina frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sirius grinned again. "In case you didn't know, your mother was a _very _popular woman with the guys. Lupin had a bit of a thing for her for a while after she told the group she was a werewolf. She wasn't one of those girls to fall for someone easily, and she didn't like being seen as more than a friend to any of us. That is, till Rick won her over."

"How?" said Levina, growing more and more interested.

"That's not a question for me to answer," said Sirius, laughing. "I honestly have no idea how that man got someone like her, he must have worked really hard to win her heart..."

"Oi! Levina, better get one before they run out!" shouted Fred from across the room, holding up a sandwich.

"Okay!" Levina left Harry and Sirius alone to talk and she ran to get lunch.

That afternoon, they emptied the glass cabinets. It took all of Levina's concentration, as many of the objects moved and some even attacked, so she didn't think of much as she threw a box of weird green jelly-like substances into the sack of debris. They found a music box that made them oddly sleepy till Ginny has the sense to close it, a heavy locket none of them could break open, a number of ancient seals, and an Order of Merlin, First Class that had been awarded to Sirius's grandfather for "Services to the Ministry."

Several times, Kreacher krept into the room and tried to stow things in his loincloth, muttering curses whenever they caught him. Once, he even burst into furious tears when Sirius wrestled a ring from him, calling Sirius horrible names under his breath as he left the room.

...

Over the next few days, Mrs. Weasley kept them hard at work. Levina was exhausted by the end of it, having battled spiders the size of saucers (Ron avoided them completely), battled to keep Kreacher from taking things, and silenced the portrait for Sirius's mother whenever someone rang the doorbell.

Snape and Professor McGonagall visited a few times, but Levina never saw either of them face-to-face. When Tonks visited, she would help with the work and joined them one afternoon when they found a murderous ghoul in one of the upstairs bathrooms. Lupin aided them in fixing an angry grandfather clock that spit bolts at anyone who passed by it, but he didn't drop in much.

Even Mundungues redeemed himself somewhat in Mrs. Weasley's eyes by rescuing Ron from an ancient set of purple robes that had attempted to strangle him when he removed them from their wardrobe.

On Wednesday evening, Levina and the others settled in for pork-chops, but the mood was slightly less cheerful than the previous days of work. No one had said anything, but they all knew that Harry's Hearing was the next day.

"I've ironed your best clothes," said Mrs. Weasley suddenly, and the little chatter that was occuring died down, "for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression works wonders."

Levina put down the pork chops she was about to eat and looked to Harry, who had a queasy expression.

"How's he getting there?" said Levina casually.

"Arthur's taking Harry to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing," said Mr. Weasley, smiling at Harry encouragingly.

"You'll do fine," said Levina, elbowing Harry in the side.

When Harry merely gave her a weak smile, she added, "You didn't even do anything wrong."

By the time they were all in bed, Levina felt like she had eaten a pile of rocks. She tossed and turned several times, lying wide awake, and knew Harry was doing the same.

"He had every right to protect himself," said Hermione quietly through the darkness, her voice shaking slightly.

"I know," said Levina, but she had a feeling Hermione was saying it mostly to herself.

Lilypad curled up into a small black ball at Levina's feet, and Athena hooted quietly in her cage as she stared longingly out the window.

Levina hoped Destiny was all right as well, being stuck inside her house all the time with no one but Ryuu. She could picture her at that moment, sitting in her bedroom listening to her enchanted clam music box.

Yawning, Levina turned onto her side and pulled the covers up around herself more tightly. She knew Harry would do fine in his hearing. It was Fudge's oppinion she was worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't the most exciting, since it was mostly just cleaning.<strong>

**Anyways, review! I guarantee you won't be hit with a curse for leaving a nice review (:**

**Things to come: The Hearing, Prefects, Hogwarts, and more!**


	3. Things aren't always what you expected

**Okay guys I'm going to move my review responses to the bottom so I can have more space up here, so don't think I forgot you! (:**

**Disclaimer: Has anyone else seen Pirates of the Caribbean four? I thought it was pretty cool, have any of you seen it? Oh wait, this is Harry Potter. Right. Well, then I don't own Harry Potter _or _Pirates of the Caribbean.**

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"<p>

"I bet you were brilliant, Harry!" said Levina, giving Harry a clap on the back. "Nice job!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione as she wiped her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all..."

It was the early afternoon, and Harry had only returned minutes ago from his hearing. He had been cleared of all charges, much to the relief of everyone in the house.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Levina had begun their own war dance they'd prepared, chanting, _"He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"That's enough, settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, but he was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

_"He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"Be quiet, you four! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together, Dumbledore ought to know."

Levina disconnected herself from the chanting and turned to look at Sirius and Mr. Weasley. Had Mr. Malfoy been bribing Fudge with money, or something?

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner. Nicholas went back to see his daughter, so I don't think he'll be joining us-"

_"He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley left. "Harry, come have some lunch, you hardly touched your breakfast, dear..."

Levina joined them at the table and she felt considerably happier; Harry had returned to his normal self, he had been cleared, and they were going back to school soon.

"I'm so glad it went well," said Hermione, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, good thing Dumbledore was there," said Levina. "I doubt any of them would convict you with Dumbledore on your side."

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry, but he looked like he wanted to say something more. Levina was about to ask when he suddenly winced and clapped a hand to his forehead.

"All right, Harry?" said Levina.

"What's up?" said Hermione.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing...It happens all the time now..."

Hermione and Ron went back to chatting and helping themselves to seconds on the food, but Levina saw straight through Harry's lie. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You know that's not true."

Harry sighed. "It's really not a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal then it wouldn't happen at all," said Levina.

"I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening to celebrate with us," said Ron cheerfully.

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "He's really very busy right now."

_"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-"_

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley.

...

On the very last day of the holidays Levina was cleaning out Athena's cage when Hermione entered with a couple of envelopes.

"Booklists," she said eagerly, passing one of the envelopes to Levina as she crossed the room. "About time, too. I was beginning to think they had forgotten."

"Well, they usually come earlier," said Levina as she opened the letter. Inside it carried the usual reminder about the start of term, and a list of books they'd need.

"Only two this year?" said Levina. _"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, _and _Defensive Magical Theory."_

Hermione looked disappointed. "I thought we'd have more."

"I'll admit, the _Monster Book of Monsters _was a lot more entertaining," said Levina. "Thanks for the new book bag, by the way," she added, holding up a fancy black bag with the Gryffindor crest imprinted on the side of it. "The other one was doing awful...especially after I spilled ink all over it..."

The memory jumped back into Levina's head; it had been the day she had exploded ink in her bag and on her robes. It had also been the day Destiny had invited her to stay with her and the day that Draco Malfoy was actually nice and showed her where to get clean robes. She snorted; that surely wouldn't be his attitude this year, judging by how their last interaction was with the dementors.

"Eeeee!"

Levina jumped, startled, and pulled out her wand. She whirled around to face Hermione, but to her surprise, she was grinning from ear to ear, beaming.

"Levina, Levina, Levina!" she squealed. "Look, look!"

Hermione held out a scarlet and gold Prefect badge with a Gryffindor lion and a large "P" imprinted on it.

"Oh, wow!" said Levina. "That's great, Hermione!"

"Oh..." Hermione suddenly looked very upset with herself. "There's only one girl and boy Prefect, so I guess you don't..." she trailed off.

Levina laughed. "Hermione, I don't _care. _The job of a Prefect would be horrible for me, seeing as I break the rules myself. But I bet Harry got the boy one."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically as she pinned it to her shirt. "Let's go see if he got his yet!"

"Okay!"

They ran down the hall and into the other bedroom, where Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were standing together, wearing strangely stunned expressions.

"Did you get-did you get-?" said Hermione excitedly.

Levina could see Harry holding an identical badge to Hermione's in his hand.

"He got it!" said Levina happily.

"I knew it!" Hermione shrieked. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," said Harry with a very dull expression. He handed the badge to Ron. "It's Ron, not me."

"It-what?"

"You're kidding," said Levina; she didn't mean to sound cruel, but Harry had to be joking. Ron hated Percy's guts as a Prefect and had absolutely no desire to be one.

"Ron's a Prefect, not me," said Harry.

_"Ron?" _said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But...are you sure? I mean-"

She turned beet red as Ron shot her a defiant look.

"It's my name on the letter," he said.

"I..." said Hermione. "I...well...wow! Well done, Ron! That's really-"

"Unexpected," said George.

"No," said Hermione, blushing hard, "no, it's not...Ron's done loads of...he's really..."

"No offense, Ron," said Levina, "but...why _you?"_

Before he could answer, the door behind them opened again and Mrs. Weasley entered with a stack of fresh robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me I'll take them to Diagon Alley this afternoon to get your books while you pack. Ron, I'll have to get you new pajamas, these ones are too small, I can't believe how tall you've gotten...what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks.

"His _badge_," said Fred. "His lovely new _prefect's badge."_

Mrs. Weasley froze and ceased folding Ron's clothing.

"His...but...Ron, you're not...?"

Ron held up his badge and Mrs. Weasley shrieked with glee like Hermione had.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

Levina frowned. She knew Percy had been one, but what about Bill and Charlie? And surely not Fred or George?

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly as Mrs. Weasley flung her arms around Ron.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, how wonderful! You could end up like Percy, as Head Boy! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle f all this worry, oh _Ronnie-"_

Fred and George made retching noises behind her back and Levina grinned at Ron, who appeared to be choking.

"Well, what will it be?" said Mrs. Weasley, releasing her grip on Ron. "We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron.

"You've got to get some sort of reward! Like a new cauldron, or some robes, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers-"

"-till he turned out to be Peter," said Levina under her breath.

"Can I have a new broom?" said Ron hopefully. "Not a really good one! Just-just a new one for a change..."

"Of _course _you can...Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later...Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks! A prefect, oh I'm all of a dither!"

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron another kiss on the cheek and bustled out of the room.

"Wow," said Levina. "That's all I can say. Wow."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred.

"We could curtsy, if you like," said George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron with a scowl.

"Or what?" said Fred. "You'll put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," said George.

And with that, they vanished with a loud _crack!_

"Those two!" said Hermione furiously. "They're just jealous, Ron!"

But it was not the twins' jealousy that caught Levina's attention; Harry was staring down at his shoes, seeming frozen in place.

"Maybe a Cleansweep," said Ron eagerly. "Yeah, they got a new one recently...I'll go and tell her!"

Ron dashed from the room, leaving Levina, Harry, and Hermione alone.

Harry turned slowly, walked as though made of cardboard over to his suitcase, and began packing.

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Well done," said Harry. "Brilliant. Perfect. Thanks."

Harry's voice was so fake, he could have been a robot. Levina frowned at him, but Hermione spoke again before she could:

"Thanks. Erm, do you mind if I borrowed Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased-I mean, prefect is one thing they can understand-"

"Yeah, no problem," said Harry stiffly, sounding as though he was forcing himself to sound hearty. "Take her!"

Harry leaned over farther into his suitcase and Hermione crossed the room to retrieve Hedwig. The moment Hermione was gone, Levina said, "You have every right to be upset."

Harry didn't moved from the trunk, but he flinched slightly. "I'm not upset."

"Oh, Harry!" said Levina, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I've known you for nearly five years! I _think _I can tell when you're upset, all right? Look, I didn't get the badge either."

"Sorry," said Harry, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Harry." Levina put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were expecting to get it; I think we all were. For whatever reason, Ron got it, and you should be happy. You saw Percy, didn't you? No one likes prefects, they just order you around and take points from their own house. If I was a prefect, I wouldn't have the heart to take away any points, let alone confinscate stuff from students. And it's not like Ron asked to be given the position."

Harry finally lifted his head up from the suitcase. When he turned to face her, his expression seemed conflicted. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Come help me pack my stuff, okay? I can't fit my Werewolf books in here..."

Harry shot her a grateful look and began sorting through her various books, stacking them neatly into her suitcase. Levina didn't say anything more, but Harry seemed to be having an inner war with himself, giving a small snort of laughter and then looking disgusted with himself.

After a few minutes, Ron returned, bounding eagerly in through the doorway.

"She says she'll get the Cleansweep if she can!" he said happily.

"Cool," said Harry, and this time he didn't even attempt to sound hearty. "Listen-Ron-well done, mate."

The smiled slid right off Ron's face.

"I never thought it would be me! I thought it would be you!"

"I think most of us did," said Levina.

"Nah, I've caused too much trouble," said Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose...Well, we'd better get our trunks packed, hadn't we?"

It took most of the afternoon to gather their belongings, which had been spread widely across the house. It seemed that the tension had lifted between Harry and Ron for the moment, so Levina occupied herself with finding a pair of socks that had gone missing. She dropped on her hands and knees to search under the bed, but what she found was not her socks, but her elegant blue necklace, which must have fallen off the nightstand during the night.

Levina held the beautifully crafted aquamarine stone in her hand. She hadn't thought much about her condition, but now that she was returning to Hogwarts, where Draco, Pansy Parkinson, and all the rest of the Slytherins were, she figured she'd need the necklace more now. She tied it around her neck.

When Levina made her way down to the basement, she found that Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the dinner table, which read "Congratulations Ron and Hermione-new prefects." Even as Levina had absolutely no desire to be a prefect, she couldn't help but stare up at the banner in longing. Having lived with the muggles for so long, she'd never been congratulated on anything, whereas Anna had been constantly praised.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told them when they entered the living room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them owls and they're _thrilled," _she added, beaming.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley were already there and Mad-eye Moody entered not long after Levina had helped herself to a butterbeer.

"Oh, Alastor, I'm glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly. "Would you mind checking out writing desk in the drawing room? We think it's a boggart..."

"No problem, Molly..."

"Here, you have a drink. We're having a bit of a celebration, actually..."

Levina tensed slightly and looked at Harry, but if he was upset, then he was doing a good job of masking it.

"Fourth prefect in the family!"said Mrs. Weasley fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

Levina made her way across the room, placing herself near the butterbeers. She poured herself a goblet-full and made conversation with Ginny for a while, laughing at Fred and George's various jokes. They had just begun a round of Exploding Snap when Mr. Weasley, accompanied by Bill and Mundungus, entered into the room.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone had a drink. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them and applauded.

"Were you ever a prefect, Sirius?" said Ginny as they helped themselves to the food.

Sirius gave a barklike laugh. "No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James and Rick. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to excercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Levina could feel her spirits lifting; her Uncle may have been a Ravenclaw prefect, but her father had never been one.

"I can't wait to go back tomorrow," she said eagerly to Hermione.

"It'll be nice to return," said Hermione in agreement. "As far as the books, I really need to-Levina?"

Levina had felt a sharp sting in the side of her had and was kneeling down, holding it in pain. She closed her eyes, but instead of darkness, she saw a green light flash...

"Are you all right?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Fine..." said Levina, shaking her head. "Look, I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can get Lilypad to go in her carrier, she's been giving me trouble..."

Avoiding the gaze Hermione shot her, Levina climbed the stairs hurriedly up to the floor with her bedroom. She made her way up the staircase as quietly as possible to avoid waking Sirius's mother, and when she finally readhed the top, she fled into the nearest bathroom and locked the door.

Why was her head hurting so much then? Levina slid to the floor and lay beneath the sink, placing her pounding head in her hands.

There was a sudden shriek of terror. Levina bolted upright and turned to the door. She expected the portrait Sirius's mother to begin screaming, but there was only silence. Levina got to her feet and eased the door open, but she couldn't see anyone else upstairs with her. She closed the door right again.

"You can't have her!"

Levina jumped so abruptly that she hit her head on the cabinet above the sink. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. The voice had sounded very familiar...

"Who's there?" said Levina.

There was an evil cackle of horrible laughter.

"Foolish girl, stand aside!"

Then it hit her; Levina was hearing her mother and Voldemort arguing. She'd seen the scene many times before over the years, but they had always been when Levina was asleep. This time, she was actually hearing them in reality.

"She's my child! You can't take her!" Nadia's voice shouted.

_"Step aside-"_

_"NO!"_

There was a violent flash of green light that lit up the entire bathroom violently, and Levina staggered backwards into the bathtub, where she hit her head hard on the faucet. A terrible shriek followed, echoing across the bathroom walls. Levina covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly, curling up into a ball. She trembled violently and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. It had been so real-it was almost as though it had actually just occured.

Levina wasn't sure how long she sat there, feeling quite pathetic, curled up in a bathtub.

"Levina?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Levina lifted her head out of her hands. She sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?" It was Harry's voice. Levina pulled herself out of the bathtub and made her way to the door, where she unlocked it and stepped out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

Harry didn't look convinced. "Are you sure you-?"

"What, can't I use the bathroom without you worrying about me?" Levina laughed. "Is the party already over with?"

"No, I just..." Harry seemed to be struggling to find an excuse. "I came up to find...find..."

"Your socks?" said Levina, saving him the trouble.

"Uh, yeah," said Harry, shooting her a grateful look. "I better go find them. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Goodnight."

Levina made her way back to her bedroom. Her head was no longer pounding, but Levina could still hear the voices. They had been so clear, as though they were right outside the bathroom door...But that couldn't be right. So what was going on with Levina's head? She folded up the last of her clothing and managed to get Lilypad to climb into her carrier. She slid into her bed and allowed her eyelids to curtain her into darkness.

...

"...hurry up, Mrs. Weasley wants us to get ready..."

Levina awoke to find Hermione shaking her shoulder. She was already fully dressed and had Crookshanks in her arms. Levina rolled out of bed and pulled on her clothes for the day: A red tank top and jeans.

Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard. She was screaming at Fred and George about something, and Mrs. Black was screeching again.

"-FILTHY HALF-BREEDS-"

Ron's head peered into the room. "Hey, better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic-"

"What happened?" said Levina.

"Fred and George magicked a suitcase to float downstairs and it hit Ginny," said Ron. "She's fine, though."

Levina siezed Athena's cage and dragged her trunk downstairs. Hermioned followed after her, carrying Lilypad's and Crookshank's carriers.

"Hermione, Ron, Levina," said Mrs. Weasley as they gathered their luggage together, "you'll be going with Arthur."

It took about twenty minutes to get to King's Cross, but Levina didn't mind. She was overly exicted to return to Hogwarts and see all of her friends again. They reached the platform between nine and ten and stood around it casually. One by one, they leaned against the barrier to platform Nine and three quarters and fell straight through.

The others were already waiting for them, including Mad-eye Moody with the luggage cart. Tonks was saying her good-byes to everyone.

"It's been great meeting you," said Tonks as she hugged them each in turn. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

"I hope so," said Levina brightly.

There was a loud warning whistle and the students who were still on the platform hurried up to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley, giving them each hugs as she herded them over to the train. "Write...Be good...If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on...Onto the train now, hurry..."

Sirius, who was in dog form, ran up to Levina and allowed her to bend down and stroke his ears. "Bye, Sirius." He wagged his tail.

They climbed hastily aboard the train and ran to the windows, where they hollered, "See you!" The figures of everyone shrank rapidly, but the black dog was bounding along beside the train, wagging its tail to the delight of the people around it.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione the moment they'd turned the corner and he was out of sight.

"Oh big deal," said Levina. "He just wanted to see us off."

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"What?" said Levina.

"We're-well-Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh," said Levina sadly.

"Right. Fine," said Harry.

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Let's go find a compartment, Levina."

"Uh, see you guys later," said Levina.

"Yeah, definetly," said Ron. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather-I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. But the moment Hermione and Ron had turned away with their luggage towards the end of the train, he had a pained look on his face.

"First time we've ever ridden the train without Ron," said Levina.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Come on," said Ginny, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

Levina picked up her trunk and her cages with Athena and Lilypad and struggled off down the corridor. In the very last carriage they met Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor with a round face. He was having some difficulty pulling his trunk.

"Hi, Harry," he panted. "Hi, Ginny, Levina...Everywhere's full...I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, who was peering into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only Luna Lovegood in here-"

Neville mumbled something about not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Don't be silly, she's all right," said Ginny, laughing.

"Need some help?" Levina offered, watching Neville struggle with his suitcase.

"Well...it's _really _heavy," he warned.

"That's fine." Levina bent down and lifted his suitcase up easily.

Neville stared at her as she carried it to the compartment, where Ginny had alreay settled in. She sat down beside Harry and across from the Ginny, who was next to the girl.

The girl had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Levina realized at once why Neville had wanted to pass by the compartment; the girl was wearing a butterbeer cap necklace, had her wand behind her left ear, and was holding a magazine upside-down.

Levina was all to aware of the girl's unblinking eyes watching her as she put her suitcase in the luggage rack and let Lilypad out of her cage.

"How was your summer, Luna?" said Ginny.

"Quite enjoyable," said Luna dreamily. "_You're _Harry Potter and Levina Snowpetal," she added.

"I know I am," said Harry.

"That would be moi," said Levina.

Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said Neville hurriedly.

"No, you're not," said Ginny sharply. "Neville Longbottom-Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but she's a Ravenclaw."

_"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," _said Luna in a singsong voice.

Levina stared at her as she pulled the magazine up high enough to hide her face. Harry and Neville looked to Levina, who shrugged, and Ginny suppressed a giggle.

The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country. Levina finally looked away from Luna and pretended to be very interested in her feet.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry.

"No, I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago...No, look at this..."

Neville dug into his schoolbag and pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines. It was pulsating slightly, making it look like some diseased organ.

Levina tried not to look disgusted. "Uh. What's that?"

_"Mimbulus mimbletonia," _he said proudly. "It's really, really rare. I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria."

Levina knew Neville enjoyed Herbology, but she couldn't understand what was appealing about the plant.

"Does it...do anything?" said Levina.

"Loads of stuff," said Neville. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism-hold Trevor for me..."

He placed the toad on Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna peered over the top of her magazine again to watch him.

Neville held the plant up to eye level and gave it a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

"Are you sure that's a good-" Levina began, but the instant Neville prodded it, thick, stinking, dark green liquid squirted in jets out of it. They hit the windows, the ceiling, and Luna's magazine. Ginny, who had flung her arms up just in time, merely got some on her head. Levina, however, was splattered directly in the face. In her lap, Lilypad hissed angrily.

"S-sorry," gasped Neville. "I haven't tried that before...Didn't realize it would be quite so...Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous."

At that exact moment, the compartment door slid open. Cho Chang stood in the doorway.

"Oh...hello, Harry, Levina," she said nervously. "Um...bad time?"

"You have pretty bad timing, yeah," said Levina as she wiped the slime off of her face.

Harry looked tremendously embarrassed. "Oh...hi," he said blankly.

"Um..." said Cho. "Well...just thought I'd say hello...'bye then."

She closed the door again and Levina shot Harry a sympathetic look as he slumped in his seat.

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly. "Look, we can get rid of all this easily." She pulled out her wand. _"Scourgify!"_

The Stinksap vanished.

"Thanks," said Levina.

"Sorry," said Neville again.

"Uh, I think it might be a good time to put the plant away," said Levina, "y'know, before we seen any other of its abilities."

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour, by which time the food trolley had already gone by. Levina was still finishing her Pumpkin Pasty and the others were swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the compartment door slid open and they walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig and Athena, grabbing a Chocolate Frog as he dropped into the seat beside Harry.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House," said Hermione as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron.

"Malfoy," said Harry at the exact time as Levina said, "Draco."

"'Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the frog into his mouth.

"And that complete _cow _Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously.

Levina choked on her Pumpkin Pasty. _"Parkinson?" _she coughed.

"Yes. How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concused troll is beyond me..."

"Who's Hufflepuff?" said Harry.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of _The Quibbler. _

"Yeah, I know I did," said Ron after swallowing his Chocolate Frog, mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much. She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully. "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind _The Quibbler_ and Levina had to keep herself from snorting loudly at the look at Ron's face. He shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told them, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something..."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Who cares?" said Levina.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically to Hermione.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron-"

"If they're doing something wrong," said Levina, "and they almost always are, then he can get them for it. It's not a big deal, Hermione..."

"Exactly!" said Ron. "I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily, He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, he mimed writing in midair. _"I...must...not...look...like...a...baboon's...backside..."_

Everyone laughed, but no one laughed nearly as had as Luna. She let out a scream that caused Athena to awake and flap her wings and Lilypad to hiss and leap up into the luggage rack with Crookshanks. She laughed so hard that she dropped her magazine.

"That was _funny!"_

The others burst into laughter at Luna and at the look at Ron's face, as he looked as though someone had clobbered him upside the head with a Beater's bat.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Baboon's...backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

"Can I have a look at this?" said Harry suddenly, swooping down to pick up _The Quibbler, _which was now on the floor.

Luna nodded, still gazing at Ron, breathless with laughter.

Levina peered down at the magazine he was holding, where a very badly drawn picture of Cornelius Fudge was depicted on the cover. Shrugging, she reached for a Chocolate Frog and unwrapped it to find Dumbledore.

She watched Luna, who was still in tears, and glanced out the windows at the passing scenery. After about a few minutes, Harry closed the magazine.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly. "_The Quibbler's _rubbish, everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna, her voice suddenly lacking the dreamy quality. "My father's the editor."

"I-oh," said Hermione, looking embarrassed. "Well...it's got some interesting...I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly, and leaning forward, she snatched it out of Harry's hands, rifled through it to one of the pages, turned it upside down again, and vanished behind it, just as the compartment door opened for the third time.

Levina looked up, hoping Cho had decided to come back at a better time, but she was sorely mistaken; Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, smirking. He was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

"What?" said Harry aggressively.

"Do you need something?" said Levina.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," said Draco. "You see, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishment."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone but Luna laughed.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up!" said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking. "Well, just watch your step, Potter, because I'll be _dogging _your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Good luck with that," said Levina. "While you're at it, you may want to check out your own footsteps." She pointed down.

Draco looked slightly confused and he glanced down at his feet, where Lilypad had managed to pull the lace out of his shoe and was gnawing on it.

"Hey!" he said angrily. "Get your stupid cat off my shoe or-"

"-or you'll put my cat in detention?" said Levina. "Good girl, Lily!"

Lilypad gave an affectionate purr and leapt into the overhead luggage rack, taking Draco's shoe lace with her.

"Now get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Draco gave them a last malicious look and departed with his goons.

"Gits," said Levina. "At least you have a new string to play with, Lily..."

The weather remained bipolar as they traveled father north. When feeble attempts at rain came, the sun followed, only to be covered by clouds shortly after. When darkness fell upon the carriage, Luna rolled up her magazine and put it back in her bag.

Levina was sitting with her head on her book bag, trying to sneak some sleep in, but the train rattled too much and she found it difficult.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges on their chests.

At last the train began to slow and there was considerably a lot more racket up and down the corridors. Levina placed Lilypad back in her carrier and grabbed Athena's cage and her trunk, wrapping up her last Pumpkin Patsy in a plastic wrapper before stowing it in her book bag. Ron and Hermione got up and left down the hall to patrol and supervise, leaving them to grab their luggage and pets.

"I can take Crookshanks in Lily's carrier, there's enough room," said Levina.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry, reaching for Pigwidgeon as Neville stowed Trevor in his pocket.

"Oh-er-thanks," said Harry.

They shuffled out of the compartment and joined the crowd in the corridor as they made their way to the doors. Levina stepped down onto the platform and hoisted her luggage out, careful to not drop anything.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

Levina frowned and peered over her shoulder, where Professor Grubbly-Plank, a teacher who had filled in for Hagrid the previous year, was calling for the first years.

"Where's Hagrid?" said Levina.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door."

"Oh yeah..." said Harry.

They moved off along the platform and through the station. Levina followed behind Harry, feeling her stomach clench painfully tight. Where was Hagrid? Surely he hadn't been replaced? _He has to be here, _she thought. _He must have taken the night off, he might be late..._

Levina found one of the horseless carriages and placed her luggage inside, shortly joined a moment later by Hermione.

"Here, we have to wait for Ron to get Pig from Luna," said Hermione.

"All right," said Levina. She emerged back out from the coach and crossed the crowd back to where Harry stood, now accompanied by Ron and Luna.

"Here, hurry up guys," said Levina, but Harry and Ron appeared to be arguing about something. "What?"

"Can't you see those?" Harry demanded. "The horses pulling the carriages?"

Levina frowned. She turned to look at the carriages, but she didn't see anything. "Uh. Am I supposed to?"

"Ha!" said Ron. "See? There's nothing there!"

And with that, Ron climbed into the carriage with Pigwidgeon.

"It's all right," said Luna dreamily, "I can see them too, you're not gojng mad or anything."

"Can you?" said Harry desperately.

"Oh yes, I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."

_That's reassuring, _thought Levina as she climbed inside the carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than my usual, but at least I'm updating, right? (For once...)<strong>

**Anyways...review responses, as I said before, will be moved down here so they don't take up space in the story.**

**Flyingwerecats: I know! It sure beats Muggle chores, that's for sure...Then I'd actually _want _to do them! (: And yeah, the Ministry of Magic is so messed up...**

**Things to come: Hogwarts, Umbridge, The sorting hat, and more (:**


	4. Home sweet Home

**'Ello mates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know about any of you, but I am _so _excited for the last Harry Potter movie! (Which, by the way, I don't own...) It's going to be so sad when it all ends...**

**Oh, and as I said before, reviews are now on the bottom. **

**Anyway. Knock yourself out. (Not literally)**

* * *

><p>Levina raced into the Great Hall as fast as her feet would carry her, her long brown hair flying behind her. The footsteps of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny echoed behind her as they tried to keep up.<p>

"Oi, slow down!" Ron hollered after her.

Levina skidded to a halt in front of the long Gryffindor table and dropped into one of the empty seats. Panting, the others came into view beside her and found seats around her.

"Sorry, guys," Levina apologized. "I'm just...excited! Honestly, even though I've been living with Destiny, I still get homesick." Hogwarts was the one place Levina could truly call home.

"He's not there," said Harry.

"Who?" Levina followed Harry's gaze to the staff table, where Hagrid was absent from his seat. "Oh...he's probably just running late."

"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.

"You don't think he's..._hurt, _or anything, do you?" sad Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?"

Levina shrugged, but Harry leaned in close to them and whispered, "Maybe he's not back yet. You know-from his mission-the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Oh, right," said Levina.

"Yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured.

"Who's _that?" _said Hermione suddenly, pointing up to the staff table.

Levina glanced up again to the middle of the staff table, where someone Levina didn't recognize was whispering something into Dumbledore's ear. She was squat and had short, curly brown hair with a horrible pink bow in it. When she turned away from Dumbledore, Levina noticed her face was very toad-like.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I expect," said Levina.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" said Harry.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"Works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated. "What on earth's she doing here?"

"Didn't I _just _answer that?" said Levina hotly, but they didn't appear to be listening so she dropped the subject.

The doors to the entrance hall opened and the line of terrified first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool with the Sorting hat, which was an ancient, heavily patched-up wizard's hat.

The chattered died away as the first years lined up in front of the staff table, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back. The entire school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

It was different, Levina thought, as she listened to it. Many eyebrows raised as it sung, and Levina exchanged a confused look with Harry. One line that most caught Levina's canine hearing by surprise was _"For our Hogwarts is in danger from External, deadly foes." _What was _that _supposed to mean?

_"And we must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within, I have told you, I have warned you...Let the Sorting begin."_

"Okay then..." said Levina as applause broke out in the hall, but many people were whispering and muttering.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"Well, it was certainly different than last year, that's for sure," said Levina.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick, leaning across Neville toward her. "That hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

But Professor McGonagall was now shooting everyone who was talking a death glare, and Nearly Headless Nick grew quiet.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A terror-stricken boy stumbled up to the hat and placed it on his head. After a moment, the hat cried _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Levina clapped loudly as Euan staggered over to their table and sat down, looking incredibly embarrassed.

Slowly the line of first year students thinned, and by the end of it, Levina's stomach was beginning to hurt. "Zeller, Rose" was the last one sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall took away the hat and stool.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and smiled, beaming at them all. "To out newcomers, welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore reclaimed his seat. Food materialized onto their empty plates and flagons of pumpkin juice appeared on the tables. There were pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and various meats.

"Oh, forget this werewolf business," said Levina, seizing the plate of steak and pork chops. She piled corn, bread, and potatoes onto her plate, eating hungrily.

"What was it you were saying before the Sorting?" said Hermione to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh yes. Yes, I've heard the hat give several warnings before, always at time when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

"That's odd," said Levina, reaching for her goblet.

Ron mumbled something through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I beg your pardon?" said Nick.

Ron swallowed the food in his mouth and cleared his throat. "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea. Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks up a few things in there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends?" said Harry, looking over at the Slytherin table.

"That's likely," said Levina sarcastically as she watched Draco Malfoy smirking about something as he talked to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, now, you shouldn't take that attitude," said Nick. "We ghosts, though we belong to seperate Houses, maintain links of friendship. In spit of the competitiveness between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I would never dream of seeking an arguement with the Bloody Baron."

"Only because you're terrified of him," said Ron.

"Terrified? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins-"

"Blood?" said Levina, wrinkling her nose.

"What blood?" said Ron. "Surely you haven't still got-?"

"It's a figure of speech! But I am quite used to students poking fun at my death, I assure you."

"Nick, he wasn't laughing at you!" said Hermione, throwing a furious look at Ron.

"He was just being stupid," said Levina.

Unfortunately, Ron's mouth was full of food and he didn't manage a full apology. Nick swept away from them, apparently not accepting his mumbles as an apology.

"Well done, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"What? I can't ask a simple question?" said Ron.

Levina rolled her eyes and reached for more steak-and-kidney pie. It wasn't until she'd finished off the last lick of her pudding when Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now as well."

Levina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione smirked at each other.

Dumbledore continued the rest of the rules and the variety of things not allowed before he finally reached the topic of staff. Levina perked up at this; was he about to tell them about Hagrid?

"We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who whill be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a scatter of unenthusiastic applause. Levina felt her heart drop and she frowned. Dumbledore had not mentioned whether Hagrid would be returning, nor where he was.

Just as Dumbledore had begun to speak again, there was a small, _"Hem, hem" _and he broke off. Umbridge had gotten to her feet, apparently wanting to make a speech of some sort. _How dare she interrupt Dumbledore! _thought Levina. _She's definetly not making a good first case..._

Dumbledore sat down smartly and Umbridge rose to the front of the stage. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched and much like a little girl who was overly excited for a new toy. Levina's eyebrows raised. She already didn't like her.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

_Who? _thought Levina; on the contrary, no one was smiling. Everyone looked surprised at being addressed like five year olds.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Yeah, like that'll happen," said Levina, smirking.

As she continued, Levina put her head down on the table and sighed. There was a warm, cozy bed waiting for her back in the common room. If Umbridge would shut her trap, she would be walking up to it at that exact moment. She glanced around the room, but no one seemed to be paying much attention anymore.

Small giggles and whispers began to break out, and it seemed only the teachers and prefects were listening. Luna Lovegood had the Quibbler out again and Cho Chang was talking animatedly at the Ravenclaw table. The Slytherins were smirking and Draco Malfoy was talking to Crabbe amd Goyle, sniggering under their breath.

"Well this is fun," Levina muttered sleepily.

"I wish she'd shut up," said Harry as he put his head down beside hers.

Only Hermione seemed to be paying attention. She was looking straight up at Umbridge, apparently determined to hear every word.

Levina was just beginning to doze off when Umbridge finally sat down and Dumbledore began clapping. She was startled by the sound, having not been listening, and it seemed many others were as well; they jolted or sat upright, blinking many times and rubbing their eyes.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," said Dumbleore. "Now-as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts-"

"Ugh, finally!" groaned Levina.

"Yes, it was certainly illuminating," said Hermine in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" said Levina.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" said Ron. "That was the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff in that waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Like what?" said Levina.

"Like 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? I'll tell you what it means. It means the Ministry of Magic is interfering at Hogwarts."

Everyone around them began to rise from their chairs, apparently dismissed by Dumbledore. Levina hoisted herself out of her seat and yawned.

"Well, that's just great," said Levina. "On that cheery note, I'm going to bed..."

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Ron. "Hey-hey you lot! Midgets!"

_"Ron!" _said Hermione.

"Well, they are..."

Levina followed Harry up the corridor. She practically had to drag herself, being as tired as she was. Harry seemed to be in a bad mood again for some reason, but she wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't like Umbridge had been horrible to them.

"What's up?" said Levina as she trudged up the stairs.

"What's up?" Harry repeated. "Did you not see the looks on the first years' faces? They must have heard all that stuff about me from last year!"

"Oh Harry," said Levina, "who cares what a bunch of midgets think about you?"

They came to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and it was then that Levina realized she didn't have the password.

"Uh," said Levina.

"No password, no entrance," said the Fat Lady.

"Oh come on, you know who we are," said Levina angrily.

"Harry, Levina, I know it!" Neville came jogging up behind them, holding the cactus plant in his arms. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once-_Mimbulus mimbletonia!"_

"Correct," said the Fat Lady. She swung her portrait open and they climbed inside through the circular door.

The common room was warm inside. A fire had been set in the fireplace and it was crackling cheerfully. Fred and George were pinning something to the notice board and there were people warming their hands in the armchairs by the fire.

Levina climbed into the girl's dormitory, where she slumped into her bed and rolled onto her back, stretching lazily.

"Hi," said Parvati Patil as she unloaded her suitcase.

"Hi. Good summer?" said Levina.

"Yeah, it was nice. It's good to be back, though."

"Agreed."

"Hi Lavender," Levina added; Lavender was sitting on her bed in silence, watching Levina cautiously as she climbed under the covers. "What?"

"I...well..." Lavender scooted closer near Levina and leaned in close. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" said Levina.

"What really happened that night?" she demanded. "Surely Harry told you? You're his best friend."

Levina frowned. "You already know what happened. Dumbledore told us last year."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'm _serious, _Levina. You can tell me, okay? I won't tell anyone."

"I'm telling the truth!" said Levina hotly. "Harry's not a killer, and you know it! The _Daily Prophet's_ rubbish!"

"My gosh you're annoying!" spat Lavender. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Lavender-" said Parvati nervously.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Levina growled. "You want the truth? Well, I'll tell you the truth! Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"

Lavender shrieked at the sound of the name. "You're lying!"

"What's going on?"

Hermione had entered the girl's dorm, looking winded from rounding up the first years.

"Levina here's refusing to tell me the truth about Harry!" said Lavender.

"I _told _you the truth, you-" Levina began.

"What are you wanting?" said Hermione. "Some other answer besides Dumbledore's?"

"I want the truth!" said Lavender angrily. "Harry's lying!"

"Keep your big fat mouth shut!" said Hermione.

Lavender eyes narrowed in fury. "I don't believe one bit of that stupid lie Harry's been spewing-"

She suddenly shrieked. The vase next to her had exploded violently, sending a shower of shards everywhere.

"Shut up!" Levina snarled. "Shut up about Harry! Don't talk about things you don't know, you idiot!"

Lavender stared in shock, looking from Levina to the vase. "D-did you-was that-?"

"Yeah, it was me," said Levina hotly, although she herself was startled by it. "Keep it up and next time it'll be your head."

And with that, Levina turned onto her side and pulled the covers over her.

...

The following morning was incredibly awkward. Lavender refused to look at Levina and was dressed and out of the girls' dormitory in under a minute. Levina made a rude gesture at her as her hair vanished around the door and Hermione frowned.

"Levina, don't do that," said Hermione sharply as she pulled on her socks.

"Do what?" said Levina innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, just forget about last night. Come on, it's our first day back; you should be happy!"

"I _was _happy," Levina grumbled. She pulled on her robes and fastened her necklace on tightly around her neck, "but if Lavender reacted like that, then think of what the lot in the guys' dorm did."

Hermione shook her head. "They'll know we were right in the end," she said sadly.

They headed down the stairs to the common room, where Harry and Ron were making their way down to breakfast. Harry had an ill-tempered expression and he had his fists clenched.

"What's the matter?" said Hermione, catching up beside them.

"What's up?" said Levina, although she was certain she knew the answer.

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Hermione suddenly. She was staring up at the common room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up. It read:

**"Gallons of Galleons! Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room.**

Levina burst out laughing. "That sounds like them!"

"They are the limit," said Hermione, taking down the sign. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

"Why?" said Ron, alarmed.

"Because we're prefects!" said Hermione as they climbed out of the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

"Oh give them a break, Hermione," said Levina as she walked down a flight of stairs.

Hermione ignored her. "Anyway, what's up, Harry?" she asked.

"Seamus reckons Harry's been lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron.

Hermione sighed glumy. "Yes, Lavender thinks so too."

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" said Harry loudly.

Levina glared at Harry. "What's your problem? You _are _acting like a prat lately, Harry! You forget that we're not the ones who don't believe you."

"I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually," said Hermione. "And Levina blew up a vase and called her an idiot. And Levina's right; it would be nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."

There was a short pause.

"Sorry," said Harry in a low voice.

"That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity.

"It's fine," Levina muttered, but she could feel her anger rising once more. No matter what Harry was going through, he had no right to snap at them whenever he felt.

"Levina," said Hermione suddenly. "Are you wearing your necklace?"

Levina frowned and stopped abruptly in front of her. "Yes. Why?"

"I think you should go ahead of us," she said slowly.

"What? Why?" Levina demanded.

"To cool down," said Hermione quietly.

Levina opened her mouth to argue, but she realized Hermione was right; she _was _getting her anger worked up again, and it couldn't be good for her condition, being a werewolf.

"Fine," said Levina irritably. She brushed past them and made her way down the steps at a fast pace, reaching the Great Hall instantly. The ceiling above was a dark, cloudy grey. She dropped into one of the seats and sighed, placing her head on the table.

"'Morning." Levina looked up to see Fred and George, who were finishing up their breakfasts hastily.

"Oh, hi guys," said Levina. "Why the hurry?"

"We need to work on our joke shop," said George.

"And we need to talk to Lee Jordan about the costs and shipments," Fred added.

"Watch out for Hermione," Levina advised. "She saw the notice you posted on the bulletin board, and I don't think she was pleased."

Fred shrugged. "What's she going to do? Put us in detention?"

"Probably," said Levina. "Oh, here she comes now..."

Fred and George vanished instantly through the crowded hall and out of sight just as Hermione found a seat across from Levina. They were discussing Hagrid's disappearance.

"Any ideas?" said Levina as she reached for a slice of toast.

"Yeah, one," said Hermione. "I think Hagrid-"

"Hi."

Levina looked over her shoulder; Angelina, a tall black girl, was standing behind them.

"Hi, Angelina," said Levina.

"Good summer? Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," she added before Levina could reply.

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning.

"Brilliant!" said Levina. "I'll bet you'll keep your pep talks shorter than Oliver..."

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryoutd ae on Friday at five o' clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," said Harry.

"We'll be there," said Levina, and she smiled at them and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"Less long of lectures," said Levina through a mouthful of toast. "I'll be looking forward to that."

"He was a good Keeper..." said Harry.

There was a _whoosh _and the morning owls soared in, hooting heartily as they delivered their usual mail. Apparently it was raining out, for the owls showered them with water. Athena, accompanied by Celeste, dropped from the sky and landed in front of Levina, carrying seperate letters. Athena had a package attatched to her leg.

"Oh good!" said Levina cheerfully as she untied the package off Athena's leg. "Lupin must have sent another werewolf book..."

A sopping wet owl drifted down in front of Hermione and she took a damp copy of the _Daily Prophet _off its leg.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably. "I'm not bothering...load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy are saying," said Hermione darkly as she unfolded it.

_"'The Werewolf's Official Guide,'" _said Levina happily as she tore the paper away from the book. "I've been in need of something new to read...Oh, and there's a letter from Destiny," she added, removing the wet paper from Celeste. "She got to school just fine, and Ryuu's back in Romania with the other dragons and Eric...Oh, and Fleur says hi," she added.

Ron knocked over the glass of pumpkin juice he was reaching for. "Fleur? Fleur _Delacour?"_

Hermione shot him a very nasty look.

"Yeah," said Levina. "They're in dance class together, remember? Anyway..." Levina folded it up and scribbled a reply messily onto a sheet of paper.

"Nothing," said Hermione, rolling up the newspaper. "Nothing about you and Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table, passing out schedules to the students.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potins, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts...Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

"Are you kidding me!" said Levina, her good mood dissolving. "There goes my Monday..."

"I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and make those Skiving Snackboxes already," said Ron.

"Do mine ears decieve me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench beside Levina. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving the schedule under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen..."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily.

They had History of Magic first, which was just about the worst subject they could have to start off the morning. Levina spent half the time sleeping on her desk, the other half playing hangman with Ron and Harry on the corner of her parchment. Hermione shot her dirty looks, but Levina's fresh new notebook took all the notes for her, so she needn't bother.

"Well, at least I got a good nap in," said Levina, stretching lazily as they made their way across the courtyard. "I need to be alert, in case Snape slips me some poison or something..."

They found a corner under a heavily dripping balcony and pulled their robes up at their collars to avoid the chilly September air. They were discussing what horrid things awaited them in Potions class next when someon walked around the corner to meet them.

"Hello, Harry, Levina," said Cho Chang.

"Hi!" said Levina brightly. Beside her, Harry went beet red.

"Hi," said Harry nervously.

"You got that stuff off, then?"

Levina had a feeling she was referring to the Stinksap.

"Yeah," said Levina, "Ginny cleaned it up."

"So did you...er...have a good summer?" said Harry breathlessly.

Levina glared at Harry; of course she didn't have a good summer! She and Cedric had been dating before he died, and obviously it must have ruined her holiday.

"Oh, it was all right, you know..."

"Is that a Tornados Badge?" Ron demanded suddenly, pointing to the front of Cho's robes. "You don't support them, do you?"

Levina turned her glare away from Harry and aimed it at Ron. She wondered how hard it would be to kick him without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, I do," said Cho.

"Have you always, or just since they started winning the league?"

"I've supported them since I was six," said Cho coolly. "Anyway...see you, Harry."

She walked away. Levina waited until Cho was halfway across the courtyard before rounding on Ron.

"Are you really _that _oblivious?" she demanded.

"You're so tactless!" said Hermione.

"What?" said Ron. "I only asked her if-"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"

"So? She could've done, I wasn't stopping-"

"That's the bell," said Levina, her canine ears catching it over Hermione and Ron's bickering.

Levina made her way to the dungeons along with the mob of students blocking up the hallway. They filed into the classroom and Levina sat down beside Harry and Hermione, who was still arguing with Ron.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him ominously. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you willbe sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L, or suffer my...displeasure."

Neville gulped nervoulsy, but Levina shrugged inside. Potions was one of her stronger classes, so she didn't need to worry about it much.

"Today we are mixing the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape flicked his wand and the ingredients and instructions appeared on the blackboard. "You have an hour and a half...Start."

Snape couldn't have picked a more complicated potion; Levina found herself looking to the board more often than not, trying to find the right ingredients to add at the right times. The steam from her cauldron made her face sweat, but the potion appeared to be correct.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape when there were ten minutes left to go.

Levina heaved a great sigh of relief; there was a light silver steam emitting from her cauldron. She inhaled deeply and her shoulders relaxed instantly. Snape swept past their table and paused behind she and Hermione, who's potions looked almost identical. Seeming to have nothing bad to say, he swept on and halted again this time behind Harry.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

Levina looked over at Harry's cauldron, which was issuing a dark gray steam. She could see the Slytherins looking up eagerly.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensley.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?"

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard. He repeated the third step.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No, I forgot the hellebore..."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco."_

The contents of the cauldron vanished.

"For those of you who _have _managed to read the instructions, fill a flagon with a sample, label it with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework" twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Levina gave Harry a sympathetic look as she filled a flagon with her potion; nearly everyone in the room had messed up, but, of course, Harry was the only one to be hassled over it.

When they returned to the Great Hall, there was rain lashing at the high windows. Normally, Levina enjoyed rainy days, but today, she just groaned and dropped heavily into one of the seats, her mood irritable.

"Y'know, Snape must be pretty proud of himself," she said as the others sat down around her. "I bet in his spare time he thinks up different ways to make the Slytherins laugh."

"I thought he might be a bit better this year," said Hermione sadly. "I mean...you know...now he's in the Order and everything..."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron. "Anyway, I always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's got plently of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily as Ron opened his mouth. The three of them froze and stared at Harry. "Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And with that, Harry swung his schoolbag over his shoulder and left.

"Ouch," said Levina. "He's really mad at you two."

"But-but-" Ron spluttered, looking slightly offended.

"He's right, you know," said Levina. "I wouldn't have gone as far as to blow up like that, but you two argue a _lot..."_

Hermione shot her an angry look. "It's not our fault Snape and everyone's out to get him! He needs to control his temper..."

"Maybe he should get a werewolf necklace," said Levina darkly. She finished her sheperd's pie and leaned back in her chair. "I wonder what's up with Harry? He keeps having these mini bursts of anger...think it has anything to do with Voldie?"

Both Hermione and Ron flinched. "Oh, get over it!" said Levina. "I didn't even say Voldemort..."

They winced again, but this time Ron cut across her, "It's possible, but how would he be getting to him?"

"I dunno..."

"Anyway, we should stop arguing, I suppose..." said Hermione. "But when you two go to Divination, tell Harry I think it would be nice if he stopped taking his temper out on us," said Hermione.

"You can," said Levina to Ron. "I'm sick of trying to calm Harry down, it's really getting annoying..."

They made their way up to the North Tower and climbed the silver ladder to Trelawney's classroom, which was heavily perfumed, as usual. Harry had already found a table and was sitting on one of the poufs, looking as grouchy as ever. Levina sat down opposite of him and pretended to be busy with taking her stuff out of her bag to avoid eye contact.

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," said Ron.

"Good," grunted Harry.

Ron repeated Hermione's message nervously as he sat down, looking at Harry as though he were a time bomb.

"I'm not-" Harry began.

"I'm just passing on the message," said Ron. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."

"I never said it-"

"Oh, just give it a rest, Harry!" said Levina, exasperated. "You know, lately you've been worse then a Mandrake!"

"You're just being-"

"Good day."

"Oh no," groaned Levina; Professor Trelawney had entered and was staring around at them with her huge, magnified eyes.

"You will find on the table before you copies of _The Dream Oracle, _by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of viewing the future."

Levina sighed and flipped open the book to the introduction.

"Divide into groups and interpret your dreams. Carry on."

"I never remember my dreams," said Ron. "You say one."

Levina winced. She was certainly not going to write down her dreams of her mother's death, nor of the man in the cloak with the bundle.

"Well, I had one that I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron. "What d'you reckon that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," said Harry as he flipped through the pages.

"Why not just make them up again like last year?" Levina suggested in a whisper. "Here...lets see...last night I dreamed a bunch of quills revolted against the wizards..."

It was very dull work, and by the end of class, they had been assigned _more _homework. They had to keep a dream diary and write down whatever they saw and interpret it.

"Fred and George were right!" moaned Levina, hoisting her book bag over her shoulder. "Look how much work we have already!"

"That Umbridge woman better not give us any," said Ron.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Levina sadly.

Everyone filed in and found seats. Umbridge was already seated at the front behind the teacher's desk, decked out in her usual pink attire. She was smiling overly sweetly out at them, looking more toadlike than before.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when the whole class had found seats.

There was a mumbled reply.

"Tut, tut," said Umbridge. "That won't do, now will it? When I say 'Good afternoon,' you say, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class chanted back. Levina yet again muttered it under her breath.

"That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please," she added.

Levina sighed and put her wand back in her bag; if it didn't involve wands, then it wasn't fun.

Umbridge extracted her wand, pointed it at the board, and the words _Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles _appeared there.

"Well, your teaching has been fragmented and rather disrupted, yes? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom seemed to not follow the Ministry-approved curriculum, have unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect in your O.W.L year."

Levina yawned.

They jotted down a few notes as she tapped them on the blackboard. Umbride continued, but she was exceedingly boring and Levina had trouble taking her seriously with her sweet, girly voice.

"I would like you to turn to page five of _Defense Magical Theory _and read chapter one. There will be no need to talk."

Levina pulled open her book and flipped to page five. She began to read, but it was increasingly dull, almost as bad as Professor Binns. She read the same lines over and over again, but nothing seemed to stick in her brain. After a while, she turned to see what the others were up to: Harry was staring at Hermione, who hadn't even opened her copy of the book and had her hand in the air.

Umbridge seemed to be purposely ignoring her, fixing her eyes in an opposite direction. However, more and more people throughout the room began to glance over at Hermione and stare at her, rather than read the chapter. When almost the entire class was looking at Hermione, Umbridge finally decided she could ignore her no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked, very fakely looking at her as though she'd only just noticed she was there.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a question about your course aims," said Hermione.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing up there about _using_ defensive spells."

_"Using _defensive spells?" said Umbridge. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" said Ron loudly.

"Students are to raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron.

Umbridge turned her back on him. Harry, Levina, and Hermione raised their hand as well.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Surely the whole point of DADA is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?" said Umbridge.

"No, but-"

"Then you are not qualified to decide what the whole 'point' of any class is. You will be learning in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

"_Hand, _Mr. Potter!" Umbridge turned away from him. "Yes, Miss-?" she said to Levina.

"Snowpetal," said Levina, "and if we wanted to learn about spells in a 'risk-free' way, we could just read the books on our own time and spend the classtime actually _doing _something productive-"

"But then how am I to know that you are actually learning it?" she said sweetly. Before Levina could answer, she turned to Dean. "And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas. Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked-"

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

"You have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class-not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"And what's_ that_ supposed to mean?" said Levina, fuming. She instantly thought of Lupin.

"_Hand, _Miss Snowpetal-"

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he was the best we ever-" Dean began angrily.

"_Hand, _Mr. Thomas! As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, innapropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal."

Levina shot her hand up. "But before you said we were 'below standard', now you're telling us we learned stuff _above-_?"

"I did not address you, Miss Snowpetal! It is my understanding that my predecessor not only preformed illegal curses in front of you, but also _on _you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

_"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas! _And your name is?" she added to Parvati, whose hand had shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our DADA O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory long enough, there is no reason you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing before?"

"Rubbish!" said Levina angrily. "There's no way we can-"

_"I don't see your hand!" _said Umbridge. "I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory-"

Harry's hand shot up. "And what's good theory going to be in the real world?"

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge calmly.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry angrily.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" she asked in a honey-sweet voice.

"Hmm, let's think_.._maybe _Lord Voldemort?"_

Ron gasped; Lavender let out a loud squeal; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. _Now he's done it, _thought Levina.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Levina shook her head, but she bit her lip to refrain from speaking.

"Let me make things quite clear. You have been tokd a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr. Potter you have already lost your House ten points! As I was saying, you have been informed a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie."_

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening, Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie. _Page five, chapter one." Umbridge sat back down triumphantly, but Harry, however, got to his feet.

"Harry, no!" whispered Hermione.

"So, according to you, Cedric dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking angrily.

Levina looked from Umbridge to Harry nervously, holding her breath. Umbridge was smiling sweetly, staring back at Harry.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry, shaking. "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Umbridge's face remained blank. After a moment, she said, "Come here, Mr. Potter, dear."

Harry kicked his chair aside and strode up to her desk, where he halted in front of her, still glaring.

Professor Umbridge pulled a small roll of pink parchment out and began scribbling something onto it in ink. Nobody spoke for a straight minute, until finally, she rolled up the paper, sealed it shut, and handed it to him.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," said Umbridge.

Harry turned on his heel silently and left the room at top speed, his eyes on the ground. The door slammed loudly.

"Now then," said Umbridge, looking rather satisfied. "As I was saying before that interruption, we-"

"It wasn't an accident."

Levina stared intently at Umbridge, who paused mid-sentence and looked over at her.

"Levina, no!" said Hermione.

"Your hand is not up, Miss-"

"Okay, okay!" Levina's hand shot up, but Umbridge turned away from her. She continued regardless, "Cedric was murdered, you're just refusing to face the facts."

Umbridge smiled sickeningly sweetly at her. "I'm afraid you have been told a lie, dear-"

_"You're _the one who has been told a lie!" shouted Levina, getting to her feet. Hermione attempted to feebly grab her arm, but she shook her off. "Or, is it that you _know _the truth, you just won't face it, is that it? Or did the Ministry tell you not to tell us?"

The class was now looking at Umbridge nervously for her reaction, but Umbridge merely shot her another honey-like grin.

"Detention, Miss Snowpetal. Tomorrow evening, my office. Five o' clock. You will be joining your dear friend, Mr. Potter," she said triumphantly.

Levina sank slowly into her seat, defeated. Fuming, she could feel her body shaking violently, but she bit her lip.

...

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not in any way pleasant. Levina, who had expected that morning to have a brilliant first day back, was sorely mistaken. She cut her apple pie slice over and over again with the knife, seething.

"What I don't get," said Harry, who had his teeth clenched, "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them..."

Levina had a feeling he was referring to all the whispering around them. Everyone was discussing in low voices about how the entire thing was rubbish.

"Well, he _is _the Headmaster," said Levina, still cutting her apple pie.

"The thing is, Harry, I'm not sure they did," said Hermione grimly. "Levina, you're wearing a hole in that plate!" she added.

Levina, who hadn't been focusing on her dessert, glanced down to find she had indeed cut straight through the pie and the plate beneath it.

"Oh, let's just get out of here," said Hermione, throwing down her fork and knife.

Ron looked sadly down at his half-eaten apple pie, but he followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Great Hall.

"What d'you mean, you're not sure they believed Dumbledore?" Harry asked Hermione when they reached the first-floor landing.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like after it happened. You arrived back in the middle of the lawn, clutching Cedric's dead body...None of us saw what happened in the maze. We just had Dumbledore's word for it. You-Know-Who had come back and and killed Cedric and fought you."

"Which is the truth!" said Harry loudly.

"I know it is, so will you _please _stop biting my head off? Before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer."

"And all they had was the _Daily Prophet _rubbish," said Levina.

Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridor back to the common room. Levina shifted her book bag to her other shoulder, as it had become very heavy to carry. When they finally reached the Gryffindor Tower, Levina climbed through the portrait hole and curled up by the fire in one of the chairs. Lilypad leapt into her lap and purred happily, glad to see her.

"You've certainly had a better day then me, haven't you?" said Levina, stroking Lilypad's head. She purred in reply.

The trio had continued bashing Umbridge, but Levina started on her essay for potions class. She had no earthly idea what the properties of moonstone where, so she looked to Hermione for help, but she was squinting in another direction.

Levina followed her eyes to the corner, where Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," said Hermione, standing up furiously. "Come on, Ron."

"I-what?" said Ron. "No-come one, Hermione, we can't tell them off for handing out sweets..."

"You know perfectly well those are Nosebleed Nougat or-or-"

"Puking Pastilles?" said Levina helpfully.

"Fainting Fancies?" said Harry quietly.

One by one, as though hit over the head by something massive, the first years slumped unconcious to the floor, sliding off of their seats. Most of the people watching were laughing, but Hermione marched over to them angrily.

"She's got it under control," said Ron, sinking as low in his chair as he could.

"That's enough!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding as he looked up in mild surprise, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"Give it a rest, Hermione-" Levina interjected.

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!" said Hermione fiercly.

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he inserted purple sweets into the first years' open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.

A few of them were indeed stirring. Some looked shocked to find themselves on the floor, others dangling in chairs.

"Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and his bag of sweets from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"They're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You're okay, right?" said Levina, bending down next to a blond girl who had just awoken beside her chair.

The girl blinked several times, surprised. "I-yeah, I'm pretty sure..."

"Good," said Levina. "See, Hermione? They're fine."

"If you don't stop doing it," said Hermione, ignoring her, "I'm going to-"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred daringly.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.

The onlookers in the room were laughing now. Hermione drew herself up to full height; her eyes were narrowed/

"No," she said, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back.

"Oh, yes, I would. I can't stop you from eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to the first years."

The twins looked thunderstruck. Hermione thrust the bag and clipboard back into their arms triumphantly and went to sit down in her chair by the fire.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," she said acidly.

"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled.

Levina got to her feet slowly and made her way over to where the twins and Lee were now sitting together, irritated.

"I'll do it," she said confidently.

"Oh hi, Levina," said Fred. "Do what?"

"I'll test any new things you create in the future," said Levina, grinning.

George stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you guys need an extra tester, I'm your girl," she said with a wink. "But I'm not taking a Fatinting Fancy. I did enough fainting last year than I care to admit..."

Fred laughed. "Well, all right, then. Welcome to the club."

"We'll let you know when we have any new products," said Lee cheerfully.

"Great." Levina waved goodnight to them and made her way back across the room. Hermione had already gone up to bed, but there were a bunch of wool hats on the table covered in clutter, which Ron was removing.

"What's up with the hats?" said Levina curiously.

"Spew," said Ron. "Hermione's trying to trick the house-elves into freeing themselves with clothes."

"Doesn't that only work if their master presents it to them?" said Levina. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed, too. I'll probably regret not doing the homework, but I need some sleep. See you guys in the morning."

Levina made her way up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, where she changed hastily into her pajamas and curled up in her bed, undoing her ponytail.

"I can't belive you," said Hermione moodily from the bed next to her.

"What?" said Levina, placing Lilypad next to her.

"You're helping out Fred and George!" she said, exasperated.

Levina shrugged. "I don't mind; it's not like I'm hurting anyone." She turned over on her side and pulled the covers over her head, closing her eyes to shield her into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was an extra-long chapter. (Well...sort of.)<strong>

**Did you enjoy Levina's first day back? Leave a review and I'll be a very happy person.**

**Savvygir101LunaRachel: Haha, yeah! He was absolutely checkin' her out ;) It always annoyed be how moody Harry became in the fifth book, even with all he was going through. I love Luna! She's bloody hilarious! As far as the Pirates movie, I thought the couple lacked the chemistry Will and Elizabeth had. I liked the movie a lot overall, but I agree that they could have done without that couple.**

**Flyingwerecats: Yup, Umbridge is the lunatic. (: Luna's craziness makes her who she is! Hooray for insane people! Haha I can totally see the neighbors yelling that at the Weasleys; I literally laughed out loud when I read that bit.**

**Things to come: Detention, Care for Magical Creatures, and _more._**


	5. Detention with the toad

**(Hyperventilating) Okay, who saw the last Harry Potter? I literally thought I was going to die! It was brilliantly well made, and to any of you who haven't seen it, I HIGHLY recommend it! It was amazing! The acting, the music, the entire thing overall...it was bloody awesome ;)**

**Disclaimer: Did anyone see the red carpet thing for the Deathly Hallows? It was so sad! :'( I don't own anything but Levina and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Just a reminder, review responses are on the bottom.**

**Have fun. (:**

* * *

><p>The following day was just as rainy and dark as the previous one. Levina was determined to make it be a better day, considering how she normally enjoyed stormy weather. She poured herself a mug full of coffee and nibbled on the end of a slice of toast, staring dreamily up at the dark ceiling.<p>

"On the plus side, no Snape today," said Ron.

"And we have Care for Magical Creatures," said Levina cheerfully. "Hagrid may not be here yet, but I'm sure it'll still be better than Umbridge."

Double Charms that morning was not as enjoyable as Levina had hoped, seeing as Flitwick went on about O. for the first fifteen minutes of class. They spent more than an hour reviewing Summoning Charms and they were given a huge boatload of homework.

It was slightly better in Transfiguration; they had to practice Vanishing Spells, which Levina difficult in the beginning, but after about her eleventh try, she finally managed to make the snail on her desk disappear. Hermione got the hang out of much quicker, and she caused her snail to vanish on her third attempt.

To catch up on all their homework, they spent their lunch hour in the library, looking up the properties of moonstone, which Levina found quite dull. By the end of it, she was having difficulty keeping her spirits up for Care for Magical Creatures.

The day had coolled off and Levina felt the occasional raindrop on her cheeks as she made he way down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for them as they approached, a long trestle table in front of her laden with several twigs. It seemed intriguing enough, but there was a loud shout of laughter and Levina looked over her shoulder to see the Slytherins approaching.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had gathered together. "Let's crack on then-who can tell me what these things are called?"

She gestured to the heap of twigs on the table before her. _Sticks? _thought Levina. Hermione's hand flew into the air and behind her, Draco did a buck-toothed impression of her jumping eagerly up and down. Levina glared at him.

The twigs on the table suddenly jumped up and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixies made of wood, with beetle-like brown eyes.

"Ooooh!" said Lavender and Parvati.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply as she sprinkled what appeared to be brown rice onto the table. The stick-creatures grabbed up the food instantly. "So-anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

"Five points for Gryffindor. Yes, these are bowtruckles and, as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

"Wood lice," said Hermione promptly, and Levina looked down in disgust as the brown food began moving. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points. So whenever you need wood from the tree, just distract them with a gift of wood lice. They may not look dangerous, but they are known to gouge out human eyes when provoked. So, if you'd like a closer look, there are enough here for three of you to get one, and I want a labeled sketch by the end of the lesson."

Levina's heart gave a small leap; she particularly enjoyed sketching things, or anything to do with art. She removed her quill from her bag and found Ron and Hermione with a chosen bowtruckle. She squatted down and began to sketch as best as she could with it moving around, trying to persuade it to stay still.

A moment later, Harry dropped down beside her. He began murmuring to them under his breath that Draco had just mentioned something about Hagrid messing with stuff too big for him. This unsettled Levina; did Draco's father know something they didn't? What did Draco mean?

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried, it tells him we don't know what's going on. Here, hold the bowtruckle for a moment, just so I can draw its face..."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Levina confidently, relieved as she tried to get a better look at the creature's eyes. "Hermione's right, Malfoy could be bluffing for all we know..."

"Yes," Draco's clear drawl came from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that over-grown moron _does _show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."

"OUCH!"

Levina jumped, startled, as Harry dropped the bowtruckle, which had taken a swipe at his hand. It ran off, looking very odd like a stickman, and vanished into the woods. Thankfully, Levina had managed to finish her drawing, however. She rolled up her parchment, glaring at the back of Draco's head as she headed off to Herbology.

"If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time..." said Harry through gritted teeth.

"It's best to just ignore him," said Levina. "I find it's working out for me, personally. He hasn't really bothered me yet."

Herbology was indeed, just like the other classes of the day. Professor Sprout went on about the importance of O. and gave them yet another essay to do. Levina's spirits had been thoroughly trampled, and to make matters worse, she remembered her detention with Umbridge.

"At least we're serving the detention together," muttered Levina as she headed into the Great Hall with Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry, but it didn't seem like much of a comfort to him.

"What d'you think we'll have to do?" she asked.

"I dunno, maybe-"

"Oy, Potter! Snowpetal!"

"What now?" said Harry wearily, turning to face Angelina Johnson, who looked furious.

"I'll tell you what now," said Angelina, poking him in the chest with her finger. "How come you two have landed yourselves in detention for five o'clock Friday?"

"What?" said Harry.

Levina stared at her. "So?"

"Oh yeah!" said Harry. "Keeper tryouts!"

_"Now _he remembers!" snarled Angelina. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to a tryout with the whole team? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you two decided you're not going to be there!"

"We didn't decide not o be there!" said Harry.

"We have detention with Umbridge, she was really unfair," said Levina.

"Just because we told her the truth about You-Know-Who-"

"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you two off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely. "And I don't care how you do it, just make sure you're there!"

Levina dropped gloomily into a seat and began eating lamb chops hastily, her mood dropped a meter.

"What are the odds of Umbridge letting you off?" said Ron skeptically as he climbed into the seat opposite of them.

"Less than zero," said Harry glumly.

"Negative one hundred," said Levina.

"Better try, though, right? I'll offer to do two more detentions, or something..." said Harry.

"Let's hope she doesn't keep us too long, I want to get all the homework at least semi-done," said Levina, sighing deeply.

At five to five, Levina and Harry set off to Umbridge's room on the third floor. When they knocked, her sugar-sweet voice said, "Come in."

Levina entered cautiously. The room was completely unrecognizable. There were flowers in vases everywhere, a collection of ornamental plates with kittens on the walls, and it appeared to have been exploded in pink. One of them looked horribly like Lilypad, and Levina stared at it curiously.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Snowpetal."

"'Evening," Levina mumbled stiffly.

"Well, sit down," she offered, pointing towards a small table draped in lace. There were two chairs pulled up and a few sheets of parchment were laid out.

"Um, Professor Umbridge?" said Harry. "Er-before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a...a favor."

Levina could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was going to say no...

"Oh yes?" Her bulging eyes narrowed.

"Well...Levina and I are on the Quidditch team, and we were supposed to be at Keeper tryouts on Friday, and we were wondering if we could skip detention and do it another night instead..."

"We could serve an extra one as well," Levina added.

"Oh no," said Umbridge, smiling widely like a toad. "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, and punishments cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here tomorrow, and the next day, and Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it is rather a good thing you are missing something you really want to do."

_You could have just said no, _thought Levina bitterly. Very reluctantly, she sank into one of the chairs. With a massive effort, Harry followed suit.

"There, we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we?" she said sweetly. "Now, you two are going to be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quill," she added as Levina began to dig in her bag. "You will be using two rather special ones of mine. Here you are."

She handed them each a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write '_I must not tell lies,'" _she said softly.

"How many times?" said Harry, sounding fakely polite.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in," _said Umbridge sweetly. "Off you go."

"You haven't given us any ink," said Levina.

"Oh, you won't need any ink," said Umbridge.

Levina sighed and had just begun to put her quill on the parchment when Umbridge said, "Oh no, dear, you're writing something different."

"What?" said Levina, looking up at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"You were not the original origin of the lies, you are merely ill informed and brainwashed," said Umbridge sweetly. "No, yours is much shorter. Much easier."

"Okay," said Levina, trying to sound respectful as she clenched the quill in her hand tightly. "What is it, then?"

Umbridge leaned in very close next to her ear and whispered in an almost inaudible voice, _"Filthy Half-breed."_

Levina gave a shocked start and looked up at Umbridge in alarm.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a honey-like voice.

"No," said Levina, but her heart was pounding. How did she know? Obviously she knew something about her condition. She'd never let it slip, had she? Had she seen all of her werewolf books and made a wild guess judging by them? She glanced over at Harry, but he did not seem to have hear Umbridge, for he was not looking up.

Levina touched her quill to the paper and, her hand shaking in fury, she wrote:_ Filthy __Half-breed. _

She winced in pain, surprised. The words had appeared on the parchment in shining red ink, but also on her arm. Beside her, Harry gave a gasp of pain and looked up at Umbridge.

"Yes?" said Umbridge.

"Nothing," said Harry quietly.

Levina wondered for a moment if she should argue about the injustice of it, but when Harry continued, it seemed she had no choice. Again, she placed her quill onto the paper and wrote the words again and again: _Filthy Half-Breed. _Searing pain shot through her entire body and she could feel hot tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fall down her cheeks.

Darkness fell outside the window. Levina did not ask when she could stop, so she continued going, feeling very strange as she conflicted the pain upon herself. She could just about feel her arm screaming for her to stop, to cease in the slicing.

"Come here, you two," said Umbridge after what seemed like many hours.

Levina got to her feet, wincing, and made her way over to Umbridge, trying to not look in great pain, which was difficult.

"Hand and arm," she said.

Levina extended her arm and Harry held out her hand, which Umbridge took in her own.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling. "Well, we'll just have to try again tommorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

The moment Levina was out of her office, she allowed the tears in her eyes to spill down her cheeks silently. She and Harry walked side-by-side for a while towards the common room.

"Are you all right?" said Harry tentatively.

"What do you think?" said Levina, forcing a strangled laugh.

"What did she make you write instead?"

Levina hesitated. "'Filthy Half-breed."

"What!" Harry halted in the middle of the hallway and stared at her. "You're joking."

"I'm not!" said Levina as more tears slipped out of her watery brown eyes. She held out her arm, which Harry examined.

"How does she know about it?" said Harry.

"I don't know," said Levina, glaring up at the ceiling. "I don't know how! She can't have known, maybe she was referring to something else-she can't..."

Harry reached out and wiped several stray tears off of her face gently. "It's possible. I just don't know what she could have been getting at instead..."

Once they had turned a sharp corner and were well away from Umbridge's office, they broke into a run.

...

The next day, Levina didn't even bother trying to look upbeat. She and Harry were once again chewed out by a raging Angelina, who was furious at _them, _even though they had attempted to persuade Umbridge. To cap it off, she had a huge pile of homework she needed to do, none of which she had been able to complete.

"How was detention, anyway?" said Ron. "What did she make you do?"

There was a short pause in which Levina debated whether or not to tell him. She was just reaching to pull back her sleeve when Harry kicked her sharply with his foot.

"Lines," said Harry, shooting Levina a stern look.

Levina's eyes narrowed. What did it matter if they told them or not? Clearly he had his reasons, however, so Levina bit her lip obediently.

"That's not too bad, then, eh?" said Ron.

"Nope," said Harry.

Levina gritted her teeth, but she refrained from saying anything. Her arm still throbbed painfully, and she was _not _looking forward to serving it once again that evening.

The second detention was just as bad as the first. The skin on Levina's right arm had turned a violent red and was inflamed. It took all the willpower inside of her not to slug Umbridge straight through her window, for she was once again, smiling toad-like down at her in satisfaction.

She stayed up until past three in the morning, attempting to finish her essays and dream diary. She finished off the moonstone essay and fell asleep at the table. Harry had to practically drag her up to her dorm, although he couldn't go inside because of the enchantment placed on it.

That Thursday passed much like the rest of the week, and Levina had begun to feel quite numb by the end of it. Her third detention passed just like the previous two, but after only two hours, the words on her arm stopped vanishing and remained there, blood and all.

"Ah," said Umbridge softly, examining her arm. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."

Levina and Harry walked in silence back up to the common room. Levina had gotten better at suppressing her tears, but her arm burned so much that time that she ended up just taking off her black robe, leaving the white shirt and tie beneath it. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she almost ran straight into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue, clutching his broomstick.

"Merlin!" said Levina as Ron attempted to hide his Cleansweep broomstick. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack, Ron!"

"What are you doing?" said Harry.

"Er-nothing. What are _you _doing?"

Levina frowned at him. "Walking...?"

"Come on, you can tell us!" said Harry. "What are you hiding here for?"

"I'm-well-" Ron spluttered. "Don't laugh, all right? I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper. Go on. Laugh."

"We're not laughing, Ron!" said Levina. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah!" said Harry. "That's brilliant, are you any good?"

"I'm not bad," said Ron, looking relieved.

"Here, I'll leave you two," said Levina, yawning. "I need to finish up some homework; I'll see you guys in the common room, okay?"

"Okay."

Levina trudged up the rest of the stairs, carrying her robe on her arm. The writing had bled onto the robes, but since they were black, they didn't show as much. _At least Harry gets to write it on his hand, _she thought miserably. _Of course Umbridge would make the 'Filthy Half-Breed' put the lines somewhere painful..._

"Hey, Weed!"

Levina looked over her shoulder to see Draco Malfoy striding towards her, looking smug. She groaned.

"What do you want?"

"Where are your manners?" said Draco, smirking. "You forget that _I _am a prefect. What are you doing up wandering the corridors?"

"I'm not wandering," said Levina. "I had...I had detention," she added.

Draco's smirk widened. "Detention? Only your third day and you've already landed yourself in detention? It's no wonder you're not a prefect, like me..."

"Thanks for the shoelace, by the way," said Levina, shooting him a sideways smile. "Lilypad loves it. It was thoughtful of you to get it for her."

Draco's pale grey eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye and he paused. "What's that on your arm?"

"What? Oh..." Levina realized her robe was not covering the bloody letters on her arm.

Draco tilted his head for a better look. "Fil-"

Before he could finish reading it, Levina tugged her robe back on over it, shielding it from sight. "Quite frankly, it's none of your business."

"And why's that?" said Draco, with an air of interest as he circled her like a shark. "Is it something...private?"

Levina glared at him. "Go stuff yourself."

Draco smirked. There was a small pause in which where he stood directly in front of her, surveying her as though she were prey.

"What?" said Levina sharply.

"Y'know, you've changed from last year."

Levina frowned. "How do you mean? Surely you don't mean I've been nicer to you? Because I could always crank up the anger a bit..."

"Not behavior wise," said Draco. "Your hair got really light-colored."

"Good job, Sherlock," said Levina, rolling her eyes. "That's what tends to happen when you go out in the sun. Anyway...I'm going back up to my common room, if you'll excuse me..."

Draco's pale grey eyes seemed to track her all the way down the hallway. She could feel them boring into the back of her head. She wished he'd stop; it was making her uncomfortable. _Great, _she thought. _A new tactic. _

By the time she was a quarter of the way through one of her various homework assignments, Ron and Harry returned.

"Hi," said Levina tiredly.

"I think I'm going to turn in," said Ron, yawning. "I really need to-Harry, what's on your hand?"

Harry, who had reached for a sheet of paper, jerked his hand back. "Er-it's just a cut-it's nothing-"

But Ron snatched up his hand and examined the back of it, where the letters were carved.

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?" said Ron in disgust.

"She is," said Levina, "on our limbs."

Harry hesitated for a moment and explained the truth of the hours in Umbridge's office. Ron looked thoroughly revolted by the end of it.

"The old hag! What's she making you write, Levina? The same thing?"

"No," said Levina, offering Ron her arm. He rolled up her sleeve and stared at the words _"Filthy Half-Breed."_

"But-but she can't know, can she?" said Ron, looking panicked. "I mean-you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Levina. "Why the hell would I tell her I'm a werewolf? I don't know _how _she figured it out!"

"She's sick," said Ron. "Go to Professor McGonagall, say something!"

"No," said Harry at once. "I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me."

_"Satisfaction?" _Levina demanded. "_That's _why we didn't tell anyone? Blimey, Harry, you're being so idiotic! Of _course _she knows she's gotten to us; just look at the scars! We'd have to be cyborgs to not feel pain from that!"

"You can't let her get away with this!" said Ron.

"I don't know how much power McGonagall's got over her," said Harry.

"Then let's tell Dumbledore!" said Levina, standing up so abruptly that she knocked over a bottle of ink, which fell onto Lilypad, who hissed loudly.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Why not?" said Ron.

"He's got enough on his mind. And don't you _dare _tell him," Harry added to Levina.

Levina could feel her anger bubbling up. "Oh, so you get to call the shots? _You _get to decide my decisions for me? Vous etes stupide!"

"Er, what?" said Harry and Ron together.

"I spent too much time with Destiny over the summer," said Levina. "But that's not the point! Dumbledore has a right to know."

"He's got enough going on without us whining over a few scratches," muttered Harry.

_"'A few scratches!'" _Levina shouted. "Harry, she's forcing me to carve into my own skin a message to the public that I'm not entirely human!"

Harry pushed past her up to his dorm, ignoring her shouts after him as he vanished.

Aggravated, Levina stormed up to the girls' room, where she dropped into her bed, still in her clothes, and pulled the covers over her head. Harry was being completely unreasonable! His wasn't nearly as bad, it wasn't something he had to hide...Lilypad leapt up onto Levina's bed and curled up, shaking ink out of her fur as she did so. She still had Draco's shoelace in her mouth and she was nibbling on it happily.

...

Fridays were usually Levina's favorite, but Levina practically dragged herself to all of her classes. She was relieved that her detention with Umbridge would be her last, but she was exhausted from work by the end of the day.

"You know what do to," said Umbridge sweetly.

Levina stared out of the window as she wrote, trying to distract herself. She couldn't tell which players were which, but the person at the goal post was doing a very lousy job of protecting it.

_Filthy Half-Breed._

_Filthy Half-Breed._

Levina could just about feel the wind in her hair as she watched the next Keeper try to defend the posts. She longed to be out there with them, where she belonged, whacking Bludgers all over the place. Instead, she was cooped up in a small, hideously-pink room with a toad and Harry, carving the truth into her arm.

_Filthy Half-Breed._

_Filthy Half-Breed._

"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge after half an hour.

She took Levina's hand and examined her arm, looking very satisfied at the amount of blood that had oozed out. She nodded, turned to Harry, and took his hand next. Instantly, Harry winced.

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" said Umbridge softly. "I think I've made my point. You two may go."

Levina trudged back out of the room, wiping the fresh blood from her arm as it trickled down her robes. She caught up to Harry, who was looking very pale in the face.

"What's up?" said Levina. "Did she manage to reach bone yet in your hand?"

"No," said Harry. "No, it wasn't my hand that hurt...it was my...my scar..."

_"What!" _said Levina anxiously. "Your _scar? _What, when she touched you? _Mimbulus mimbletonia!" _she added to the Fat Lady, who they had just reached.

"Yeah," said Harry weakly as they climbed through the portrait hole. "What d'you reckon it-?"

But Harry was cut off as Ron came running towards them, slopping butterbeer down his front. "Harry, Levina, I did it! I'm Keeper!"

"What? Oh-brilliant!" said Harry, trying to smile.

"That's great!" said Levina weakly. "We knew you'd do it! I was watching from the window in Umbridge's office..."

"Have a butterbeer," said Ron, passing them each a bottle. "I can't believe it-where's Hermione gone?"

"She's there," said Fred, pointing to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was in it, dozing with a drink tipped in her hand.

"Let her sleep," said George hastily. There were several first years with unmistakable signs of nosebleeds.

Levina rolled her eyes. "Don't want to be caught, eh?" She popped open her butterbeer and took a sip.

"By the way, we may have some new products for you to try soon," said Fred. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course," said Levina. "I'm the tester, right?"

Lilypad leapt sleepily into the armchair beside Hermione, Draco's shoelace hanging from her mouth, a content look on her face. Levina grinned and scooped her up, yawning. "I think I'm going to turn in...Good job, though, Ron..."

What she hadn't mentioned was that the scars on her arm were throbbing like mad. Turning to climb up to the girl's dormitory, she made her way over to her bed and began digging through her suitcase, searching for anything that might ease her pain. After a moment, however, she spotted something hunter-green stuffed in between her _The Official Werewolf's Guide _book and her Quidditch set. She tugged it out curiously to find that it was the dark green Slytherin blanket Draco Malfoy had provided her with after the lake task the previous year, when it had been freezing. She snorted and re-stuffed it into her luggage.

Climbing into her bed, Levina stared up at the ceiling. What if Umbridge was more than just an evil, terrible witch? What if, somehow, she was connected to Voldemort? The thought of it was silly, but the toad was just horrible enough to be worthy of a Death Eater?

...

That morning, Levina could barely stand up, let alone walk. She slumped into her seat and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione and Ron were already seated, arguing over something, as usual.

"Where's Harry?" said Levina.

The pair looked up at her. "Oh...I think he's in the Owlery," said Hermione.

"I should probably be sending some mail too," said Levina as she nibbled on the end of a slice of toast. "Destiny's probably waiting for a reply from me by now."

Levina pulled a sheet of parchment out of her book back and hastily scribbled:

_Destiny,_

_How are you? Sorry if I had you confused, I put an enchantment on this letter so that if anyone but you reads it, it'll look like a regular 'How are you?' letter. I heard the owl postage is being monitored and I'm not taking any chances._

_This week has been hectic! Our new DADA teacher is from the Ministry of Magic and she's an absolute lunatic! She's been having me carve the words "Filthy half-blood" into my arm as a punishment for 'spreading lies' or some rubbish...I'm worried she knows about my 'condition'. How could she? I've never let anything slip in front of anyone that I can recall..._

_Anyways. How's Beauxbatons? I hope you're having a much better week than me. I'll be lucky I make it past the second week! Is Ryuu doing well with the other dragons in Romania with Eric? How's Uncle Nick? Tell him Ron and Hermione were made prefects, in case he didn't know already. _

_Tell Fleur I said hi._

_-Levina-_

Levina used a spell onto the letter to erase all the parts except for the very last paragraph, then stowed the letter in her book bag safely.

Harry fell into the seat abruptly beside Levina, taking her by suprise. He had a dreamy look on his face and he was grinning.

"What's up, lover boy?" said Levina.

"What?" Harry gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you mean."

"Did you run into You-Know-Who?" she asked. "And I _don't _mean Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione gasped but Levina ignored them.

"I-If you mean Cho, then yes, I saw her," said Harry. "But we just talked!" he added unconvincingly.

"Of course you did," said Levina, smirking through her pumpkin juice goblet. "The usual chatter, I suppose? The weather?"

"Quidditch today!" said Ron suddenly, and Harry shot him a greatful look for the change of subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" said Levina cheerfully. "Ah, I really need to practice..."

"Speaking of which, can you guys come early and...and give me a little practice before we train? Just some advice and stuff?"

"Sure," said Levina and Harry together.

An owl swooped down in front of them and dropped the _Daily Prophet _onto the table, where Hermione snatched it up and passed the owl a Knut before vanishing behind the paper.

It wasn't until a minute later, when Levina had just reached for her bacon, that Hermione gasped, "Oh no...Sirius!"

Levina accidently knocked over her pumpkin juice goblet in surprise. _"What? _What's happened?"

"The Ministry of Magic was tipped off by a reliable source that Sirius is currently hiding out in London," said Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet anything," said Harry through gritted teeth. "He _did _recognize Sirius on the platform..."

"What?" said Levina in alarm.

"We think that's why on the train Malfoy said he'd be 'dogging' our footsteps. _Dog_ging," he added.

Levina frowned. "You don't really think-?"

"Yeah, I do," said Harry maliciously.

Levina stared down into her plate of eggs, her mind whirring with thoughts. She couldn't help but steal a glance over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was, as usual, bragging about something animatedly to Pansy.

"Anyway, let's get to the Quidditch pitch early so we can get our homework done sooner..."

Levina walked through the sloppy, muddy lawns towards the Quidditch grounds, her _Firebolt _firmly locked under one arm. Apparently Harry and Ron only noticed this addition for the first time, for Ron said, "WHOA! Levina, is that a _Firebolt_?"

Levina nodded excitedly. "Rick and Destiny pitched in to get it for me for my birthday! I've only used it once, I can't wait to actually try it out!"

"That's great!" said Harry enthusiastically. "Now you can keep up with me and get the Bludgers quicker!"

Ron stared at it enviously for a moment before shaking his head. "That's brilliant! Can...can I hold it?"

The three of them removed the equipment from the cupboard and changing room and they began practicing with Ron. Levina mounted her broom, beaming, and took off into the sky. It felt _amazing, _the wind in her hair, the sun on her cheeks-she had missed these things while in Umbridge's office. She'd even missed the mud and grass stains on her knees and clothing.

Levina whacked away more bludgers than she'd ever before; the _Firebolt _was certainly and improvement. After a couple of hours, they returned to the Great Hall for lunch, where a disapproving Hermione grilled them about getting their homework done.

Finally, after finishing up lunch, they returned to the Quidditch pitch once more for the real training session. All their teammates but Angelina were already in the changing room when they approached.

Levina headed into the girl's changing room and pulled on her Quidditch robes before getting out her _Firebolt _again, which she used a cleaning kit on to clear the mud and grass off of.

"Hi, Levina," said Alicia, who was pulling her robes over her head. "It's good to see you; I'm sorry you couldn't go to the last Quidditch match..."

Levina's arm seemed to throb painfully in response. "Oh, yeah...that's all right. Anyway, how was your summer? Fun?"

"Yeah, it was actually pretty nice. My family and I went on vacation and-"

"Hey, Levina!"

Levina looked up from her broom-cleaning kit to see Fred strolling in through the door, holding his broom under one arm.

"Fred!" said Levina angrily as Alicia shrieked and scurried behind a nearby curtain. "You can't be in here, it's the _girl's _room!"

"I know," said Fred with a shrug. "Here, I noticed the artwork you did on your broom, and I was wondering if you could so some on mine?"

Levina blinked at him in surprise. "Oh...sure." She'd forgotten about it, but over the summer, she and Destiny had painted various enchanted art on her broomstick. It read in gold letters "GRYFFINDOR" and there was a fiercly roaring lion that moved its head realistically. "Destiny gave me an enchanted art kit; it's in the common room, so I can paint it later, if you want."

"All right," said Fred. "Oh, and you might want to hurry it up; Angelina's getting impatient."

"I know, I know. Now get out, you big doofus!" she added, giving him a playful shove towards the door.

Fred vanished around the corner and Alicia came out from behind the curtain with a set of robes in her arms, looking fearfully where Fred had been as if worried he might jump out again.

When they had finished, Angelina crossed over to them from the Captain's office and said, "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to ignore them, all right?"

Levina frowned. If she was asking them to ignore the people in the stands, it had to mean they would do something distracting. Which meant they were Slytherins.

Sure enough, when they entered the pitch, a storm of catcalls and jeers erupted from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"That shouldn't be allowed," Levina muttered under her breath to Harry. "Couldn't Snape stop them?"

"And since when would Snape be nice enough to help out the Gryffindors?" said Harry.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Draco called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Levina rolled her eyes. _Just ignore them, just ignore them..._

"Okay everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please-"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway?" shrieked Pansy. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their hair?"

"Why would anyone want to look like a pug?" Levina mumbled under her breath.

Angelina swept her long braided hair out of her face and said, "Spread out, then, and let's see what we can do..."

Levina changed directions on her broom and levitated in the air beside Fred and George. Angelina threw the Quaffle hard to Fred, who passed it to Levina, who passed it to George, to Harry, to Ron, who dropped it.

The Slytherins roared and screamed with laughter. Ron, who had dived after it, had done an incorrect turn and slipped sideways on his broom. Levina saw the twins exchange a look, but they didn't say anything.

"Pass it on, Ron," called Angelina, as though nothing had occured. Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed it to Harry, who passed it to George, who passed it to Levina...

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Draco. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Levina passed it to Fred, who passed it to Angelina, who passed it to Harry unexpectedly. Harry barely caught it, then passed it to Ron, who missed it again.

"Come on, Ron," said Angelina crossly. "Pay attention."

On his third attempt, Ron caught the Quaffle; perhaps because he was so relieved, he passed it on so enthusiastically that it soared straight past Katie's outstretched hand and hit her in the face.

"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forward to see if she was all right.

"Get back in position, she's fine!" barked Angelina. "But as you're passing to a teammate, do _try _not to knock her off her broom, would you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

"And Beaters," Fred added to Levina with a wink.

Katie's nose was bleeding. Below, the Slytherins were stamping their feet and jeering.

"Here, take this," said Fred, handing Katie something purple from his pocket. "It'll clear it up in no time."

"All right," said Angelina. "Fred, George, Levina, go and get your bats and a Bludger, Ron, get up to the goalposts, Harry, release the Snitch when I say so."

Levina sped after the twins and grabbed up one of the Beater's bats, as well as a Bludger.

"Oh, how I've missed you," said Levina as she swung the bat back and forth cheerfully. "It's been too long since I've damaged the Slytherins..."

Fred laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something, though?"

"What's that?" said Levina.

"Your badge!"

Fred tossed her one of the _Unbeatable Beater _badges they had come up with the previous year. Levina grinned and pinned hers to her robes.

They returned to the air. When Angelina blew her whistle, Levina let fly the Bludger. She shot after it, her bat at the ready, but she wasn't all too concerned about hitting it. It was the Slytherins she liked killing with the Bludgers, not her teammates. She could hear the Slytherins jeering below, but she merely let the wind blow through her hair, waving it about in the cool air. It was amazing, she thought, the feeling of flying. The autumn air against her cheeks, the wind tossing her hair-

"Stop-_stop-_STOP!" screamed Angelina. "Ron-you're not covering your middle post!"

Levina looked over her shoulder to see Ron hovering in front of the left-hand hoop, leaving the other two completely unprotected.

"Oh...sorry..."

"You keep shifting while you're watching the Chasers!" said Angelina. "Either stay in center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vageuly off to one side!"

"Sorry..." Ron repeated again, his face burning as red as his hair.

"And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"

"It's just getting worse!" said Katie thickly, trying to stem the flow with her sleeve.

Levina looked sideways at Fred, who had an anxious look on his face. He looked at Katie, then to the purple object in his hand, horrorstruck.

The Slytherins below were chanting _"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers!" _

"Oh, that's original!" Levina hollered at them. "Did you come up with that yourselves?"

"Ignore them, Levina!" said Angelina firecly. "Well, let's try again."

This time they had only been flying for three minutes before Angelina's whistle sounded. Levina groaned, who had been just about to take a whack at a Bludger, and she pulled over to Fred, who was nearest. He was headed for the ground, where Katie was covered in blood and chalk-white.

"What happened?" said Levina.

Fred looked embarrassed. "She-er-might have swalloed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake-"

"We'll take her," said Levina.

"Well, there's no point in continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone," said Angelina glumly.

Levina, Fred, and George all supported Katie up and carried her off towards the castle, ignoring the jeers from the Slytherins below.

"Shouldn't you be more careful with what you give people?" said Levina as they climbed up the stairs with Katie between them.

"I thought it was the reverse-nosebleed half," said Fred, who looked plainly upset with himself.

"We're almost there," Levina added to Katie, who looked rather zombie-like.

"Well...I was going to have you test that one," said Fred, sounding slightly guilty.

"But under these circumstances, we think it best you don't try it," said George.

They reached the Hospital wing and carried Katie over to one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey nearly dropped an entire tray of medicines when she passed by and took one look at her and all the blood.

"Thank you for taking her here," said Madam Pomfrey as she poured some sort of potion into a cup and handed it to Katie. "What on earth happened to her?"

Fred and George looked uncomfortable. "She...er..."

"Bad Quidditch accident," said Levina coolly. "I really need to learn to be more careful with those Bludgers..."

Fred shot her a half-surprised, half-grateful look and Madam Pomfrey waved them out, closing the door behind them loudly. They headed back up to the common room in silence, until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hi," said Hermione when they entered. She was sitting in the chair by the fire, working on homework with Crookshanks in her lap. "Katie all right?"

"I take it Harry filled you in?" said Levina. "Yeah, she's fine." She didn't mention the Blood Blisterpod.

"He also told me Ron did...er...how should I put this?" said Hermione.

"Bad?" Levina suggested.

"Pretty poorly," said Hermione.

"Well, that's a nicer way to put it," said Levina, grinning.

Hermione shook her head. "I really hope he turns his game around; he needs to stop listening to every single word the Slytherins say!"

"They're just upset because they know we'll beat them in our sleep," said Levina.

Levina headed back up to the girl's dorm, exhausted and covered in sweat. She took a hasty shower and climbed into her bed with Lilypad, yawning. _If Ron did that badly under the Slytherin pressure, _Levina thought, _then the Quidditch game will be a disaster._

* * *

><p><strong>'Ello peeps.<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the bit with Sirius mentioning her parents, I try to put bits about them in here and there, but the big parts of the story don't come until later books ;) Haha, thanks! I'm not much of a fan of cats, but I hope Lilypad is likable enough, I think she's cute :D Oh, and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I every other chapter I italicize the _more, _I just like to mix things up a bit. There might be more Draco next chapter, though, it's just hard putting him in!**

**Flying werecats: Umbridge needs to be given to the Harry Potter fanatics. That would be the ultimate torture! Mwahaha! And thanks, it sometimes gets hard to work Levina into certain parts in the books, especially when they're all about Harry.**

**Things to come: Sirius, The High Inquisitor, Hog's head, and more! (:**


	6. Rising issues

**Is anyone else suffering from Post-Harry-Potter depression? I am :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wait, WHAT? I don't? Oh. Well, how come no one told me? Bloody hell, I really thought I did...**

* * *

><p>Levina spent most of Sunday working on her homework. She busied herself among stacks and stacks of paper and piles of books, and it wasn't until that evening that she finally placed her quill down, taking a deep breath.<p>

"This is torture," Levina groaned, massaging her wrist. She couldn't help but envy Hermione then, who had gotten her homework done and was now talking to Ginny, knitting a pair of elf socks. _Well, yeah, _Levina thought, _she didn't have detention or Quidditch..._

"Nearly done?" Hermione asked them as she made her way over to their group with Crookshanks in her arms.

"Nope," said Levina, scribbling out the sentence she'd just written. "I'm braindead today...At this rate, I won't have any time to paint Fred's broom..."

"Ron," said Hermione suddenly, her gaze going to the window. "Look!"

Levina followed her eyes to the window, where a handsome screech owl stood on the window sill, surveying them curiously.

"Isn't that Hermes?" said Levina curiously. "Percy's owl, right?"

"Blimey, it is!" said Ron, throwing his essay aside so he could open the window; it flew in and landed on the table, extending its leg to Ron.

"What's it say?" Levina demanded as the owl took flight once more. She leaned over his shoulder and he read it aloud.

"Basically he's congratulating me on being a prefect," Ron mumbled, "and he doesn't want me to be around you and Harry anymore! He thinks you're bad news..."

Levina snorted, scanning the letter for herself. Indeed, Percy had written that he wished Ron to not be in their company any longer, for he feared they were a threat. "What a waste of parchment!"

"Well, if you want to 'sever ties' with us, I swear I won't get violent," said Harry jokingly.

"I might," said Levina, winking.

"Give it back," said Ron. He took the letter and tore it in half four times before tossing it in the fire. "He is the world's biggest _git._"

"Lets get back to the essay," said Levina, yawning widely as Lilypad leapt into her lap and curled up. "It would be nice if I could get it done sometime before dawn..."

"Oh, give them here," said Hermione suddenly.

"What?" said Ron, confused.

"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them," said Hermione.

"Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a lifesaver," said Ron. "What can we-?"

"You can promise to never put off your homework again," said Hermione, looking amused.

Levina sighed happily. "Oh, thank God, Hermione. I thought my hand was going to break off..."

For a while, Levina leaned back in her chair and relaxed her muscles, stroking a very content Lilypad's fur as she did so. She watched the flames dancing about majestically and stretched her arms, feeling as though a Ryuu was on her shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the flames and Levina gave a small gasp; for merely a second, Sirius' head had appeared in the flames, then vanished almost as quickly as it had come. She blinked, confused. Was she just seeing things?

"Uh, guys?" she said. "Did anyone else-?"

Harry slid off his chair onto his knees and gazed intently into the flames as though entranced.

"I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire," said Harry.

"Me too!" said Levina, thankful that she wasn't insane.

"His head?" Hermione repeated. "You mean like when he talked to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But if he did that now, it would be too-Sirius!"

Levina laughed. "Ha. It'd be too _Sirius. _I get what you did there."

"No!" said Hermione weakly, pointing to the fire.

And indeed, Sirius's head had reappeared in the flames, grinning broadly.

"Sirius, this is taking an awful risk!" said Hermione.

"You sound like Molly," said Sirius. "This was the only way I could come up with to answer Harry's letter without resorting to a code."

"What letter?" said Levina, shooting Harry an accusing look.

"I forgot to tell you, I wrote to him," said Harry, looking slightly uncomfortable under all of their stares.

"Anyway, let's make this quick," said Sirius. "Your scar. I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything to worry about. It kept happening all last year, right?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort had a powerful emotion. So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry that night."

"So you don't think it has to do with Umbridge?" said Levina.

"I doubt it," said Sirius. "But she is a nasty piece of work-you should hear Remus talk about her."

"Does Lupin know her?" said Harry.

"No, but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it impossible for him to get a job."

Levina's eyes narrowed and Sirius caught her expression. "It's good of you to keep your situation under wraps," he added.

"But-" Levina swallowed hard. She didn't want to mention how Umbridge was carving the message into her arm.

"What's she got against werewolves?" said Hermione angrily.

"Scared of them, I expect," said Sirius, grinning at Levina as she laughed faintly. "Apparently she loathes part-humans."

"Good, maybe I could use that to my advantage," Levina muttered darkly.

"So what are Umbridge's lessons like?" Sirius asked.

"She's not letting us use magic at all!" said Harry.

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," said Ron.

"And it doesn't help _at all," _Levina added.

"Figures," said Sirius. "Word is Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"What does he think we're going here, forming a wizard army?" said Harry incredulously.

"Exactly," said Sirius. "He thinks Dumbledore is forming his own private army to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"That's crazy!" said Levina angrily.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Ron.

"We're not learning magic because Fudge doesn't want us to kick his sorry ass then, eh?" said Levina, fuming.

"Basically, yes," said Sirius, looking amused. "Well, I'd better get going; I can hear Kreacher coming. I'll write to you the next time I can get back in the fire, all right? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a small _pop _and Sirius's head vanished among the flames, leaving them in silence.

...

"NO!"

Several first-years passing by the Gryffindor table jumped and gave Levina a startled look, but she didn't pay them any mind; she was too busy staring open-mouthed down at the _Daily Prophet _in horror.

"'High Inquisitor'?" said Harry, dropping his half-eaten toast. "What does _that _mean?"

"It says here that Umbridge's been 'an immediate success'," said Hermione.

"She's been WHAT?" said Harry loudly.

"She gets to inspect all the teachers," said Levina bitterly as she scanned the pages. "Apparently we have "falling standards" here..."

"They mention Lupin in here too," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"What, about him being a danger to us all because he has different blood?" said Levina. She could just about feel steam pouring out of her ears.

Hermione merely shook her head. "I can't belive this. It's _outrageous..."_

"What about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" said Levina. "Don't _they _ever get checked up on?"

But a grin was now forming on Ron's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Levina challenged.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

"Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get to Binns's class, just in case she's inspecting it..."

But Umbridge did not show up during History of Magic, which was as dull and boring as always, nor was she in Snape's dungeon during double Potions, where Levina's moonstone essay arrived back to her, a spiky black E scrawled on it.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have recieved if you presented this work in your O.W.L," said Snape, smirking as he swept about the class. "This should give you an idea of what to expect in your examination."

_Are 'E's Exceeds Expectations? _thought Levina. She was pretty sure the highest grades were O's, but she was glad she'd passed.

In a slightly better mood, Levina glanced over at Harry, but he was already sliding his paper out of sight, his cheeks red. She raised her eyebrows at him, but he didn't make any acknowledgement that he'd heard her.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal," said Snape. "Most of you would have failed, had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal of effort for this week's essay, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to the dunces who get D's."

"Try saying that ten times fast," Levina whispered to Harry. "Detentions to dunces who get D's...Detentions to dunces who get D's..."

Harry gave a small, weak laugh and Levina ceased talking. She wondered if he'd gotten a D.

"The ingredients are in the cabinet," said Snape as he swept about the room. "Begin."

Levina reread every line of the instructions for the Strengthening Solution several times before beginning. She was determined to get a good grade on it, for she had a feeling the rest of the week would probably only get harder. She had just begun to add a red liquid to it when someone said loudly in her ear, _"Stand aside!"_

Levina gave an abrupt start of alarm and accidently knocked over the vial on the table beside her, spilling a blue substance all over the table. She shot an anxious look over her shoulder, but Neville was the only one sitting there.

"I would appreciate it if you at least _tried_ not breaking anything, Miss Snowpetal," sneered Snape as he passed.

But Levina wasn't listening; she had frozen in terror, for the scene between Nadia and Voldemort that Levina had relived at Grimmwauld place was happening again, only this time it was even more realisitc. This time Levina could literally feel her mother's fear.

"You can't have her!" Nadia's panicked voice echoed across the room.

"You foolish, stupid girl, get out of my way!" Voldemort ordered angrily.

"She's my child you can't take her!"

"Uh, Levina?" said Hermione, sounding strangely far away. "You should probably clean that up, it's burning the table-"

Levina could feel both Nadia's determination and her horror now.

_"Step aside-"_

_"NO!"_

A violent flash of green light lit up the entire potions room, nearly knocking Levina straight out of her chair. The same terrible shriek of her mother followed, as well as Voldemort's horrible laughter, his triumph-

"What in Merlin are you doing, Levina?" Hermione's whisper broke into Levina's thoughts.

Levina blinked; she was standing up at her desk, and everyone in the entire room was staring in her direction, some snickering.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class?" said Snape coolly, but his eyes were narrowed at her.

The Slytherins laughed.

"I-I-" Levina stammered, flushing red. "I-that is... I forgot one of my ingredients. And...and I was going to get it from the cabinet. Yeah."

Levina turned stiffly and made her way over to the cabinet, all to aware that everyone's eyes were still on her. She grabbed for the first thing she could find and returned to her table, wishing she had a Cloak of Invisibility. What was wrong with her? Why was she reliving her mother's death, not in her sleep, but in reality? It was as though her mother and Voldemort had been standing in the room with her.

"You don't need a bezoar for this," said Hermione suspiciously. "Why did you _really _get up?"

"Later," said Levina under her breath, for she felt like bursting into tears on the spot.

She finished up her potion as fast as she could, thankful that it had turned the correct blue color, and she placed a flask of it on Snape's desk at the end of class. When the bell rang, she hastily got up from her seat and fled the classroom towards lunch at top speed.

When she reached the table, she dropped into one of the seats and grabbed at the ladle for the soup, pouring it into her bowl distractedly.

"Okay, what was that about?" said Harry, who had found a seat beside her, looking winded.

Levina hesitated. "It was nothing," she said with a shrug, reaching for the pumpkin juice flask. "I just needed one of the ingredients and-"

"We both know that's not true," said Hermione as she sat down. "You looked startled, and then you had this weird look, and you stood up and you had this panicked look on your face."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" said Levina sternly. "It really doesn't matter. Just...just forget it, all right?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to keep prying her, but Harry nudged her and she closed her mouth. "Well...anyway, that class wasn't as bad as last week, was it?"

_Of course it was, _Levina thought, but she shrugged noncommittally.

"I mean, I didn't expect to get the top grade," she continued, "but he's marking O.W.L standard, so a pass is encouraging, right?"

Harry mumbled something inaudible and Ron grunted.

"Obviously I'd have been _thrilled _if I'd gotten and O-"

"Hermione, if you want to know our grades, just ask," said Ron sharply.

"I don't-I didn't mean-well, if you want to tell me-"

"I got a P, happy?" said Ron, ladling soup into his bowl.

"I got an E," said Levina, which lifted her spirits slightly to recall.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Ron," said Fred, who had sat down next to Levina. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy P."

"But doesn't P stand for-" said Hermione.

"Poor," said Lee Jordan. "Still,that's better than a D, right? Dreadful?"

Harry suddenly had a small coughing fit over his bread roll. Levina wondered if he'd recieved a D on his essay, which would explain why he hadn't said much.

"Oh, and then there's T," said George.

"T?" said Hermione, bewildered. "What on earth does that stand for?"

"Troll," said Fred.

Levina laughed, and she was glad to see that Harry did too. Her bad mood dissolving, she ladled the rest of her soup into her mouth and followed the others to Divination. To her surprise, when they arrived, Umbridge was standing in there, holding a clipboard and a quill, her usual toad-like smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Umbridge sweetly. "You recieved my note, I trust? Giving the date and time of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly. She pulled her shawls around her shoulders and turned away from Umbridge. "Today, class, we shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams. Divide into groups, please, and interpret each other's nighttime visions with the aid of the _Oracle._

She veered away from way Umbridge was sitting and headed for Parvati and Lavender's table, where they were in deep discussion. Umbridge got to her feet after a moment of scrawling things on her clipboard and she began following Trelawney, making notes here and there.

"Quick, think of a dream," Harry whispered, "in case the toad comes our way."

"I did it last time," said Ron, "you guys think of one."

"No, I did!" Levina protested as she pulled her book open. "Harry, it's your turn."

"Oh, I dunno," said Harry, looking desperate. "Let's say I dreamed I was...drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do."

Ron chortled and Levina giggled as they scribbled it down into their diaries. "Okay, what's the subject? 'Drowning', 'cauldron', or 'Snape'?" said Ron.

"It doesn't matter, just pick one," said Levina, looking nervously over her shoulder at Trelawney and Umbridge, who were dangerously close to their table. "Hurry!"

"What was the date of it?" said Ron.

"I don't know, last night or something!" said Harry, craning his neck to hear the conversation.

"If you could just predict something for me," Umbridge was saying.

Levina stopped writing and gazed over at the two teachers curiously. Trelawney had stiffened and she had a furious expression.

"I don't understand you," she said quietly.

"I'd like you to predict something for me," said Umbridge sweetly.

"The Inner Eye does not see upon command!" said Trelawney angrily.

"I see," said Umbridge, scrawling another note onto her clipboard triumphantly.

"I-but-but-wait!" said Professor Trelawney. "I...I think I do see something...something dark...some grave peril...You are in grave danger!"

Levina blinked; she stared between the two women, waiting for one of them to make a move. Then Umbridge's toad-like smile widended.

"Right, if that's really the best you can do..."

And she turned away to make another note, leaving Trelawney rooted on the spot, her chest heaving angrily. Levina almost pitied her for a moment, until she rounded on their table.

"Well?" she snapped at Harry. "Let me see the start you've made on your new dream diary, please."

By the time she had finished interpreting his diary (all of which, even the ones about eating porridge, foretold a gruesome death), the class was over with. When the bell rang, Umbridge descended first down the silver ladder with her frilly pink bag and clipboard. The rest of the class followed suit, and Harry, Levina, and Ron made their way down to the DADA room after around ten minutes.

She was humming and smiling to herself when they entered her classroom. Hermione joined up with them, coming from Arithmancy, and they explained what had happened, but they were unable to discuss it further, for Umbridge had called silence.

The class was just as tedious and dreary as the previous, but this time, it was Hermione who made the first comment: "I've already read chapter two."

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I read the whole book."

Levina looked up from her book and gazed at Hermione in astonishment. Only Hermione could finisha book that uninteresting.

"Then what did Slinkhard say about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen?"

_Fifteen? _thought Levina. There was no way she'd be able to finish it.

"He says counterjinxes are improperly named," said Hermione. "He says it's just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Levina grinned at the look on Umbridge's face, for she was clearly impressed against her will.

"But I disagree," Hermione added.

"You disagree?" Umbridge repeated, her eyebrows a little higher than before.

"Yes, I do," said Hermione. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" said Umbridge, straightening up. "Well, I'm afraid it is his opinion, and not yours, Miss Granger, that matters within this classroom."

"But-" said Hermione.

"That is enough," said Umbridge. She made her way back to the front of the class and stood before them. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

There was an outbreak of muttering around the class at this.

"What!" said Levina.

"What for?" said Harry angrily

"Don't get involved!" said Hermione urgently.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Umbridge smoothly. "This Ministry-approved method does not include inviting students to give their oppinions. Your previous teachers in this subject allowed you more license, with the possible exception of Quirell, who did at least appear to have a restricted age-appropriate subject-would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah, Quirell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly, "there was just that minor setback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

Levina felt like hitting her head on the desk. The entire class went deadly quiet, and not one person even gasped at the name. _Not again, _thought Levina.

"Another week's detention would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge sleekly.

...

Levina entered the Great Hall that morning to find a scarily upset Angelina yelling at Harry. What's worse was, Professor McGonagall took points from Harry for yelling, and for getting yet another week of detention. Levina was incredibly thankful she hadn't said anything, for her arm was still very sore.

Charms was the same as any other day, but when Levina entered Transfiguration, she found Umbridge herself sitting in a corner were her clipboard.

"Excellent," Ron whispered as they sat down in their usual seats. "Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves."

"This is going to be great!" said Levina cheerfully. "Ooh, I hope Umbridge interrupts her...she hates that."

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without acknowledging Umbridge in the slightest. "That will do," she said, and the class fell silent. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework-Miss Brown, please take this box of mice-don't be silly, they won't hurt you-and hand one to each student."

_"Hem, hem," _said Umbridge in her high-pitched, girly cough. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

Levina took her essay back from Professor McGonagall and glanced down at it nervously. To her relief, she'd managed another 'E'.

"Right, then, everyone, listen closely-Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention-most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with some shell have the gist of it. Today we shall be-"

_"Hem, hem," _said Umbridge again.

_"Yes?" _said Professor McGonagall, turning to her with her eyebrows close together.

"I was wondering if you recieved my note telling you the time and date of the-"

"Obviously I did, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," said Professor McGonagall firmly.

Levina exchanged a look of glee with Ron and Harry.

"As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

_"Hem, hem."_

"I wonder," said Proffesor McGonagall in cold fury, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She began writing furiously on the clipboard, but Professor McGonagall had a very unconcerned look, and she continued the instructions.

"How can she lecture me about not losing my temper with Umbridge!" said Harry, but he was grinning.

When the class ended, Umbridge rose with a grim expression. However, she did not leave, but rather, approached Professor McGonagall's desk. Levina ceased packing her belongings and pretended to be interested in her shoe so she could eavesdrop.

"How long have you taught at Hogwarts?" said Umbridge.

"Thirty-nine years this December," said Professor McGonagall brusquely.

"Very well. You weill recieve the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

"I can hardly wait. Hurry up, you four," she added to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Levina.

"Well, that was certainly better than last week," said Levina happily as she made her way to Care for Magical Creatures. "At least we can get a break from her now."

But Levina was wrong; Umbridge was, yet again, waiting for their arrival with her clipboard beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?" said Umbridge.

"Quite correct," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "I am a substitute for Professor Hagrid."

Levina shot an uneasy look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nearby, Draco was whispering something eagerly to Crabbe and Goyle. Levina's anger began to bubble up.

"Can you tell me what is causig the absence of Professor Hagrid?"

"'Fraid I can't," said Professor Grubbly-Plank breezily. "I know what you do, I haven't heard anything. Well...shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do," said Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard. Instead of interrogating the teacher, she began questioning the students.

Levina watched her as she wandered about the class, but not once did she talk to Ron, Hermione, Harry, or Levina. She made lengthy interrogations of people, and when she had finished talking to Dean Thomas, she returned back to Professor Grubbly-Plank and asked her a few more questions about how she ran the class, and what she would teach for the rest of the year if Hagrid did not return. The thought made Levina sick.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?" she asked Goyle.

Draco hastened to answer the question."That was me. I was slashed by a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" said Umbridge, scrawling madly onto her clipboard notes.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily.

"Another night's detention, I think," said Umbridge softly.

"How's that fair?" said Levina abruptly, glaring at Umbridge.

"Don't-" said Hermione.

"What was that?" said Umbridge sweetly, turning slowly to face Levina.

"Harry was just telling the truth, just like before," said Levina. "Draco wasn't listening to Hagrid; he didn't do what he was told to!"

Umbridge turned slowly on her, her toad-smile widening. "You may join Mr. Potter tonight, Miss Snowpetal."

...

It was just about Midnight when Levina left Umbridge's office. She tried to dab away the blood as she followed Harry down the hallway, for the blood was flowing heavily down her arm and staining her robes. She was pleased to find, at least, that Ron and Hermione were waiting for them when they returned to the common room.

"Here," said Hermione anxiously, pushing a small bowl of yellow liquid towards them. "Soak your hand in that, it should help. You can spread it on your arm, Levina," she added.

"Thanks," said Levina. She stuck her fingers into the cool substance and rubbed it on her arm, which felt wonderful on her skin. She sunk into one of the chairs by the fire and Lilypad jumped into her lap, Draco's shoelace hanging from her mouth. "I hate that woman so much..."

"I _really _think you need to message someone about the whole werewolf thing," said Hermione. "Umbridge obviously knows about it-if you won't go to Dumbledore, then at _least _message Lupin."

Levina sighed. "Fine, fine." She slid a sheet of parchment out of her bag and scrawled a hasty letter about it, which she folded up to send later."

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione."Ron and I were just saying when you two came in...that we've got to do something about her."

"What, get rid of her?" said Levina as she stroked Lilypad's fur.

"No...I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is. We're not learning anything defensive ourselves."

"So?" said Levina. "It's not like we haven't tried to get her to teach us..."

"Well...I was thinking, y'know...maybe the time's come when we should...just do it ourselves."

"Do what?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Well-learn DADA ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it," said Ron. "You want us to do _more _work? D'you realize how behind on homework we are?"

"But this is much more important than homework!"

Levina gasped dramatically. "_You _think there's something more important than homework? Where's the real Hermione gone?"

"Look, I'm saying we need to prepare ourselves for the real world. And it's past the time we use books for guidance, so we need a teacher, a proper teacher, who can show us how to use spells."

"If you're talking about Lupin-" Harry began.

"I'm not, he's too busy with the Order."

"Who then?" said Harry.

Then it hit Levina: Hermione wanted _Harry_ to teach them everything. "Are you mad?" she asked her.

"What?" said Harry.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione. "I'm talking about _you_."

"About me what?" said Harry.

"My gosh, Harry!" said Levina, exasperated. "She's saying that she wants _you _to teach us the Defense Agains the Dark Arts!"

There was a long pause in which Harry merely stared at Hermione with a look that suggested she had gone completely insane. Then, Ron spoke:

"That's an idea," said Ron. "You. Teaching us to do it."

"But...but I'm not a teacher."

"Harry, you're the best in the year!"

"Me?" But you've beaten me in every single test we ever-"

"Actually, I haven't. You beat me in our third year, but I'm not talking about results, Harry. Look what you've done!"

"How d'you mean?"

"Uh, let's see," said Ron with a smirk. He made a confused face, looking very Goyle-ish. "Uh...you saved the Stone from You-Know-Who."

"Luck," said Harry. "That wasn't-"

"And you killed the snake in the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed Riddle," said Levina.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't-"

"Third year," said Levina, "you fought off a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't-"

Levina rolled her eyes. "Last year, you fought off You-Know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" said Harry angrily. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but it was all luck! I didn't-"

But Harry broke off, for all three of them were now smirking openly at him.

"Look, don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do-I was there! It was all luck, I blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was even doing half of the time-STOP LAUGHING!"

The bowl of the healing solution fell to the ground and crashed loudly. Crookshanks fled to run under the nearest chair and vanished, hissing angrily.

_"You don't know what it's like! You didn't have to face him! _You think it's memorizing a bunch of spells, like you're in class or something-but you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up-you just don't honestly get it, do you? It could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-And get your cat to stop hissing at me already!" he bellowed.

Lilypad looked frightened at being addressed, stopped hissing, and took off under the chair with Crookshanks.

"Don't have a go at Lily, she didn't-" Levina began.

_"And will you stop calling it Lily!" _he shouted.

"I-what?" said Levina. She paused for a moment and stared at him in confusion. "Harry, what are you even _talking _about?"

"You keep calling that cat Lily, don't you ever think that bothers me?" Harry snapped.

"Should it?" said Levina as she got to her feet and glared at him. "What does it matter what I call my cat?"

"My mum's name was Lily!" Harry snarled. "It's name is Lilypad, stop cutting it short, don't you know how annoying it is when-"

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," said Levina, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If it bothered you, then why didn't you tell me that before, instead of having a row at me for no good reason? How was I supposed to know it would annoy you?"

"Well-well you should have just known!" said Harry defensively.

"How could I have?" Levina demanded. "And we all have our own problems too, in case you didn't notice!" Levina drew back her sleeve and gestured to the scars on her arm.

"We weren't saying any of that stuff anyway," Ron added, "and we weren't having a go at Diggory!"

"Harry, don't you see? We don't know what it's like to face...to face V-Voldemort, that's why we need your help...please, just consider it..."

Harry seemed to calm down slightly at Voldemort's name; it was the first time Hermione had ever used it before. He seemed to regret his outburst and he glanced over at Levina nervously.

"Er...yeah, all right," he said quietly, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'll think about it, but that doesn't automatically mean yes!"

"That's the whole point of considering something," said Levina.

"I'm..erm...off to bed then," said Hermione awkwardly. "'Night."

Once she was out of sight, Harry sighed and said in a low voice, "Uh, Levina? I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine," said Levina stiffly, reaching out to scoop up a terrified Lilypad. "I'm sorry too, all right? It would probably bother me too if Hermione had named Crookshanks Nadia."

"But-"

"Just forget about it, Harry."

And with that, Levina headed up to the girl's dormitory with her arm throbbing, wishing that Harry hadn't smashed the soothing solution.

...

For the next two weeks, there was no mention of the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons between Harry and Hermione. Things carried on the same as before, and Levina managed to successfully vanish her mouse in Transfiguration. She'd had time to finish up her homework (although there was still a lot), and by the time the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up, Levina was in a considerably better mood.

It wasn't until they were working in the library, trying to find ingredient lists for Snape, that the subject came up again. Apparently, Hermione had extended the invite for the lessons to not just Levina, Hermione, and Ron, but to a few other people.

"So, where are we going to hold it, then?" said Levina as she pulled her scarf more tightly around her neck to keep the wind from lashing at her.

"The Three Broomsticks is too crowded, so I was thinking we'd meet up in the Hog's Head, the other pub...I mean, it's a bit, you know..._dodgy, _but I don't think we'll be overheard in there."

They turned towards a small, beaten-up old inn that was near Zonko's and the post office. It had a battered old sign with a wild boar's head on it, leaking blood across a white tablecloth. Levina shivered as she gazed up at it.

"Er...are you sure about this, Hermione?" said Levina.

"It's not very crowded," said Hermione, but she looked slightly nervous herself.

Inside the bar, Levina found herself wrinkling her nose at her surroundings: Dirt and grime smeared the windows, it smelled strongly of goats, there was hardly any daylight coming in through the windows, and the floor was incredibly dirty.

There were a few people in the bar, including a man in various bandage, two figures in cloaks in deep discussion, and a short witch in a black veil sitting by the fire, looking as though she were about to go to a funeral.

"Hermione...?" said Levina uneasily.

"It's fine," said Hermione confidently. "Here, let's get some butterbeers..."

Hermione ordered four butterbeers from the ancient-looking bartender and they retreated to the farthest table in the room, where Levina wiped the dust off of her butterbeer bottle.

"So, who exactly is coming?" said Levina as she examined her butterbeer critically. It looked as though it were many years old.

"I told you, just a few people I invited," said Hermione, taking a sip from her butterbeer. "Oh, here they come now!"

The door of the pub opened and Levina instantly knew that it was not going to be 'a few' people. Almost in a line, they arrived one by one: Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Cho's friend Levina didn't recognize, Luna, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin, Dennis, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, a Hufflepuff Levina didn't know, three Ravenclaws, Ginny, a hufflepuff from the Quidditch team, Fred, George, and Lee.

"Uh, that's not a couple of people," said Levina, gaping open-mouthed at the large group.

"Yes, well, the idea was very popular," said Hermione. "Ron, can you get some more chairs?"

The barman had frozen in the middle of wiping out a glass with a greasy rag, and he now stared out at them in surprise. Apparently the bar had never been so full.

"Could we have...twenty-five butterbeers, please?" said Fred to the bartender, who glared at him as though he were joking, but reluctantly bent down and began passing out more butterbeers.

Levina settled into one of the seats and watched as everyone settled in around them. When the last person was seated, the chatter died down and all eyes looked expectantly and eagerly up at Harry.

"Er...hi," said Hermione, and the group turned their heads to look at her. "Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Erm...I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study the Defense Agains the Dark Arts, and not the rubbish Umbridge has been giving us, learned from us, and it'd be a good idea to take the matter into our own hands."

"I take it you want to pass your DADA Owl, I bet?" said Michael Corner, watching her closely.

"Who doesn't?" said Levina.

"Of course I do," said Hermione. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in the Defense because...because Lord Voldemort's back."

The reaction in the crowd was as expected, and quite a few people gasped and slopped their butterbeers.

"So that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione, "and we need to decide, if you want to join, how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the Hufflepuff Quidditch player aggressively.

"We don't _need_ proof," said Levina sharply. "Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean he believes _him," _said the blond, pointing to Harry.

"Who are _you?" _said Ron rudely.

"Zacharias Smith, and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say he's back."

"And I have the right to take my shoe and shove it up your-" Levina began angrily, but Hermione cut across her.

"Look, that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about," said Hermione.

"It's okay, you two," said Harry, taking a deep breath. "I saw him, all right? But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, then you don't belive me, and I'm not going to waste an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

"All Dumbledore told us was that Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who, and that you brought his body back. I'm sure we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," said Harry. "I don't want to talk about Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, then you might as well clear out."

There was a long pause in which where Levina's eyes went to Cho, who had inadvertently let out a small hiccup. No one in the room rose from their seat; nor did Zacharias.

"So," Hermione continued, "if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out where we'll meet, how often we will-"

"Is it true that you can produce a patronus?" said the Hufflepuff girl Levina didn't know.

"Yeah," said Harry defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry! I never knew that!" said Lee, looking impressed.

"And he could teach us how," said Levina, and a few people looked up excitedly.

There was a discussion of the various things Harry had done, which Levina had gone over before, such as the Basilisk and the Sorcerer's Stone, but Harry tried to wave it away again as though it had all been luck.

"Really, I had help, I had Fawkes and-" Harry spluttered.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias.

"Here's an idea," said Ron, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"He can do the stuff; he's just not bragging about it," Levina added.

"Look, the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" said Hermione.

There was a murmur of general agreement.

"But where are we going to meet?" said Levina. "It's not like we could do it here-it's too cramped."

"What about the library?" said Katie Bell.

"I don't think Madam Pince would enjoy us using jinxes in her library," said Harry.

"Maybe an unnused classroom?" said Dean.

"Yeah, maybe McGonagall will let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Ron, Harry's one person," Levina reminded him. "I don't think Professor McGonagall would be too pleased to have nearly thirty people practicing in there."

"We'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll send a message around to everybody when we've got a time and place for the first meeting." She paused, rummaged in her bag for a moment, and pulled a sheet of parchment out. "I-I also think everybody should weite their name down, so we know who was here. But I also think that we ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you do sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge anything, or anyone else for that matter."

Fred reached for the parchment and cheerfully put his name down, but several people in the room looked slightly less eager.

"Uh...I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is," said Zacharias as George tried to pass the parchment to him.

But Ernie looked hesitant as well. "I-well, we are _prefects," _said Ernie. "And if this list was found-"

"Do you really think I'd leave this list lying around?" said Hermione testily.

"No, no, of course not," said Ernie, relaxing slightly. "I-yes, of course I'll sign."

Levina heartily bent down and scribbled her name in cursive onto the sheet before passing it to Ginny. No one else questioned the list, and when every name had been written, Hermione rolled it up and put it in her bag.

"Well, time's ticking on," said Fred briskly, getting to his feet. "George, Lee, and I have got items to purchase, so we'll be seeing you later."

In pairs, the rest of the group followed suit and took their leave through the doorway. Levina made her way out alongside Hermione, and she tossed her butterbeer bottle into a nearby trashbin, earning a loud _clank!_

When the last cloaks had turned around their seperate corners of the building, Levina turned to Harry and said, "Well, if we do end up with a traitor, we'll now who it is." In a cough, she added, _"Zacharias."_

"He's a wart," said Ron, glowering after the retreating figure of Zacharias.

"I don't like him much either, but the more people, the better," said Hermione. "I mean, Michael and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny-"

Ron, who had been finishing off the last of his butterbeer, gagged and sprayed butterbeer.

"Ahh! Watch it, Ron!" said Levina, backing away.

"He's WHAT?" said Ron, outraged. "She's going out with-my sister's-what d'you mean, Michael? Corner?"

"Well, that's why he and his friends came," said Hermione. "They're interested in learning the defense, but if Ginny hadn't told him-"

"When did-when did she-?"

"They met at the Yule Ball and got together at the end of last year," said Hermione. "I could do with a new quill," she added, gazing up at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"You know what? I could too," said Levina. She reached into her book bag and began counting the coins in her wallet.

"But I thought she fancied Harry!" Ron protested as they entered the shop.

"Ginny _used _to fancy Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't like you," she added to Harry.

Levina turned so that her back was to them and she pretended to be very interested in one of the quills on the shelf. A strange thought had just occured to her: If she and Fred dated, would Ron chew her out? Would he be upset? Levina shook her head. _Like Fred and I would ever date, _she thought. She'd come to the conclusion the previous year that they would never be more than friends, but the thought still popped in and out of her head against her will.

"So that's why she talks to me now?" said Harry. "She never used to talk in front of me."

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Yes, I think I'll have this one," she added, reaching for one of the quills on the shelf.

Levina examined an elegant black-and-green quill and followed Hermione to the counter, where she handed over fifteen Sickles and two Knuts. Ron continued to ramble on about how insane the idea of Ginny and Michael was all the way down the street.

"I mean, why didn't she tell me?" Ron demanded to no one in particular. "Why did she-how could she-?"

"Maybe she knew you were going to hassle her over it," said Levina, but Ron merely shook his head and continued muttering.

"There's no getting through to him, Levina," said Hermione.

"By the way, Harry," said Levina, catching up with Harry. "Speaking of relationships...what's up with you?"

Harry looked flustered and he almost tripped over his own feet. "What d'you mean?"

Levina grinned. "Well, I just happened to notice...either you had butterbeer on your face, or Cho was checking you out."

And Harry seemed to stand two feet taller then, a large smile crossing his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I promise to try to add more next chapter, so leave a review! (:<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Savvygurl101LunaRachel: Umbridge is horrible! You'll just have to wait and find out about the detention scene, though. And the movie was amazing! I thought they did a great job overall, and the Prince's tale was really good! The parody was brilliant too, I've almost memorized it ;)**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks! I had to put some thought into the detention scene, so I'm glad you liked it :D And you never know, she may be tough overall, but the werewolf deal is definetly her weak point! Haha, I love typing the Draco moments, they're the highlight of my chapters (:**

**Flyingwerecats: It's a bit difficult to get the French translation, but I'm glad you recognized it! (Even if it was a bit obvious) And perhaps I'll add more of the shoelace if you like; Draco's never really interacted with Lilypad before, so it's kind of funny-I don't think he's even seen her before this year.**

**Things to come: Educational Decree Twenty-Four, Sirius, the DA, and more (:**


	7. The longest rainy days

**Hey, peeps. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter already! Do _you? _...Really? You're JK Rowling? Oh. Sorry for the sarcasm, I didn't realize it was really you! **

* * *

><p>"Levina, hurry up!" Hermione called, gathering up all of her books into her bag.<p>

"Sorry!" said Levina, stumbling as she attempted to pull her socks on and tie her hair up at the same time. She was in a considerably good mood for a Monday, since the previous day she had been able to catch up on her homework and was now in the clear.

"Come on, I want to see if my parents sent me an owl back," said Hermione. "They're not very good with owl mail, but they're decent enough to get a letter to me..."

"Speaking of which," said Levina as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "I wonder why Sirius hasn't written me back? Or Lupin? I should have gotten a letter by now, it's not like Athena to be so late..."

Levina had just begun to put her feet onto the stairs when there was a sudden loud, wailing sound, and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide, which she skidded on and lost her balance. She shot down the newly-created slide and found herself landing at the bottom on top of a very bemused Ron.

"Ouch!" yelped Ron.

"Sorry!" said Levina, laughing as she got to her feet. "Good job, Ron. Did you try to get into our dormitory or something?"

"What the bloody hell _was _that?" said Ron as Harry helped him up.

"You're not allowed in the girl's dorm!" said Levina. "It's an enchantment to keep guys out."

Two fourth-year girls zoomed gleefully down the slide and landed in front of them, giggling. "Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?"

"Me," said Ron. "I didn't realize that would happen. You're allowed in our dormitory, Levina! How come we're not allowed-?"

"It's an old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid down and landed on the rug beside them. "The founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls."

"Why were you trying to get up there in the first place?" said Levina.

"To see you two-look at this!" Ron dragged them over to the Gryffindor notice board, where a huge sign had been posted.

Levina stood on her tiptoes for a better look. The sign read in large black letters:

"The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts:

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, or any of the previously listed items are hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor. No student Club/Organization may exits without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. If any student is found to have formed said things or participate in them, they will be expelled."

"She knows," said Levina grimly.

"You were right, Levina!" said Ron at once. "I bet it _was_ that Zacharias guy! Or Michael-"

"They can't have," said Hermione.

"Why not?" said Levina.

"Because I put a jinx on the list we signed. If anyone on it runs off and tells Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well, let's just say it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's go to breakfast...I wonder if the sign was in the other common rooms?"

It was very obvious that the message had been posted to all the Houses, for upon entering the Great Hall, Levina could pick up several conversations (with her werewolf hearing) from tables she passed, which were all about the post.

"I don't see any insane acne spots," said Levina as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "Not even Zacharias..."

"Levina, Harry, Ron!"

Levina looked over her shoulder to see Angelina hurrying over to them at top speed. "You realize she's including Quidditch in this? We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

_"What?" _said Harry and Levina together.

"No way," said Ron.

"Look, I'm going to say this for the last time to you two," said Angelina, looking on the verge of tears. "Please, _please _don't lose your temper with Umbridge again, okay?"

"Fine, fine," said Levina as she took a bite of her bagel. "Don't worry; I'll be a good little girl."

"We'll behave ourselves," said Harry reassuringly, and she looked slightly relieved.

"Bet Umbridge'll be inspecting Binns next," said Ron as they set off for History of Magic.

But Binns was the only teacher present when they entered the room. Levina found her usual seat next to Harry and pulled out one of her various Werewolf books to use as a pillow.

"I wouldn't have that out, if I were you," said Hermione. "It could have been the reason Umbridge knew about your 'condition'."

"She already knows," said Levina, resting her head on the novel.

Professor Binns continued to drawl on lazily about giant wars, while Levina's notebook wrote down everything he said for her. She was just about to doze off when Hermione began to poke her side repeatedly.

"Hermione, no one can see the title of the book; my head's covering it ," she mumbled sleepily.

"It's not that," Hermione hissed at her, jabbing her side with her quill. "_Look!"_

Levina lifted her head up and followed Hermione's gaze to the window. To her surprise, Athena and Hedwig were perched on the narrow ledge with letters tied to their legs. Why was Athena delivering her mail during the middle of class?

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful," Lavender sighed to Parvati.

"I've always liked the Spectacled one," said Parvati, "she has such pretty markings..."

Harry slipped quietly off of his chair and made his way hurriedly over to the window, where he slide it open and and let them in. He returned to Levina with the two owls on his shoulders and climbed back into his chair.

Levina took Athena from him, but instead of holding her leg out like she usually did, she merely hooted feebly. Levina has just removed the letter from her leg when she noticed something; her feather's were oddly ruffled and her wing was bent at an abnormal angle.

"She's been hurt!" Levina whispered, leaning her head down low so she could speak to Harry. "Look at her wing-"

"Hedwig too!" Harry hissed back, gesturing to Hedwig.

Levina lightly touched Athena's wing and she winced away, her feather's fluffing up as though they had been inflated.

"Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, "I'm not feeling well."

"Neither am I!" Levina added hastily, catching on.

"Not feeling well?" Professor Binns repeated hazily.

"Not well at all," said Harry, getting to his feet with Hedwig behind his back. "So I think I'll need to go to the hospital wing."

Levina sprang to her feet in kind and made a sickly expression. "I think it was something we ate, sir. I'll need to go as well, I'm feeling sick..." She faked a violent coughing fit and several people around her ducked.

"Yes," said Professor Binns. "Yes...the hospital wing...well, off you go then, Perkins, IceLeaf..."

Once outside of the door, Levina took off down the corridor after Harry, placing Athena on her shoulder as she went. "Does he really think your name is perkins?"

"Apparently, IceLeaf," said Harry with a half-smile, "but nevermind that, we need to get help."

"What about Professor Grubbly-Plank?" said Levina, peering out of of a nearby window. "Does she have class right now?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "Let's try the staffroom, she may be there..."

As Levina headed downstairs with Harry at her heels, a thought occured to her: "This can't have been a coincidence."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"Something must have happened," said Levina, rounding the corner sharply. "They were both sending letters to Sirius, weren't they? What if someone attacked them?"

Harry didn't answer, but they skidded to a halt in front of the two stone gargoyles that flanked the staffroom door.

"You should be in class, sunny Jim," one of them croaked at Harry.

"This is urgent," said Harry curtly.

"Oooh, _urgent, _is it?" said the other gargoyle in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's put _us _in our place, hasn't it?"

"Shut up or I'll turn you back into a rock," snarled Levina.

"Harry knocked; there was the sound of footsteps and Professor McGonagall opened the door, nearly whacking Levina in the face with it.

"You haven't been given another detention!" she said at once, her eyes flashing alarmingly.

"No, Professor!" said Harry hastily.

"We're looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank, is she here?" said Levina. "Our owls have been injured."

"Injured owls, you say?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared in the doorway, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in one hand.

"Yes," said Harry, holding out Hedwig carefully. "She turned up after the other post owls, and her wing's sticking out at a funny angle-"

"And she can't move it, it's bent awkwardly," Levina added, lifting Athena off her shoulder.

Professor Grubbly-Plank took each owl from them one at a time and examined them, looking from one wing to the other.

"Hmm," she mumbled. "Looks like something attacked them. Can't think of what, though...Thestrals sometimes come after birds, but Hagrid's got them trained not to touch the owls..."

"Do you know how far they've traveled, Potter, Snowpetal?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Er," said Harry. "Both from London, I think."

Levina looked up at Professor McGonagall, who raised her eyebrows; she must have understood London to mean "Grimmauld Place."

"I should be able to sort this out if you leave them with me," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "She shouldn't be flying long distances for a few days, though."

"Thank you," said Levina, and the bell for the end of class rang.

"No problem," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she turned back into the staffroom. When she was out of sight, Professor McGonagall rounded on them.

"Bear in mind, the channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts are being watched, all right?"

Levina felt a cold shiver run down her spine; did she mean the Ministry of Magic was monitoring the owl post too? She nodded and followed Harry through the crowd of people to the courtyard, where she spotted Ron and Hermione standing together in a corner with their cloaks hugged tightly around them.

"Are Athena and Hedwig okay?" said Hermione anxiously.

"Where did you take them?" said Ron.

"The staffroom," said Levina. "Grubbly-Plank's seeing to them, but there's something else..."

She and Harry told them what Professor McGonagall had said, but to their surprise, they didn't look shocked; instead, they exchanged a significant look.

"What?" said Levina.

"Well, we were just saying," said Hermine, "what if someone had tried to intercept them? I mean, they've never been hurt on a flight before, right?"

"That's what I thought," said Levina, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. "I think they were attacked."

"What's the letter say, anyway?" said Ron.

Levina unfolded the letter from Sirius and scanned it, but the only words scrawled on it were _"Same time, Same place."_

"What, the fire in the common room?" said Harry. "My letter said the same thing."

"Obviously," said Hermione. "I just hope no one's read it..."

They trudged down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions, but as they reached the bottom, Levina found herself nearly tunning into Draco Malfoy, who was standing just outside Snape's door, waving around a sheet of parchment.

"Yeah," he was saying loudly, "Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry...It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

"Don't," Hermione whispered, but Levina couldn't help herself.

"I wonder what the Slytherin Quidditch team will do," said Levina loudly as she passed him, "without the other House teams. Who will they have to play against when the other teams are banned?"

Draco faltered for a moment at this, but he straightened up and continued, "I mean, if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much of a chance."

"Ignore him," Hermione insisted as Harry and Ron turned to glare at him.

"From what I hear, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years, and as for Potter, my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St, Mungo's...apparently they've fot a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Draco made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling, and Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy laughed loudly.

"You jerk!" said Levina. "How can you-?" She was cut off as someone bolted past her, nearly knocking her over.

Neville had suddenly charged Draco angrily, his eyes lit with pure hatred. Levina ran forward and grabbed his shoulder, but he was fighting surprisingly hard against her restraint. Harry jumped in to help and got a hold of one of his arms.

"Neville, _no!"_

"Help us!" Levina shouted to Ron, who ran forward to help and grabbed Neville's other arm, pulling him back. In front of her, Draco looked shocked at Neville's reaction, his mouth hanging open slightly. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly and stepped in front of him.

Odd words were coming out of Neville's mouth that weren't pieced together, but he looked furious. "Not...funny...don't...Mungo's...show...him..."

Nevlle managed to drag Harry, Ron, and Levina just in front of the door, but he wasn't close enough to get at Draco. Levina had just managed to be able to begin pulling him back towards the Gryffindor side when the dungeon door swung open abruptly, whacking her right upside the head.

"Ouch!"

Snape appeared in the doorway, his black eyes sweeping the scene before him.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Miss Snowpetal?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, Miss Snowpetal or it will be detention."

"You hit me with the door!" Levina protested.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stand directly in front of the door," said Snape coldly. "Inside, all of you."

Levina opened her mouth to protest, but Harry nudged her in the ribs and mouthed "Angelina." Reluctantly, Levina closed her mouth and filed into the room with the rest of the Gryffindors. She found her usual seat and dropped into it, placing her book bag on the table.

"Are you all right?" said Hermione anxiously, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah," said Levina as she took out her quill and her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _"nothing worse than getting hit with a bludger."

"He still could have apologized," said Hermione crossly as she pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"Snape? _Apologize_?" demanded Ron. "Maybe when the world is about to end."

"And what was up with Neville?" said Levina curiously. "He looked like he might choke Malfoy..."

"You will notice," said Snape in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest today."

He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, where Levina could see Umbridge sitting with a clipboard on her knee. Levina exchanged a glance with Harry, Ron, and Hermione with raised eyebrows. Two of the worst teachers to ever live...Levina wasn't sure who she wanted to triumph. On one hand, Umbridge was forcing her to carve into her skin, but Snape had just slammed a door into her head.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend-instructions"-he waved his wand-"on the board. Carry on."

Levina spent the first half hour of the lesson working silently on her potion, occasionally looking up to see what Umbridge was up to, but every time she did so, she found that Umbridge was merely taking notes.

"Pass the salamander blood," said Levina, taking the bottle from Hermione. As she began to stir it in, Umbridge got to her feet and began to move about the classroom.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," said Umbridge briskly. "Thought I would question whether is is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer that it was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly from examining Dean Thomas's cauldron and looked at her. Levina and Harry exchanged an excited look.

"Now...how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," said Snape.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."

Levina, Ron, and Harry surpressed snickers. Levina tried to keep her focus on her potion, but it was difficult; Umbridge was smiling sweetly now as she followed Snape around the classroom.

"And you have regularly applied for the D.A.D.A post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked furious.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistantly refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him."

"Oh, I shall," said Umbridge with a sweet smile.

"Levina, don't stir clockwise!" hissed Hermione, grabbing her hand and changing its direction. "Stir counterclockwise!"

"Okay," said Levina, not entirely listening.

Umbridge moved away and hovered over Pansy's cauldron, questioning her about the lessons. Levina returned to her potion and began stirring again in the correct direction, but there was a sudden smell of burning rubber and Levina wrinkled her nose.

"What's that smell?"

"My potion," Harry muttered, just as Snape swept over to their table.

"No marks again, then, Potter," said Snape maliciously, emptying Harry's cauldron. "You will write me an essay on the correct compositon of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking as though he'd like to throw something at Snape. Levina had a feeling he was thinking about all the homework they already had.

After class, Levina was making her way up to Divination with Trelawney when the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy's voice said behind her, "So Longbottom's got more than one weakness, eh? Oh, wait, _everything _is a weak point for him."

Levina clenched her wand tightly in her hand. "As if you don't have any flaws, _Malfoy. _When's the last time you took a look at yourself instead of judging others?"

"You'll probably be going to St. Mungo's soon, y'know," Draco continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I bet the door damaged your brain...Oh wait, it was already damaged beyond repair..."

"If you don't shut your mouth, you'll be missing a lot more shoelaces by tomorrow," said Levina, smirking. "Lilypad could use a yarnball...or, in this case, a shoelace-ball."

And she swept across him, taking care to tread harshly on his foot as she passed.

In Divination, it seemed that Trelawney was in an almost worse mood than Harry. When she passed out copies of _The Dream Oracle, _she nearly missed hitting Levina's head tossing it to her, slammed Seamus and Dean's down on their table, and threw one into Neville's chest, causing him to slip off his pouf.

"Well, carry on!" she said in a high pitched voice. "You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

"Jeez," said Levina as Professor Trelawney returned to her desk, hot tears in her eyes. "She must have gotten her results back on the inspection."

"Professor?" said Parvati. "Professor, is there something-er-wrong?"

"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly...Insinuations have been made against me...Unfounded accusations levelled but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not..."

She gave a deep, shuddering breath and Levina almost felt a swirl of pity for her. She was glad the book hadn't hit her, for she probably would have had less pity for the teacher if she'd caused Levina yet another head injury.

"Who's insulting you?" said Parvati timidly.

"The establishment! Yes, those with clouded eyes by the Mundane, too clouded to See as I See, to Know as I KNow. Of course, we Seers have always been feared..."

"Do you mean...is it something Professor Umbridge...?" said Parvati.

"Do not speak to me about that woman! Kindly continue your work!" cried Professor Trelawney.

And through the rest of the lesson, she ambled about the classroom, tears still leaking from her eyes as she muttered threats under her breath.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the exact same as usual, except Levina bit her lip through the entire lesson and did not say a word. To her relief, Harry didn't say anything either. Levina smiled; Angelina would surely be pleased by their restraint.

...

"No Quidditch practice," said Angelina sadly when Levina entered the common room that night after dinner.

_"What?" _said Levina angrily. "But Harry and I kept our tempers under control!"

"We didn't say anything, I swear!" Harry added.

"I know," said Angelina miserably, shaking her head. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherin's permisson, why not us?"

"Because she's an evil witch who gets amusement out of holding stuff above our heads," said Levina through gritted teeth.

"Oi, Levina!" George called from the other side of the room. "We have something for you to test!"

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were standing together in a group in front of many Gryffindors, holding several buckets in front of them.

"And here comes my_ lovely_ assistant, Miss Levina Snowpetal!" said Fred.

Levina flushed at the emphasis on the word _lovely, _but she joined their group and took an orange-colored half of a chew.

"What will this make me do?" said Levina, examining the chew critically.

"Vomit," said Lee happily, holding up the buckets.

Levina made a face. "I'd like to keep my food down, thanks."

"You're the one who agreed to help, free of charge," said George, grinning.

"I said I'll test them, not advertise them to the public," said Levina, gesturing to the crowd before her.

"All right, all right," said Fred as she backed away from the buckets in disgust, "but you still owe me a paint job on my broom!"

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Levina. "Where's your broom?"

"It's the one in the corner over there," said Fred, gesturing to one of the broomsticks propped up by the sofa.

Fred turned back to face the crowd, popped the orange half of the chew in his mouth, and promptly threw up into the bucket. Then, he hastily took a bite of the purple chew and ceased puking immediately. The crowd cheered and he took a bow while Lee vanished the contents of the bucket.

"Will you guys keep it down?" bellowed Harry, who was working on his Potions essay from Snape. "I'm trying to work here..."

Levina lifted Fred's broom onto the table where Harry was sitting and she took out Destiny's enchanted paints. She wrote Gryffindor in gold cursive on the side of it and painted a lion on the front, which roared ferociously and caused Harry to jump.

"That's really good," he commented as she searched through the paint colors for the burgundy.

"Thanks," said Levina, beaming happily.

After a while, the crowd around them began to dissolve, and around Midnight, Fred, George, and Lee counted up all the gold they'd recieved from the eager Gryffindors. At long last, Fred gathered up the box of Galleons and the trio went up to the boy's dormitory, waving goodnight to them all.

Levina sank into one of the chairs by the fire and yawned. Lilypad jumped into her lap and placed Draco's chewed-up shoelace into the palm of her hand. She laughed.

"Has that become your new favorite toy, Lily-?" Levina began, but she immediately realized her slip-up and added hastily, "I mean, Lilypad."

But Harry wasn't listening; he was still attempting to write his essay, looking very frustrated as he scribbled stuff down with his quill. Eventually, he sighed, tossed the parchment aside, and sat next to Levina by the fire.

"Sirius!" said Ron suddenly.

Levina gave a start and looked into the fire, where Sirius' head was indeed sitting among the flames yet again.

"Hi," he said, grinning up at them all.

"Hi," they chorused back.

Lilypad and Crookshanks dropped from their owner's laps excitedly and ran towards the fire, trying to rub their faces against Sirius'.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"Not too good," said Harry as Levina pulled Lilypad back to keep her from burning her whiskers. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means w'ere not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"-or a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group?" said Sirius.

Levina stared at him. "How'd you know about that?" she demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places a bit more carefully," said Sirius. "The Hog's Head, I ask you..."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione. "It's always packed with people-"

"-which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius.

"But there'd be more people likely to recognize us there," said Levina, "like the Slytherins or a Ministry official or something..."

"Who overheard us?" said Harry.

"Mundungus. He was the witch under the veil."

_"That _was Mundungus?" said Levina, her eyebrows raised.

"What was he doing there?" said Harry, stunned.

"Keeping an eye on you two, of course," said Sirius.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked angry again. "So we're still being tracked?"

"Yeah, and just as well, if the first thing you two decide to do with your weekend is organize an illegal group."

Levina expected him to look upset over this, but on the contrary, he had an expression of clear pride.

"So then why did he need to disguise himself?" said Levina.

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago, and the barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak, so Dung's been dressing as a witch...Anyway, I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother, Ron."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron.

"Molly says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret DADA group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there'll be plenty of time to learn to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. "

Ron wore a very rebellious expression on his face, but he kept his mouth shut.

"She also adviced you three" -Sirius's eyes went to Levina, Harry, and Hermione- "not to proceed with the group. She would have written this all to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

Levina opened her mouth to object, but Ron said quickly, "On duty doing what?"

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order. So it's fallen to me to be the messenger, and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

There was a pause in which Lilypad have a loud mew and pawed at Sirius's head and Ron fiddled with a hole in the hearthrug quietly.

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Ron muttered finally.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" said Harry.

"Really?" said Levina excitedly.

"Of course I do! D'you think your fathers and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"And if we get expelled?" said Hermione, a quizzical look on her face.

"Let us not forget that this was _your _idea, Hermione," Levina reminded her.

"I know...I just wondered what Sirius thought," said Hermione with a shrug.

"Well, better to be expelled and able to defend yourselves than to be sitting safely in a school without a clue," said Sirius.

"Hear, hear!" said Harry, Ron, and Levina enthusiastically.

"So, how are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?" said Sirius.

"Well, that's the problem," said Levina. "We can't think of anywhere with enough space."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.

"But...but there's hardly any space there," said Levina.

"There are twenty-nine of us all together," said Hermione. "I highly doubt we'd all fit under the Invisibility Cloak."

"Fair point," said Sirius. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere...I'll have a think and get back to-"

He broke off. His face was suddenly very tense and he had an alarmed expression. He turned sideways, apparently looking at the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Uh, Sirius?" said Levina.

But he had vanished. Levina stared at the flames for a moment, wondering if he'd appear there again and explain.

"Why did he-?" said Harry.

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and Levina leapt away from the fire in terror, for a hand had appeared among the flams, groping as though trying to catch a hold of something. On its fingers there were ugly, old-fashioned rings. Lilypad took off in the other direction towards the dormitories, her fur on end.

"Umbridge," said Levina under her breath, backing away from the fireplace.

The four of them ran for it; at the door to the girl's dormitory, Levina scooped a shaking Lilypad into her arms and looked back over her shoulder to see Umbridge's hand still making snatching motions, as though she knew the exact spot Sirius's hair had been seconds before and was determined to grab it.

...

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, you two. There's no other explanation."

"So then...you think she was the one who attacked Hedwig and Athena?" said Harry.

"I'm almost certain of it," said Hermione grimly. "Watch your frog, it's escaping."

Levina sunk back in her chair, feeling her anger beginning to rise. The thought of Umbridge purposely attacking her loyal, Spectacled owl made her blood boil. She grabbed her bullfrog and mumbled, _"Silencio!" _It continued croaking.

"I've been suspecting it every since Filch accused you of ordering dungbombs," said Hermione. "I mean, once your letter had been rad, it would have been quite clear that you weren't ordering them. But then I thought, what if someone just wanted an excuse to read your mail? Umbridge could have tipped of Filch and found a way to take the letter. Harry, you're squashing your frog."

Harry released his tight grip on the frog in his hand and placed it on the table, looking furious.

"What about Athena?" Levina asked as she stared out the stormy window, where rain was pounding against the glass. "Why did she attack her too?"

"Well, they were traveling together, weren't they?" said Hermione. "It would have been odd if only Hedwig had been attacked, and they were both coming back from the same destination, so the letters were bound to be similar."

Levina bit her lip hard and said fiercely, _"Silencio!" _This time, the bullfrog ceased croaking instantly.

"It was a very close call last night," said Hermione. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. _Silencio!" _

Hermione's bullfrog ceased croaking and glared up at her reproachfully.

"If she'd caught Snuffles..."

"He'd probably be in Azkaban," said Harry, waving his wand absentmindedly. His bull frog emitted a high-pitched whistle and Levina covered her ears.

"Canine ears, Harry!" Levina reminded him, and Hermione quickly waved her wand and silenced his frog. "So, what are we going to do, then? I mean, we can't send him an owl."

"I don't reckon he'll risk it again," said Ron, who was having trouble silencing the large, ugly raven in front of him. _"Silencio!"_

"It's the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, watching Ron's feeble attempts.

"Well, ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron defensively.

"Fine, let's swap then," said Hermione, switching their animals. _"Silencio!" _she cried, and the raven continued to open its beak, but no sound came out.

"Nice one," said Levina, watching as the raven tilted its head from side to side, confused.

"Very good, Miss Granger!" said Professor Flitwick, appearing at their shoulder and making them all jump. "Now, let me see you try, Mr. Weasley!"

"Wha-? Oh, right," said Ron, and he tried yet again to use the spell, but the frog merely gave a loud croak and leapt off their table.

It was no surprise that Harry and Ron were given extra homework on using the spell.

They were allowed to stay inside during the break due to the heavy downpour of rain outside, so they found seats in a noisy and overcrowded classroom on the first floor in which Peeves was floating dreamily up near the chandelier, occasionally blowing ink pellets at the top of student's heads.

"Guys, guys!"

Levina looked up from _The Werewolf Within_ to see Angelina running excitedly towards them.

"I've got permission to re-form the Quidditch team!"

_"Excellent," _said Ron, Harry, and Levina together.

"Yeah, I went to McGonagall, and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore, so Umbridge had no choice but to give in. So I want you be at the pitch at seven tonight, all right? We've got to make up time, we're only three weeks away from our first match."

"Brilliant!" said Levina, gazing out the window. "I hope the rain keeps coming; I love playing Quidditch in it."

"That makes one of us," muttered Ron.

An ink pellet suddeny whizzed straight at Levina, and she ducked just in time before it hit the side of her head.

"HEY!" she shouted angrily.

"Just leave it," said Hermione. "If you encourage him, he'll bother us more."

A second ink pellet shot past them and struck Katie Bell squarely in the forehead. She leapt up from her seat and began chucking anything within her reach at him.

"So," said Hermione suddenly, looking directly at Levina, "have you had any ideas about the whole 'Filthy half-breed' thing?"

Levina closed her werewolf book shut and frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"We were trying to figure out how Umbridge knew about your 'condition', remember?" said Hermione.

"Oh...right," said Levina, and her arm instinctively became sore again. "Well, I don't think there's really any way of knowing, is there?"

Hermione glanced out the window at the pouring rain for a moment before speaking. "I think you should contact Lupin."

"What? Why?" said Levina.

"Well, he probably had to deal with similar stuff when he was at school; he may know-"

"What, he got a message inscribed on his arm in blood that indicated he wasn't fully human?" said Levina. "And besides, Athena's hurt right now."

"Well, when Professor Grubbly-Plank is done healing her, I think you should," said Hermione. "Just to see what he thinks about it."

Levina sighed. "Fine, but she won't be able to travel for a few days after I get her back."

And just as the bell rang, Peeves dropped down from the ceiling and emptied an entire bottle of ink onto Katie's head.

...

The rain continued to attack the grounds as the day wore on, and when Levina entered the Quidditch pitch, she was drenched in within seconds. She, Harry, and Ron skidded and slipped as they made their way through the damp grass to the rest of the team. The sky overhead was a deep, cloudy gray, and it was a relief to enter the warm light of the changing rooms.

"How on earth are we supposed to practice in this?" said Alicia Spinnet as she pulled her robes over her head. "There's no way we're going to be able to see through all of the rain."

"Try _Impervius," _said Levina, waving her wand slightly. "It'll keep the water off of your face, so you can see better."

"Brilliant!" said Katie Bell, trying out the spell for herself. "Thanks, Levina!"

"Thank Hermione, not me," said Levina. "She taught Harry and I how to do it in our third year."

They gathered together with Angelina, who was using _Impervius _along with the other Quidditch team members; apparently Harry had also taught them.

"Okay, that should really help with the visibility," said Angelina. "Okay. Let's go."

They all stowed their wands back inside their robes and followed Angelina out of the changing rooms and back into the pouring rain. Levina's feet sank into the mud as she walked and, even with the Impervius Charm, she still had trouble seeing through the curtains of rain.

"All right, on my whistle," said Angelina.

Levina kicked off from the ground, spraying mud all over her clothing. They were only playing with one Bludger, but Levina couldn't even tell where it was. The wind blew her off course several times, nearly knocking her off of her broom, and she had to do the Sloth Grip Roll to stay on. No one else seemed to be doing much better, and the blurred image of Harry continually looked back and forth across the grounds, searching for the Snitch.

After nearly an hour, Levina headed back to the changing rooms, trying not to think of how much mud was caked into her hair and robes. When she passed by Fred and George, both of the twins looked very uncomfortable and were bandy-legged, wincing with every movement.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Fever Fudge," said George in a strained voice. "It works, but it gives you these massive pus-filled boils, and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I don't see any," said Levina.

"No, well, you wouldn't," said Fred darkly, "they're not in a place we generally display to the public-"

"Okay!" said Levina, putting her hands up to cut him off. "Too much information."

"OUCH!"

Levina jumped, startled, and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who had a towel pressed firmly against his face.

"What's up?" said several people.

"Are you all right, Harry?" said Levina.

"Nothing," he muttered, "I-I poked myself in the eye, that's all..."

Harry emerged from behind the towel and he shot Levina a significant look. Levina's eyebrows raised and she hung back with Ron while the rest of the team filed outside, wrapped heavily in cloaks.

"What happened?" said Ron the moment Alicia had vanished through the door.

"Did your scar hurt again?" Levina demanded.

Harry nodded.

"But..." Looking frightened, Ron strode over to the window and stared out into the rain. "He-he can't be near us now, can he?"

"No," Harry muttered, sinking into a nearby bench. "He's probably miles away...It hurt because...he's angry."

"Angry?" Levina repeated. "How do you know that?"

Harry looked as though he hadn't meant to say anything in the first place; he stared down at his feet.

"Did you see him?" said Ron, horrified.

"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," said Harry.

"He...what?" said Levina. "Harry, how do you know all of this?"

Harry shook his head and his head sank into his hands. Ron and Levina exchanged a look and sat down on opposite sides of him.

"Is this what it was about last time?" said Ron in a quiet voice. "When your scar hurt in Umbride's office?"

Harry shook his head. "Last time, he was pleased about something. Really pleased. He thought something good was going to happen. And the night before we came back to Hogwarts, he was furious."

"So you're connected somehow?" said Levina.

"You know what you're doing?" said Ron before he could answer. "Harry, _you're reading You-Know-Who's mind..."_

"No," said Harry. "It's more like...his mood, or something. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in...Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said when Voldemort was near me, or when he was feeling hatred, I could tell. Well, now I'm feeling it when he's pleased too..."

There was a pause. The wind and rain lashed at the building.

"I guess this would be a good time for me to tell you what's been happening to me," said Levina quietly.

"What?" said Harry, looking up from his hands. "You mean what happend in Potions?"

"Yeah," said Levina, "and in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, the night of the prefect party for Hermione and Ron...Something's been happening lately. I keep reliving the scene between my mother and Voldemort, right before she died. Only instead of in my dreams, it's happening in reality. I could hear their voices as though they were in the same room, and I could feel my mother's fear. I even saw a flash of green light when he..." she trailed off.

"How's that possible?" said Ron, bewildered. "I mean...how can it be happening in real life?"

"I don't know, but I think they're getting worse," said Levina. "I didn't feel my mother's emotions the first time it happened."

For a moment, neither Ron nor Harry said anything. Then, Ron stood up. "You two have got to tell someone."

"I told Sirius last time," said Harry.

"I haven't told anyone," said Levina.

"Well, tell him about this time!"

"Can't, can I?" said Harry grimly. "Umbridge is watching the owls and the fire, remember?"

"Well then, tell Dumbledore-"

"I told you, he already knows," said Harry shortly, getting to his feet. "There's no point telling him again."

"And I don't think I need to bother Dumbledore unless it's really necessary," said Levina. "I mean, it's not like I've been hurt or something by the visions, they're just...odd."

"Dumbledore'd want to know," said Ron.

"I'm not telling him," said Levina firmly as she fastened her cloak. "Come on, let's get back up to the common room then..."

They hurried back through the dark grounds and up to the castle, trying to not slip in the mud. None of them said anything else on the way up, but Levina's mind was whirring rapidly. What was causing the vision to become so real? Levina sighed; between being a werewolf and having realistic visualizations, she had a feeling nothing would get done.

Once she was back in the common room, Levina returned to her dormitory and dropped heavily onto her bed, yawning. She was glad to get to bed reasonably early for once, and she found that Hermione was already in her own bed, fast asleep. Lilypad snuggled up to her under the covers as Levina stared up at the ceiling. So many questions attacked her mind at once, and it was almost more than she could take.

...

Levina was relieved to find that Quidditch had been canceled, as reported by Angelina during lunch that day. Apparently Dobby had appeared to Harry during the night and had given him a place they could use for the Defense Against the Dark Arts practice.

"Are you sure we should take Dobby's advice?" said Levina during lunch as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "I mean, let's not forget the whole blocking the barrier and breaking the bones in your arm deal."

"The Room of Requirement exists," said Harry firmly. "Dumbledore once mentioned it. Apparently it appears to people on the seventh floor who really need to use it."

"So it can change into anything?" said Levina. "If you really need it?"

"Basically, yeah," said Harry through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Dumbledore said it was once a bathroom."

"Good, because I could _seriously _use a hot soak," said Levina, rubbing her arms. "All this work's killing me!"

"Did you say Dumbledore's mentioned it?" said Hermione, and her once-critical expression dissolved. "Oh well, that's all right then. When are we going?"

"Well, we'll be meeting the members of the group tonight at eleven," said Harry. "So be sure to tell any of the members you see that haven't been informed, all right?"

"Will do," said Levina, but she couldn't help but feel anxious; there were twenty-nine of them, and if one of them were caught on their way there, they'd be in _big _trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I personally am I excited that now I'll be able to type the "Dumbledore's Army" scene (:<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Savvygurl101LunaRachel: Yeah, Harry's really moody in this book, he goes off on everything and everyone (including cats, apparently)! And I wouldn't say the Fred/Levina stuff is entirely over, but I won't say more than that ;) And I dunno about the videos, just for copyright purposes and what not. I'd say feel free, I'd just prefer it not to hit the web, but I think it's awesome that you'd want to make a video for my fanfic, it means a lot! :D**

**Flyingwerecats: No one likes an Umbridge! I actually thought that chapter was pretty short, but when I scrolled down I realized it _was _pretty long (: And yeah, actually, ever since I came up with Lilypad's name, I had been planning to have Harry say that at some point!**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks! I always thought about what Harry would think whenever she called her "Lily". And as far as the visions, I'm really glad you liked them! I tried to describe it as best as I could to show what Levina's going through. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens (:**

**Things to come: Dumbledore's Army, Quidditch, Weasley is King, and more!**

**Review! I promise Voldemort won't come after you if you leave a good one ;)**


	8. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I bet you were hoping for a more exciting disclaimer, right? Ha! I sure fooled you ;)**

* * *

><p>At half-past seven, Levina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione crept out of the Gryffindor common room and headed up to the seventh floor. Fifth years were permitted to stay in the corridors until nine o'clock, but they continued to look around nervously regardless. Harry even brought the Maurader's Map, which he used to make sure that Filch wasn't nearby.<p>

"Umbridge is in her office," said Harry quietly, "and Filch is on the second floor."

"Okay, so you said it's by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, right?" said Levina.

"Right," said Harry. "Or, rather, that's what Dobby said."

"So, how do we get in, then?" said Levina, staring at the blank stretch of wall before them.

"Dobby said to walk past this bit of wall three times, concentrating hard on what we need."

The idea seemed silly to Levina, but she nevertheless began pacing beside Hermione, thinking hard. _We need somewhere to practice the Defense Against the Dark Arts, _she thought. _We need somewhere that Umbridge can't find us in...somewhere we can learn..._

"Harry," said Hermione sharply as they paced by it for the third time. Levina looked up to find that the once-empty wall now had a highly polished door occupying it. Harry reached out and seized the brass doorhandle, swung it open, and entered with Levina on his heels.

The room was very spacious, with lit torches that casted a bright glow across the room, much like the dungeons, only brighter. The walls were lined with bookcases, and there were silk cushions on the floor in the place of chairs. A set of shelves in the far corner of the room were lined with Sneakoscopes, Foe-glass, and Secrecy Sensors.

"These will be good when we're practicing Stunning," said Ron enthusiastically, prodding one of the cushions with his foot.

"Look how much space there is!" said Levina, spinning in a circle with her arms outstretched to add to the effect. "We could fit _two _Defense Against the Dark Arts groups in here!"

"And just look at these books!" said Hermione, excitedly grabbing various novels off the shelf. "Harry, this is wonderful!"

Just as Levina flipped open _The Dark Arts Outsmarted, _there was a light knock on the door. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean shouldered their way in, looking around in amazement.

"Whoa, what _is _this place?" said Dean.

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but more people arrived in through the door, and by the time it was eight o' clock, every cushion had been occupied. Harry got to his feet and locked the door tightly with a large key, then returned to the group and glanced around, looking slightly nervous.

"So, this is the place we've found for practices," said Harry. "I see you lot-er-fund it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" said Cho, and Levina smirked at Harry's expression.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, but it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"It changes to fit your needs," said Levina happily as she closed the book she had been skimming through.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ough to do first and-er-" Harry broke off, and Levina followed his eyes to Hermione, who had her hand raised. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to have a leader."

"Harry's leader," said Cho at once, giving Hermione a look that suggested she was mad.

"Er-right, thanks," said Harry, his face burning red. "And we-_what, _Hermione?"

"I also think we should have a name," she said brightly. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you agree?"

"Can we be the' Anti-Umbridge league'?" said Angelina.

"I vote we call it the 'Fudge is a Paranoid Lunatic Group'," said Levina.

"Or the 'Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group'?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to," said Hermione, frowning at Fred.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for shot, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"There's an idea!" said Levina.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny, "but let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army; that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

An appreciative mumrmur and laughter broke out at this, and several people nodded eagerly.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

Levina had to restrain herself from giggling at Hermione's official business-like manner. She watched as Hermione pinned the paper with all of their names on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY on the top of it in all caps.

"Right, so shall we get practicing, then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus, _y'know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's fairly basic, but it's really useful-"

"Oh _please," _said Zacharias, and Levina shot him a dirty look. "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who."

"I used it against him; it saved my life last summer," said Harry, and Zacharias stared at him open-mouthed. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave."

Zacharias didn't move, but he closed his mouth and sat back on his cushion, looking defeated.

"Okay, so I reckon we should divide into pairs and practice."

Levina paired up with Hermione and they stood opposite each other with wands at the ready. The first time, Hermione shot Levina's wand straight from her hand on her first try. But Levina, thinking of the time they disarmed Snape all at once in the Shrieking Shack, shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _and sent Hermione's wand so far up that it hit the ceiling.

"Wow!" said Hermione, looking both impressed and slightly upset that she'd been able to disarm her so easily. "Here, let's try again-"

Harry passed by them only once, which unfortunately was one of the times Hermione managed to disarm Levina, but he nodded at them appreciatively and gave them a thumbs-up.

"This is actually getting really easy," said Levina cheerfully as she blasted Hermione's wand into the wall behind her. "I mean, it's really basic, but it's cool!"

Even Ron joined them after a bit, and he managed to disarm Hermione once as they shot the spell back and forth at each other. Levina managed to disarm Ron quite a few times, but Ron was able to get her twice.

By the time the end of the class arrived, at ten past nine, everyone was looking either very pleased with themselves or very frustrated. Several people were on the floor from spells gone wrong, but for the most part, the feedback seemed positive.

"Well, that was pretty good, but we've overrun, so we better leave. Same time, same place next week?" said Harry.

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas eagerly, and several people nodded.

"The Quidditch team season's about to start, we need team practices too!" said Angelina in protest.

"How about next Wednesday night, then?" said Harrry. "We can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we better hurry..."

Feeling very Hermione-ish, Levina daringly slipped several Defense books from the shelf into her book bag, burying them at the bottom so that the other novels concealed them. In groups of four, everyone made their way out through the door and headed their seperate ways to their common rooms. Levina waited until the last person was gone before turning to Harry and saying, "That was fun!"

"That was really, really good," said Hermine in agreement.

"Yeah, it was!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I saw you disarm Hermione, Levina. I did too!"

"Only once," said Hermione. "I got you two loads more times-"

"No, I got you, like, three times!" Ron argued, and they continued to snap at each other all the way up to the common room. Levina beamed happily as she climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers, feeling in a better mood than she'd been in for a while.

...

Over the next two weeks, Levina literally grinned up at Umbridge during her classes, thinking of their _real _D.A.D.A lessons. She'd been able to use the Reductor curse to great success, reducing an entire shelf to mere dust, and had mastered disarming Hermione, and even Harry himself.

The meetings were never regular, seeing as they had to work their way around three Quidditch teams' practices, which varied depending on the weather conditions. However, Hermione soon devised a clever plan, in which where each member of the group was given a fake enchanted Galleon, which had a number on the side (which was normally a serial number) of it that changed to the time and date of the next meeting.

"And the coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying it in your pocket, you'll be able to feel them," said Hermione.

"You're brilliant," said Levina, stowing her fake Galleon in her pocket.

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" demanded Terry Boot. "With brains like yours?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider it," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor instead. So are we using the Galleons?"

There was a positive murmur of feedback among the crowd and everyone moved forward to collect one from the basket.

"I guess we just need to be careful not to accidentally spend them," said Levina.

"Fat chance," said Ron. "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with."

As the first Quidditch match of the season drew closer, the D.A. meetings were put temporarily on hold to allow more practice time. Even Professor McGonagall, to her class' surprise, refrained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the game.

"I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, and I really don't want to hand the it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you, boys?" she said during their class to Harry, Ron, and Levina.

"And girl," said Levina, sighing. "I thought I'd make it at least _one _year without someone calling me a guy..."

The Slytherins were the worst part of the week; Levina found herself being attacked around every corner, and it came to the point in which where she ended up having Fred and George accompany her in the hallways to her classes. Of course, the jeering was non-stop and unavoidable, but Levina merely let the comments slide off of her.

"I went ahead and told Madame Pomfrey to save you a spot in the hospital wing," Draco sneered at her in the corridors.

"Oh, thank you!" said Levina, beaming at him. "That was really nice of you, I owe you one!"

And the expression on his face was priceless.

On the morning of the match, Levina awoke early and painted all the Gryffindor's faces in the common room with Destiny's enchanted paint, giving them roaring lions attacking snakes and gold and burgundy colors. She attatched her Unbeatable Beater pin to her chest and made her way down to breakfast.

"Well, Miss Unbeatable, are you ready to murder a few Slytherins?" said Fred as he took a seat beside her.

"A few?" said Levina. "I think you mean more like the entire team!"

"We can help with that," said George cheerfully. "Oh, and guess what? You'll get a kick out of this."

"What?" said Levina as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Crabbe and Goyle are the Slytherin Beaters this year!"

Levina snorted into her juice with laughter and gave him a high-five. "You're joking, right? Crabbe and Goyle on brooms? That's like gorillas taking ballet!"

There was a familiarly loud shout of laughter and Levina looked over her shoulder to see Luna standing behind her, wearing a huge, life-size lion's head as a hat. "Gorillas taking ballet! Oh, that's good!" she giggled.

"Hi, Luna," said Levina. "I'm liking the hat, it's very stylish."

"Thanks!" she said brightly. "I'm supporting Gryffindor. Look what it does..."

She tapped the hat with her wand and it opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely loud roar that caused everyone around her to jump, startled.

"Good, isn't it?" she said happily. "Anyway...good luck today, guys!"

No sooner than she had drifted away did Angelina come hurrying over to them, accompanied by Alicia and Katie.

"We're going straight down to the pitch to check out the weather," she said breathlessly. "So head down when you're ready."

"All right," said Levina, draining the last of her pumpkin juice. She had just begun to follow Fred and George down to the changing rooms when she noticed something: At the Slytherin table, every occupant was wearing an identical badge that read:

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

"Oh, maudit," Levina muttered, thinking of Ron. It clearly had something to do with Ron, and she had a feeling there was more to it than just badges.

"Mind your language, young lady," said George, but when Fred shot him a confused look, he added, "Destiny taught me a few words. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Levina lied quickly. If it had to do with Ron, then it would set the twins on edge as well.

Levina changed into her robes quickly and gathered around with the rest of the team for the usual pep talk.

"Okay, so last year's Beaters have been replaced by two new blokes, Crabbe and Goyle-"

"Yup," said Fred, George, and Levina.

"They don't look very bright, but I wouldn't get cocky around them," she advised.

Levina could hear the hundreds of footsteps mounting the benches of the spectator's stands. Strangely enough, she could hear singing, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Do you hear something?" she asked Harry.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with canine hearing," said Harry.

But before Levina could focus her hearing onto the singing, Angelina said in a hushed voice, "It's time. C'mon everyone...good luck."

The team rose and marched in single file ontothe field, where a roar of cheering greeted them. The Slytherin team was waiting for them, also wearing the crown-shaped badges.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madame Hooch, but Levina thought the idea was horrible, considering how the Slytherin captain always attempted to crush the other's hand. When they were done, she said, "Mount your brooms..."

Levina climbed aboard her broom, and the lion painted on the back of it roared eagerly. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and Levina rocketed into the sky, her bat at the ready. In the stands, she could hear Jordan doing the commentary.

"-hit from behind with a bludger-Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and-nice Bludger from Levina Snowpetal, that girl's always had a talent for that-"

Levina beamed at Lee, having just sent a bludger into Montague's head, causing him to drop the Quaffle, which Katie caught. Taking off again, Levina began chasing after a bludger, watching to make sure it wasn't anywhere near the Gryffindors, but the singing from the stands had suddenly reached her ears. She paused for a moment, hovering in thin air, and listened:

_Weasley cannot save a thing, __He cannot block a single ring, __That's why all Slytherin's sing, __Weasley is our King._

"Oh, Merlin," said Levina, turning on her broom to catch a glimpse of Ron, who had gone scarlett. "Come on, Ron. Don't let them get to you," she whispered.

_Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we in, Weasley is our King._

Levina tried to shut the lyrics out of her mind, but it was echoing in her ears loudly. She clenched her teeth together and dove sharply after one of the bludgers, whacking it at Warrington, who dropped the quaffle. Katie caught it from beneath, but she promptly dropped it too and Montague got it.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KIND! WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

The singing had rose so loudly that it drowned out Lee's commentary; Levina glared down at Snape in the stands, who hadn't done anything to stop them. Surely there was something against blocking out the commentary?

_WHAM!_

Levina felt her head jerk to one side and she nearly slid off her broom, but she hastily did a Sloth Grip Roll and held on to keep herself from slipping. Sitting up, she glared at Crabbe, who had slammed the bludger at her. To return the favor, Fred whacked a bludger back at him and knocked him backwards.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" bellowed Lee Jordan over the singing. "It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle..."

Levina had just begun to go after one of the bludgers when something tiny and gold fluttered past her nose. It was the Snitch.

"Harry!" she shouted, but a thought occured to her: Was she allowed to point out where it was? Harry turned in her direction expectantly and Levina thought fast. She waved her arms frantically like a bird and jerked her head in the direction of the Snitch.

Harry looked bemused for a moment, but he caught on and gave her a thumbs-up, bolting in the direction she was gesturing in. Draco instantly followed behind him, tracking his movements as he swerved around a bludger.

It was over in two seconds. Harry grabbed at the air a mere second before Draco did and he pulled his broom upwards, holding it up for the Gryffindors to see.

Levina cheered loudly, but in the next second, a bludger slammed into Harry's back and he flew forward off his broom, landing painfully in the dirt. There was an uproar of angry yells and shouts and Levina rocketed towards the ground.

"All right?" said Levina, kneeling down next to him.

"'Course," said Harry, sitting up with a dazed expression. "Who hit me?"

"Crabbe," said Anglina. "He hit you the moment he saw the Snitch-but we won!"

"Brilliant job!" said Fred's voice behind Levina.

"Me? Harry's the one who got the Snitch!" said Levina, but she was beaming nevertheless.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" said Draco Malfoy, landing on the ground beside them with a furious look poorly masked with a sneer. "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was _born in a bin... _Did you like my lyrics, Potter? Weed?"

Levina turned and glared at him. "You lost, Malfoy. Get over it."

"We wanted to write another couple of verses, but we couldn't find ryhmes for fat and ugly-we wanted to sing about his mother, you see-"

"How about 'stuck-up and scrawny'?" snarled Levina. "For your mother, you see."

Fred and George seemed to realize what Draco was talking about and they stiffended, looking around at Draco.

"Leave it," said Angelina. "He's just upset about losing, let him yell-"

"-but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter, SnowWeed?" said Draco. "Spend the holidays there, don't you? I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay-"

Harry grabbed Levina's shoulder and held her back as she advanced towards him, steaming.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what _your _mother's houses stank like, Potter, and Weasley's reminds you of it-"

Levina wasn't sure why Harry's grip released from her shoulder, but she took the opprotunity and charged towards Draco at top speed.

"Harry! GEORGE! _LEVINA!_ _NO!"_

Levina managed the first blow to Draco's nose, causing it to go scarlett with blood. She, Harry, and George wrestled him to the ground, and loud screams erupted in the stands.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madame Hooch from what seemed like miles away, and Levina was suddenly thrown off of Draco and knocked to the ground by the _Impedimenta _jinx.

Levina fell heavily into the dirt, landing sprawled out on her back. From behind, three pairs of hands grabbed her arms and shoulders and helped her to her into a standing position.

"I've never seen behavior like it-back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!"_

Grudgingly, Levina followed closely behind Harry and George off the pitch, her hands clenched tightly into fists. When they reached McGonagall's office, McGonagall herself came running up to them furiously.

"In!" she said angrily.

Levina entered her office and dropped into one of the chairs heavily, still panting heavily.

_"Well?" _she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Three onto one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy insulted our parents," said Levina.

"He provoked us," said Harry.

"But instead of leaving it to Madame Hooch to sort out, you three decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" she bellowed. "Have you any idea what-?"

_"Hem, hem."_

Levina's heart skipped a beat. She wheeled around to see Umbridge standing in the doorway, smiling in a very sly way. "May I help, Professor McGonagall?"

"Help?" she repeated in a constricted voice. "What do you mean?"

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

"You thought wrong," said Professor McGonagall shortly. "Now, you three listen closely; I do not care what Malfoy say, I do not care if he insulted every member of your family. Your behavior was disgusting and I am giving you each a week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, Miss Snowpetal! And if either of you ever-"

_"Hem, hem. _I think they deserve rather more than detentions."

Levina's heart seemed to completely stop in her chest. Was she going to have to serve _more _skin-carving detentions with Umbridge?

"They are in my house, Dolores," said McGonagall sharply. "It is what I say and think that counts here."

"Actually, I think you'll find that what I think does in fact count. I was just given Education Decree Number Twenty-five..."

Levina let out a loud groan and put her head in her hands.

"'The High Inquisitor henceforth will have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges.' So...I really think I will have to ban these three from playing Quidditch ever again."

Levina's head shot up from her hands and she looked frantically up at Umbridge. "B-banned?"

"Ban us?" said Harry, sounding distant. "From playing...ever again?"

"Yes, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. You, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Snowpetal. And I think, to be safe, this young man's tin ought to be stopped too-"

"But Fred didn't do anything!" said Levina angrily, standing up in her seat defensively.

Umbridge smiled at her reaction. "If his teammates had not held him back, I'm sure he would have done the same. I will want their broomsticks confinscated, of course-"

_"What!" _said Levina angrily.

"You're joking!" said Harry.

"I'm afraid I'm not," said Umbridge sweetly, her toad-like smile widening. "Well...good afternoon to you."

She turned towards the door in triumph and made to open it, but she paused in front of Levina. Then, she bent down and, in a very low voice that only Levina could hear, she added, "And if I had it my way, you would be expelled altogether. To think what you might have done to that poor Mr. Malfoy if you hadn't been wearing that necklace..."

And she left without another word.

...

"This is all my fault-"

"You didn't _make _us punch Malfoy-"

"-if I wasn't so terrible at Quidditch-"

"-don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with-"

"-the song got me wound up-"

"Oh, just drop it, Ron!" said Levina, slamming her book shut loudly. It was late that evening in the common room, but instead of celebrating their victory like they usually would, all the Gryffindors were merely standing around with mournful looks.

"So...do you really think that's how Umbridge knows?" said Hermione, who was knitting another house-elf hat by the fire. "Because of the necklace?"

"It's got to be," said Levina as she gazed into the fire. "Umbridge must have already known before-hand what the necklace did, and then seen the Werewolf books and put two and two together..."

"This is the worst I've ever felt in my life," said Ron miserably.

"At least you're not banned," said Levina bitterly.

"Well, I can think of one thing that might cheer you up," said Hermione in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry skeptically.

Hermione nodded and turned her head away from the snowy window, a broad smile crossing her face. "Hagrid's back."

_"Hagrid?" _said Ron, as though he'd never heard the name before. "He's here?"

Levina jumped out of her seat and sprinted over to the window for a better look: Through the thick snow and ice, Levina could just barely make out Hagrid's cabin, which had all the windows lit up and a puff of smoke emitting from the chimney.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Levina excitedly. "Let's go see him!"

Hermione ran up to the girl's dormitory to fetch her gloves, scarf, and hat, but Levina merely tossed her Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

"Don't you need more than that?" said Hermione.

"I'm a werewolf," Levina reminded her, beaming happily. "One of the upsides is that I generate enough body heat to keep me decently warm."

They crept through the portrait hole and threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, climbing uncomfortably down the stairs towards Hagrid's hut. When they made it to the door, Levina pounded on it twice and Fang began barking loudly.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known!" said Hagrid's gruff voice. "I'm here fer two seconds an' you four show up. Out o' the way, Fang, yeh dozy dog..."

The bolt was drawn back, the door was eased open, and Hagrid's beaming face peered out at them.

Levina's heart did a back flip; Hagrid's face was puffy and covered in blood, and his left eye had been bruised so badly that it was swelled shut. He had scrapes all over his arms and there was blood in his hair.

Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, no!" said Levina urgently, looking over her shoulder at the dark grounds.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid, wildly gesturing for them to come in. "Get in, get in!"

"Sorry!" Hermione gasped, and the four of them squeezed in through the doorway.

"Hagrid, what the bloody hell happened to you?" said Levina, staring up at him in horror.

Hagrid limped over to the fire, placed a copper kettle over it, and shut all of the curtains before turning back to face them.

"Nuthin'," he said firmly. "Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it," said Ron, "you're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh lot, I'm fine!" said Hagrid, trying to fake a beam at them. "Blimey, it's good to see you again-had good summers, did you? Levina, your hair got lighter!"

"This is serious, Hagrid!" said Levina.

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" said Ron.

"Who did this to you?" said Levina fiercly.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'!" said Hagrid.

"You ought to see Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously. "Some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealin' with it, all right'?"

Levina shook her head. "Hagrid, you should really get some proper treatment for those."

"I'm fine!" Hagrid repeated repressively. He crossed the room towards a large towel on the wooden table, which he pulled up to reveal a raw, bloody, green-tinted steak larger than a car tire.

"Are you going to _eat _that?" said Ron, repulsed. "It looks poisonous."

"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," said Hagrid, and Levina flinched, thinking of Ryuu. "And I didn' get it ter eat."

He lifted it up and slapped it over the left side of his face, causing greenish blood to trickle down his beard. "Ah, tha's better. It helps with the stingin', y'know."

"Will you please just tell us what happened already?" said Levina.

"Can', Levina. Top secret, it is."

"Did the giants beat you up, Hagrid?" said Hermione quietly, and Hagrid dropped the steak.

"Giants?" he said, reaching down to pick it back up. "Who yeh bin talkin' to? Who's told yeh what I-who said-"

"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically. "It was...it was kind of obvious."

Hagrid snorted. "Never known kids like you four before, more'n yeh oughta," he muttered, splashing hot water into three bucket-shaped mugs. "An' tha's not a compliment neither. Nosy, some'd call it."

"So have you been to look for giants, then?" said Harry, grinning.

"Be honest," said Levina.

"Yeah, all righ', I have," he grunted. "They live in the mountains."

"If you tell us about the giants, we'll tell you about Harry and Levina being attacked by dementors," said Ron.

Hagrid choked on his mug and dropped his steak again, spluttering water and dragon blood everywhere.

"Whadda yeh mean, attacked my dementors?" growled Hagrid.

"Didn't you know?" said Hermione.

"I don' know anything tha's been happenin' since I left. Yeh're not serious, are yeh?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "They showed up in Little Whinging-"

"And near Levesque and Malfoy manor," Levina added.

"And the Ministry of Magic expelled me-" said Harry.

"WHAT? You were _expelled?"_

Levina nodded. "He had to go to a hearing, but I got away in time and didn't use magic, so I didn't have to. But, if you want the details about our summers, we need the details about _yours."_

Hagrid glared at them. "All righ', all righ'. Me and Olympe, yeh know, Madame Maxime, went ter find 'em on Dumbledore's orders. It took us about a month ter get there, an'-"

"A _month?" _said Ron. "Couldn't you have used a Portkey?"

"We're being watched, Ron," he said gruffly.

"What d'you mean?"

"The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore an' anyone they reckon's in league with him, an'-"

"Yes, we know that," said Levina, "but does that mean you had to act like Muggles the _entire _way there?"

"Sorta," said Hagrid. "We was pretendin' we was goin' on holiday together, and we got inter France and made it seem like we was heading fer Olympe's school. We managed ter give the berk tailin' us the slip around about Dee-John-"

"Dijon," Hermione corrected."

"An' we ran into a few mad trolls an' a vampire, but apart from tha', it was a smooth trip. We reached the place, but we had ter lay off the magic; they don' like wizards, yeh see. We found 'em an' there were about seventy or eighty, all 'bout twenty feet tall, an' we waited until mornin' ter approach 'em an' give the Gurg a gift-"

"Gurg?" said Levina, suppressing a giggle. "What's a _gurg?"_

"The chief," said Hagrid. "So, we did wha' Dumbledore told us ter do, an' we held our gifts up high fer him ter see, an' ignored the rest of them, an' we placed the present at his feet, an' it was a branch o' Gubraithian fire, which'll burn evermore. So I told him it was from Dumbledore."

"And then what did he say?" said Levina excitedly.

"Nothin'. He didn' speak English, bu' a couple o' other giants translated it for him, an' he was very pleased with the gift. Bu' we left and came back the next day, ter take things slow, y'know, an' we gave him a goblin-made battle helmet, an' we sat down and talked with him. He didn' say much, but he liked Dumbledore; he heard of him arguin' against the killin' of giants in Britain. An' a few others gathered around ter listen, an' we promised ter come back the next day.

"But that night it all wen' wrong."

"How so?" said Levina, leaning forward across the table. "What happened?"

"There was a fight, an' in the mornin', we found the Gurg's head lyin' in the snow at the bottom o' the lake."

Hermione gasped. "So there was a new one?"

"Yup, but we weren't gonna give up easily, so we presented the next gift to him, which was a roll o' dragon skin, an' next thing I knew, I was hangin' upside down in the air by me feet, an' two o' his mates had grabbed me."

Levina gasped and Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth. "How did you escape?"

"Olympe hit the two holdin' me in the eyes with the Conjunctivitus Curse an' they dropped me, but we had to get out fast, since we'd used magic against 'em. So we knew we couldn't return again to tha' camp."

"Blimey, Hagrid," said Ron.

"'Course, we stuck around fer a while, but some Death Eaters came, an' they had better luck with the Gurg. Macnair, the bloke tha' was sent ter kill Buckbeak, was able to talk ter him without bein' hung upside down."

"What about the other giants?" said Levina. "The ones that didn't want him as Gurg, or whatever?"

"Well, we tried convincin' them instead, an' I think we got about six or seven o' them at one point. But the Gurg raided the caves an' the ones that survived didn' wan' no more ter do with us after that."

"So, no giants are coming, then?" said Levina, frowning. Ron looked disappointed.

"Nope," said Hagrid, heaving a great sigh as he adjusted the steak so that it touched his other cheek. "But we did what we was meant ter do, an' I suspect some o' them might just move out o' the mountains, in which case they'll remember tha' Dumbledore's friendly to 'em..."

There was a long pause. Levina sat upright and glanced out of the window, watching the snow falling heavily. She wondered when it would be safe again to let Athena out to send a letter to Lupin.

"Hagrid?" said Hermione. "Um...while you were there...did you happen to hear anything about...about your mother?"

"Dead," Hagrid grunted. "Died years ago. They told me."

"Oh, Hagrid," said Levina, frowning as she looked up from her mug of tea. "I'm so sorry you-"

"No need, no need," said Hagrid shortly, waving a hand absentmindedly. "Can' remember her much. Wasn' a great mother."

There was yet another long pause, but this time, Levina sat up and said, "Well...I have a lot of work to do, so I'm going to head back up to the castle."

"You aren't going to stay?" said Harry. "But how will you get back without anyone noticing you? We need the cloak-"

"Just lend me the map so I can make sure no one's nearby," said Levina, and he passed it to her reluctantly. "I'll see you in Care for Magical Creatures, Hagrid," she added.

Levina made her way back down the steps and she trudged through the snow back up to the castle. Filch and Mrs. Norris were on the fifth floor, so Levina successfully made it back to the common room, where she dropped into one of the chairs by the fire and got out one of her various Potions assignments.

Lilypad purred contentedly at her feet as Levina worked, and after about five minutes, she rolled up her homework and checked the map. She gasped.

In small black letters, _Dolores Umbridge _was written to be on the grounds outside the castle, on her way to Hagrid's.

_Oh no, _she thought, standing up so abruptly that Lilypad flipped over and hissed angrily. _If she catches Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of bed..._

_Dolores Umbridge _moved up to Hagrid's cabin and paused for a moment. _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, _and _Ron Weasley _moved away from the door and into the corner of the cabin on the map, and Levina heaved a sigh of relief; the Invisibility Cloaks didn't work against the map, but she was certain they were using it.

After about ten anxious minutes, when Levina had gone to the girl's dormitory, she finally saw Umbridge's name moved out of the cabin and heaved a sigh of relief. In less than three minutes, Hermione entered the girl's dormitory with snow in her hair, looking winded.

"What happened?" Levina whispered as she dropped onto her bed.

"She knew," said Hermione grimly. "Umbridge. She came to the cabin after you left and she made it clear that she knew where Hagrid was; she mentioned the mountains."

"That fat toad," said Levina, glaring through the darkness. "I'm just glad she didn't catch you three."

"I'm going back tomorrow, though," said Hermione. "If I know Hagrid, then he's going to have a lesson plan far different than Grubbly-Plank's, and it'll be just like the Skrewts."

...

For the next couple of days, people began to notice Hagrid's reappearance, but the reaction was not all positive. Some people like Fred and George gave yelps of delight and ran to shake his hand, but others like Parvati and Lavender merely shook their heads gloomily.

Hermione's plan hadn't worked in the least, and from the sound of it, Hagrid had something planned for them that was entirely different than Grubbly-Plank's.

However, Umbridge was no where to be seen as they headed down to Care for Magical Creatures. Only Hagrid stood outside of the edge of the forest, waving to them with a look of pain on his face, which looked even worse than the previous meeting.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the students, jerking his head at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark..."

"What prefers the dark?" said Draco sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers it? Did you hear?"

Levina smirked at him. "Harry," she said in a loud voice, "I hope nothing attacks us today, after all, it'll be _really _dark and we might not be able to see them coming!"

Draco shot a frightened look in her direction and she and Harry snickered under their breath.

"Ready?" said Hagrid happily. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer fifth year. Thought we'd see the creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed to train 'em-"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Draco, the panic in his eyes becoming more clear. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

"'Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling.

"So what happened to your face, then?"

"What happened to _your _face?" Levina retorted. "Mind your own business."

Hagrid shot her a thankful look and strode into the forest, carrying what appeared to be a dead cow on his shoulder. They walked for about ten minutes before they reached a place where the trees stood close together, making the area as dark as twilight. He placed the dead cow on the forest floor and made a weird, shrieking cry.

"I'm givin' 'em a call," Hagrid explained as everyone stared up at him. He repeated the weird noise again, and after about a minute, Harry nudged Levina and pointed into the woods.

"You see 'em?" said Hagrid.

Levina frowned; in the clearing, she couldn't see anything. Was she not looking hard enough, or did they blend in?

"I don't see anything," said Levina.

"Raise yeh hands, anyone who can see 'em!"

A few people, Harry and Neville included, raised their hands. Levina merely continued to stare off into the woods in confusion.

"Excuse me," said Draco in a sneering voice, "but what are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. Levina's eyes followed his, but she didn't understand what he was trying to say. Then, after a second, a piece of the cow meat was ripped from the bone and vanished.

"Whoa!" said Levina in amazement. "What the hell _is _that?"

"What's doing that?" said Parvati Patil in a terrified voice. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-?"

Levina suddenly gave a great jump, startled. Something had nudged her arm roughly, but when she looked down, there was nothing. "I think one of them touched me!"

"It did," said Harry, grinning at her. "It's trying to get your attention."

"Don't wory, they won't hurt yeh," said Hagrid reassuringly. "Now, why can only some people see them? Hermione?"

"The only people who can see thestrals are people who have seen death."

"Right!" said Hagrid. "Ten points ter Gryffindor!"

"But...but why can _you _see them?" Levina demanded to Harry.

"I saw Cedric die," said Harry. "You've seen flashes of your mum's death, but you weren't actually there."

"Oh," said Levina in understanding. "So then-"

_"Hem, hem," _said a voice nearby.

Umbridge had arrived, wearing a green cloak and hat, her clipboard at the ready.

"Oh hello!" said Hagrid, smiling at her. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as yeh can see-or, can yeh? We're doin' thestrals today!"

"Pardon?" said Umbridge loudly. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused. "Er-thestrals!" He said, flapping his gigantic arms hopefully. "Y'know, winged horses!"

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and made a note on her clipboard. _"Has...to resort to...crude...sign language..."_

Levina glared at her and Hagrid looked uncomfortable. "Er...anyways, what was I sayin'?"

_"Appears...to have...poor...short term...memory..."_

Hagrid frowned at this, but he continued nevertheless, explaining why they had them. The entire time, Umbridge made notes, and Levina glared fiercly in her direction.

"Are you aware that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as dangerous?" said Umbridge, interrupting Hagrid.

"They aren't dangerous!" Hagrid chuckled. "All righ', they make take a chunk outta yeh if yeh annoy them-"

_"Shows...signs...of pleasure...at the idea of...violence," _said Umbridge, making another note.

"But any creature would bite you if you annoyed them enough!" said Levina angrily. "I mean, even _I _would if-"

Harry and Ron laughed at this, but Umbridge said, in a very loud, sweet voice, "Oh, I know _you _would, my dear. Instinct, yes?"

Several people who had heard her looked confused at this, and Levina flushed red. Clearly she was making another jab at her werewolf blood.

Umbridge then began conforonting the other students, walking around the class confronting the Slytherins. When she reached Neville, she said, "You can see them, Longbottom, can you?"

Neville nodded.

"What do you think of them?"

"Erm," said Neville, and behind Umbridge, Levina made frantic gestures at him to be positive. "Well, they're...okay."

_"Students...are too scared...to admit...they are frightened..."_

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them-"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge. "Well, Hagrid, you will recieve the results of your inspection-" she mimed taking something from the air and pointed at her clipboard, as if he were slow "-in ten day's time." She put up ten fingers.

The moment they were out of the class, Levina stormed up the stairs to the castle behind Hermione, who was shouting random words, not pieced together, like "Foul", "Lying," and "Twisted gargoyle."

"I was surprised so many people could see them," said Levina.

"I know!" said Ron, nodding in agreement. "I mean, three in one class-"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice behidn them, "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

Levina wheeled around to face Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had begun a chorus of "Weasley is our King."

"Do you _really _think death is that funny?" Levina snapped, strolling up to him so they were face-to-face. "Wouldn't it be _hilarious _if you saw your mum or dad snuff it, and then you were able to see the Snitch better?"

Draco looked at her in surprise, ceasing his singing instantly. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but before he could, Hermione grabbed her arm, saying, "Come on, just ignore him," and dragged her away.

...

December arrived, bringing with it snow and a positive mood set for the Gryffindors. Levina found herself with a smile on her face more often than not, but Hermione and Ron had extra work as prefects, seeing as they had to fulfill their duties stopping the first and second years from misbehaving, and Harry and Levina were often left on their own.

For once in her life, Levina wanted to return home for Christmas. Hogwarts had lost the overall joy when Umbridge was around, and she longed to visit Destiny and Nick. She wondered how Destiny was doing at Beauxbatons, since they couldn't exchange mail for the time being.

The only thing Levina looked forward to were D.A. meetings, which were the highlight of her week. However, they were about to have their last one before the holidays, when everyone would return home.

Hermione had announced that she was going skiing with her parents, and even Ron was going to the Burrow for Christmas. Levina and Harry, who were stuck at Hogwarts, were very envious for several days until Harry got the courage to ask him about it, in which he responded, "But you're coming too! Didn't I say? Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!"

Levina nearly choked on her pumpkin juice in happiness. Spending Christmas at the Weasley's would surely be better than she and Harry sitting at Hogwarts alone. To make things even better, Ron added, with a very dreamy look, "Oh, and Mum also invited that cousin of yours to come...the one with the blue eyes..." He trailed off, looking the way he had with the Veela, and Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Destiny's coming to the Burrow too?" said Levina excitedly. "Ron, why didn't you say so? I thought she was staying at Beauxbatons!"

"Yeah, and her cousin Eric might drop in, she said," Ron added. "Y'know, the bloke from Romania?"

"Brilliant!" said Levina. She hadn't seen Eric that often over the summer, since he had been very busy with the dragons.

"Yeah...and your cousin is coming!" said Ron again, as though the first time had not registered with her.

"Yes, I know," said Levina, rolling her eyes. "And I'm sorry to say you don't stand much of chance with her, by the way...she's got her eyes on George."

Ron frowned. _"George?" _he said, as though the name was something unknown to him.

"How could you not know?" said Levina, laughing. "They went to the Yule Ball together, remember? And ever since, they've been sending mail to each other...Destiny seemed very pleased about it in the last letter I got from her..."

And Ron looked very disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! Did you like this chapter? I'm pleased to tell you that I think the next chapter will be more exciting ;)<strong>

**Leave a review and I will be a very happy person.**

**Review Responses:**

**Flyingwerecats: I wish _I _had an enchanted bathroom too! It'd be nice (: And you'll just have to wait and see, as far as the whole Levina-seeing-her-mum's-death-thing.**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks! I'm glad you liked what I did with the owl part. I laughed a little about the "squinting" to see the Fred/Levina moment, but I'm glad you took the time to read the whole chapter and saw that bit! :D And Hermione's bound to found out one way or another, and I'm sure her reaction will be typical haha (: Oh, and by the way, this time in the "Things to come," I did indeed italicize the _more _for a reason ;)**

**Savvygirl101LunaRachel: Haha, thanks, I liked adding the little bits with Lilypad in, she provides some comic/cuteness relief (: Oh, and cool I saw your other account! :D**

**Things to come: The last D.A. lesson before the holidays, visions, and _more _;)**


	9. Christmas and brewing troubles

**Disclaimer: Okay, I just want to say that whatever the Death Eaters told you is _not _true! I don't own Harry Potter! Don't believe them! **

* * *

><p>When Levina arrived in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays, everyone was already there, gathered around discussing their Christmas plans.<p>

"Hey, Levina!" said Angelina, who looked winded and very cold, her hair covered in slush. "We've replaced you."

Levina frowned. "Replaced me? What do you mean?"

"You, Harry, Fred, and George," she said dully. "Ginny's Seeker, and-"

_"Ginny?" _said Levina, surprised. "Weasley? Wow, I never knew she had it in her! That's great!"

"Yeah, I know. And we've got Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, and Melissa Owens as the Beaters, in your places. They're not nearly as good," she added, glaring at Levina as though the permanent ban was her idea, "but they're certainly better than the others that turned up..."

"Okay," said Harry, calling them all to order, "I thought this evening we should just go over the thing's we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

Levina smirked up at him and several people giggled and sniggered.

"We can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start out with the Impedimente Jinx for ten minutes, and then we can do the Stunning..."

"Be my partner?" said Fred to Levina, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, well..." Levina looked over at Hermione, who had paired up with Ron. "All right then."

Levina shouted, "_Impedimenta!" _and Fred froze with his wand pointed at her, unable to jinx her. Levina laughed as he attempted several times to move and gave up, but after a minute, he took her by surprise and froze her instead.

"Nice one," said Levina, when the jinx had worn off. "That was really good."

But Fred was looking up at the ceiling, surveying the decorations. "Who did these?" he asked.

"Oh, I think Harry said it was Dobby," said Levina, looking up as well. "Nice, isn't it?"

"But watch out for Nargles," said a very dreamy-looking Luna as she passed by them.

"Er, what?" said Levina.

"Nargles," she repeated. "They hide in Mistletoe..." She gestured to the ceiling, where there were several Mistletoes hanging in various spots.

Levina and Fred suppressed snickers as she skipped away back to her partner, smiling happily.

By the end of the lesson, Harry called a halt. "You're all getting really good," he said, beaming. "When we get back from the holidays we can start some of the big stuff-maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement at this, and everyone began to clear out in twos and threes. As Levina made her way to the door, she noticed Cho had stuck behind, straightening a cushion on the ground. She kept looking up at Harry, who was also still standing in the room.

"Merry Christmas," said Levina to Cho and Harry through the doorway, smirking.

"Oh! Merry Christmas, Levina!" Cho called back.

Levina had just begun to follow Hermione and Ron back to the common room when Hermione said, "Levina?"

"Whatsup?" said Levina, straightening her book bag so she could add another Defense Against the Dark Arts novel to it.

"Well, remember how you were saying before that you wouldn't mind a hot soak?"

Levina stared at her. "Yeah...? Why?"

"Well, being a prefect and all I shouldn't be letting you do this, but...It's Christmas!" Hermione beamed at her. "There's this very nice prefect bathroom on the fifth floor, the one Harry used last year, remember? The password is still 'Pine Fresh', and it's by that statue of Boris the Bewildered."

"Seriously?" said Levina excitedly. "You're letting me use the _prefect _bathroom?"

"Just don't be too long," said Hermione, still beaming brightly. "Come back to the common room when you're done, and don't let Filch catch you."

"You got it!" said Levina. "Thanks, Hermione!"

Levina ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the fifth floor, where she made her way down the hallway to the large statue of Boris the Bewildered. To the left of it, there was a door Levina had seen before during her fourth year.

"Pine Fresh," she said, and the door swung open smoothly.

The inside was _amazing. _There was a huge, swimming pool-sized bathtub with dozens of bath taps surrounding it, a large picture of a mermaid, and bathroom stalls off to the side.

Levina closed the door and took off her snow-covered clothes, which she hung on a hanger on the wall. She grabbed a towel and began testing out the different taps, which each had a different color and distinct smelling soap. She began filling the tub with hot water and turned the various taps, which emitted various colors of bubbles and foam.

She particularly liked the pale blue soap, which smelled like a combination of fresh fruit and flowers. The bubbles that danced around the room reminded her of Destiny's enchanted clam music box, only there were no spirits flying out of the tap.

Levina tossed her towel at the side of the tub and climbed in. The water felt incredible on her skin, like a hot sauna, and the purfumey smells were overwhelming.

_I need to remember to thank Hermione for this, _Levina thought. She sank under the water, her light brown hair waving about around her. The beautiful colors from the soaps swirled around her underwater, and she sat at the bottom for a while, watching the bubbles.

Suddenly, something dropped into the water, something pale-white... Had she accidently knocked something into the tub? She squinted for a better look when she realized, which a horrible jolt, that it was someone's _leg._

Levina emerged from the water immediately, spluttering and coughing.

_"Snowpetal?"_

Levina shook the soapy-water from her eyes and, to her absolute horror, saw the person across from her in the water:

Draco. Malfoy.

Levina screamed and drew the bubbles closer to her, sinking low into the water so that only the tops of her shoulders showed. "D-Draco? What the _bloody hell _are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" said Draco, looking panicked and wide-eyed as he backed away from her, blushing furiously. "What are _you _doing here? You're not a prefect!"

"My friend let me come down here-but that's not the point!" Levina snapped. "Did you not see my clothes hanging over there, you git?"

"You didn't lock the door!" said Draco defensively, the red in his face deepening. "How was I supposed to know-?"

"Oh, forget it!" said Levina, sinking further into the water. "Oh, merde...merde..." she muttered under her breath.

There was a short pause.

Levina took a daring glance over at Draco, who had backed so far away that he was against the spouts on the other end of the tub. He was purposely looking away, his pale blond hair sweeping over his grey eyes...his _stormy_ grey eyes...Levina shook her head wearily, perplexed by her own mind. What in _Merlin _was she saying? She looked away.

"You...you didn't... _see _anything, did you?" said Levina after a moment, all too aware of the blood rushing to her face.

"No!" said Draco. "_You _didn't, did you?"

"Of course not!" said Levina, reaching to grab her towel off the edge of the tub. "I'm getting out! Don't...don't look, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it!" said Draco sharply, turning away from her.

Levina grabbed the towel and climbed out, wrapping it firmly around herself. She hurried over to where her clothes were and began to take them off the hanger.

"By the way," said Draco abruptly, "I didn't...look, I didn't mean what I said about the snuffin' it thing before, all right? I was just joking."

Levina could hardly believe her ears, and she paused in the process of unfolding her robes. "Is this _really _the best time to-?"

"Well, if you don't want me to say anything, then I won't!" said Draco, turning back around to face her.

Levina peered over her shoulder, a smirk forming on her face. "Are you...are you actually _apologizing?"_

"No!" said Draco again, glaring at her. "I'm not apologizing, I'm just...just saying that I didn't really mean it as a jab to you, all right? It was directed to Weasley-"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" said Levina, entering one of the bathroom stalls to change. Once she was back in her clothes, she exited the stall to find that Draco had his own robes on, which made her sigh with relief; it made things ten times less awkward.

"I swear, if you tell _any _of the Slytherins about this-" said Draco.

"Trust me, I wouldn't _want _any of them to know," said Levina, who, upon looking in the mirror, was glad to see that her face had begun to return to its normal hue. She tossed the towel onto the bench and grabbed her book bag, then headed over to the door. When she looked back, Draco's grey eyes were watching her.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas," said Levina shortly, and she pulled the door open and shut it behind her. Once she was far enough away from the door, she took off down the corridor as fast as her feet would carry her until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you all right?" said Hermione the moment Levina arrived, out of breath. "Did Filch catch you?"

"No," said Levina, falling into one of the chairs by the fire, "no, it was much worse..."

She explained everything that had happened in the prefects bathroom to the three of them, and by the end of it, all of their eyes were locked on her.

"I'm so sorry!" said Hermione, looking very upset with herself. "I didn't think Malfoy would be-"

"It was my fault; I left the door unlocked," Levina muttered under her breath.

Ron, on the other hand, was smirking.

"And _what_ do you find so amusing about this situation?" said Hermione sternly.

"Levina and Draco?" said Ron, trying not to laugh. "Man, I wish I had been there to see that! That's hilarious, that is!"

"It's not funny!" said Levina hotly. "And it's not like we saw anything, what's it matter? Besides, Moaning Myrtle saw Harry in the bathroom last year!"

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry in horror. _"Myrtle?"_

Harry nodded, looking sick at the memory. "Yeah. She'd been spying on Cedric..."

"See?" said Levina in triumph. "At least Moaning Myrtle wasn't in there!"

"Well, I think your evening was considerably better than Levina's, though" said Ron to Harry, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Why?" said Levina, glad that the attention was no longer on her. "Oh yeah, how'd things go with Cho? I saw her stick around after the lesson."

"They snogged!" said Ron before Harry could say anything.

"Really?" said Levina, turning to look at him. "That's great, Harry!"

"Yeah, besides the fact that she was crying," said Harry.

"Who honestly does that when they're kissing?" said Ron.

Hermione slammed her book shut. "I _told _you, Ron, Cho's upset over Cedric!"

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Levina, shaking her head with a small smile at them. "I'm going to just try and pretend that tonight never happened..."

Levina climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory and changed into her pajamas, shaking her head. _It's not that big of a deal, _she told herself as she climbed into her bed. _Stop freaking out..._

After about a minute or two, Hermione entered the dormitory, yawning. She curled up in her own bed, saying a hasty goodnight to Levina, and Lilypad jumped up next to Levina with Draco's shoelace.

Levina fell asleep fairly fast; she dreamt she was flying around on the Quidditch pitch, playing the Slytherins, but Draco was jeering at her about their episode in the prefect bathroom, and the Slytherins were teasing her. Levina fell from her broom from thousands of feet in the air and was about to hit the ground when she awoke abruptly in her bed.

Except...she hadn't exactly woken up. She could see the dormitory, but part of her could also see a dark room, where two men were facing each other; one of them was crouched slightly against the wall, his dark brown hair askew and his eyes wide-

"Dad?" said Levina groggily.

_"Where's the girl?" _

_Voldemort stood before her father, his wand pointed at him. They were standing at what appeared to be the top of a flight of stairs. Levina could feel Voldemort's incredibly fury and anger._

_"I don't know," said Rick firmly, keeping a steady voice, but he had terror in his eyes._

_"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted._

_Rick writhed in pain and fell to the ground, twitching violently and trembling._

Levina shrieked; a horrible sense of pain had shot through her, an unbearable pain like none she'd never experienced.

_"Tell me!" Voldemort snarled, placing one of his feet on Rick's chest to hold him on the ground. "Where's the child?"_

_"I-I don't know!" Rick gasped in a strained voice. Levina could see tears in his eyes._

_"You're lying! Crucio!"_

_Rick shook again, his eyes watering in pain. Levina could almost hear his mind begging for it to stop._

_"You won't find her! You'll never take my daughter from me!"_

Levina screamed again as the pain returned, and tears spilled uncontrollably down her cheeks. "No! _Dad!" _

Reality was coming in and out of focus, and Levina could feel herself fall from a height and hit the ground, shaking. "No-please," she moaned as hot tears flowed down her front. _"No!"_

"Levina! LEVINA!"

Levina could vaguely feel someone shaking her shoulder, but the pain continued to surge through her body. "No," she groaned, her vision blurring. "No, stop! Don't hurt me!" She recoiled from the person in front of her and attempted to shove them away. She didn't want him to hurt her more...

_"Levina! _I'm not going to hurt you!"

Levina's eyes fluttered open; she was on the floor, drenched in sweat and tears. Hermione, Katie, Parvati, and Alicia were standing over her, looking frightened.

"She's ill!" one of them said, but Levina couldn't tell who it was.

"I'll get help!" called another anxious voice, and there was the sound of footsteps thudding on the ground.

"Levina, you're okay, you're okay," said Hermione, who looked frightened and on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, we're getting help-"

But Levina seized the front of Hermione's robes. "M-my dad!" She gasped. "He-the Cruciatus Curse-"

"It was just a dream, Levina-" Hermione began, looking terrified.

"No!" said Levina, shaking. "I hadn't told you yet, but-I've been having these visions-flashes-they're real, they're so real-"

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" said Hermione, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, her lip trembling. "I don't-

"Over here, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the dormitory in her nightgown, her glasses lopsided.

"Not another one," Professor McGonagall groaned, leaning down beside Levina. "Where does it hurt, Miss Snowpetal?"

Levina shook her head. "It was my dad! He and Voldemort-and I felt the pain-"

"What do you mean?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raising. "What's this she's saying?" she asked the others.

"We don't know!" said Katie Bell. "We woke up because we heard screaming, and Levina was writhing around, and she fell on the floor-"

"And she was saying a bunch of stuff, but it didn't make any sense," said Parvati, looking at Levina in alarm.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall. "Put on your dressing gown, Miss Snowpetal-we're going to see the headmaster."

Levina staggered to her feet and pulled on her gown, wiping sweat from her brow. The other girls watched as she and Professor McGonagall headed down the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," she said to the gargoyle in front of his office, and it sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continuously upwards like a spiral esculator.

Professor McGonagall knocked three times on the door, and the voices inside ceased. The door opened of its own accord and they stepped in.

"What _now_?" said one of the portraits on the wall in annoyance as they entered. "Surely not _another _student seeing murders-"

"Be quiet!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Fred, George, and Ginny were all standing in the room already, gathered around a black kettle on Dumbledore's desk. When they entered, they all looked up at her.

"Levina?" said Harry, who was drenched in sweat.

"Ah, you're back, Professor," said Dumbledore, "and good, you brought Miss Snowpetal-"

"Yes, I went to get her," said Professor McGonagall, "but when I went up, there was a commotion, and-"

"What happened, Miss Snowpetal?" said Dumbledore, gazing down at her. "What's going on?"

Levina sucked in a deep breath. "Er...lately, I've been having these...visions. Of my mother's death. But...usually they've only been flashbacks when I was asleep, and I dreamed them...But recently, they've almost been happening in reality. I hear the voices while I'm awake, but I don't see anyone. And I feel my mother's emotions, and I just saw...saw my father being tortured by Voldemort, and I felt the pain from the Cruciatus Curse."

There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thinking hard. Fred was staring at her intently.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked quietly. "How many times has this happened?"

"This was the third time," said Levina, sighing. "The first was at Grimmauld Place, and the second was in Potions, and the third I had while I was half-asleep, just now."

Dumbledore continued to stare at her for a moment. "We will deal with this when we can, but for the time being we need to focus on something else. Mr. Weasley was injured while working for the Order. He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital and I am sending you to Sirius' house, which is more convenient than the Burrow."

"How do you-?" Levina began, but she caught Harry's eye and he shook his head. "Er...how are we getting there?"

"With a Portkey," said Dumbledore. "Come here, then, quickly, before anyone else joins us..."

Levina made her way up to the black kettle on the table. She tried to not look at any of the people in the room, who were staring at her now. She touched the handle part of the kettle and Dumbledore counted down from three. On 'one', Levina felt a powerful jerk and the ground vanished from beneath her feet.

She hit the ground heavily and fell sideways so that she was on her hands and knees. A voice nearby said, "Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father's dying...?"

"OUT!" roared another voice.

Levina got to her feet and looked around; they had arrived in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was disappearing through a nearby door, and Sirius was hurrying towards them, looking anxious.

"What's going on?" he said, reaching down to help Ginny up.

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I seriously don't know what's going on," said Levina.

Harry explained to them the vision he'd had of the snake attacking Mr. Weasley, saying how he had watched it from the sidelines, but Levina could see guilt on his face.

When Harry finished, everyone continued to stare at him.

"And...you were watching from the _side?" _said Levina.

Harry nodded, but his expression said otherwise. She dropped the topic nevertheless.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred quietly.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius, and he turned slightly to face Levina. "Oh, and Levina- Nicholas is in the living room, why don't you go talk to him?" he asked.

Levina nodded wearily and crossed through the beaten-up door to the living room, where Uncle Nick was sitting in one of the armchairs chairs waiting for her.

"Are you all right?" he said anxiously when she sat down across from him.

"Not entirely," said Levina. She explained yet again what had happened and Uncle Nick leaned back in his chair with an unreadable expression, his eyes narrowed.

"So you saw Voldemort torturing my brother for information?" said Uncle Nick. He had a cool expression, but the corner of his lip was twitching slightly.

"Yes," said Levina softly, "and I could feel the pain as well...It was awful..."

Uncle Nick sighed and shook his head. "I wish I could tell you I know what's going on. I mean, to see it in reality and to feel it..." He shook his head again.

"Were you in...in connection with him at the time?" said Levina tentatively. "When, you know...when it happened?"

Uncle Nick shrugged. "Sort of...When your Aunt Celeste and I got married, they came to our wedding, and vise versa. But we weren't as close as the Potters were."

"The Potters?" said Levina curiously.

"Yeah," said Uncle Nick. "They both lived in Godric's Hollow, so they saw each other a lot. You and Harry met when you were babies, whether you remember it or not." He smiled slightly. "Rick was always talking about how you and Harry were going to be good friends, just like him and James. And as it turns out, you are."

"How did you meet Aunt Celeste?" said Levina, sitting up in her chair. "I mean, did she go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts...?"

"Beauxbatons. She came to Hogwarts for some studying," he said, smiling again at the memory. "She was very clever and ambitious, and she as well as a few others took a trip to Hogwarts on a 'field trip' of sorts. When we met, Rick, James, and his lot were botherin' her." He chuckled. "They were hitting on her, disrupting her studies. She didn't like that, so I stepped in and told them off. I was a prefect then.

"We spent a lot of time down by the lake; she really loved the water." Uncle Nick reached up and wiped his eyes with his arm. "She liked talking to the Mer-people, and she once even spent nearly an hour down there."

"What?" said Levina, bemused. "How in Merlin did she stay under? Gillyweed?"

"Well, Sirens tend to be able to," he chuckled.

"She was a _Siren?" _said Levina in amazement.

"Did I not tell you that?" said Uncle Nick. "Well, she was one of the kinds who didn't have anything against humans. She told me she left the other Sirens to go to school. Yes, Sirens can be witches too," he added as Levina opened her mouth. "She said they weren't too happy about her leaving, especially her parents. So she wasn't ever able to return to them."

"So then...Destiny's half Siren?" said Levina, her eyes widening. She'd never thought much about _why _Destiny was so stunning, and she would have thought her to be more likely half Veela than Siren.

"Yes," said Uncle Nick. "Did she not tell you? ...Well, I can't say I'm entirely surprised. Destiny never liked the fact that she was half Siren; it made her uncomfortable. The only relative on that side of the family she knows is Eric."

"Then how come Eric isn't half-Siren?" said Levina.

"Oh, he is," said Uncle Nick. "You just wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him...Celeste's sister, Aglaophonos-"

"Long name," said Levina.

"She had a more traditional Siren name," said Uncle Nick. "But anyway, Aglaophonos had an 'affair', you could call it, with a wizard, but she left him and returnned to the other sirens after Eric was born, but none of them ever found out about it. Celeste took Eric in as her own, so he's lived with us all his life."

Levina leaned back in her chair, amazed. "I never knew Destiny had such a complicated history in her family."

Uncle Nick nodded and got to his feet. "Speaking of which, I need to mail her a letter...she was supposed to not come until Christmas, but I make need to make other plans..." He ambled out of the room and vanished around the corner.

Levina returned to the kitchen, where Sirius had placed half a dozen butterbeers on the table. No one was speaking, but when Sirius saw her coming, he said, "Levina! Come get a butterbeer, there are plenty here..."

"Thanks," said Levina, trying to avoid the Weasley's eyes as she sat down beside Harry, who had slopped butterbeer all over the table, looking sick.

The moment Levina popped open her butterbeer, there was a burst of fire in midair illuminated the kitchen before them, causing them all to jump in shock. A scroll of parchment, accompanied by a golden phoenix tail feather, landed on the table.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius straight away, snatching up the parchment. "This isn't Dumbledore's handwriting...It must be a message from your mother! Here..."

He passed the letter to George, who ripped it open and read aloud to them, _"Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."_

George looked up from the letter. "Still alive...But that makes it sound like..."

He trailed off, but there was no need to finish. To Levina, it made it sound as though Mr. Weasley was barely a step away from Death's door, as though one wrong move would be the end...Fred pulled the parchment from George's hand and scanned it over for himself, then looked up at Harry.

It was the longest night Levina could ever remember. Mostly they just sat around in silence, watching the candles melting into the wax and checking the time repeatedly.

At some point, when most everyone appeared to be dozing in their chairs, unable to stay awake anymore, Levina got slowly to her feet and sat down in the empty chair beside Fred, who was still awake, gazing at the candle flame.

"Fred?" she whispered, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah?" he asked in a strained voice, not taking his eyes off the candle.

"Your dad'll be fine," she said, staring intently up into his eyes. "That's a Levina promise, which means I won't let you down."

Levina wasn't sure why she had said that, considering the fact that Mr. Weasley made very well _not _be fine, but Fred glanced down at her. Then, taking her by complete surprise, he turned sideways in his chair and pulled her into a tight hug. The normal warmth from his body was not present, and she could feel him trembling ever-so-slightly. Her face reddened at once and her heart began pounding faster than ever; this was a side of Fred she had not seen before, considering how upbeat and cheerful he usually was.

"Thank you, Levina," he managed, sounding hoarse. "Listen...I'm really sorry we can't do much about what's been happening to you lately-"

Levina laughed weakly. "Me? Fred, you don't need to feel bad about worrying for your dad! Trust me, I'm far less important right now."

"Also, I'm really sorry you have to see me like this," he added in a quiet, barely audible voice.

"Don't be riddiculous," said Levina sharply. "If my dad...well, if he _was _alive, and in the same condition, then I'd probably be acting the same as you. It just says you're human."

Smiling slightly, Fred leaned his head slightly so that it rested on her shoulder.

Minutes, maybe hours, passed and Levina and Fred fell into heavy dozes against each other, sleeping head-to-head. At half-past ten, the kitchen door swung open and Fred sat up so abruptly that Levina nearly slipped from her chair. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"He's going to be all right," she said, smiling slightly. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him right now as we speak."

Fred leaned forward in his chair with his face in his hands, and Ginny and George got to their feet to hug their mother, downing the last of their butterbeers.

Harry, who hadn't seemed to have slept a wink, looked immensly relieved. He even managed a small smirk at Levina, who realized she was still leaning against Fred and hastily moved away.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher? KREACHER!" When Kreacher did not answer, he muttered, "Oh, forget it then...So, eight people? Bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea and toast-"

Once breakfast had ended, Levina found a bed in Ginny's room to try and catch up on some sleep, but with Fred no longer beside her, she felt less secure, as though her dreams would only bring more harm again: more memories, more pain...Their clothes arrived from Hogwarts, so they could change into Muggle attire. Levina through on one of her hold sweatshirts and jeans, and Tonks and Mad-eye showed up to escort them across London.

After a semi-long trip by train, they arrived in the heart of London at a large, old-fashioned, red brick department store. There were large CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT signs on the windows, but Moody said they were placed there so that Muggles wouldn't wander in. Levina watched as Tonks stepped up to the window, where a particularly ugly dummy sat on display, and said, "Wotcher...we're here to see Arthur Weasley."

Levina stared at Tonks, positive she had gone insane, when the doll gave a tiny nodd and beckoned for them to go forward. Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny stepped right through the glass as though it were not there, and Fred, George, and Ron followed. Levina, Harry, and Mad-eye together walked through what felt like a sheet of cold water, emerging on the other side in a very crowded reception area

Some of the people inside looked incredibly normal, others incredibly the opposite. One witch continued to let out a high-pitched whistle of steam non-stop, a wizard in a black jacket made sounds like bells everytime he moved, and several people around them were reading _Witch Weekly._

They made their way up to the Receptionist desk, where a young witch with blond hair sat directing people to various levels and rooms. "Next!" she shouted, and Mrs. Weasley moved up to the desk. "My husband, Arthut Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us where he-?"

"First floor, seond door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward."

Levina followed Mrs. Weasley down the hallway, staring up at the scenery around her, where there were dozens of wizards running around in green robes.

"Are they doctors?" said Levina, watching the wizards scurry about.

"Doctors?" said Ron in alarm. "You mean those Muggle nutters who cut people up? Nah, these are Healers."

Levina and Harry exchanged a small smirk at each other.

When they entered Mr. Weasley's ward, they found it to be rather small and dingy, but there were three occupants, one of them being Mr. Weasley. He smiled pleasantly up at them and beamed, throwing the _Daily Prophet _beside.

"Hello!" he said. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get to work, but he says he'll drop in later..."

"How are you doing, Arthur?" said Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek. "You're still looking a bit peaky..."

"I'm absolutely fine!" said Mr. Weasley brightly, reaching out to hug Ginny. "If they could just take the bandages off, I'd be all right to go home..."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" said Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully. "But I'll be fine, they've got me on Blood-Replenishing Antidotes every hour. But the fellow over there," he said, lowering his voice and nodding to the man in the bed oppposite of him, "was bitten by a _werewolf, _poor chap. No cure at all."

Levina flinched slightly.

"A werewolf?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

Levina tried to prevent herself from not saying anything, but she could feel her face growing hot.

"Mum," said Fred sharply, nodding at Levina slightly.

"What? Oh...oh!" Mrs. Weasley looked startled and added to Levina, "No, no, dear! That wasn't meant to-I didn't-"

"It's all right," said Levina, putting her hands up in front of her.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened?" said George.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Mr. Weasley, smiling significantly at Harry.

"Is it in the _Prophet, _you being attacked?" said Fred.

"Of course not," said Mr. Weasley bitterly, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got-"

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley warningly.

"Got-er-me," said Mr. Weasley, but he looked like he had wanted to say something else. "

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" said Fred. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"Yes," said Levina, recalling her flashes of the graveyard.

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "Anyway, Mad-eye and Tonks are outside the door, waiting to talk to you, so you lot go on ahead outside..."

Levina backed out of the door and into the corridor, followed by the others. When the door had shut, Fred said, "Fine, be like that, don't tell us anything..." and began rummaging in his pockets.

"Looking for these?" said George, holding out a flesh-colored string.

"You read my mind," said Fred with a grin. He disentangled the string and seperated six Extendable Ears, which he handed out for everyone to take.

"You two are brilliant," said Levina, placing the string in her ear like the twins had done. For a moment, she couldn't hear anything, but then the voices became more clear:

"...Dumbledore almost seems to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this," said Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about that Potter kid, we all know that," growled Moody's voice.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning..."

"'Course he's worried," said Moody. "The boy's seeing things from Inside You-Know-Who's snake...Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's posessing him-"

Beside Levina, Harry pulled out his Extendable ear, looking terror-stricken. Was what Moody was saying true? Was You-Know-Who actually _taking control _of Harry?

"What about that Snowpetal kid?" growled Moody, and Levina pressed the string further into her ear.

"What, with the visions she's been having?" said Mrs. Weasley. "I talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he's beginning to worry about it, too...He says it's really strange-"

"Well, of course it's strange!" said Moody. "Snowpetal's seein' her parents deaths and torture in real life, she's witnessing the pain and everything!"

"Dumbledore said he had a theory that You-Know-Who may be inflicting this upon her," said Mrs. Weasley.

"How it that possible?" said Tonks.

"Dumbledore thinks there may be a connection formed between Levina and You-Know-Who that we didn't previously know about, one created through her parents on that night, and now he is trying to penetrate her mind to get to her abilities."

Levina swallowed hard; she could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"But I thought Levina wasn't there when he came to get her, right?" said Tonks.

"Exactly. Dumbledore said a connection may have been formed through her parents, but since it is not directly to Levina herself, Rick and Nadia's memories are getting in the way of You-Know-Who getting to Levina."

Levina yanked the string out of her ear, her heart hammering very fast. She looked around at the others, who were now staring at her and Harry with fearful expressions.

...

Levina faked wanting a couple more hours of sleep before dinner and fled to the bedroom she was staying in, where she dove under the covers buried her face into her pillow. Voldemort was _connected _to her? The idea of it sent shivers down her spine, thinking of Voldemort using _her _parents' minds after killing them to try and get to her own.

And Harry...poor Harry must've had some sort of connection as well, only something deeper, something more direct...Levina wondered what he was thinking right then; he had gone up to his own room as fast as he could, not saying a word to any of them. In a normal situation, she would have gone up and talked to him, but right then she felt too miserable to even comfort herself, let alone another person...

The following morning, everyone in the house helped to put up the Christmas decorations. Levina spent the majority of the day up in her room, reading over Defensive Spell books she'd taken from the Room of Requirement as she watched Lilypad run around in circles with Draco's shoelace.

"I buy you _so _many cat toys," Levina muttered, shaking her head as Lilypad pounced on Draco's shoelace and carried it triumphantly onto the bed, "and yet _this _is your favorite?"

It was around six o'clock in the evening when the doorbell rang, sending Mrs. Black into another screaming frenzy. Assuming it to be Mundungus or someone from the Order, Levina continued practicing the Impediment Jinx on Lilypad, freezing her mid-leap onto the dresser. Just as she was using it for the third time, there was a knock on her door and she jumped, startled.

"Uh, come in," she called, stowing her wand back into her pocket.

The door swung open Destiny Levesque strolled in, still dressed in her pale blue Beauxbatons attire with her black hair in a bun. At the sight of Levina, she dropped her suitcases loudly to the floor and ran straight at her, bowling her over with a tight hug.

"Levina!" said Destiny, beaming ecstatically. "I missed you so much! Why haven't you written?"

"Ahh...choking," said Levina, and Destiny released her grip on her and took a step back, still grinning. "Hi. It seems like it's been forever, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it has!" said Destiny. "Oh, I have so much to tell you! But first...Dad filled me in about the visions you've been seeing; he said you looked just about dead when you arrived here."

"He's exaggerating," said Levina awkwardly, although she was pretty sure Uncle Nick had been right.

"Why don't we go see the others?" said Destiny, reaching down to get her suitcases off of the floor. "Hermione's here, did you know?"

"Hermione?" Levina repeated. "What's she doing here? I thought she had gone skiing with her parents."

"She said it wasn't really her thing," said Destiny. "Anyway, come on! Dad says that everyone's on the second floor, in Harry's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley sent up some sandwiches and lit a fire..."

Levina followed her into Harry's bedroom, where Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were already inside, sitting on Ron's bed.

"-_was _the snake," Harry was saying, but he paused mid-sentence and looked up at them as they entered.

"Bonjour!" said Destiny cheerfully, placing her suitcases on the ground beside the bed.

"Hello," said Ron, standing up so abruptly that the books on the edge of the bed toppled over the side. Hermioned glared at him.

"Did we interrupt something?" said Levina, grabbing a sandwich from the plate as she sat down on the floor.

"Hi, Levina," said Hermione, sitting upright. "We were talking about...well, you know..."

"Not a fan of skiing?" said Levina.

"I wanted to to spend Christmas here, with all of you. My parents understand," she added. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you about the visions-"

"Did Harry not fill you in yet?" said Levina.

"Well, yes," said Hermione, looking uncomfortable, "and about what you heard through the doorway. I wanted to know-did the pain come when he used the-the Cruciatus, or was it just there initially?"

"Only when he used it," said Levina, wincing at the memory. "It was like I was actually there..."

"Do you think what Dumbledore thought was right?" said Ginny quietly. "That you and You-Know-Who are somehow connected?"

"I dunno," said Levina, "but if it's _Dumbledore_'s theory that we're talking about, then it's probably right..."

There was a small pause and Levina added, "By the way...you know the incident with the snake wasn't your fault, don't you?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded slightly. "We were just discussing it, and-"

"And Harry was under the impression that Voldemort was going to transport him out of Hogwarts," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Honestly, don't you ever read? It was all in _Hogwarts: A History..._"

...

The once-dark and gloomy home was looking much brighter on Christmas Eve; Levina had helped with the last of the decorations, and by the time they had finished, the house looked nothing like it had before. Sirius was in a better mood than ever before, singing carols and practically skipping as he went between rooms in the house. They had managed to set up a huge Christmas tree in front of the Black family tree, and it was enchanted with live fairies on it.

Levina awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of her bed. Destiny was already awake, wearing her blue nightclothes, tearing into many boxes in her lap.

"Ooh, I _love _Chocolate Cauldrons!" she said happily, tearing into a package of them.

Levina sat up, yawning, and began opening her own presents: Hermione had gotten her a new journal that not only took notes for her, but also had a calender built into it that wrote down any homework assignments or projects she needed to complete. Harry had given her a new elegant navy blue quill; Ron a box of jellybeans, Hagrid a new bell for Lilypad; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a new sweater and several mince pies; Lupin a new set of DADA books; Tonks a mini realistic Firebolt; Fred and George a huge box of coconut ice; and Uncle Nick and Destiny a cute pair of blue earrings and several candies.

"Thanks, Levina!" said Hermione, flipping through a massive book she'd gotten her on higher-level Defensive Jinxes. "I had been wanting this for a while!"

"No problem," said Levina with a grin.

They met up with Harry and Ron on the stairs and made their way down to the kitchen, where Hermione showed them Kreacher's bedroom by the pantry and left him a quilt, which Levina mentioned might not go over well with the elf. Sometime around lunch, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black shrieked loudly again before Mrs. Weasley answered it.

"Hey," said a familiar voice, and Eric Levesque entered the kitchen behind Mrs. Weasley. He had some fresh scars around his caramel-golden eyes and his black hair was slightly longer, but otherwise, he looked the same.

"Eric!" said Destiny, running up to hug him. "How's Ryuu been doing in Romania?"

"He's fine," said Eric, shrugging. "The Hungarian Horntail doesn't like him much, though. They got into a bit of a fight and I had to break them up..." he gestured to a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

"That was Ilonca," said Levina.

"Anyway..." Eric dug inside his black jacket and tossed Levina and Destiny each a small white box. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too," said Levina, and she tore the box open to find a lime-green ring with an 'L' printed on it.

"Is this a dragon scale?" said Destiny, examining her own, which was the same only with a 'D' on it.

"Yeah, they're both from a Welsh Green."

"Ah! Hello," said Sirius, striding up to Eric to shake his hand. "Merry Christmas! Where's your uncle gone off to? I believe he's in the basement, let me go check..."

"By the way," said Levina, pulling Destiny aside as Eric made his way to the table for a butterbeer, "why didn't you tell me you were half-Siren?"

Destiny choked on the butterbeer she'd been drinking and spluttered slightly, looking surprised. "Did Dad tell you that?"

"Naturally," said Levina.

"It's just a little embarassing," Destiny admitted, placing her drink on the counter. "I mean, Sirens aren't the nicest bunch, in case you haven't gathered..."

"That's understandable," said Levina. "Do you know anything about that side of the family?"

"You would have to ask Eric," said Destiny. "I seriously don't know much about it...Oh, hey," she added as Harry climbed out of Kreacher's bedroom with Hermione and Ron.

"His room's littered with the Black family merchandise and pictures," said Ron, "it's digusting..."

"He's just confused, that's all," said Hermione defensively as she dusted off her clothes. "He was brought up by people who had beliefs in purebloods, and-"

"So?" said Ron. "He's just a little slimeball, you don't need to go around defending him."

While they bickered, Levina took the opprotunity to talk to Eric, who was digging in one of the drawers in the counter.

"Hey, Eric?" she asked. "I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind. What was your dad like?"

Eric straightened up and closed the drawer as he opened his butterbeer, his mouth a thin line.

"You want to know about my Dad?" he repeated.

"Yeah," said Levina. "Did you know him at all?"

"I know he was a slimy git who couldn't take care of me without my mother and left me with Aunt Celeste," said Eric, slamming the butterbeer down on the counter.

Levina jumped, taken aback. "Sorry, I was just curious…"

"Curiosity killed more than just the cat, you know," Eric muttered. He sighed. "Look, I didn't know him, so it doesn't really matter to me that much. I'm sure Aunt Celeste and Uncle Nick were a much better family for me than those trolls..."

"We're going to be leaving soon!" called Mrs. Weasley, and Levina opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, but she was saved from further words as Harry said, "Come on, I want to get some comfortable seats in the car..." and brought her outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So, good chapter? :) I hope you all enjoyed! This actually took a lot of work to complete...<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Flower gettin' Lady: I agree; I always thought it was really strange how Harry couldn't see them before, even though he was there when his mother died, that always confused me! I never quite understood thestrals in that sense...but then again, Levina wasn't actually there exactly, so she wouldn't anyway...yet!**

**Flyingwerecats: Ah, the "Confuse them with kindness" trick; works every time (: And that's a hard one...Umbridge would probably win, since she's High Inquisitor and what not.**

**Silvermoony77: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! Lots of Draco, but hopefully more in this one ;) 'Maudit' is "Damn" in French. Pretty basic, but it's a lot better than other words. Oh, and**** I had a spur-of-the-moment idea. You don't have to do it, but I thought it would be hilarious. ****Wouldn't it be bloody brilliant if we both mentioned each other's character's in our stories? I thought since our books are similar, it'd be funny if we had a mention of the main characters, such as Levina bumping into Alex in the Great Hall, or something along those lines. Just a thought :D**

**Things to come: Lockhart, Occlumency, and more! (:**

**-That's the way I roll-**


	10. Occlumency?

**Disclaimer: Listen up! The disclaimer is a bit different this chapter; not only do I not own Harry Potter, but I also do not own Alex Ratcliff who, indeed, belongs to the user _Silvermoony77, _so don't think I made her up myself! (: **

* * *

><p>The receptionist area was covered with red and cold crystal orbs that reminded Levina of Gryffindor. There were Christmas baubles, holly hanging in the doorways, and shining Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles.<p>

"This is a really nice place," said Destiny as she gazed up at the decorations. She, Lupin, Moody, Uncle Nick, and Eric had accompanied them on their trip to see Mr. Weasley.

"You said there is indeed a Werewolf here today, am I correct?" said Lupin to Mrs. Weasley. "In Arthur's ward?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, keeping her lips shut firmly together in a kind effort to not say anything insulting in front of neither he nor Levina. When they entered the ward, they found Mr. Weasley sitting upright with a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _looking in very good shape as he beamed at them all.

"Oh, Levina, this is incredible!" said Mr. Weasley, who had unwrapped Levina's gift to find a small Cd player with headphones. "This is _so _strange...tell me, how does it work?"

"Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley, who was peering at his bandaging, "I thought they said your bandages wouldn't be changed until tomorrow?"

"What?" said Mr. Weasley, pulling the covers up to his chest. "No-it's nothing-just...um...I mean, there are some old Muggle remedies...well, they're called _stitches, _and they work really well on-on Muggle wounds-"

"I fancy a cup of tea," said Harry, jumping to his feet.

"That sounds good," said Levina, sensing the tension between the two. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Desriny sprinted to the door just in time, leaving Eric and Lupin inside as Mr. Weasley began to try explaining himself. As the door closed, they could hear Mrs. Weasley shriek, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"I wonder where the tea room is?" said Hermione.

"The fifth floor," said Levina, and they set off down the corridor through a set of double doors and found a rickety staircase lined with portraits of brutal-looking Healers. As they climbed it, the various Healers called out to them, suggesting horrible remedies for supposed diseases. Only when one of them announced that Ron had spattergroit did they say anything to them back.

"And what's that supposed to be?" said Ron, affronted.

"'Tis a most grievous affliction of the skin that will leave you pockmarked and even more gruesome than you are now-"

"Watch who you're calling gruesome," said Levina in his defense. "And Ron's not got spattergroit or whatever you-"

"But the unsightly blemishes upon your visage, young master-"

"They're freckles!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to your own picutre and leave me alone!"

"What floor is this?" said Destiny.

Levina glanced over her shoulder. "I think it's the fourth, we need to go one more-"

But as they stepped onto the landing, she came to an abrupt halt, for behind a set of double doors marked 'Spell Damage,' there was a man peering out at the with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth.

"Blimey!" said Ron, staring at him.

"No way," said Levina, frowning at the man with wide eyes. "Is that-?"

"Oh my goodness!" said Hermione, sounding breathless."It's Professor Lockhart!"

"Who?" said Destiny, but Lockhart had pushed the door open and was moving towards them, dressed in a long lilac gown.

"Well, hello there!" he said. "I expect you'd like my autograph, wouldn't you?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Harry muttered, and Levina grinned.

"Er-how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding slightly guilty; it had been his wand that had damaged Lockhart's memory and sent him to the hospital in the first place.

"I'm very well indeed!" said Lockhart. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing, you know!"

"Not now, thanks," said Levina, exchanging a grin with Ginny.

"Shouldn't you be in a ward?" said Ron.

The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face and he gazed intently at Levina. After a moment, he said, "Have we met?"

"Uh, yeah," said Levina. "You used to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Teach?" said Lockhart. "Me? Did I?" The smile returned to his face. "Taught you everything I know, I expect, did I? Well, how about those autographs, then? Shall we say a round dozen, you can give them to all your little friends then and no one will be left out!"

But at that moment, a kind-looking Healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at them. "Oh Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How _lovely, _and on Christmas Day too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor little lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"

"We're doing autographs!" said Gilderoy with a glittering smile. "They want loads of them and won't take no for an answer!"

"He was rather well known a few years ago, so we hope this liking for autographs is a sign he may be getting a bit of his memory back," said the witch happily. "Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, he must have slipped out...But he's a bit of a danger to himself, he gets lost easy. It's so nice to have you come to see him-"

"Er," said Ron, "actually, we're-"

But the Healer brought them all into the ward, Destiny looking the most bemused. The room was filled with armchairs and various beds with pictures or plants behind them, some being personal effects. Lockhart had dozens of photos of himself on the wall behind his headboard, all signed in his childish handwriting.

As Gilderoy began furiously scribbling autographs down, Levina glanced around the room at the various people: A witch who had a rather furry face and was barking like a dog, a mumbling man, and-_Neville._

"Neville?" said Levina in surprise. What was he doing there?

"Hey, Neville!" said Ron loudly, waving to him brightly. "It's us! Have you seen? Lockhart's here! Who've you been visiting?"

Neville jumped and cowered as though someone had hit him. His face went a dull purple color and he turned his eyes away from them, looking as though he'd like to be anywhere but here.

"Ah, I know you two," said Neville's grandmother, who was wearing a long green dress and a pointed hat with a stuffed vulture. She reached out to shake Leivna and Harry's hands. "Neville speaks most highly of you two. And you must be Weasleys..."

She greeted Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, then turned to face Destiny and Eric, who looked very out of place. "And you two are...?"

"Destiny Snowpetal, or Levesque," said Destiny, reaching out to shake her hand. "Weren't you at the Yule Ball last year?" she added to Neville, who flushed a bright red and nodded slightly.

"I hear you've helped Neville out of some tight situations," said Mrs. Longbottom to Hermione. "He hasn't got his father's talent, I'm afraid to say..." She jerked her head in the direction of the man lying in one of the beds at the end of the ward.

"What?" said Ron. "Is that your _dad, _Neville?"

Then it hit Levina: Neville's parents, who had been tortured into insanity, were in the ward with them. If there were ever a person she could feel more pity for then, it would have to be him.

"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom. "Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville sucked in a deep breath and shook his head.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs. Longbottom angrily. "You should be _proud! _My son and his wife," she said to them, "were tortured to insanity by You-Know-Who's followers."

Hermione and Ginny clapped their hands to their mouths in horror, but Levina merely shook her head. Destiny, on the other hand, looked incredibly uncomfortable. Ron stopped trying to get a look at Neville's dad and looked mortified.

"They were Aurors, highly gifted, the pair of them. I-yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

Neville's mother had come edging down the ward in her nightdress. She looked very thin and her hair was wipsy, white, and dead-looking. Her eyes were dull and she did not speak, but she made timid motions at Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand for him to take.

"Again?" said Mrs. Lonbottom. "Very well, Alice, dear. Neville, take it, whatever it is..."

Neville stretched his own hand out and his mother dropped an empty Droobles Blowing Gum Wrapper into it. Levina had never seen a more sad sight.

"Thanks Mum," Neville said quietly. He looked back at them with a defiant expression as his mother walked off, as though he were daring them to laugh.

"It was very nice to have met you all," said Mrs. Longbottom, and she and Neville headed back out through the doorway. As they left, Levina saw Neville slip the wrapper into his pocket.

"I never knew," said Hermione when the door closed, looking on the verge of tears.

"Nor did I," said Ron hoarsley.

"We did," said Harry, gesturing to himself and Levina, "but Dumbledore had us swear not to say anything...it's one of the things Bellatrix Lestrange was sent to Azkaban for-

Destiny made a strangled coughing noise and gasped slightly, looking petrified.

"What?" said Ron, and Levina elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"No, it's fine, Levina," said Destiny, who had tears welling up in her brilliant icy eyes. "My mother, Celeste Levesque, was tortured to death by Bellatrix Lestrange."

_"What?" _said Hermione, Ron, and Ginny together.

"Did I not tell you that?" said Levina, frowning.

"Yes, well," Destiny mumbled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "I didn't know her _that _well, but...Bellatrix wanted to get information out of her about Levina's whereabouts, but she didn't give in."

Levina stared at her, eyebrows raised. _She _was the reason Celeste was dead? Because Bellatrix tried to have her spill secrets about Levina? The thought made her stomach churn.

There was a long silence, and Lockhart said angrily, "Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!"

...

On the very last day of the holidays, Levina sat across from Destiny in Ron's bedroom, playing Exploding Snap while discussing her encounter with Draco in the prefect bathroom. Ron and Harry were sitting beside them in the middle of a game of Wizard's chess while Ginny and Hermione watched from the bed.

Destiny was in a fit of hysterical giggles by the end of her story. "That's _hilarious!"_

"It's not funny!" Levina snapped as she stroked Lilypad in her lap, flipping the cards over. "Your turn."

Destiny reached out and tapped the card late with her wand, earning a small explosion that nearly singed her shirt cuff.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in just as one of Harry's castles wrestled violently with Ron's pawn.

"Harry dear, Levina," she said as there was another explosion and Destiny cheered, "could you come down to the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you."

"Yeah, cool," said Levina absentmindedly as she reached for another card. "Hey! It's my go, Destiny!"

"Squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot!" Harry shouted at his chess piece. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"

"Professor Snape, dear. He'd like a word with you two."

Levina faltered and accidently touched the wrong card, causing it to explode loudly and send Lilypad running for cover. _"What?" _she demanded, turning to face her in horror. Next to her, Harry looked was gaping open-mouthed, mortified.

"Snape?" he repeated blankly.

"_Professor _Snape," said Mrs. Weasley reprovingly. "Now come on, quickly, he says he can't stay long."

"What's he want with you?" said Ron as Mrs. Weasley withdrew from the room.

"You two haven't done anything, have you?"

"Of course not!" said Levina, thinking hard. What could she have possibly done to warrant a visit from Snape at Grimmauld Place? She followed Harry downstairs and into the kitchen, where Sirius and Uncle Nick were seated opposite of Snape, glaring at each other. A letter lay open in front of Sirius.

"Er," said Harry to announce their presence.

"Hi, Uncle Nick," said Levina in a small voice.

Snape looked around at them, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair.

"Sit down, Potter, Miss Snowpetal."

"You know," said Sirius loudly, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see."

Snape flushed an ugly color on his pallid face. Levina sat down next to Uncle Nick, facing Snape across the table.

"I was supposed to see you two alone," said Snape, the usual sneer crossing his face, "but Black-"

"I'm his godfather," said Sirius loudly.

"And Levina is under my household," said Uncle Nick sharply. "And seeing as I am in fact Rick's brother, I am considered her godfather."

Levina looked up at him, perplexed. Was it because of Rick and Uncle Nick's various arguements that she never lived with him in the first place after her parent's death?

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, who's own voice was growing quieter in contrast to Sirius's, "but by all means, Black, I know you like to feel...involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back onto all four legs loudly.

"Sirius," said Uncle Nick warningly.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel-ah-frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful _for the Order."

Sirius flushed red and Uncle Nick got to his feet. "Enough!" he said sternly, looking between the two men. "This is not what you came here to discuss."

Snape's lip curled in triumph at Sirius and he turned to Harry and Levina. "The headmaster has sent me to tell you two that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" said Harry at the exact same time as Levina said, "Do what now?"

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

External penetration? Levina thought, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Was he talking about Voldemort trying to get inside her mind through her parents?

"Why do we have to study Occlu-thing?" said Harry.

"Because the headmaster thinks it is a good idea," said Snape. "You will recieve private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Why would we tell _Umbridge _anything?" said Levina hotly.

"Who's going to teach us?" said Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I am," he said.

Levina felt as though all of her oxygen had been sucked from her lungs. She made a small strangled noise and looked up at Uncle Nick in desperation. Extra lessons with Snape? What had she done to deserve this?

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry and Levina?" said Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privelage to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet. "I will expect you two at six o' clock on Monday evening. My office. If anyone asks, you are taking Remedial Potions."

He turned to leave, his black traveling cloak flowing behind him.

"Wait a minute," said Sirius.

Snape turned back over his shoulder, sneering. "I am in rather a hurry, Black...unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."

"Don't _even_ go there!" said Uncle Nick, glaring angrily at Snape.

"It's fine," said Sirius, standing up, "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry and Levina a hard time, you'll have us to answer to." He gestured to himself and Uncle Nick.

"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter and Miss Snowpetal are very like their fathers?"

_I swear, if he's calling me guy-like again_...thought Levina, sighing.

"Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly.

"_Just_ like her parents," said Uncle Nick, beaming down at Levina.

"Well then, you'll notice Potter's as arrogant that criticism bounces right off him, and Miss Snowpetal's as absent-minded that she would hardly notice anything I say-"

Sirius and Uncle Nick shoved their chairs to the ground and strode over to Snape, pulling out their wands. Snape whipped out his own and they glared at each other angrily.

"Uncle Nicholas!" said Levina warningly.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus," _said Sirus, "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better-"

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who's been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"

"Who's more arrogant?" snarled Uncle Nick. "James, or the greasy toerag before me?"

"Don't you get involved in this," said Snape sharply, his dark eyes narrowed, "your brother may have been a rebellious twit, but you're no different-"

"Tell me, how is Lucius these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" said Sirius.

"Speaking of dogs, did you know Lucius recognized you last time you risked going outside? Clever idea, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform...gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it?"

Uncle Nick and Sirius raised their wands.

"NO!" Harry yelled, trying to get between them.

"Uncle Nick, don't!" said Levina, leaping in front of him in an attempt to keep him back. "No! Stop it!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius.

"Why yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.

The kitchen door opened and the Weasley family, Hermione, Destiny, and Eric entered, looking very happy, with Mr. Weasley walking among them dressed in striped pajamas.

"Cured!" he announced brightly. "Comepletely cured!"

He and all of the others froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them: Snape, Uncle Nick, and Sirius looking towards the door with their wands pointed at each other, Levina and Harry between them, trying to force them apart.

"Merlin's beard," said Mr. Weasley, the smile melting off his face. "What's going on here?"

"Dad?" said Destiny in a small voice, looking from Uncle Nick to his wand pointed at Snape.

The three men lowered their wands and pocketed them with looks of contempt. Snape turned on his heel and swept across the kitchen, passing the others without comment. In the doorway, he looked back.

"Six o' clock Monday evening, Miss Snowpetal, Potter."

He vanished. Sirius and Uncle Nick glared after him.

"What's going on?" said Eric.

"Nothing," said Sirius, breathing heavily. "Just a friendly chat between three old school friends..."

"So, you're cured, are you?" said Uncle Nick. "That's brilliant, great news!"

That night's dinner would have been cheerful upon Mr. Weasley's return, but Levina could tell that Uncle Nick and Sirius were forcing themselves to be cheery. Levina couldn't honestly blame him; to have Snape take a jab at his deceased brother was below the belt, and she was sure he was still seething inside. She wished she could talk to him about it, but she was not given any opprotunity to do so. Instead, she told Ron, Hermione, and Destiny.

"Dumbledore wants you to stop having those visions about Voldemort, and he wants you to prevent Voldemort from getting to you through your parents," said Hermione at once. "He's got to be getting stronger at it, Levina, if you're starting to actually feel things now..."

"Extra lessons with Snape?" said Ron. "I'd rather have the nightmares!"

"Is he really that bad?" said Destiny curiously. "He can't be any worse than my Charms teacher, Professor Lefebvre..."

"He's that bad," said Ron, Levina, and Harry together.

The next day, they were to return to Hogwarts on the Knight bus. Levina wasn't looking forward to Destiny, whom she had only seen for a short period of time.

"I can send Celeste to carry our mail, for Athena's sake," said Destiny, who had the Pernambuco Pygmy owl resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks," said Levina appreciatively. "Tell Fleur I said hi, all right?"

"All right," said Destiny, grinning. "I'm going to miss you so much! Write to me as much as you can, okay?" She embraced Levina tightly before passing her the luggage, including Lilypad and Athena's cages.

"'Bye," Eric mumbled, leaning down to give Levina a quick hug. "I need to get back to Romania to check up on Ryuu..."

"Listen," said Levina, placing her suitcase down, "I'm sorry if I upset you the other day, asking about your family-"

Eric put his hands up in front of him. "Save it. Just don't make family trivia a daily thing, all right?"

"All right," said Levina with a grin. "See you at the end of the year!"

"Au revoir, George," said Destiny, reaching up to kiss George on the cheek.

"Au revoir, Destiny," said George, who had a dreamy expression and was red in the face.

"Levina," said Sirius, who was approaching her with a poorly wrapped package. "Here, I have something for you...It's a way of letting me know if Snape's giving you a hard time. Don't open it here!" he added as she began to pull the string away. "Molly wouldn't approve of it, I'm sure. But I want you to use it if needed, all right?"

"Sure," said Levina, stowing the pocket into her jacket, although she had a feeling she wouldn't use it. She gave him, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Uncle Nick quick hugs and waved to them from the doorway. "Bye!"

As they headed down the steps, Levina couldn't help but feel a sense of loss: Sure, she was going back to her true home, but she wasn't going to be able to hang out with Destiny, nor would she be able to talk to Eric. Instead, she was walking right back into the toad's territory, where she would be taking lessons from her much-loathed Potions Master.

Lupin flung out his right arm when they were outside, and almost instantly, a huge, purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them with a sharp BANG, nearly hitting a nearby lampost.

"Whoa," said Levina, gazing up at it as she jumped back to avoid being hit. So that's what the Knight Bus was.

A thin youth in a purple uniform leapt down onto the pavement. "Welcome to the-"

"Yes, yes, we know," said Tonks swiftly. "On you go, on-"

As Levina pulled herself past the conductor, he goggled at her and Harry.

"'Ere-it's Levina an' 'Arry-!"

"If you shout their names I will curse you into oblivion," muttered Tonks.

"I've always wanted to ride this," said Ron happily.

"Didn't you take this in our third year, Harry?" said Levina, proceeding to the top deck, where she eagerly found a seat in the back. "This looks like fun!"

"Doesn't it?" said Harry, who had a weary expression. "Trust me, you'll think twice..."

They each handed Stan eleven Sickles and Levina placed Lilypad and Athena's cages on the luggage rack, keeping her suitcase in her lap. The bus set off with a loud BANG, swaying violently, and Levina toppled straight out of her chair and over her suitcase, nearly avoiding a candle bracket as it fell to the ground. Lilypad hissed in terror as her cage swung forward out of the rack and Levina caught it, stowing it hastily behind her chair.

"You keepin' well, then, 'Arry? I seen your name in the paper loads over the summer," said Stan, who was watching them happily, "but it weren't never nuffink very nice...I said to Ern, I said, ''e didn't seem like a nutter when we met 'im, just goes to show, dunnit?'"

"But he's not a nutter," said Levina sharply as she pulled her chair back upright.

"Levina Snowpetal, innit?" said Stan, beaming at her. "I never done met yeh, considerin' 'ow yeh never riddin' the Knight Bus before..."

BANG.

Levina slid forward again and fell flat on her face before she could reply. To make matters worse, Athena's cage slipped as well and landed on her head painfully.

"Ouch!"

Ron was not doing so well either; for the sixth time in a row, he picked himself up, and Pigwidgeon, who had escaped from his cage, and returned to his seat. "I've changed my mind," he muttered. "I never want to ride on here again."

"It certainly beats Muggle transportation," said Levina as she got to her feet, only to trip backwards again and crash into Harry, who had also fallen. "Oh, sorry Harry!"

"It's all right," said Harry, getting to his feet once more.

"Hey, Levina," said Hermione, who was holding on tightly to the wall of the bus, "it was nice to be able to see your family over the holiday."

"What? Oh, yeah," said Levina as she struggled to stay in her seat. "Definetly. I can't wait to see them and Ryuu again at the end of the year..."

"Yes, well..." Hermione had turned a pale pink color and she was looking at her hands in her lap. "You know your cousin Eric? I...well, I think he's very...attractive."

Levina fell forward again, but she caught the railing this time. "What? You like Eric?"

Hermione's cheeks deepened more red and she nodded.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," said Levina. "After all, he is half Siren..."

_"Siren?" _said Hermione, amazed. "Then that means...Destiny and Eric are half _Siren? _Her mother was one?"

"Yup," said Levina.

"That's amazing!" said Hermione. "I hear Sirens usually stick to themselves, they don't like wizards much..."

"Apparently Celeste did," said Levina.

They only made one stop outside a small pub to let a retching woman named Madam Marsh off. Once she had gotten off, much to the relief of the passengers riding near her, they took off again, gathering speed, until-

BANG.

They were rolling through a very snowy Hogsmeade. Levina peered out the window, where she could see the Hog's Head and Three Broomsticks nearby, their signs blowing violently in the wind. Finally, they rolled to a halt in front of the Hogwarts gates, where they staggered out of the bus with their luggage.

"Listen, Levina," said Lupin, who was passing her a very shaken Lilypad in her carrier, "I know you don't like Snape-"

Levina groaned.

"-but I want you to work hard during your lessons, all right? I want you to do your best, and I also want to remind you of something: You will not be able to contact me about any werewolf-related things, since the mail is being watched, so if you happen to have something go wrong, talk to Snape about it, all right?"

Levina frowned. "Is there no way I can talk to you? I mean-"

"Just read up on your books, and go to him if anything goes wrong," he repeated. "Dumbledore shouldn't be bothered about it right now, but you may also talk to Mcgonagall if you get the chance. Good luck." He shook her hand.

Levina struggled up the slippery path towards the castle, sliding about as she dragged her luggage. When they reached the doors, Levina looked back, but the bus was gone. She sighed; back to good old Hogwarts, home of the ugly, old toad.

...

The next day, Levina found herself being stalked by the D.A. members, who were all asking her about the next meeting. It was incredibly awkward, but she had to explain that she had "Remedial Potions" that evening and could not participate, and nor could Harry.

"I'm sorry you can't make it," said Alex Ratcliff, a Gryffindor fifth year, in the Great Hall during lunch, "But don't you know when the next lesson is?"

"Sorry, Alex," said Levina, shrugging hopelessly. "Harry's generally the one who makes the decisions on the times, so I'll have to get back to you. We just can't tonight..."

"Do you really have to take Remedial Potions?" she asked, her grey eyes slightly cloudy. "That must be-"

"You take _Remedial Potions?" _Zacharias asked her. "Good lord, you must be terrible. Snape doesn't usually give extra lessons, does he? And I thought you were good at Potions!"

"If you don't zip your lip," said Levina through gritted teeth, "then I'll jinx it so badly, you won't be able to talk for a month!"

"I'll join you on that," said Alex with a grin. "Anyway...see you in the next D.A. lesson!"

"Bye," said Levina, dropping gloomily back into her seat.

"Don't worry about him," said Hermione as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice at lunch. "You're better at Potions than he is, I'm sure..."

"Hi, Harry," said a sudden voice, and they turned around to see Cho Chang standing there, smiling.

"Oh," said Harry, flushing red, "Hi."

"We'll be in the library," said Hermione, and she seized Ron by the elbow and dragged him towards the marble staircase.

"I'll join you," said Levina, winking at Harry as she followed them. Halfway up the staircase, Fred Weasley stepped in front of her, beaming.

"Hi, Fred," said Levina. "Whatsup?"

"Hey. Did you know there's another Hogsmeade trip next month? There's a notice in the common room."

"What? Oh, cool," said Levina. "Should I ask Harry if we should schedule a meeting then?"

Fred shook his head, grinning. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me then."

Levina frowned up at him, bemused. "But...don't we _always_ go shopping together there with Lee and George?" she asked.

Fred laughed. "Yet again, you miss my point. I was wondering if you wanted to go _together."_

Levina's heart skipped a beat and she turned to face him. "L-like...d'you mean...on a...?"

"A date," Fred finished for her, still beaming. "It's on Valentine's Day, so I was wondering if you wanted to go, if you're not busy..."

Levina could feel the heat rising in her face and for a moment she merely stared at him, spluttering like an idiot. "I-err...well, that is...I mean, a d-date?"

"Unless you don't want to," said Fred. "It's all right if you don't-"

"No, I do!" Levina blurted out before she could stop herself. "I'd love to!"

"All right, so I'll see you then," said Fred, winking as he set off down the corridor, leaving Levina feeling more confused and pleased over her emotions at the same time.

At six o'clock, Levina still couldn't help but feel two feet taller as she walked with Harry towards Snape's office; she was slightly upset with Fred, having worked out in her head that the Yule Ball was nothing, but now, apparently, they were going out on a date. What _was _their relationship exactly? She couldn't help but feel as though her mind was tangled up.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" said Harry dully as she skipped down the corridor.

"Oh, nothing," she said cheerfully. "What about you and Cho? What happened earlier?"

Harry's face reddened, but he smiled slightly at the memory. "I asked her out on a date..."

"Really? Harry, that's great!" she said happily. "I knew it! It was bound to happen sooner or later..."

They reached Snape's office and Harry knocked on the door, his happiness melting as he entered, Levina on his heels. Snape's office was shadowy and filled with shelves lined with various jars, which were filled with slimy bits of animals and plants. In the corner, by Snape's desk, there was a strange basin engraved with runes and symbols, one Levina recognized to have been in Dumbledore's office. What was it doing there?

"Close the door behind you, Miss Snowpetal."

Feeling as though she were locking herself into prison, Levina closed the door shut. When she turned back around, Snape was pointing silently at two chairs opposite his desk. Levina and Harry sat down quietly.

"Well, Potter, Miss Snowpetal, you know why you are here," he said. "The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions, Potter."

"Right," said Harry tersely.

"This may not be an ordinary class," said Snape, his eyes narrowed malevolently, "but I am your teacher and you will therefore call me 'sir' or 'Professor' at all times."

_There's no way I'm going to survive this, _Levina thought. "Yes..._sir," _she mumbled, and Harry repeated it.

Snape surveyed them for a moment with narrowed eyes and said, "Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think that we need it, sir?" said Harry.

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now, Potter? The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency-

"What's Legil-that thing? Sir?" said Levina.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?" said Harry quickly, and Levina's heart skipped a beat. Was Voldemort viewing her thoughts right then? The thought made her shiver.

"You have no subtlety, Potter. You do not understand fine distinctions. It is one of the shortcomings that makes you such a lamentable potion-maker."

He paused for a moment, apparently enjoying insulting Harry.

"Okay," said Levina shortly, "so are you going to explain it, then? _Sir?"_

Snape's black eyes narrowed at her. "Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading.' The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be persued by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing. It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord almost always knows when someone is lying to him. Only those skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie."

Whatever way Snape put it, Legilimency sounded like mind-reading. Levina couldn't supress a shiver of fear at the thought of Voldemort lurking inside her mind, trying to take control of her powers...

"So, basically, he could know what we're thinking about right now? Sir?" said Levina.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls are guarded by many ancient spellls here. Time and space matter in magic, Miss Snowpetal. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

"Well then, why do I have to learn Occlumency?" said Harry.

Snape eyed Harry, tracing his mouth with one finger as he did so. "The usual rules do not seem to apply with you two. The curse that failed to kill you, Potter, seems to have forged a connection. The evidence suggests that when your mind is relaxed, you are sharing the Darkl Lord's thoughts. As for you," he continued, turning his eyes to Levina, "Your connection with the Dark Lord is different. Dumbledore seems to think he is getting to you through your parents, but their memories are in the way of him getting to yours, so you are experiencing their memories with the Dark Lord as well as his will to get through."

"Great," Levina mumbled. "Sir."

"It appears the Dark Lord, in your case, Potter, was unaware of the connection until recently. The vision you had before Christmas represents such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thoughts-"

"I saw inside the snake's head, not his!"

"Do not interrupt me, Potter!" said Snape in a dangerous voice. Levina looked over at Harry, who was perched on the edge of his seat.

"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thoughts I'm sharing?" said Harry.

_"Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" _spat Snape so loudly that Levina jumped.

There was a small silence and Harry said quietly, "Professor Dumbledore says his name."

"Professor Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape muttered. "While _he _may feel secure enough to, the rest of us..." He rubbed his left forearm, most likely unconciously. Hadn't Harry mentioned Snape being a Death Eater? Levina wondered if that's where he had the Dark Mark branded in his skin.

"He just wanted to know why-" Levina began defensively.

"You seem, Potter," said Snape, cutting across her, "to have visited the snake's mind because that's where the Dark Lord was at the particular moment. He was possessing the snake at the time and you dreamed you were inside it too..."

"And Vol-he-realized I was there?" said Harry.

"It seems so," said Snape coldly.

"What about me?" said Levina, sitting upright in her chair. "Is Vold-You-Know-Who getting stronger with getting into my mind, is that why I felt pain in the last vision I had?"

"Perhaps," said Snape coolly, "which brings is back to Occlumency."

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and touched it to his black hair, where a silvery-like substance came away in a strand and fell into the basin.

"Er," said Levina, as he continued to repeat the process, "What's-?"

"It's a Pensieve," said Harry automatically. "It's like a thing for memories..."

"Oh," said Levina, not altogether understanding. "Okay then..."

"Stand up and take out your wands," said Snape, who had picked up the basin and placed it on a shelf before returning to them, wand at the ready.

Levina got to her feet nervously and followed Harry to the other side of the room.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," said Snape.

Levina frowned. "And what are you going to do?"

"I am about to attempt to break into your minds," said Snape softly. "We are going to see how well you resist...Brace yourself..._Legilimens!"_

Snape struck Levina before she had even thought of a defensive spell. The office vanished before her eyes and image after image of her life flashed through her eyes...

She was five, struggling desperately to get out of a locked closet as Anna and her friends held it closed, jeering at her...She was eight, sitting on the roof of the house on her forgotten birthday, as usual, crying into the sleeve of her shirt...She was sitting under the Sorting Hat, which was contemplating her condition and Slytherin...She was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood before the basilisk, which was lunging...Lupin in werewolf form was advancing on her, knocking her to the ground with sharp fangs...She was against the wall and Fred was leaning in towards her at the Yule Ball...

_No, _thought Levina sharply as the memory of Fred drew nearer to her. _No, that's private-_

Levina fell to the ground heavily and rolled onto her side. When she looked up, she was back in Snape's office, lying at Harry's feet.

Snape was rubbing his wrist, where there was an angry weal, like a scorch mark, and he was glaring at Harry.

"Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?" he asked coolly.

"No," said Harry bitterly.

"I thought not," said Snape. "You let me get in too far. You lost control."

"Did you see everything that we saw?" Levina asked uncertainly.

"Flashes of it," said Snape, his lip curling. "To whom did the dog belong?"

"Dog?" said Levina. "There was no d-"

"My Aunt Marge," Harry muttered, looking murderous.

"Well, for a first attempt that was not as poor as it could have been," said Snape. "Repel me with your brain and you will not need your wand."

"I'm trying!" said Harry angrily. "You're not even telling us how to!"

"Clear your minds," said Snape coldly. "I want you to closed your eyes."

Levina suspiciously shut her eyes while Snape faced them, wand at the ready. "Okay. Eyes closed."

"Let go of all emotion..."

_How? _Levina thought. _I can't clear my mind with _you _in here..._

"You're not doing it. You will need more discipline than this...Focus, now," said Snape's cold voice.

Levina sighed and attempted to empty her memories, all of her emotion. She felt nothing...she heard nothing...

"Again...on the count of three...one-two-three- _Legilimens!"_

She had run into Destiny in the library for the first time and there were books scattered everywhere...She was flying on the Quidditch pitch next to Fred and George, the wind in her hair...Her parents were waving to her in the enchanted mirror...She was laughing as Lilypad took Draco's shoelace on the train and he snarled at her...Rick and James Potter were talking in the front yard in Godric's Hollow, each holding a bundle...What was this?

_This isn't mine, _Levina thought, watching her father talking to Harry's. _I don't remember this..._

_"I think her eyes are Nadia's," Rick was saying, holding out the bundle in his arms so James could see it. "But something in her face looks like me..."_

_James laughed and held his own blanket up, where a small boy with black hair lay. "Look, Harry, it's Levina! You two are going to be best friends someday, just like Rick and I."_

_"And you'll probably get into just as much trouble," said Rick, and Levina could feel his heart swelling as he looked down at her lying in the pink blanket, his loving eyes resting on her own. He was overcome with happiness, so much love as he kissed her on the forehead..._

"NOOOOO!"

Levina jumped abruptly and the vision was stolen away, leaving her back in Snape's office, where Harry was on his knees, his face buried in his hands.

"Harry!" said Levina, leaning down to help him up.

"Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort, you're allowing me access to the memories you fear and handing me weapons!"

Harry stood up again with Levina's help and he staggered slightly. Snape looked paler than usual, and angrier.

"I _am _making an effort," Harry snarled. "The whole 'emptying my mind' thing is a _bit _hard for me right now..."

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord!" he said savagely. "Weak people, those who wear their hearts on their sleeves, they stand no chance against his power! And as for you," said Snape, turning on Levina sharply, "You let me take too much control over your mind, your father's memories became your own!"

"I don't know _how _to stop it!" said Levina fiercly. "You're not telling me!"

"I thought I told you to address me as 'sir'!" Snape hissed.

_"Sir," _said Levina through gritted teeth, "I'm having trouble stopping it, all right?"

"Then the Dark Lord will enter your mind easily!" said Snape sharply. "Discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! _Legilimens!"_

She was watching Anna on Christmas with jealousy as she opened a box to find a computer...Lupin was telling her about her being a rare type of werewolf...A group of guys was throwing rocks at her...Rick was backed against the wall in terror as Voldemort advanced on him, demanding the truth out of him...

_"Crucio!"_

_"No!" _Levina shrieked, and the pain surged through her veins, blocked out every emotion, every feeling but pain...Her eyes streamed with tears and she fell to the ground as the shadow advanced on her, wand pointed at her.

"Stop! Stop! _Stop!" _Levina screamed, trying to shove the figure away from her. "Get away from me! NO!"

_"Liar! Crucio!"_

The pain returned again and Levina fought to keep the shadow away from her, to keep them from causing her pain...

_"Miss Snowpetal," _said a sharp voice, and the shadowy figure of Voldemort turned into Snape, who was kneeling in front of her. She was lying against a broken shelf, covered in shards of glass and some sort of green substance.

"You let things get out of control again!" he snarled. "You let your mind be taken over and you subconciously ran back and hit the shelf. You can't let-"

"I know!" said Levina, who had huddled up against the shelf, blood and tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm _trying! _I'm _trying!"_

"Clearly not hard enough," said Snape coldly. He turned to Harry, who was on all fours. "What happened, Potter?"

"I saw-I remembered," Harry panted. "I've just realized..." He trailed off, looking pale.

"Harry...?" said Levina. What had he seen?

Snape turned back to Levina and he examined her bleeding arm, but when he pulled up her sleeve she remembered the words Umbridge had carved into it and pulled it sharply back down. His eyes narrowed.

"I-I'll just go to the Hospital Wing," she said, covering the words _Filthy Half Breeed _with her other hand.

Snape stared at her, looking as though he might comment, but instead he said, "Go to the Hospital Wing, then. I want you back in here same time on Wednesday, and we will continue then. As for you Potter, what did you realize?"

Levina staggered from the room, holding her arm, her head pounding painfully. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep this up; if she had to see her father tortured and feel it one more time, she might just collapse...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Did you like the chapter? It was fun typing out the small bits of Levina's memories; I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Flying werecats: _Almost_. :) And no, it was Destiny's mother, but Nick isn't a Siren, so Rick isn't either, so...nope! She's not, but it would be pretty cool to breathe underwater...and I'm glad you found the LevinaXDraco bit amusing :D**

**Silvermoony77: Thanks! I put a lot of work/planning into that scene, even if it was incredibly clique...And yup! She's taken Occlumency as well. And yeah haha, that would be why Ron is always so bashful/clumsy around her haha (: I'm really glad you liked it, and I think it might be Greek, but I'm not sure...And thanks! I like Eric's character too :D Oh, and I might add Alex in again in another chapter during a D.A. lesson, since the scene before was so short, so look for it! ;)**

**Flower gettin' Lady: Yup, yet! I'm evil (: Thanks, I thought her connection should differ from Harry's, to make it more interesting and what not...And haha, yeah I can't think of a worse time for them to run into each other...Anyway, sadly, he is hard on them both; he's just mean like that :( And Lockhart is...'special'. (:**

**Order of the Azkaban Hallows: Thanks! (:**

**Things to come: Department of Mysteries, Educational Decree Twenty-Six, Valentine's Day, and more.**


	11. Rita Skeeter's return

**Disclaimer: Guys, guys! If the Death Eaters ask, I was with you guys the entire time, okay? Phew...Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter, by the way...**

* * *

><p>Hogwarts for Levina had become not a home, but a prison no better than Azkaban. Hagrid, who she had run into before Care for Magical Creatures, told her that he was on probation by Umbridge, who would monitor all his classes. Levina couldn't visit Hagrid, write to Destiny, Lupin, and Sirius, had no Firebolt, and couldn't play Quidditch any longer.<p>

The only thing that brightened her week were the D.A. lessons. After word had gotten out of the escape of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban, Neville had been on edge during the meetings. He worked harder than anyone else and hardly spoke to anyone, as though determined to learn every defensive spell he could to stop Bellatrix Lestrange, who was among the ones that escaped. Levina often wondered if the news had reached Destiny.

But the worst part of Levina's week was Occlumency. If anything, her attempts of keeping Snape out of her mind had gotten worse, and he'd seen more bad childhood memories than Levina cared for him to know about. The pain seemed to be getting worse every time she relived her father's torture; Levina wondered if the lessons with Snape were making things even worse for her.

One night, Hermione even caught Levina sitting upright in her bed at four in the morning. "Levina? What are you doing up?" she asked groggily.

"The Occlumency lessons are making my dreams more violent than before," said Levina, trembling slightly. "I'm afraid to go to sleep..."

Only Harry seemed to understand what Levina was going through every day; he shared in her pain and agreed that, if anything, the lessons were worsening his dreams.

"You two are just going to have to work a bit harder," said Hermione, who didn't seem to understand in the least.

"We are!" said Levina angrily. "If I worked any harder, the visions would kill me!:

"Yeah," said Harry, nettled, "you tru it sometime, Snape trying to get inside your head, it's not a bundle of laughs, you know!"

"I wish Dumbledore could teach us," said Levina. "It would be a lot easier and less uncomfortable."

"And we could control our anger," Harry added bitterly. "Snape gets me frustrated every time and I can't concentrate..."

Between shocking amounts of homework, D.A. meetings, and regular lessons with Snape, January passed by as quick as it had come. February replaced it without hesitation, and on the morning of the fourteenth, Levina awoke to the startling realization that it was Valentine's Day.

Levina could hardly control her emotions as she dug through her suitcase. What was she supposed to wear? She'd never been on an actual date before; was she supposed to dress casual or fancy? She threw on a silver sweater she particularly liked, curled her brown hair slightly into loose waves, and tugged the dragon bracelet Destiny had given her onto her arm.

She examined herself in the mirror, hoping she looked decent enough. Just as she had turned to go down to the common room, Hermione stopped her at the top of the stairs, holding a brown letter in her hands.

"Hi," she said quickly. "Are you going down to the Great Hall? If you have any time before breakfast, I'm going to the owl post, so-"

"Er, I can't," said Levina, stepping past her in a haste to get downstairs.

"Why not?" said Hermione, frowning. Then a look of understanding crossed her face. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" said Levina in a bad attempt to sound thoughtful.

"Levina, you don't need to fake anything with me," said Hermione, her mouth curving into a small smile. "You can tell me."

"All right, all right," said Levina, sighing. "Only if you'll leave me alone, then...I'm going to Hogsmeade with Fred."

"On a date?"

"...Yes."

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione cheerfully. "You'll have to tell me all about it. But listen, meet me in the Three Broomsticks later then, all right? I have something really important I need to tell you."

"I'll see if I have the time," said Levina, "but what do you need me f-?"

"I'll tell you later!" said Hermione brightly. "You look great, by the way. Enjoy your date!"

Levina met up with Fred at the gates to Hogsmeade once she had been allowed in by Filch. She found him standing near the entrance, wearing a casual outfit, looking around for her. When he caught her eye, he waved and beckoned her over to him.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hey," said Fred, grinning. "You look...really nice."

"Thanks," said Levina awkwardly. She was all too aware of her face going red, but she took a deep breath. "So...shall we?"

They headed down the street towards the various buildings, discussing their hatred towards Umbridge as they walked. Levina was glad that she was able to talk to Fred easily, as though she were on the Quidditch pitch. However, a large gang of Slytherins passed by them, one of which was Pansy Parkinson, who shrieked with glee at the sight of them.

"Weasel and Weed!" she screeched as the Slytherins behind her giggled snidely. "Ugh, I'd seriously re-consider your taste in girls, Weasel! At least find someone good-looking!"

Levina turned, wand out, to hex her, but Fred sped her up and away from them towards Dervish and Banges. They wandered past the windows, where pictures of the Death Eaters hung with rewards at the bottoms of them for thousands of Galleons. Levina thought back to when Sirius had been on the loose, and how there had been dozens of dementors searching. Now, there were ten death eaters escape, yet the only acknowledgement of it were signs.

They went into Honeydukes to check out the newer sweets in stock, and Fred bought Levina a large container of coconut ice, which they nibbled on outside while watching several first-years having a fake duel with each other, using made up spells. They walked around Hogsmeade, discussing the latest D.A. spells and their progress until there wasn't anything more to pursue on the subject.

"So, where do you want to go now?" said Levina, pulling her scarf more tightly around her neck. "Zonko's? I heard they got a new shipment of Fizzing Whizbees-"

"Nah, I was thinking we could go somewhere different for a change," said Fred. "Want to get a coffee?"

"Oh, all right," said Levina. "Um, would that be in the Three Broomsticks or-?"

"Lee Jordan says there's a shop up here called Madam Puddifoot's," said Fred. "I've never personally been there, but he says he's gone there on dates before-"

"That's fine," said Levina, still smiling like an idiot as she followed him up the street.

He led her up a side road towards a tea shop Levina had never noticed before. When they entered it, Levina regretted their decision instantly:

The inside was a cramped, steamy little shop with pink frills and bows everywhere. There were a number of golden cherubs hovering over the tables, throwing pink confetti over the small, round tables.

Fred muttered something incoherent under his breath that had the words "Kill" and "Lee" in it. He glanced down at her. "Is this fine?" he asked uncertaintly.

"Sure," said Levina. They found one of the two remaining tables near a steamy window and sat down across from each other. Roger Davies, the Quidditch Captain for the Ravenclaw team, was situated about a foot and a half away with a pretty blonde girl, and they were holding hands. The entire tea shop, Levina noted, was full of nothing but couples, all of whom were holding hands.

"Two coffees, please," said Fred to Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with shiny black hair pulled back in a bun.

Levina looked uncomfortably down at her hands, wondering if she was supposed to be holding Fred's. As they waited for their coffee, Levina absentmindedly reached out across the table for the sugar bowl and, to her surprise, Fred instantly reached out his own hand towards it and seized hers.

A dark red hue crossed Levina's face as his hand touched hers. It was very awkward, sitting with one hand on the table being held in Fred's. As though thinking the same thing, Fred brought up his other hand and took her other into it.

"S-so," said Levina, trying to act as though her hands were not being held captive on the table, "how have you been?"

Fred laughed. "Levina, you don't need to act casual. We _are _on a date, you know."

"Right," said Levina, feeling as though someone had hit her with a Bludger. What was she _supposed _to say? What did couples talk about on dates?

"Y'know, you don't know _how_ cute you look when you're awkward," said Fred, looking incredibly amused.

Levina managed a very nervous smile. Was she supposed to say thanks? Or say something about him? "Uh...and you don't know how cute _you _look when...when..." she trailed off, unable to think of anything.

Thankfully, their coffees arrived before Fred could say anything, and she removed her right hand from his grip so she could grab the cup. She sipped it rather hurriedly, earning a painful burning sensation on her tongue.

"Hello, m'dears," said Madam Puddifoot as the door behind Levina opened and another couple walked in. Pretending to be interested in them, Levina looked over her shoulder to find, to her horror, that they were none other than Cho and Harry.

"Cute, isn't it?" said Cho happily.

"Er...yeah," said Harry, looking as though he thought quite the contrary.

Levina wondered if she should greet them, but she decided against it and grabbed her coffee back up, taking a large gulp of it. Harry and Cho sat down directly to the right of their table.

When Levina had re-placed her coffee on the table, Fred took them again. He accidently brushed her dragon bracelet, which Levina immediately used for conversation.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "Destiny gave that to me for Christmas last year, she knows how much I like drag-"

"Levina?"

Cho had spotted them. Next to her, Harry's expression reflected exactly the way Levina currently felt.

"Oh, hi!" said Levina in a very fakely surprised voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same as you, we're getting some coffee," said Cho pleasantly. "How are you?"

"Great," said Levina in a strained voice. "Hi, Harry."

"Hey," said Harry, who looked mortified. Levina became all too aware of Fred's hands on her own and wondered if it was making Harry awkward.

"Er...should we order?" Cho asked. "Why don't we get two coffees?"

Returning her gaze back to Fred, she became all too aware of Roger Davies and his girlfriend at the table to their left, who had begun kissing over their sugar bowl.

_Oh no, _thought Levina, panicked. She and Fred had kissed once before at the Yule Ball, but that was different; it had been more like a rushed goodbye kiss. Now, they were stuck in a cramped, steamy little tea shop with dozens of people around. She looked towards the ceiling and earned a faceful of pink confetti from one of the hovering cherubs.

"How's your dad doing?" said Levina a bit too quickly.

Fred shook his head. "Probably well, but I wouldn't know. I can't send him any mail without it being watched, remember?"

"Oh, right," said Levina. She removed one of her hands again and took a sip of coffee, all too aware of Roger and his girlfriend, who were now passionately kissing so fiercly that their table was rattling.

"Levina, what would you say if I told you I really liked you?" said Fred cautiously. Levina nearly choked on the coffee she had been drinking.

"Uh," said Levina stupidly.

"Sorry, that was a bit straightforward," said Fred. "You don't have to answer that..."

"No, no it's fine," said Levina hurriedly. "I...er...I would say that I really liked you back..."

Fred leaned across the table so that his face was inches away from hers, their hands still locked together. Levina could hear her heart beating so loudly that she wondered if anyone else could. Almost subconciously, she began to move forward as well, so that they were just two inches away...one inch...

"I thought-I thought _you'd _u-u-understand!" said a loud voice suddenly, and Levina fell back against her chair in surprise. "I _need _to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

Cho was openly crying, fat tears spilling down her cheeks onto the table. Roger Davies' girlfriends unglued herself to look and the others around them looked over their shoulders.

Harry looked horrified. He said something under his breath that Levina couldn't hear, but apparently it was the wrong thing, for Cho burst into more tears and said shrilly, "Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger! But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just...just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

That's when Levina realized what they were arguing about: She thought Harry liked Hermione.

"Cho," said Levina, turning to look at her, "Harry and Hermione aren't-"

"Go on, leave!" said Cho, crying into a frilly napkin. "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make other arrangements to meet other girls after me...How many are you meeting after Hermione? Is Levina next?" she said, gesturing to Levina.

"What!" said Levina. "Cho, are you really dragging _me _into this?"

"It's not like that!" said Harry, looking incredibly relieved; perhaps he'd finally realized what she was upset over. He laughed, and Cho sprang to her feet.

"I'll see you around, Harry," she said dramatically, and she dashed to the door, hurrying off outside, where it had begun to rain.

"Cho!" Harry called after her as the door swung shut.

The entire tea shop had gone quiet and everyone was staring at Harry.

"Harry?" said Levina tentatively.

Harry threw down a Galleon, shook confetti out of his hair, and ran to the door, where he vanished through it. Levina turned slowly back to Fred, who was still staring at the door.

"Er," said Levina, "why don't we go ahead and go? I have a top for my coffee so I can take it with me..."

"All right," said Fred, turning his gaze back at her. "Why don't we just have a look around at some of the shops?"

Fred insisted on paying and placed the change on the table. They capped their coffees with plastic tops and stepped outside, where it had begun to rain very heavily.

"Ooh, rain!" said Levina eagerly, running out into the street, sending splashes of water everywhere.

Fred grinned at her and ran out after her, sloshing through the rain. "Do you do this a lot?"

"No, actually," said Levina, frowning. "I used to run out in it as a kid, but Ashby didn't want me tracking mud in the house, so she made me stay inside."

"Well, there's a first for everything," said Fred, and he picked her up into the air, like they used to a lot in their earlier Hogwarts years, and ran through the rain with her, jumping in mud puddles and skidding through the slick streets.

"Put me down!" she laughed as her formerly-curled brown hair was soaked into long strands along her face.

Fred re-placed her on the ground and beamed at her as she kicked the water in the street on him, soaking his robes. After a few minutes, Levina began to get cold, even for a werewolf, and announced that she wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Hermione.

"All right," said Fred, nodding. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with George and Lee in Zonko's, then."

"Okay," said Levina, beaming through the pounding rain. "You know what, Fred? I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for inviting me out here."

"No problem," said Fred. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course," said Levina. She turned away and had just begun splashing her way towards the castle when Fred stopped her halfway and turned her around.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, and he leaned in before she could do anything and kissed her gently on the lips, in the middle of the street in the heavily pouring rain. He parted, winked, and ran off in the other direction towards Zonko's, leaving Levina rooted on the spot, her fingers touching her lips where his had been seconds before in shock.

In a dreamy daze, Levina wandered towards the Three Broomsticks, feeling incredibly content about how the day had gone. Shivering, she made her way down the watery street, where she was nearly four feet from the door to the pub when something dropped onto her head. Instinctively, she wheeled around and aimed a punch behind her to find Draco Malfoy standing there, his blonde hair wet. She mis-aimed and hit the air.

"What did you just put on me?" she demanded.

"Don't freak, it's just a towel," said Draco coolly.

Levina stared at him. "Oh no, don't tell me you're doing a repeat of last year? After the second task?"

"What, doing a good gesture?" said Draco, his grey eyes narrowed. "If you don't want it, don't take it."

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked. "You're so weird! I mean, you're like Yin and Yang or something!"

"Look, you're a Gryffindor," he said sharply.

"And what's that got to do with any-?"

"I'm a _Slytherin!" _said Draco, looking frustrated as though she should know what he was saying. He shook his head. "Just forget it."

He stalked off in the other direction through the rain, but she grabbed his arm. "Wait.

"Wait?"

"I-well, thanks," said Levina, pulling the towel around her shoulders. "You're seriously bi-polar sometimes, but my shoulders thank you for the towel."

Draco smirked. "Yeah. See you around, Snowpetal."

As he turned away and headed down the street, Levina put her hand on the door to the Three Broomsticks, hesitating. Her names from Draco had gone from Snowpetal to SnowWeed to simply just Weed, but just then he had called her Snowpetal again. Shrugging it off, she pushed the door open and made her way across the crowded pub. After a few minutes, she spotted Harry and Hermione sitting at table at the far corner of the room, accompanied by Luna Lovegood and none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Hello!" said Hermione, moving aside to give Levina more room. "Merlin, you're soaked! How did your date go?"

"A date?" repeated Rita Skeeter at once, twisting around in her seat to stare at Levina. "With a boy?"

"No, with a girl," said Levina sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she dried her hair with a towel. "And anyway, it's quite frankly none of your business, Skeeter."

Rita Skeeter placed her crocodile-skin handbag back down, looking very sour.

"So what are you lot up to?" said Levina. "Why's she here anyway?"

"We were discussing having Harry give Rita an interview, which she'll put in the _Quibbler," _said Hermione.

Rita snorted loudly. "I cannot believe you're going to put this story into that _rubbish..._no one will read it!"

"Some people won't," said Hermione, "but the Azkaban breakout story in the newspaper had a lot of holes in it, so if there's an alternative story available anywhere, people will be keen to read it."

"Daddy will be pleased," said Luna brightly as she sucked on a coctail onion.

"So, are you ready to tell the public the truth?" said Levina to Harry, who nodded.

"I suppose," said Harry as Rita took out her Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Fire away then, Rita," said Hermione.

...

"Quidditch," said Levina in a strained voice as she sat in the common room after the match against Hufflepuff. "I feel like jumping off the Astronomy Tower..."

"Don't," Hermione advised. "We only lost by ten points, anyway, which isn't that bad, right?"

"I suppose," said Levina, shrugging. "But we haven't heard the end of it from Zacharias Smith, the git..."

Ron was sitting in front of the fire, crumpled over in a heap. Angelina still refused to let him quit the team, which Levina respected in the sense that she had faith in him, but she worried for Ron, who had left the pitch to a loud chorus of "Weasley is our King."

"Well, with any luck, we'll be back on the team next year," said Levina.

"Levina," said Harry through clenched teeth, "d'you even know what a lifetime ban means?"

"Yeah, it's a ban for as long as Umbridge is here," said Levina. "She has the Defense Against the Dark Arts job; no teacher has ever lasted in it for more than a year. Now all we can do is hope it works on the old toad as well..."

Levina leaned back against her chair, sighing; during the match, Umbridge had been sitting a few rows below where she, Harry, and Hermione were, and every now and then she would turn squatly in her chair to shoot a gloating smile at them. The thought of it made Levina feel hot with anger, and she headed up into the dormitory early to go to sleep.

Snape had reminded her daily to clear her mind of emotion before going to sleep, but she found it impossible to do under the circumstances. After a few minutes, she pulled the covers up to her chin as Lilypad curled up in a ball at her feet and drifted off to sleep.

At first, she dreamed she was trying out for the the Order of the Phoenix, and Lupin was telling her she couldn't be in it because she was a werewolf, and she was telling him this was riddiculous since he himself was one. Then, she dreamed she was in the D.A. room, and Cho was accusing her of stealing Harry from her, which she said was mad, but she wouldn't listen. Then, the scene changed.

_Two women were standing in the kitchen side-by-side, staring out the window, where a group of men were playing around with a Snitch. Both women were very round in a way that suggested they were with child._

_"Reminds me of all our times at Hogwarts," said the woman with the red hair, and Levina realized she was Harry's mother from her eyes. "It's as though Rick and James are inseperable."_

_"Do you think Harry and Levina will be close like that someday?" said Nadia as she watched James and Rick fighting to grab the Snitch out of the air. _

_"Of course," said Lily, smiling slightly. "But Levina will be welcome here anytime she wants to see Harry, so why worry?"_

_The image faded and a new scene formed: Rick was a lot younger, probably a little older than Levina's age, and he was standing next to who Levina recognized as James, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Lupin. A beautiful woman Levina didn't know was sitting on a bench with a notebook and a quill wearing pale blue robes._

_"Go away!" she said sharply in a thick French accent. "J'essaie de faire les études!"_

_"I'm just going to pretend I understood that," said James, smirking as the girl got to her feet. "What was gorgeous babe in French? I seem to have forgotten..."_

_"She said she's trying to study," said a stern voice, and Uncle Nick strode over to their group, fuming. He was wearing a Ravenclaw prefect badge. "Seeing as you're not in my House, I can't stop you, but I'll get your Head of House out here if you lot don't get lost."_

_"Come on, Nicky," said Rick, grinning. "We're just having a little fun-"_

_"Yeah, we're not hurting her or anything," said James._

_"Well, I don't know about you lot," said Sirius, "but I'm already booked this week on detentions, so I don't think I can afford any more-"_

_"Exactly," said Nick. "Don't make me write home to mum and dad, Rick," he added to Rick._

_Rick stiffened. "Fine, fine," he said, sighing. "Come on, guys..."_

_..._

"Well, that's better than what I'm seeing," muttered Harry miserably at the table during breakfast on Monday morning. "You get to see your parents' memories while I get Voldemort's..."

"Hey, you forget that they're not always good!" said Levina sharply, putting her spoon down. "_And _I feel everything, remember? I'm really not looking forward to our next Occlumency lesson with Snape...I don't think I can take them anymore."

Celeste, Destiny's owl, fluttered down with the other post owls and landed in front of Levina, earning a dozen glances from people around them, some whispering things like, _"Is that a Pernambuco owl?"_

"I told her not to send me any more mail!" said Levina irritably as she tore open the letter.

"Well, if it doesn't have to do with anything like the D.A. or the Order, then it should be fine," said Hermione through her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Huh?" said Harry; an owl had landed in front of him carrying a letter addressed to him, which he took with a frown.

"Who's that from?" said Levina as she sent off Celeste.

Before Harry could answer, several other owls fluttered down in front of him: three, four, five, six...

"What's going on?" said Ron in amazement as another seven owls flew down to land in front of him.

"Wait, I think I know what this is!" said Levina as she scanned the addresses. "I bet this is about the _Quibbler _article!"

Harry ripped open the first package to find a tightly rolled up copy of _The Quibbler. _He unrolled it to see a picture of himself grinning sheepishly up from the front cover, where below it large red letters said:

_"Harry Potter speaks out at last: The truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the night I saw him return."_

"Ha!" said Levina. "I knew it!"

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, who had drifted over to their table. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all thse letters are from the readers..."

"Yeah," said Hermione eagerly, "Harry, d'you mind if we-?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, looking bemused.

Levina grabbed the first envelope she could see and ripped it open. "This woman thinks you should try checking in to St. Mungo's," she announced.

"This bloke thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron. "Ah well..."

"Wait, this one believes me!" said Harry, scanning a letter.

"This one's two minds," said Fred, who had joined in. "Says you don't come across as a loon, but she doesn't want to believe he's really back...Blimey, what a waste of parchment!"

"Oh, here's another one you've convinced!" said Levina cheerfully. "This guy says he believes the _Prophet _is a piece of shit! Well, there's another one on your side..."

"And another!" said Hermione excitedly. "'I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth...' Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Are these all from the readers?" said Alex Ratcliff, looking over Levina's shoulder as she reached for one and examined it.

Levina nodded, grinning. "A lot of them seem convinced, it's amazing!"

"Another one thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing down a crumpled letter.

"Hey, this one has a photograph," said Alex, "and she thinks you're a real hero!"

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet voice.

Levina looked up to see Umbridge standing behind Fred and Luna, her bulging eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters scattered about the table. Several students around here were watching.

"It's called 'mail'," said Levina, waving one of the letters for her to see.

"I wasn't addressing you, Miss Snowpetal," said Umbridge. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is getting mail a crime now?" said Fred loudly.

"Be careful, Mr. Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention. Well, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice higher. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," said Levina sarcastically, "an interview is where someone asks a person certain things about a certain topic and-"

"Quiet!" said Umbridge sharply. "When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend. A reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry, holding out a copy of the _Quibbler _for her to see.

Umbridge looked so filled with rage that she might burst. She held the magazine in her stubby fingers, shaking.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter. How dare you...how could you..." she took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

By mid-morning, an enormous sign had been posted by the 'High Inquisitor' all over the walls of the school, reading: "Any student found in possession of the magazine the _Quibbler _will be expelled."

"Ha!" said Levina, shaking her head. "That's the best thing she could have ever done for us! Now _everyone_ will want to read your interview!"

Throughout the rest of the day, Levina could indeed hear people discussing and quoting the interview in the hallways and during lunch, although she had not seen even one Quibbler anywhere. Some people from various Houses even approached her and asked her questions about Harry, which was a bit annoying after a while, but it seemed that they were all convinced.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all shot Harry intense glares everywhere they went, since their father's had been named Death Eater's. They could not, however, confront them about it, for that would give away the fact that they had read the _Quibbler _article.

In the common room that night, Harry was considered a hero. Fred and George enlarged a photo of Harry from the front page of the article and hung it on the wall, enchanting it so that it occasionally said things like, "The Ministry are morons." Levina enjoyed a butterbeer with the twins by the fire, but by the time Harry had gone up to bed, the poster had begun to shout disconnected words in a high-pitched voice, so Levina announced she was also going to turn in. On her way up, Fred gave her a short kiss on her forehead and she flushed red all the way up the stairs.

"You look happy," said Hermione as they climbed into their beds.

"I could say the same to you," said Levina, grinning. "You've been beaming all day; I wish we'd had this idea sooner, did you see Umbridge's face?"

Hermione and Levina laughed and discussed the days events for a while before Levina turned over and lay against her pillow, but her smile was dissolving. Nearly everyone believed Harry now, but what was going to happen with Voldemort then? He had in fact returned, and he was in fact after something...She hoped the D.A. lessons would become more frequent, so she could learn more to be prepared for when he struck...

The week did not improve as it progressed, however, and Levina was non-stop working on homework for various classes. She found herself without any time to chat with anyone, let alone discuss Harry's nightmares. She herself had continued to have a few about her parents, waking up sweating and tangled in the covers. After about a couple of weeks had passed since the _Quibbler _incident, Levina could feel her energy draining.

"Get up, Miss Snowpetal."

Levina was lying on the floor in Snape's office with her eyes shut, trying to shake away her parents' memories. She hardly had any energy left and longed to removed her Werewolf necklace; would it help any if it were off? She hadn't removed it for the longest time and had forgotten the feeling of strength and power...

She got shakily to her feet, feeling as though she'd been clobbered upside the head. The idea of being allowed power, even if only a small surge of energy, was comforting. She knew she shouldn't be taking the necklace off, considering how it was dangerous according to Lupin, but she couldn't help it. Snape knew about it as well, however, and would also most likely advise against it.

When she looked up, Snape and Harry were arguing over something, one of Harry's memories...Levina took the opprotunity, since Snape was not looking, and unhooked her necklace, stowing it in her pocket hastily. Instantly, she felt ten times better and stronger, which was odd; when she was younger, she would merely get a small bit of energy after removing it. Was this because she had worn it for so long?

"Now, if you are ready," said Snape, who had turned back towards her, "then we will start again. One...two...three-_Legilimens!"_

Werewolf Lupin was advancing on her fast, snarling and howling angrily. If he reached her, would she feel the same pain she'd felt when he had attacked her? Levina concentrated hard, and to her surprise, Snape's office was slowly returning...Lupin was beginning to grow fainter as Snape, who was standing in front of her muttering under his breath, was becoming more clear.

She could feel Harry move forward beside her and vaguely she heard him shout something:

_"Protego!"_

Snape staggered and Lupin werewolf vanished; Levina's memories changed and suddenly she could see flashes ov visions that were not her own...a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy was crying in a corner...A greasy-haired teenager was alone in a bedroom, shooting down flies on the ceiling with his wand...A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a broomstick-

"ENOUGH!"

Levina fell hard backwards and knocked into Harry, who staggered into a shelf and knocked down a jar, which shattered.

"Not again," Levina groaned, hoping the pain she felt in her arm was not glass. "Sorry, Harry," she added, climbing off of him.

_"Reparo!" _hissed Snape, and the jar sealed itself. "Well, Potter, Miss Snowpetal...that was certainly an improvement...I don't remember telling you to use a Shield Charm, but there is no doubt it was effective..."

Levina didn't say anything; she was too afraid that if she mentioned anything about Snape's childhood memories she'd seen, he might go off on her...It was strange to think the small crying boy was now the hated man standing in front of her, looking down at them with deep loathing.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Levina nodded; for some reason, the previous memory had been much easier to prevent. Perhaps removing the necklace had indeed helped...

_"Legilimens!"_

_Rick was trembling violently on the floor, his face contorted in pain, as Voldemort used the curse on him repeatedly. _

_"No," _thought Levina as the pain began to consume her, _"not again, no-"_

To her surprise, she found herself back in Snape's office, standing upright as though nothing had happened. _Did it work? _she thought eagerly.

Snape, on the contrary, looked outraged. "POTTER! MISS SNOWPETAL!" he snarled.

Harry was lying flat on his back, panting.

"Explain yourselves!" said Snape angrily. "You-Potter-what happened?"

"I...I dunno," said Harry, standing up. "I've never seen that before. The door's never opened before..."

"What are you talking about?" said Levina.

"And you, Miss Snowpetal-" said Snape, turning on her. _"Where _is that necklace?"

"What necklace?" said Levina, hoping she sounded convincing.

Snape's mouth became a thin line. "Have you forgotten what you are? Have you let it slip your mind the fact that you are, in fact, a Werewolf?"

"But-" said Levina in protest. "But I did so much better that time! Without it, I have a lot more control over-"

"It does not matter!" said Snape furiously. "Without it, you are dangerous. You need to learn to take on Occlumency yourself and not rely on the Werewolf's strength!"

"You make it sound like it's not even a part of me!" said Levina hotly. "Shouldn't I be getting used to what I am?"

"Enough!" said Snape. "Put the necklace back on _now. _As for you, Potter-" he rounded on Harry. "You are not working hard enough! You are lazy and sloppy, it is small wonder that the Dark Lord-"

"Can you tell me something, _sir?" _said Harry as Levina re-clipped her necklace, frustrated. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lors, I've only heard Death Eaters call him that-"

Snape opened his mouth in a snarl-but before he could speak, a woman screamed somewhere outside the room.

Levina stiffened and let out a groan; was she having another vision of her mother?

But Snape's head jerked upward and he gazed at the ceiling.

"What the-?" he muttered.

"Wait, you can hear that too?" said Levina, bemused.

"Of course I can," said Snape flatly. "Did either of you see anything unusual on your way down here?"

Levina and Harry shook their heads. Snape strode to the office door, wand still held at the ready, and swept out of sight.

"Should we follow him...?" said Levina uneasily.

Harry hesitated. "I suppose. What d'you reckon that was?"

"I thought it was my mum again," said Levina as they made their way out the door. The screams were coming from the entrance hall, where students had come flooding out of the Great Hall. There was a large ring of people formed around Professor Trelawney, who was standing in the middle of the room, holding an empty sherry bottle, looking utterly mad.

"What's going on?" said Levina.

Two large trunks lay beside her, both fallen in weird positions as though someone had thrown them down the stairs after her.

"No!" she shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening...It cannot...I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said a high girlish voice, and Levina could barely see Umbridge standing at the foot of the stairs, looking amused. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must have surely known you would be soon sacked?"

"You c-can't!" howled Trelawney. "I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!"

"It _was _your home," said Umbridge, and Levina could feel her anger rising even with the necklace back on, "until an hour ago. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You're embarrassing us."

There were footsteps and Levina saw Professor McGonagall make her way down to Trelawney, patting her firmly on the back while she sobbed into a handkerchief.

"There, there, Sibyll...Calm down...Blow your nose on this. It's not as bad as you think, now...You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh, really?" said Umbridge in a deadly voice. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice; Professor Dumbledore had swung the oak doors open and was making his way down to them.

"Yours?" said Umbridge. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself the the Minister of Magic. I have dismissed Professor Trelawney."

Dumbledore merely smiled. "You are quite right, of course. As High Inquisitor, you may dismiss my teachers, but you do not, however, have the authority to send them away from my castle. I am afraid," he went on, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster. I wish that you remain, Sibyll."

"Ha," said Levina, grinning as Umbridge stood, petrified as she stared at him.

"Please escort her back upstairs, Professor McGonagal," said Dumbledore.

"And what," said Umbridge in a whisper, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher?"

"Oh, no need," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "I already found a new teacher, who's lodgings will be on the ground floor."

Levina frowned; who had he gotten to replace her? Surely if Dumbledore had hired them, they must be at least semi-good...

At the front doors, there was the sound of hooves, and everyone turned to stare around the hall. Through the mist, a face Levina recognized from her first year appeared; a white-blond haired man with astonishing blue eyes, the head and torso of a man joined to the body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a horrified Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

...

"Mark my words, Umbridge will find a way to get back at Dumbledore," said Hermione a few days later during breakfast. "Especially another part human. You saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze..."

Levina grit her teeth and slammed down her fork. "Well, of _course," _she said sarcastically, "I mean, filth like us don't deserve the same rights as wizards..."

"Don't take it too hard," said Fred, who had slid into a seat beside her. "She hates humans too...or any living being, for that matter..."

"We should get to Divination," said Harry as he finished off his eggs. They followed Parvati and Lavender out of the great hall, but to their surprise, they passed right by the marble staircase.

"Are we not going to the North Tower?" said Levina.

"How d'you expect Firenze to climb the ladder?" said Parvati, looking scornful. "We're in classroom eleven now."

Levina made her way to the classroom, which was on the ground-floor corridor, but when she pulled open the door, to her surprise, she found herself standing in the middle of a forest clearing.

"What the-?"

The classroom floor was very mossy and there were trees scattered everywhere, and the students already there were sitting on the earthy floor with their backs against tree trunks or boulders.

"Levina Snowpetal," said Firenze, his brilliantly blue eyes unblinking.

"Hi," said Levina, not bothering to ask how he knew her name. "Um, it's nice to meet you, sir."

"Same to you, madame," said Firenze. "You may take a seat anywhere you wish."

"Thank you." Levina sat down next to Harry on the grassy floor, leaning back against a boulder. Firenze stepped into the very middle of the clearing and gestured around the room.

"This classroom is arranged in imitation of my natural habitat," said Firenze, "although I would have prefered to teach you in the Forbidden Forest, which was, until Monday, my home. But this is not possible."

"Please-er-sir," said Parvati breathlessly as she gazed up at him, "but why can't we? We've been in there with Hagrid, we're not frightened!"

"It is not a question of bravery, but of my position. I can no longer return to the forest because my herd has banished me.

"Herd?" said Lavender blankly. "There are _more of you?"_

"Did Hagrid breed you like the thestrals?" said Dean eagerly.

Levina felt like punching Dean very hard in the ribs; clearly offended, Firenze turned ever-so-slowly to face him, looking offended.

"Er," said Dean, who seemed to have realized his mistake. "I didn't-I meant-sorry," he finished in a hushed voice, looking embarrassed.

"Centaurs are not the servants or playthings of humans," said Firenze quietly. There was a short pause and Parvati raised her hand again.

"Please, sir...why were you banished?"

"Because I agreed to work for Dumbledore, which they see as a betrayal of our kind. Now, let us begin..."

Firenze lifted his hand, waved it, and the room dimmed so much that to the point in which where they appeared to be in a forest at twilight, stars emerging upon the ceiling.

"Wow!" said Levina in awe as she gazed up at the stars.

"Lie back on the floor," said Firenze, "and observe the heavens. Here is written, for those who can see, the fortune of our races."

Levina inclined her self backwards so that she was flat on her back, staring up at the starry sky. Firenze continued to walk among them.

"Our findings teach us that the future may be glimpsed in the sky above us...I know that you have learned the names of the planets and their moons."

"Professor Trelawney did Astrology with us!" said Parvati excitedly. "Mars causes accidents and burns and things and-"

"That is human nonsense," said Firenze calmly.

Parvati dropped her hand limpy to her side.

"Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents," said Firenze. "These are no more significant than the scurry of ants to the wide universe."

"Professor Trelawney-" said Parvati in a hurt voice.

"-is a human, and is therefore blinkered and fettered by the limitations of your kind."

Levina looked over at Parvati, who looked rightfully offended. She herself had to wonder if they were learning Divination, or if the centaur was going to spend the entire time talking about his kind, all the while dissing their own.

It was the most unusual lesson Levina could ever recall attending. They burned sage and mallowsweet on the classroom floor, and they looked for shapes and symbols among the flames. Firenze spent the time discussing with them how not even Centaurs were certain on most things, and impressed upon them that nothing was foolproof.

"He's not very definite on anything, is he?" said Ron in a low voice after the bell had rung.

"I dunno," said Levina with a small shrug, "but the lesson was certainly more interesting than any I've everhad with Trelawney, that's for sure..."

...

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late! I've been really busy, but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Review responses:**

**Flower gettin' Lady: Yup, they ran into Harry and Cho all right, haha (: I'm not sure how an Eric/Hermione thing could work out, considering how his age is around the early twenties, but we'll see ;) And thanks, it was fun typing her memories! P.s I know I can't wait for the parody!**

**Silvermoony77: I'm glad you liked the part with Alex, even if it was small, and I hope you enjoyed Levina's date, even if it was a bit short :) Also, you'll notice Alex was in here again for a small part (I keep working her in to small scenes here and there) and I'm looking forward to Levina's scene! And yes, I didn't mention much about Levina's past, but now you get to see a bit! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Flying werecats: If only, right? :) I'm really glad you like Levina's family, although I'm not sure I see Eric and Hermione as a couple, since his age is in the early twenties. **

**Things to come: Patronuses, The Inquisitorial Squad, and more!**


	12. Some things are better left unknown

**Disclaimer: How many of you have gotten into Pottermore? I haven't yet :( I don't own Pottermore, nor do I own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Levina wondered exactly how Umbridge would react when all of the D.A. members recieved "Outstanding" in their O.W.L.s. They were working on Patronuses in the Room of Requirement as Harry walked among them, reminding them to think of happy memories.<p>

Thinking back to the day Hagrid had crashed through her front door to tell her she was a witch, Levina screwed up her face in concentration. After a moment, she thought of the time she'd seen her parents in the enchanted mirror during her first year, their happy faces beaming out at her...

_"Expecto Patronum!" _she shouted.

Something silvery erupted from her wand and leapt onto the ground before her, lighting up the entire area around her; upon closer examination of the creature, she realized it was a wolf.

"How fitting," said Harry as he passed by her, grinning. "Great job, Levina!"

The wolf hung its head back at this and gave an enormous howl, causing several people around it to jump and look around, concerned. It paced around Levina cheerfully in circles, sniffing her robes excitedly and licking her hands.

"This is amazing!" said Levina as the wolf ran off after Luna's Patronus, which appeared to be a hare.

"They _are _sort of nice, aren't they?" said Hermione fondly as she watched a shining silver otter gambol around her.

"Are they all animals?" said Alex Ratcliff curiously, watching as the various creatures bounded about the room.

The door of the Room of Requirement opened and closed, but when Levina looked up, she didn't see anyone. Then, something tugged at the hem of her robes and she looked down to see Dobby the house-elf, who was covered in eight hats she recognized to have been sewn by Hermione.

"Hi, Dobby!" she said happily; she hadn't seen him in a very long time. "It's been forever! Why are you-are you okay?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror as he peered up at her and he was trembling violently. The members of the D.A. grew silent and fixated their eyes on him, some of their Patronuses fading away.

"Harry Potter, sir...Miss Levina Snowpetal," squeaked the elf, shaking. "Dobby has come to warn you...but the house-elves have been warned not to tell..."

He ran headfirst at the wall, but his many hats cushioned the crash and he bounced back off the stone. Hermione and several other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's going on, Dobby?" said Levina, helping the elf to his feet.

"What's happened?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter...she...she..." Dobby hit himself on the nose with his free fist and Harry seized it before he could do more damage.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?"

There was only one person in the school Levina knew who could put Dobby in such a state; she leaned forward and said, "Is it...is it Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded and tried to hit his head on her knees, but she stopped him again. "What is it? She hasn't found out about us, has she?"

"Is she coming?" asked Harry quietly.

Dobby let out a howl and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Levina released her grip on Dobby and backed away, horrified. She looked to Harry, who straightened up and looked around.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Levina took off running towards the exit at once among with the others. Her wolf Patronus pelted off in the other direction as if it knew what was happening and vanished away into silver mist along with the other Patronuses. Once outside, she sprinted at top speed down the corridor, searching for the nearest area to duck into; was there a girl's bathroom nearby she could duck into?

Thinking fast, she remembered there was a bathroom just up the corridor to the left. She pelted towards it as fast as she could, heaved the door open, and ran inside, panting. She leaned against the sink, breathing hard and trying to calm herself, but fear was overwhelming her: Where was Harry then? Was everyone okay? What if they had gotten out too late and Umbridge had gotten to them? What if-?

The door swung open abruptly and Levina made to dash into one of the stalls, but someone behind her shouted, "Levina!"

Hermione slammed the door shut behind her, panting and looking out of breath. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Levina breathlessly. "Did you see any of the others? Did they escape?"

"I'm not sure," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I think Ron got away, he went to the boy's lavatory, but I'm not sure about Harry..."

Levina could feel a lump of guilt forming in her throat; she could have helped Harry escape if she had stayed behind with him and made sure everyone had gotten out safely...

"Don't feel bad about getting out of there," said Hermione, as though she could read her mind. "I got out fast too, it would have been really bad if we were caught..."

After about a few minutes, when nothing happened, Levina eased the door open ever-so-slightly and she peered out. "I think we're safe to make a run for the common room," she whispered to Hermione.

They crept out of the bathroom, looked both ways, and dashed down the corridor, looking over their shoulders every other second to make sure no one was near them. At one point, they saw Cho Chang run by on her way to the Ravenclaw common room, but they didn't stop to chat. It wasn't until they were safely back in the common room that they finally stopped running, skidding to a halt in front of the fire.

"Levina! _Hermione!" _Ron was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, looking petrified. "Where's Harry?"

"We don't know," said Levina through gasps for air as she sat down. "I didn't see him anywhere."

Ron sank lower into his chair and Hermione took a seat next to him with a terrified expression. They waited for about twenty minutes, and every now and then someone would return, looking as though they might pass out. When Levina could take it no longer, she fled to the girl's dormitory and leapt under the covers, burying her face in the pillow. What if Harry had been expelled? Where _was _he right then? Had Umbridge caught him?

Lilypad climbed up on the bed next to her, and if a cat could look concerned, she certainly did. She placed Draco's shoelace on Levina's head and fell into a heavy doze at her feet, purring softly. Levina sighed and stared up at the ceiling; how was she going to get any sleep?

...

_"Dolores Umbridge has replaced Albus DUmbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Levina could hardly believe her eyes that morning when she passed by the dozens of signs hung up everywhere, all which read the same message. Harry, thankfully, had not been expelled, but Dumbledore had taken the fall for him and had escaped from Hogwarts to avoid being taken to Azkaban. As it turned out, Marietta, Cho's friend, had been the one who had blabbed about their lessons, but a violent case of acne spelling "SNEAK" had been written across her face.

"Dumbledore'll be back before long," said Ernie Macmillan confidently on the way back from Herbology. "The Fat Friar told me that Umbridge tried to get back into the office last night, but she couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her...apparently she had a little tantrum."

Levina snorted. "Good! Serves her right, the rotten, old troll. If only Hogwarts would do the same..."

"Oh, I expect she fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," said Hermione viciously as they headed up the stairs to the entrance hall. "Lording all over all the teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you _really _want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the floor, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale face was lit with malice.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled.

"It's only teachers that can dock points," said Ernie at once.

"Prefects can't do that," snarled Levina.

"I know _prefects _can't, Snowpetal," he sneered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The _what?" _said Hermione sharply.

Draco pointed to a tiny silver badge on his chest just below the prefect badge. "A select group of students hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. And we _do _have the power to dock points, so...Granger, I'll have five for you being rude about our new headmistress...Macmillan, five for contradicting me...Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, I'll have another five for that...Snowpetal, five for being you...Oh yeah, and you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that..."

Ron and Levina pulled out their wands, but Hermione pushed them away. "Don't, you two!"

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Draco. "New Head, new times...Be good now, Potty, Weed...Weasel King..."

He strode away, laughing, and Levina glared after him fiercely.

"He was bluffing," said Ernie, looking appalled. "He can't really be allowed to do that, can he?"

"That's riddiculous," Levina agreed.

But they turned automatically towards the giant hourglasses along the wall behind them. As they watched, stones flew from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff ones, and although they had been neck-in-neck with Ravenclaw that morning, they now were below Slytherin, which hadn't moved.

"Noticed, have you?" said Fred's voice.

He and George were coming down the marble staircase, watching the hourglasses.

"Malfoy just docked us about fifty points," said Harry furiously.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during the break," said George.

"'Tried'?" said Levina. "What do you mean?"

"We forced him headfirst into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor before he could," said Fred.

Hermioned looked shocked, but Levina burst into a fit of laughter.

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until he reappears, and that could take weeks, we don't know where we sent him," said Fred coolly. "Anyway...we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"When have you ever?" said Levina, grinning.

"We have," said George. "We're not expelled yet, are we?"

"Yet?" said Levina.

"We usually know where to draw the line," said Fred.

"But now, with Dumbledore gone-" said George.

"-we reckon a bit of mayhem is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd have a reason to expel you!"

"We don't _care," _said Fred, smiling at her. "Phase one is about to begin. I'd be in the Great Hall if I were you, that way the teachers will see you had nothing to do with it."

"With what?" said Levina.

"You'll see," said George. "Run along now."

They turned skeptically towards the Great Hall as Fred and George ran off into the crowd of people. They had barely even stepped into the Hall when someone tapped Levina on the shoulder.

"The headmistress would like to see you two, Potter, Snowpetal," said Filch, who was standing directly behind them.

"I didn't do it," said Harry stupidly. Levina kicked him.

"Guilty conscience, eh?" Filch wheezed. "Follow me..."

Feeling this could lead to nothing good, Levina shrugged at Hermione and Ron and followed Filch back into the entrance hall towards Umbridge's office. When they entered, Levina saw, with a fiery hatred igniting in her, that hers and Harry's Firebolts were strapped to the wall by chains behind her desk, as well as Fred and George's Cleansweeps.

"Thank you, Argus," said Umbridge sweetly.

"Not at all, Ma'am, not at all," said Filch, bowing low as he exited.

"Sit," said Umbridge curtly, pointing towards two chairs.

Levina hesitated; was she going to make them cut words into their skin again? She sank slowly into one of the seats and stared at her, paralyzed.

"Well, now," she said, setting down her quill and surveying them. "What would you like to drink?"

"What?" said Levina and Harry together, quite sure they had misheard whatever she had said.

"To drink," she said, smiling more widely. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

As she named each drink, she gave her short wand a wave, and a cup or glass appeared upon her desk.

"Nothing, thank you," said Harry.

"I'm fine, thanks," said Levina.

"I wish you two to have a drink with me," said Umbridge, her voice becoming more dangerously sweet. "Choose one."

"Fine...tea then," said Harry, shrugging.

"Okay...Pumpkin juice," said Levina, eyeing her suspiciously.

She got up and made quite a performance of adding milk with her back to them, but Levina wondered why she had also held onto the pumpkin juice. The tea had to be stirred and had to have sugar added to it, yes, but pumpkin juice? All you did was serve it into a glass. Levina began to grow more and more incredulous.

"There," she said finally, bustling around the desk and handing each of them their drinks. "Drink up before it gets cold, won't you? Well, now, Mr. Potter, Miss Snowpetal, I thought we ought to have a little chat, after the distressing events of last night."

Why was she interrogating her? Levina thought. She hadn't even been in the room...Did she just assume that she knew something? Or did she find out she had been in the room? She remained silent.

"You're not drinking up!" said Umbridge.

Then it hit Levina: Umbridge had done something to her drink. Destiny had pulled pranks on Levina back home, slipping stuff into her drinks that made her voice grow high pitched or steam come out of her ears. But this was different; it was not a harmless prank pulled by her sweet cousin. What if Umbridge had slipped poison into it? Levina didn't touch the glass.

"Is something the matter?" said Umbridge. "Do you want sugar? Is it too cold?"

"No," said Harry.

"It's fine," said Levina. She raised the glass to her lips, but she kept them firmly shut tight. Then, very slowly, she let some of it trickle out of the glass and go down her robes. She shivered as the cold liquid ran down her skin, but Umbridge seemed to have thought she'd drank it.

"Good," she whispered. "Very good. Now then..._where is Albus Dumbledore?"_

"No idea," said Harry promptly.

"I dunno," said Levina truthfully.

"Drink up, drink up," she said, still smiling. "Now, let us not play games, you two. I know you know where he has gone. Consider your position..."

"I don't know where he is."

"I haven't the slightest clue," said Levina, shrugging. She took another fake sip, glancing sideways at Harry, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Very well," said Umbridge, looking displeased. "In that case, you will kindly tell me the whereabouts of Sirius Black."

Levina's stomach flipped; so _that's _why she was there; Umbridge knew that she and Harry had some sort of connection to him.

"I don't know," said Harry, a little too quickly.

"Azkaban?" said Levina, smiling innocently.

"We both know very well that's not where he is," said Umbridge. "Now, let me remind you that it was I who almost caught the criminal in the Gryffindor fire in October. I know perfectly well he was meeting you two and if I had any proof, neither of you would be at large today, I promise. I repeat...Where is Sirius Black?"

"No idea," said Harry loudly.

"I don't know," said Levina.

They stared at each other for a long time until she finally stood up.

"Very well. I will take your word for it this time, but be warned: The might of the Ministry stands behind me. All channels of communication are being monitored. A Floo network Regulator is watching every fire in Hogwarts-except my own, of course. My Squad is reading all mail leaving the castle and entering. If I find a shred of evidence..."

_BOOM!_

The floor of the office shook; Umbridge slipped sideways and hit her desk, grabbing it for support.

"What was-?"

As she gazed at the door, Levina dumped her entire glass of pumpkin juice into a vase, and Harry did so in kind. They could hear people running around and screaming several floors below.

"Back to lunch with you two!" cried Umbridge, raising her wand and dashing from the office. Levina and Harry exchanged a look and hurried after her.

One floor down, someone (Levina had a feeling who) had set off what appeared to be an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. Dragons were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went. Pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing through the air like flying saucers. Rockets were ricocheting off the walls, Sparklers were writing swearwords in midair, and firecrackers were exploding like mines.

Filch and Umbridge were standing, horrified, halfway down the stairs. One of the Catherine wheels whirled towards them in a sinister manner, and both adults yelled and ducked down. It soared straight out a window behind them and across the grounds. Meanwhile, several other fireworks were making their way up through a door to the second floor.

"Hurry, Filch!" shrieked Umbridge. "They'll be all over the school unless we do something! _Stupefy!"_

She hit one of the rockets, which, instead of freezing in midair, exploded so powerfully that it blasted a hole in a painting of a witch in a meadow; she ran for it just in time, reappearing in another portrait nearby.

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" said Umbridge angrily, as though it had been his idea.

Laughing so hard that she thought she might pass out, Levina ducked down with Harry and ran to a door concealed by a tapestry nearby. They slipped into it to find Fred and George hiding behind it, quaking with suppressed mirth at the sound of Umbridge and Filch's yells.

"Impressive," said Harry quietly, grinning. "Very impressive."

"More than impressive!" Levina whispered, shaking with glee. "Bloody brilliant, more like!"

"Cheers," said George, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next...They multiply by ten every time you try..."

"You two are amazing," said Levina, giggling under her breath. "I'll be sure to Vanish a bunch of them on my way to Transfiguration..."

The fireworks continued to burn and spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused lots of disruption, the teachers didn't seem to mind them. In fact, they called Umbridge every single time one entered their class, and Flitwick said he wasn't sure he had the 'authority' to get rid of them.

Fred and George were heroes in the common room that night. Even Hermione climbed through the clamoring crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful," she said admiringly.

"Thanks," said George, looking both surprised and pleased to hear it from her. "Only thing is, we used them all up, so we have to get new ones..."

"I'll take Deflagration Deluxe," said Levina cheerfully. "I'm sure Destiny would like them."

"Great!" said Fred, writing down her name, beaming. "I'll even give you a friendly discount," he added.

"Awesome," said Levina, grinning. She spent most of the rest of the evening reliving the events of the day with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, laughing about Umbridge's expressions and the best fireworks they saw. An hour later, when she climbed into her bed, she could still hear the distant _bangs _of fireworks. She sat in front of the window with Lilypad at her feet, watching as a sparkler floated past, spelling the word POO.

As a dragon floated past the window, Lilypad hissed in fear and dove under the covers, and Levina finally settled in and drifted off to sleep.

...

"You're late," said Snape coldly the next night as she shut the door behind her.

"Yup," said Levina as she dropped her bag onto one of the chairs, followed by Harry.

"So," he said, "have you two been practicing?"

"Yes," said Harry, and Levina nodded, although she knew very well she had not done anything at all to practice.

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" said Snape smoothly. "Wands out."

Levina got into her usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them. "On the count of three-two-one-"

Snape's office door banged open loudly and Draco Malfoy sped into the room.

"Professor Snape, sir-oh-sorry-"

Draco was looking from Snape to Levina and Harry, who all had their wands out, in surprise. His eyes locked with Levina's and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's all right, Draco," said Snape, lowering his wand. "Potter and Miss Snowpetal are here for some Remedial Potions."

_Yeah, because stirring a potion requires that you stand up and point your wand at the teacher like you would in a duel, _thought Levina, but Draco looked incredibly gleeful.

"I didn't know," he said, leering at Harry. Levina wished _so _much to hex him right then, to tell him the truth...

"Well, Draco, what is it?" asked Snape.

"It's Professor Umbridge, sir-she needs your help. They've found Montague jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."

Levina snorted loudly, thinking of Fred and George, and quickly covered it up with a fake coughing fit.

"Very well, very well-Potter, Miss Snowpetal, we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening instead."

He turned and swept from his office. Draco mouthed _"Remedial Potions?" _at them and Levina glared daggers at him.

_"I hate you," _she mouthed back, and he followed after Snape, smirking.

Levina grabbed her book bag and stowed her wand away. She and Harry made their way to the office door, but before Levina could leave, Harry stopped her.

"What?" she demanded. "We have a free night off, let's go-"

"Look over there," said Harry; he was pointing at the Pensieve sitting on Snape's desk, which was swirling with his memories.

"It's called a Pensieve, remember?" said Levina.

"Yeah, I know _that," _said Harry sharply, "but aren't you...curious?"

"Curious?" said Levina blankly, switching her bag so it was on her other shoulder. "About what?"

"Those are Snape's memories," said Harry, taking a few steps towards the Pensieve. "He probably won't be back for a while...He might accompany Montague to the Hospital Wing, even..."

Levina frowned. "You can't be serious, Harry. We could get into _so _much trouble-"

"If Umbridge had to call Snape to help get him out, then Montague's probably pretty stuck," said Harry, moving again so that he was directly in front of the Pensieve. "Come on, Levina...You'd be lying if you said you weren't at all curious."

"I never said I wasn't," said Levina, "but...but..."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not? I'm going to look, whether you are or not," said Harry, leaning forward into the basin.

Levina hesitated for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder, said, "Eh, may as well," and dropped her book bag back onto the floor. She stood side-by-side with Harry and together they plunged their faces into the surface of the liquid.

She was falling through cold blackness, spinning violently around. Was this supposed to be happening? Before she could do anything, she had landed on her feet next to Harry in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four House tables were no longer there. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, each with a student occupying it. They were all scrawling things onto sheets of paper with intense expressions in silence. Clearly they were taking an exam.

"Whoa," said Levina, gazing around at the students scribbling things down. "Can they hear us?"

"Nope," said Harry. "They can't hear us either."

Where was Snape? Levina wondered. It was _his _memory, after all...She began to walk along the rows of tables, but Harry said, "Levina, over here!"

"What's up?" she hollered back.

Harry pointed down at one of the students, and Levina ran over to get a better look: there was a teenager with greasy black hair and dark eyes. He looked about Levina's age, and he was taking a test called "Defense Against the Dark Arts-Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"Five more minutes!"

Levina jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Flitwick moving about the crowd, passing by a boy with dark, messy black hair that looked familiar...Feeling a jolt of excitement, she ran to stand before him and, sure enough, it was her father, Rick Snowpetal.

She'd never been able to see him so up close before; generally in the flashes, he was barely recognizable and hard to make out at times. But here, he was as clear as day; he had the same small nose as her, the same expression she wore whenever she worked, and the same cheekbones. He was very handsome, and several girls sitting near him were watching him as he worked, giggling. He yawned, wrote another thing down, and looked at the person next to him: James Potter.

Harry was staring at his father, as mesmerized as Levina was with her own. Behind them, she could see a very young-looking Sirius, who was very good-looking. Two seats in front of him was Lupin, who looked very pale and peaky. She wondered if there was a full moon coming up soon. Not far away from them sat Wormtail, who looked very nervous and kept repeatedly glancing at his neighbor's paper uncertainly.

"Time's up! Quill's down, please," said Professor Flitwick squeakily. _"Accio!" _

More than a hundred rolls of parchment soared across the room into his open arms, knocking him backwards. Most people laughed, but a few people in the front row helped him up. "Thank you, thank you...You are all free to go, everybody!"

Levina watched as her father gathered his belongings into his bag and jumped to his feet, waiting for the others. She followed Rick as he ran beside the others, emerging into the entrance hall.

"Well, that was difficult," said Rick sarcastically as he made his way out of the Hall.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name is Remus Lupin..."

"I only got three of them," said Wormtail anxiously, "I couldn't think of anything else-"

"How thick _are_ you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently.

"Yeah, you run around with one once a month, how can you not-?" said Rick.

"Keep your voice down, Stripes," said Lupin.

Levina followed closely behind them with Harry at her heels until they reached the grounds and stopped in front of the shady beech tree by the lake that Levina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fond of sitting under with homework. Nearby, a small group of girls had gone down to the lake and had their feet in the water.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a struggling Golden Snitch, which he began to let fly away from him, only to seize it again.

"Where'd you get that?" said Rick.

"Nicked it," said James casually.

"Naturally," said Rick, grinning. "What I'd give to be on my broom right now...Using the Sytherins for Bludger practice is what I do best."

James laughed and continued to chase after the Snitch; every time he caught it, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After a while, Levina wondered why it wasn't bothering James.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally as Rick leaned back against the tree lazily. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Wormtail flushed red, but James merely grinned and stowed it back in his pocket. "If it bothers you," he said.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly. "but we still have Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me...Here." he held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"You say that now," said Rick as he flipped through a book, though his eyes were fixated firmly on the girls sitting down by the lake. "I'm looking forward to seeing you mess up."

"Yeah, right, Stripes," said Sirius. "You want to bet on that?"

"Hey, guys," said James suddenly, grinning. "This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James. "Look who it is."

All of them looked up and turned their heads.

"Excellent," said Sirius softly. _"Snivellus."_

Levina turned in the direction they were looking to see Snape on his feet again, stowing away his notes as he emerged from the shadows. James and Sirius stood up, but Rick merely smirked and looked up from his book to watch.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting this; he dropped his bag, grabbed his wand, and had just aimed it when James said, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Snape's wand flew into the air and fell with a thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

_"Impedimenta!" _said James, and Snape was knocked off his feet. Students all around them turned to watch, some looking apprehensive, others entertained.

James and Sirius advanced on him, James looking over his shoulder at the girls by the lake. "How'd the exam go, Snivellus?"

"I was watching him, his nose was on the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marls all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people around them laughed openly. Snape was struggling to get up, the jinx still operating on him. "You-wait," he panted at them with a look of pure loathing. "You-wait..."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of swearwords and hexes, but without his wand, which was ten feet away, nothing happened.

"Oooh, I think Snivellus is in a bit of a bad mood today," said Rick, who was still on the same page in his book. "Who in Merlin taught you such naughty words?"

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. _"Scourgify!"_

Pink soap bubbles erupted from Snape's mouth, the froth covering his lips, making him gag and choke-

"Leave him ALONE!"

"You're hurting him!"

They all looked around, and Lupin and Rick instantly looked up from their books, putting them down abruptly to watch.

Two of the girls from the edge of the lake were coming towards them: One had thick, dark red hair and startlingly green eyes...green? Levina instantly recognized her as Harry's mother. The other had dark brown hair that cascaded smoothly down her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes-Levina's eyes, in fact.

It was her mother.

"All right, Evans? Hale?" said James, sounding strangely more mature.

Was that what her mother's last name was? Levina had never thought about her mother's real last name; she only though of Snowpetal.

"Hey, Hale!" hollered Lupin, who had put his book down on his lap and was looking eagerly over at Nadia, but she merely nodded at him, her glare still fixated on James.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, looking at him with great dislike.

"What did he ever do to you?" demanded Nadia, her eyes narrowed.

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he _exists, _if you know what I mean..."

Several people around them laughed, but Lily said, "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying, toerag, Potter."

"Just let him be, he isn't bothering you," said Nadia.

"I'll leave him alone if you got out with me, Evans," said James. "Go on...Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"Don't you dare give Lily some ultimatum!" said Nadia angrily.

Behind him, Snape's jinx had worn off and he was beginning to go towards his wand. Did no one notice he was moving? Levina wondered.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

She and Nadia giggled and Sirius said, "Bad luck, Prongs. OY!"

Snape had grabbed his wand, and there was a flash of light. A gash appeared on James's face, spattering his robes with blood. Rick leapt to his feet, abandoning the book and running to his aid. Together, they directed their wands at Snape and a moment later he was hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered and roared with laughter.

"Let him down!" said Lily, who, for half a second, looked as though she was about to laugh herself.

"Rick, put him down," said Nadia, looking sternly at Rick. He hesitated for a moment, gazing at her with an unreadable expression, and lowered his wand.

"Certainly," said James. He jerked his wand and Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself, he got to his feet, but Sirius did another spell and he keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She and Nadia had their own wands out.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"What makes you so sure you'll be able to hex us first?" said Nadia challengingly.

"Take the curse off him!" said Lily.

"Prongs," said Rick, who's eyes were gazing intently down at Nadia, "let him go..."

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go," he said as Snape struggled to his feet, "you're lucky Hale and Evans were here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood and a dirty Half-breed!"

Nadia looked stunned for a moment, and Lily said, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."_

"How dare you," said Nadia in a tense voice as several people around her looked in her direction, whispering in confusion at the words "Half-Breed". "Why the bloody hell would you even say that? You _ass_!"

"You've gone too far!" shouted Rick, who had his wand pointed at Snape furiously, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Apologize to them!" James roared at Snape.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize!" Lily shouted. "You're as bad as he is..."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a-a-you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair to try and look cool like you got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, hexing anyone who annoys you-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and began hurrying away. "Come on, Nadia, let's go" she said sharply, and Nadia shot them one last look of loathing before following behind Lily.

"Evans!" shouted James. "Hey, EVANS!"

"It's no use," said Rick, who had picked up his book again. "Trust me, mate; she's not coming back."

"What _is_ it with her?" said James.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited," said Sirius. "But as for you, Rick...was it my imagination or were you checking Hale out?" he added, smirking.

Rick shrugged, looking slightly pink in the face, and behind him, Lupin dropped his book in obvious surprise. "You fancy _Hale?" _

Before he could answer, James said, "Right," and furiously waved his wand. With another flash, Snape was once again hanging upside down in mid air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

But whether James did take off his pants or not, Levina did not find out. A hand closed tight over her shoulder and she yelped. Wincing, she looked around to see, to her absolute horror, an adult-sized Snape standing right beside her, white with rage.

"Having fun?"

Levina felt herself rise into the air and she landed back in Snape's office, staggering. She fell onto her shoulder on the cold dungeon ground and winced, but Snape grabbed her by the arm and heaved her to her feet. Terrified, she looked up at him, waiting for the explosion to come.

"I-I-" Levina stammered under his harsh glare. "We-I mean, we didn't mean to-"

"So," said Snape, gripping her arm so tightly that she thought it might snap off. _"So..._been enjoying yourselves, Potter? SnowPetal?"

"N-no..." said Harry, trying to free his arm.

"N-not at all, s-sir," said Levina.

It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was pure white, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Amusing men, your fathers, weren't they?" said Snape, shaking Levina so hard that she thought she was having a seizure.

"I-didn't-" spluttered Harry.

"W-we didn't mean to-honestly-we-" Levina whimpered.

Snape threw them from him with all his might. Levina fell hard back against the dungeon floor and scrambled back towards her bag, trembling with fear. She'd never seen him so angry.

"You will not speak what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed.

"No," said Harry, who was backing away. "No, of course I w-"

"We'd never-" said Levina.

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"

Levina hurtled herself towards the door, grabbing up her bag on the way, and a glass jar of cockroaches exploded near her head. With a shriek, and hoping her head wouldn't explode next, she heaved the door open and ran for it. Her arm felt in intense pain, seeing as Snape had gripped the part where the writing had been carved, and when she had reached three corridors above where he was, she leaned against the wall, panting.

Harry stood beside her, looking winded and more frightened than ever. It would have been the perfect time for a "told-you-so", but Levina remained silent.

The worst part of it all was not the fact that Snape had gone balistic, but to think that Rick would even _think _of participating in such a thing. _How could you, Dad? _she wondered in her head. She knew what it was like to be bullied/teased the way Snape had been humiliated. And yet, he was not the leader of the group...James was.

Levina gave Harry a sideways glance, but he had his head in his hands and looked as though he might throw something; Levina couldn't blame him; every word Snape had told him about his father being arrogant had been true. She wondered why Lily married him after throwing such a fit over his display.

...

"But Snape should still teach you," said Hermione, frowning.

"I told you, Hermione," said Levina through gritted teeth, "my lessons are over. Snape reckons I can control my visions enough on my own."

"But-" said Hermione.

"Leave it!" said Levina, seizing a Werewolf book to cover her face. She didn't even want to think about the memories she had witnessed.

It was the first day of the Easter holidays and they were brushing up on their studies, for the exams were merely six weeks away, and Ron was freaking out. Levina was trying to shake away a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched Rick take his wand out and flip Snape upside down over and over again...Why had Sirius and everyone said he was such a good man? Was it because they were as bad as he was?

_No, _thought Levina fiercly, _not Sirius, nor Lupin..._But why hadn't Lupin done anything? He was a prefect then, but he had just watched from the sidelines lazily, more focused on her mother than the fight that was occuring.

As the weather grew brighter and warmer, Levina's mood plummetted. She found herself locked away inside most days, unable to go outside. She hated enclosed spaces, due to the various times Anna and her friends had locked her in her room or closets, and she on several occasions seriously considered breaking into Umbridge's office to take back her broom, just for a little flight around the Quidditch pitch, just to feel the wind in her hair again...

"Well, if you don't want it, you don't have to take it..."

Levina looked around. Ginny Weasley was standing behind her in the library, holding a brown paper box. It was Sunday evening, but Hermione was studying in the Gryffindor tower, Ron was at Quidditch, and Harry was no where to be seen, mainly due to the fact that every time they saw each other, they thought more and more about Snape's memories and the cruelty of their fathers.

"Oh, hi, Ginny," said Levina, removing her chin from her fist to look up at her. "Sorry, what were you saying? I'm kind of absentminded today..."

"More like everyday," said Ginny. "But I guess it's the exams getting to you, right?"

"Right," said Levina. "What's in the box?" she asked, more for the purpose of changing the subject.

"I told you, it's Easter eggs from Mum," said Ginny. "There's one for you...There you go..."

She handed her a handsome chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Bludgers and, according to the packaging, containing a small package of Fizzing Whizbees. Levina took it gratefully and stuffed it in her bag. "Thank your Mum for me, but I'll save it for later; Destiny sent me a boxful of eggs."

Levina dug around in her bag and pulled out a large box of various kinds of chocolate eggs, all engraved with different colorful patterns. Inside each one, there were a number of Bertti Botts Jellybeans.

"Want one?" said Levina. "Destiny sent me _way _too many..."

"Sure, thanks," said Ginny brightly, rummaging through the box for one. "By the way...you've been looking pretty down lately. Is there any particular reason for it?"

Levina thought for a moment before answering, gazing out the window at the grounds ublinkingly. "Well...I really wish I could talk to Sirius and everyone, but I know there's no way that I can."

"Well," said Ginny slowly as she picked a white chocolate egg out of the box, "if you really want to talk to him, I'm sure there's a way..."

Levina shook her head. "Impossible. Umbridge blocked every way of communication in and out of the school."

"The thing with living with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, patting her on the shoulder, "is you begin to think anything's possible, and I'm sure this is."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Levina, grinning. She scooped up the rest of her chocolate eggs and books and headed out of the library, hoping Madam Pince wouldn't notice that she had food near her 'precious novels'.

...

CAREER ADVICE: All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the Summer term, in which they will be given the opprotunity to discuss their future careers. Times of the individual appointments are listed below.

Levina found her name on the list on Monday, sometime after two. She scanned the list of possible careers uncertainly, wondering if she would make a good Healer or help in Muggle Studies.

"Hey," said a voice in Levina's ear, and she jumped; Fred and George had joined them at their table. Fred kicked his legs up on the table, sending several books onto the ground and earning a glare from Hermione. "So, Ginny tells me you want a word with Sirius?"

"What?" said Hermione sharply, freezing mid-grab for a book.

"Yeah," said Levina, shrugging, "it would be good if we-"

"Don't be _ridiculous," _said Hermione, straightening upright. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls?"

"Well, we can find a way around that," said George confidently, smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion, you see."

"We've been good about not causing mayhem over the holidays, since our fellow peers require quiet study time," said Fred. "But it's business as usual from tomorrow, so you may have a time to chat with Sirius then."

"But there's still no place to communicate with him-" said Hermione briskly.

"Umbridge's office," said Harry.

Levina smacked her forehead. It was _so _obvious! Why hadn't she thought of it? She recalled when Umbridge had mentioned the only fire not being watched was her own...what a stupid thing to tell two rebellious students! She grinned broadly. "Brilliant, Harry!"

"No, _not _brilliant! Not at all!" said Hermione in a hushed voice. "Are you insane?"

"Probably," said Levina.

"Right, so we're thinking about causing it tomorrow," said Fred, "so we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere to draw her attention away from her office."

"Easy," said George.

"Oh, and Levina," said Fred, leaning in towards her, "meet me by Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock as soon as you can, all right? I don't want you to miss it."

Levina grinned. "Of course not! If it's something to do with making Umbridge miserable, then I'm all for it."

"Brilliant," said Fred, beaming. He leaned in forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, earning a red hue where his lips touched. Feeling as though she needed to return the favor, unsure of how couples worked exactly, she reached up to peck his cheek when Ron said abruptly, "Wait a minute!"

Surprised, Levina looked over at him. "What?"

Ron was looking from Fred to Levina open-mouthed, motioning wordlessly between them. "Don't tell me...are you two...you're not-? Are you-?"

"Going out?" said Hermione as she flipped open a book on controlling Trolls.

"Yeah, that," mumbled Ron.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Fred.

"In a manner of-? But, when did this happen?" spluttered Ron.

"Are you really _that _dense, Ron?" said Hermione. "They went to the Yule Ball together!"

"Yeah? Well, I went with Padma, but that doesn't mean we're-a-a couple!" Ron gaped up at Fred, seeming to be trying to find the right words to say.

Levina had just returned to her book when Ron continued, "But-you can't!"

Fred and George looked at each other. "And why's that, little bro?"

"She's my friend-and you're my brother-and-and-"

"And what?" said Fred.

"And it's just too weird!" said Ron finally.

"Too bad," said Fred lightly, and he and George headed up to the boy's dormitory, waving goodnight and leaving them in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! So sorry this chapter took forever to post; in all honesty, I've been very busy. <strong>

**I posted another video on my account in case anyone is curious, so if you want to watch it go check it out on Youtube (:**

**Review Responses:**

**Flower gettin' Lady: I'm really glad you enjoyed the FredXLevina date! (: And yes, her relationship with Cho is a bit strained currently. And yeah! That would be a _horrible _story if Rita took her sarcasm the wrong way. And I don't think I have beta, I'm not entirely sure.**

**Flying Werecats: Thanks, it's good to know Levina fits in well to the story! And yeah, Umbridge is seriously nasty and racist. She got what she deserved, and I got a cookie from you (:**

**Silvermoony77: Thank you, thank you! *Bows* And yeah, the effects of the necklace are getting a bit stronger, I'd say. I only put one line for Alex this time, but I may just to bits here and there for her in chapters. And I'm still excited to see Levina in yours as well! Thanks for the review :D P.S, as I said above, I added a new video to my youtube account that I thought fitted DracoXLevina, so if you want to check it out, I'll be happy (:**

**ZoboZoe.x: I hope you liked my video as well! I can understand you're impatient; I have a horrible attention span. But don't worry, Book Six will have a lot more, I guarantee it! ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Things to come: Careers, Sirius in the fire, Fred and George's departure, and more (:**


	13. The twins bittersweet departure

***Crickets chirp* Er...are any of my fans still out there? No? If you are, then I'd like to sincerely apologize for this super late chapter! I've had more work and studying than I can handle and I feel really bad for neglecting you guys, so...thanks for bearing with me (:**

**Disclaimer: Have any of you lot heard "End of an Era" ? No? If not, look it up right now! It's by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls. I cried during it! :'( Once again, sadly, I do not own Alex Ratcliff.**

* * *

><p>Levina knocked lightly on the door to Professor McGonagall's office after Potions, ready for her Career Advice meeting. When she entered, a small cough could be heard in the corner and, to her horror, Levina saw that Umbridge was sitting on a stool with her clipboard at the ready, smiling pleasantly.<p>

"Uh...hello, Professor," said Levina, sitting down with her back to Umbridge.

"Well, Miss Snowpetal, this meeting is to discuss any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue to take," said Professor McGonagall. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you have left Hogwarts?"

Levina, who had been studying various career books the previous day, already had her answer at the ready: "I was thinking of being an Auror."

"You need top grades for that," said Professor McGonagall, examing a sheet of paper on her desk. "Nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' grade, and then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult path, Miss Snowpetal, and they only take the best."

At this moment Umbridge gave a very small cough, but Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, yes?"

"Of course," said Levina, sitting up in her seat. "Defense Against the Darks Arts would be one, I'm guessing?"

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "I would also advise Transfiguration-"

For most of the time frame, Levina listened and asked questions while Umbridge coughed lightly in her corner, trying to intervene. At some point, when the coughing was not working, Umbridge said very loudly, "Are you sure that Miss Snowpetal has the right temperment to be an Auror?"

Levina refused to look over her shoulder at Umbridge, to prove her point by snapping at her. Professor McGonagall's mouth became a very thin line at this.

"Yes," she said smoothly. "Now, as I was saying-"

_"Hem, hem," _said Umbridge. "Miss Snowpetal here may find it very _difficult _to find any such position, seeing as her _condition-"_

"Condition?" repeated McGonagall sharply. "I am sure I do not know what you mean-"

"I am referring to her bloodline," said Umbridge, smiling sweetly at Levina. "I see no chance of her becoming an Auror with such a blood status-"

"What, that she is a Werewolf?" demanded Professor McGonagall, eyes flashing. "And what difference should that make? She excells in all of her classes required for the job, and in Defense Agains the Dark Arts-"

"She has been doing quite poorly in my class-"

"-because she does not currently have a proper, competent teacher," said Professor McGonagall, looking Umbridge directly in the eyes. Umbridge scribbled fiercly on her clipboard.

"As I was saying-" began Professor McGonagall, but Umbridge cut her off once again, this time leaving out her irritating little cough:

"I shall make myself very clear," said Umbridge, the fakely sweet tone vanishing from her voice. "Levina Snowpetal will _never_ be an Auror! The Minister of Magic will _never_ employ a Half-Breed like her-"

"There may well be a new Minister of Magic by the time Snowpetal is ready to join!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Aha!" shrieked Umbridge. "Yes, yes, yes, that's what you want, isn't it? You want Cornelius replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You think you'll be where I am, _don't you_?"

"You are raving," said Professor McGonagall, disdainful. "Miss Snowpetal, that concludes our career consultation."

Levina grabbed up her bag hadtily and backed away from the room, hurrying away without looking at Umbridge. She could hear their shouts still echoing down the hallway as she fled up the corridor.

By the time their Defense Against the Dark Arts class arrived, Umbridge entered looking furious and irrate. Levina kept her head down through the entire class period, which was difficult under her glare, and at the end, she followed Harry out the door, listening to his plan.

"So I'll use Sirius' knife to pick Umbridge's lock," he whispered under his breath, "and-"

"Don't do it!" hissed Hermione as they headed down the corridor, looking anguished. "Please, don't-"

"Harry, before we go, I promised I'd meet Fred-"

"Yeah, I know, " said Harry, nodding distractedyl. "I'll come with you, but we need to hurry, all right?"

They fled down the hallway, towards where Fred had instructed Levina to meet him and came to an abrupt halt, catching Fred and George just in time as they were unloading something from a suitcase.

"Hi," said Levina breathlessly. "What was it that you wanted? We need to make it fast; Harry and I need to-"

"Well, make it count," said Fred, smiling faintly, "because we won't be seeing you here again."

Levina's heart stopped. "Wait, what?" she demanded.

"Georgie and I here are taking off," said Fred.

"We're leaving 'in style'," George added.

"But-but-" spluttered Levina, trying to think of the least immature way to scream, "But I'd miss you!"

"Don't worry," Fred reassured her, "we'll see you outside of Hogwarts, we're just not returning next year." When Levina frowned, he added, "Here, I have a parting gift..."

Fred reached into his pocket and passed her a small crimson gift box, placing it into her hands. "Open it later; that's the tangible part. Here's the other-"

And Fred wrapped his lean arms around her shoulders, pulled her head in, and kissed her passionately in the way she loved so much, hugging her tightly to him. She could feel his heart beating against hers, the sweet smell of him on his clothes. They stood there for a while, embraced into each other, but an abrupt voice shouted in iritation, _"Levina, _we have to go!"

Levina pulled away from Fred, feeling her face burn scarlett in their presence; she'd forgotten in the moment that Harry and George were there. "Sorry, Harry. So, I'll be seeing you two, then..."

"Come see us off when you guys are done," said Fred, winking.

"It'll be pretty entertaining," said George.

"Will do," said Levina with a dreamy look, and she turned away, running with Harry down the hall back towards Umbridge's office. Barely two minutes later, there were sudden unmistakenable screams that could be heard along the hallway behind them and Levina jerked her head to look around. It was then or never, they had to do it, to at least try-

She chased after Harry in the opposite direction of the noise, where they climbed the stairs to Umbridge's office, which was deserted and incredibly temping. Harry hastily picked the lock with Sirius' knife and crept inside, shutting the door. Levina grabbed a handful of Floo powder and sprinkled it onto the logs in the fireplace, which exploded at once into emerald flames.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" said Levina and Harry together.

Levina stuck her head into the flames, feeling a strange jerking sensation in her head, and she blinked twice to find herself looking into a kitchen, where two men were sitting at a long wooden table, poring over a piece of parchment.

"Sirius?" said Harry.

"Uncle Nicholas?" said Levina tentatively.

The men jumped and looked around; Uncle Nick was there, but the other man was Lupin, who looked thoroughly shocked at their presense.

"Harry!" he said. "Levina! What are you-? What's happened? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Levina.

"I fancied a chat with Sirius," said Harry, and Lupin got to his feet instantly.

"I'll call him." He hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Uncle Nick alone at the table, staring blankly at them.

"What are you _doing _here, Levina?" demanded Uncle Nick. "_How _are you here?"

"Floo network," said Levina. "We'll explain some other time; how's Destiny?"

"What? Oh...she's doing fine, but she misses you a lot-"

He was cut off as Sirius and Lupin came hurrying down the stairs, kneeling before the fire in front of them in concern. "Are you two all right? Do you need help?"

"No," said Levina, shaking her head.

"Nothing like that," said Harry. "I just wanted to talk...about our dads..."

Harry plunged into the story about them going into the pensieve, Levina adding details in places he had forgotten. When he had finished, the three men exchanged a look and did not speak for a moment. Then Lupin said quietly, "I wouldn't like you two to judge your fathers on what you saw there. They were only fifteen-"

"_We're_ fifteen!" said Harry heatedly.

"Look, James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on one another. And Rick-he was the reasonable one, he got us out of a few tight situations. There was just something about him Snape didn't like; maybe how close he and James were and how he always joined him. I guess they were everything Snape wanted to be: popular, good at Quidditch, and pretty much everything."

"Yeah, but they attacked Snape for no good reason, just because-well, because you said you were bored," said Harry.

"I'm not proud of it," said Sirius quickly.

"But my father participated in all of it," said Levina weakly, frowning. "He went along with it-"

"Look, my brother may have been an idiot at times," said Uncle Nick, "but he was a good man. He stepped in when necessary, Levina, and he tried to be kinder to Snape, but he wouldn't have anything to do with him. Snape just hated Rick as much as any of them. Most of the time, though, I was having to stop one of these lot-" He gestured to Sirius and Lupin, who grinned.

"He kept messing up his hair," said Harry in a pained voice.

Sirius, Lupin, and Uncle Nick laughed.

"I forgot he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.

"He was playing with the Snitch, wasn't he?"

"And he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!" said Harry doggedly.

"Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself around Lily," said Sirius, shrugging. "He couldn't stop showing off around him. Of course, he hardly ever got her alone; she and Nadia were inseperable, and any time James messed or flirted with Lily, it was as though he was doing it to Nadia too."

Levina glanced tentatively over at Lupin. "Lupin...didn't you used to fancy my mother also?""

Lupin looked mildly surprised, but then he grinned. "I won't deny it; I was very envious of Rick sometimes... Once he was able to convince Nadia that he wasn't a bad person, she came around to liking him. I thought we had a connection, considering how we're both Werewolves, but Rick just had something about him that I didn't."

"How come my mom married my father?" said Harry miserably. "She hated him!"

"Nah, she didn't," said Sirius. "They started going out in the seventh year, when he stopped hexing people for fun."

"Even Snape?" said Harry.

"Well, he was a special case; he never lost an opprotunity to curse him, so you couldn't really expect him to take that. But, it's not like he took Snape on dates with him and Lily, so she really didn't ever see him hexing Snape."

"And Nadia actually turned out to be quite frankly a really great person once we got to know her," said Sirius. "Pretty rebellious for a girl...When she and Rick started going out, she kind of became one of the group. She hung out with us a lot, but she never had a nickname established."

"What were my father's Animagus and Patronus?" said Levina eagerly.

"Stripes was a tiger, as the name implies," said Lupin. "Obviously he didn't change into his Animagus a whole lot during school..."

Harry was still frowning, looking unconvinced about the whole situation, and Sirius added, "Look, your father's were the best friends I ever had, and they were good people. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

"Now that you mention it...how did Snape react when he found out you'd seen all this?" said Lupin.

"He told us he'd never teach us Occlumency again," said Harry indifferently.

"Like that's a tragedy-" Levina added.

"He WHAT?" said Sirius and Uncle Nick, startling Levina.

"Are you serious, Harry?" said Lupin quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"

"Yeah," said Levina.

"But it's okay, we don't care," said Harry, "it's a relief to tell you the truth-"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully.

"If anyone's going to tell Snape it'll be us!" said Lupin firmly, gesturing to him and Uncle Nick. "But first of all, you two are going to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons! When Dumbledore hears about this-"

"We can't say that!" said Levina, outraged.

"He'd murder us!" said Harry. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve-"

"Listen you two," said Uncle Nick sternly, "there is nothing more important than you learning Occlumency!"

"You _must_ talk to him, do you understand?" said Lupin.

"Okay, okay, we'll try to say something to him..." said Harry, and Levina shot him a weak look as though to say, _"Why are you giving in?"_

Both Harry and Levina fell suddenly silent; the sound of foosteps were distantly echoing somewhere nearby.

"Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?" said Levina nervously.

"No," said Sirius with a glance behind him. "It must be on your end..."

Levina jumped to her feet. "Harry, get the Cloak!"

"We have to go!" said Harry hastily as he pulled his head out of the fireplace. As emerald flames flickered out, Harry seized the Cloak and threw it over him and Levina, shielding them from sight. Not a second later, Filch slammed the door pen, looking ecstatic about something.

"Approval for Whipping...Approval for Whipping..." he muttered, searching through a stack of papers on the desk. "I can finally do it at last...They've had it comin' to them for years..."

_Oh no, _thought Levina, realizing who he was most likely talking about. Fred!

As Filch shuffled from the office, kissing a sheet of parchment, Levina dove from the office, dragging Harry beside her under the Cloak. They followed Filch one landing down from her office, where they took off the cloak and stuffed it in Harry's bag. In the entrance hall, which was full of people, there was a ton of disgusting-looking slime that reminded Levina of Stinksap. Teachers and ghosts were also among the crowd.

Fred and George stood in the very middle of the floor.

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly, looking down upon her prey. "So...you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amsuing, yeah," said Fred without the slightest trace of fear.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," said Filch hoarsley, elbowing his way over to Umbridge. "I've got the whipping forms! Oh, let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus," said Umbridge. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

_Uh-oh, _thought Levina, edging her way through the crowd to the front.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definetly," said George.

And before Umbridge could stop them, they raised their wands together and said, _"Accio brooms!"_

Levina could hear a loud crash nearby; Fred and George's broomsticks came soaring down, one still trailing the heavy iron peg on it, and hurtled to a stop sharply in front of the twins. They mounted them, the chains rattling violently as they climbed aboard.

"We won't be seeing you," said Fred to Umbridge.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch."

Fred looked around the crowd, as though searching for someone, then shouted, "If anyone fancies a Portable Swamp, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, our new premises!"

"Special discounts to students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. The twins took off into the sky, shooting fifteen feet into the air, and paused to look back; he spotted Levina.

"Oy, Levina!" he hollered, beaming. "You're coming by to visit us as much as possible, all right?"

"Of course," Levina called back, grinning back up at him in kind.

Fred's smile, if possible, grew wider. "'Bye, gorgeous!" he hollered.

"Tell Destiny I miss her!" George added.

With a turn of his broom, Fred shouted at Peeves, who was bobbing above the crowd, "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, remarkably considering he never took orders from anyone, let alone a student, swept his hat from his head and sprang into a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to rumbling applause from the crowd and sped out through the open doors into the amazing sunset.

...

Levina was still feeling lightheaded, a dreamy expression printed on her face, even days after the fairwell of the twins. Their departure was the main discussion among the students, and Levina did not soon forget them, for new people took over their roles. Someone placed a niffler in Umbridge's office, which ripped apart her room in search of shiny objects, and dungbombs were dropped so frequently in the corridors that people used the Bubble-Head Charm before leaving their classes.

To Levina's utter delight, the Inquisitorial Squad, which had been attempting to stop students causing mayhem, was having strange things happen to them, including Pansy Parkinson sprouting antlers. Even Peeves, who had seemed to have taken Fred's words to heart, was causing ten times the damage of the students; he flooded bathrooms, let tarantulas loose in the Great Hall (To Ron's dismay), blew raspberries when Umbridge spoke, flew through chalkboards, broke vases, and stuffed Mrs. Norris into suits of armor more than once.

Of course, when the hype over it finally died down, Levina found herself left with a ton of work to do. Admittedly, she was seeing her work easier after hours of studying, but the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took her mind off of everything as she headed down to the pitch, longing to be with the team.

A chorus of "Weasley is our King" had started up again from the Slytherin side, causing Ron to falter in the air slightly on his broom, earning more laughter and jeers. "Come on, Ron," Levina urged.

However, just as the match had barely begun, Levina hollering words of encouragement to Ron, someone said in a hoarse voice, "Levina, Harry..."

Levina looked around to see Hagrid's enormous face sticking in between the seats. He looked very anxious. "Oh, hi, Hagrid-"

"Listen," he whispered, "can yeh lot come with me now? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"

"Er...where?" said Levina, bemused. "The match just started!"

"Can't it wait, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Till the match is over?"

"No, it's gotta be now...while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way...Please?"

Levina, Harry, and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"'Course," said Harry at once, "'course we'll come..."

They edged back along their row of seats, squeezing past the grumbling students who were already seated and comfortable. Levina climbed out onto the stairs and shot a nervous look towards Umbridge, who was surrounded by her Inquisitorial Squad, not watching them. They hurried across the lawn towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which, to Levina, could only mean trouble.

"Hagrid, why are we going on the forest?" she asked him uneasily.

"You'll see, just go, quick, before we're spotted!" he urged.

Levina frowned at Harry and Hermione, who shrugged helplessly. Thy hurried into the trees behind Hagrid, who had his crossbow tossed over his arm.

"Why are you armed?" said Harry.

"Jus' a precaution," Hagrid grumbled. "The centaurs aren't very friendly right now since Firenze left...Nearly kicked him to death, had I not intervened..."

"They attacked him?" said Hermione, horrified.

Hagrid nodded and ducked under a low tree branch. "He had half the herd onto him..."

After a while of walking in startled and very awkward silcence, the path had begun to vanish in the overgrown tall grass, and before long, Hagrid stepped straight off of the path towards the dark heart of the forest. They struggled through thick branches and thickets, earning various thorns in their skin, and it came to a point where Levina could hardly make out Hagrid as more than a mere dark blob in front of her.

"Hagrid, may we light our wands?" said Levina as she squinted through the darkness.

"Er...all right'," Hagrid whispered back. "In fact..."

He stopped so abruptly that Hermione and Levina ran into his back and fell backwards. Harry caught them before they hit the ground and heaved them back on their feet.

"Maybe we better stop fer a momen'," said Hagrid. "So I can fill yeh in before we get there..."

_"Lumos!" _said Levina, illuminating Hagrid's face.

"Righ'," said Hagrid as the other two lit their own wands. He took a deep breath, his expression glum, and continued, "Well...the thing is, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now. Umbridge reckons I'm the one who put a niffler in her office-"

"But it wasn't you, was it?" said Levina quickly.

"It ruddy well wasn't!" said Hagrid indignantly. "On'y, she's jus' bin' lookin' fer a reason to sack me ever since I got back. Anyway...If I go...well, I can' leave withou' tellin' someone...because I'll-I'll need yeh three to help me. An' Ron if he's willin'."

"'Course we will," said Levina and Harry at once. "But what do you want us to do?"

"I knew yeh'd say yes," said Hagrid, patting Levina on the shoulder with such force that she was knocked sideways into Hermione. "But...well, come on, we jus' need ter go a little further..."

They continued in silence for the next fifteen minutes, fighting through nettles and sharp plants, and Levina wondered how long the Quidditch match was going to take.

"Very quiet now," said Hagrid softly, throwing out an arm to make them stop. "Really easy..."

Levina crept forward and she saw they were facing a huge, smooth mound of earth nearly as tall as Hagrid that she thought was sure to be the lair of some enormous creature. Trees had been ripped up at the roots all around the mound so that it lay on a bare patch of ground surrounded by heaps of trunks and boughs that formed a kind of barricade.

"Sleepin'," breathed Hagrid.

Levina tensed. She could hear a distant, rythmic, slow rumbling that sounded like a pair of lungs. She glanced at Harry nervously, terror beginning to grow inside her.

"Hagrid," said Hermione in a small whisper, "who is he?"

"Don't you mean, 'what is it'?" Levina whispered back.

"Hagrid, you told us none of them wanted to come!" said Hermione, her wand shaking in her hand.

Suddenly, Levina could see the mound of dirt begin to stir, and she realized, with a gasp of horror, what it really was...

"Well-no-he didn' want ter come," said Hagrid in a desperate voice. "But I had ter bring him, I had ter!"

"Why?" said Levina in a strained voice as she took a step back.

"I knew if I jus' got him back an' taught him a few manners-I'd be able ter take him outside an' show ev'ryone he's harmless!"

"Harmless!" said Hemione shrilly, close to tears. "Hagrid, he's been hurting you all this time, hasn't he? He's the cause of all your injuries!"

_"That?" _Levina demanded as she stared at the creature, which shifted in its sleep. "That-it-he's why you have all those bruises and scrapes?"

"He don' know his own strength, Levina," said Hagrid. "I couldn' leave him there, he was bullied for bein' too small! I jus' couldn'-he's my brother!"

"What!" said Levina, and Hermione stared at him open-mouthed.

"Well-half brother," said Hagrid. "Turns out me mother took up with another giant while she was there an' she went an' had Grawp-"

"Grawp?" said Harry.

"Well...I think it's his name," said Hagrid. "Doesn' speak much English...I've bin' tryin' ter teach him. Anyway, he was bein' kicked around by all of 'em, an' I jus' couldn' leave him!"

"Oh, Hagrid," said Hermion. "How did you even get him here unnoticed?"

"We ony' traveled at night," said Hagrid. "That's why it took so long, see."

"So...what is it exactly that you want us to do?" said Levina nervously.

"Jus' look after him," said Hagrid croakily, "after I'm gone. He needs company when I'm gone, if he jus' knew someone was carryin' on tryin' ter help him a bit. Just talk to him some. If he can talk ter people, he'll understand more that we all like him an' want him ter stay...

"Now, why don't I introduce yeh-?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, Hagrid!" said Levina hastily.

"Wha-no! No, don't wake him up!" said Hermione.

But Hagrid was already crossing over the large tree trunk before them, heaving himself up to the giant. He reached for a bough, smiled reassuringly over his shoulder at them, and poked Grawp hard in the back.

The giant gave a tremendous roar and Levina retreated back with Hermione and Harry as far as they could. Grawp stirred, rose from the ground, which shuddered under his weight, and turned to see who had disturbed him.

"All righ', Grawpy?" said Hagrid. "Had a nice sleep, eh?"

Grawp knelt between two of the remaining trees he had not torn up and looked at them with his gray face, which was very disfigured. His mouth was lopsided and his nose was stubby and shapeless. His eyes were a muddy green-brown and small. Without warning, he raised his dirty knuckles and pushed himself to his feet with surprising agility. The ropes that kept him down creaked ominously.

Hermione squealed beside Levina, terrified. Grawp was sixteen feet tall, towering over them, and Levina wondered exactly how tall the other giants were if he was considered small.

"Anyway, Grawpy," said Hagrid, "I've brought some friends ter meet yeh. Remember when I said I might have ter go on a little trip an' leave them ter look after yeh fer a bit? Remember that, Grawpy?"

Grawp roared again; it was hard to tell if he was listening or not, and he merely reached forward and and began to uproot another tree.

"Now, Grawpy, don't do that!" Hagrid shouted. "That's how you ended up breaking all the others-"

And sure enough, the earth beneath the tree begin to crack as it pulled back.

"I got company for yeh!" said Hagrid again. "Look down, yeh big buffoon, I brought yeh some friends!" He poked him again with the bough and Grawp looked down at him, letting go of the pine tree, which showered them with needles.

"This is Harry, Grawp!" said Hagrid, hastening over to where Harry, Levina, and Hermione stood. "Harry Potter! He migh' be comin' over ter visit yeh if I have ter go away, understand?"

The giant had only just realized they were there; he lowered his boulder of a head and peered blearily down at them.

"An' this is Hermione and Levina, see?" said Hagrid. "Would you mind if he called you Hermy?" he added to Hermione. "It's a difficult name fer him ter remember..."

"No, not at all," squeaked Hermione.

"This is Hermy, Grawp! Hermy an' Levina Snowpetal. An' they're gonna be comin' an' all, is'n tha' nice? Eh? Three new friends fer yeh ter-GRAWPY, NO!"

Grawp's hand shot out of nowhere towards Hermion and Levina, who screamed. Harry seized Levina around the waist and heaved the two of them backwards behind the tree so that Grawp's fist closed on thin air.

"BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" Hagrid yelled as Levina and Hermione clung to Harry in terror. Hermione was whimpering and Levina was trembling violently, having been seconds away from being crushed to death. "VERY BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB-OUCH!"

Levina remained where she was, but Harry poked his head around the tree and said, "All right, Hagrid?"

"Well, I reckon tha's enough fer one day," said Hagrid. "Let's go, then-"

Levina scrambled away from where Grawp was, relieved to get away. What was Hagrid _thinking? _Bringing a giant into the forest, thinking he could tame it-the idea was insane!

They made their way back the way they came, hearing Grawp distantly rip the tree from its roots and crash. They had just gotten away when a voice said, "I thought that we told you, Hagrid, that you are no longer welcome here?"

"Oh, blimey..." said Hagrid quietly.

A chestnut-colored centaur stepped into the low light, his black hair falling about his high-cheekboned face. He had a quiver of arrows and a long bow over his shoulder, like Hagrid.

"How are yeh, Magorian?" said Hagrid wearily.

Behind the centaur, there was more stirring and several others crowded around in the trees, watching them.

"So. We agreed, I think, what we would do if this human showed his face in the forest again?" said a black-bodied and bearded centaur.

"Bane," whispered Harry softly under his breath. Levina nodded.

"You ought not to have meddled, Hagrid," said Magorian. "Our ways are not yours, nor are our laws. Firenze betrayed and dishonored us."

"He's done nothin' except help Albus Dumbledore-" said Hagrid.

"Firenze has entered into servitude for humans," said a nearby gray centaur.

"He's just doin' Dumbledore a favor is all-"

"He is peddling our knowledge among the humans."

"I personally think you're makin' a big mistake-" said Hagrid.

"As are you, human, coming back into our forest when-"

"Now you listen here, it's not up ter you who comes an' goes in here-"

"No more is it up to you, Hagrid. I shall let you pass because you are accompanied by your young-" Magorian's eyes darted towards Harry, Hermione, and Levina.

"They're not his!" interrupted Bane. "Students, Magorian, from the school-"

Levina opened her mouth, but Harry nudged her hard in the ribs and she closed it again.

"Nevertheless, the slaughter of foals is a terrible crime...We do not touch the innocent. Today, Hagrid, you pass. Henceforth stay away from this place-"

"I won' be kept outta the fores' by mules like you!" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hagrid," said Levina sharply as both he and Bane began to paw at the ground, "don't! Let's just go, come on-"

"Please," squeaked Hermione in a high-pitched voice. "Let's go, please-"

They managed to push Hagrid back, as he continued to shout at their vanishing figures, and he looked down at them in faint surprise.

"Calm down, you three," he said, turning to walk on while they panted along behind him. "Ruddy old nags, eh?"

"Hagrid, if the centaurs don't want humans in the forest-' said Hermione.

"Ah, you heard what they said," said Hagrid dismissively. "They wouldn't hurt foals-I mean kids. Anyway, we can't let ourselves by pushed around by that lot..."

Once they'd reached the Quidditch match, they could see a crowd of people leaving the stadium. Levina, Harry, and Hermione waved to Hagrid and joined the group of people, hoping to blend in and look as though they were there the entire time.

"Hagrid's insane," said Levina, shaking her head.

"A giant!" said Hermione feverishly. "A giant! And we're supposed to give him English lessons! I don't believe him!"

"He'll kill us before we can even teach him 'hello'," said Levina glumly. "He almost did today-"

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our King._

"Oh, I really wish they'd stop singing that stupid song!" said Hermione miserably. "Haven't they gloated enough?"

"Clearly not," said Levina, sighing. "I guess we can infer what happend at the match-"

"Let's get in before we have to meet any Slytherins," said Hermione.

"Wait a minute," said Levina, her canine ears perking up. "What's...? Wait..."

_Weasley can save anything, _

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why all Gryffindors sing,_

_Wealsey is our King._

"No way," said Levina, a smile crossing her face.

A mass of gold-and-red was moving slowly towards the castle, supporting a solitary figure up on their shoulders...

"YEAH!" said Levina.

"YES!" said Harry.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! LEVINA!" yelled Ron, waving the silver Quidditch cup in the air as he passed, looking quite beside himself. "WE DID IT! WE WON!"

Levina beamed up at him in excitement, her bad mood fading away. _If only Fred and George were here, _she thought, picturing their faces. Suddenly, recalling the twins' departure, she remembered something: The crimson box Fred had given her.

She ran up the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione on her heels, and to brighten her spirits even further, Draco Malfoy passed by her, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, looking very sour. Levina took the opprotunity to run up to them, grinning, and sing loudly, "Weasley is _our _King! Weasley is _our _King!"

Draco shot her a very nasty look and he scowled, looking mutinous. "'Our'?" he said, sneering. "I think that you mean to say 'my' King, that is, if you were refering to your Weasel boyfriend..."

Levina's face burned red. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" she demanded, taken by surprise at the contempt in his voice.

"Come on, let's get back to the common room," said Harry insistantly, looking pleased but tired.

They hurried down the hall back to where a party had erupted, but Levina, ignoring various protests, only wanted to return to her dormitory. She dug inside her suitcase and pulled out the bright red box, tugging the black bow away from it. When she opened it, she gasped: It was a beautifully crafted blue ring, the same icy color as her necklace. Tucked inside, there was a small note reading in Fred's handwriting:

_Thought you might want something to go with that necklace of yours. Don't worry about the cost of it; by the time you read this, we'll probably be swamped with customers. Tell Harry George and I said thanks for the Galleons that created our shop and that he's welcome to any of our products._

_Hang in there with Umbridge; she'll be gone by the end of the year, since the DADA job's rigged. Good luck on your OWL and best of luck to you all!_

_-Fred-_

Levina rolled her eyes and folded the note up, tucking it into her book bag. She adjusted the ring, comparing it to her necklace, and smiled to herself before climbing back down to the common room to return to the party.

...

_"He brought one back and hid it in the forest?" _said Ron, gaping at them the next day under the tree Levina had seen her father beneath.

"Yup," said Levina.

"And Hagrid wants us to...?"

"Teach him English, yeah," said Harry.

"He's lost his mind," said Ron in an almost awed voice.

"Yeah, but we promised him," said Levina, shaking her head. "And we're not just going to take it back..."

"But what about studying?" said Ron. "Our O.W.L's are coming up fast-"

"Anyone have some of Fred and George's products?" said Levina miserably at the thought of the exams. "I don't think I'm going to make it..."

At this, Hermione shoved a book into her hands. "How about trying something called 'studying'?" she suggested.

"Very funny," said Levina, taking the book. "At least I'll know the Werewolf questions like the back of my hand-"

"Or blood, in your case," said Ron.

...

"Just ignore them," Alex urged as Levina snarled at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle; they were standing outside of the Potions classroom, gathered in a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Draco was stirring up a commotion, saying very loudly that the OWLS were more of a question of "_Who" _you know, not _"What" _you know.

"It's not worth getting into a fight over," said Hermione, shaking her head.

"It still bothers me, though," said Levina, stroking Lilypad's head; she had snuck into her bag with her.

"Old Griselda Marchbanks," Draco Malfoy was drawling, "we had her over for dinner once...She's the Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, you know-"

"Load of dung!" Levina shouted at him, pulling her arm out of Alex's grip so she could storm up to him. She'd recognized the name Griselda, who had been a good friend of the Levesque family.

"Oh, really, Snowpetal?" sneered Draco. "And why is-ARGH!"

A black streak of fur had charged into the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors, plowing straight into Draco. Levina dropped her gaze to her bag in understanding and pulled it open to find that Lilypad was no longer a resident in it.

"I told you to keep your stupid cat away from me!" Draco snarled as Lilypad lunged for his shoe.

"What can I say?" said Levina, shrugging as the Gryffindors roared with laughter. "The 'stupid cat' likes your shoes."

Draco managed to shake off Lilypad, who hissed up at him, unable to obtain another lace, and fled back to Levina.

"Thanks," said Ron, chortling. "I needed a laugh."

"Glad to help," said Levina as she coaxed Lilypad back into her bag.

"But do you think Malfoy was telling the truth?" sais Hermione, looking slightly frightened.

"She's a friend of my gran's," said Neville in a small voice from behind them, "and she's never even mentioned the Malfoys."

"What's she like, Neville?" said Ron.

"Bit like Gran, really," said Neville.

Levina had only met Neville's gran once, but she hadn't seemed to give off the sweetest aura when they did. She hoped the examiner was a little bit kinder.

By the time the exams rolled around, anyone who caught Levina found her hiding with her nose in a book, studying. Her first exam was Monday, over Theory of Charms. She sincerely wished she knew a memory spell that held everything in her mind, for as she scanned the pages, their contents emptied from her thoughts as quickly as they had entered. Sighing heavily, she hit her head on the desk repeatedly.

"Levina!" said Harry, looking exasperated as he seized the cuff of her shirt and pulled her back from hitting herself again. "Jeez, you're worse than Dobby...Look, I'm nervous too, but you don't see me giving myself a bruise..."

"I'm just stressed," Levina admitted, shaking her head slowly. "I feel so_..._so _bland, _like all my personality's been drained..."

Frowning at her glumness, Harry searched for something to cheer her up. "So...where'd that ring come from?"

Levina's eyes lit up instantly and she turned to beam at him. "It was the 'tangible' present from Fred. Like it?"

Harry nodded, looking forcedly overenthusiastic. "It's...great!"

Levina rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Y'know you don't have to do backflips over a ring just to make me happy, Harry."

...

"Oh, no...oh, no...Oh-"

"Hermione, stop it! This is nerve-racking enough as is without you helping!"

Levina couldn't bring herself to eat so much as a slice of toast; she was waving her wand almost absentmindedly, muttering various incantations under her breath as she did so.

When they were called back to the Great Hall after breakfast, the tables had been rearranged in the exact way it had been when her father had taken the test. Almost eagerly, she searched the rows of seats, counting them, and found the same spot her father had once been in.

"You may begin," said Professor McGonagall the moment everyone was seated. She turned over an enormous hourglass and Levina dropped her eyes to her exam's first question: _a) Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement requied to make objects fly..._

A sudden image of Ron conducting a huge club into the air and cracking it on a troll's thick skull hit Levina's memory and she grinned to herself, grabbing her quill and beginning to scribble everything she could recall.

Two hours later, they ate their lunches with the rest if the school, trying and failing to make Hermione be quiet about the exam they'd just taken ("What did you get for number thirty-six? Were we supposed to put the countercurse? Are you sure?"). Afterwards, they crammed into a small chamber beside the Great Hall and awaited their names to be called, practicing wand movements.

Harry and Hermione were both called before Levina, who had her last name in the "S" section.

"Spinnet, Alicia-Zacharias, Smith-Snowpetal, Levina-"

Levina jerked her head upright and shot a terrified look at Ron.

"Good luck," he said quietly. She nodded and walked almost mechanically into the great hall, looking very robotic as she did so.

"Professor Rivera will see you now," squeaked Professor Flitwick, gesturing to a tall, thin blond woman. Levina sucked in a deep breath and approached her.

Professor Rivera and Professor Marchbanks were at neighboring tables, scribbling things down. When Levina approached, she saw Alex Ratcliff, who waved vaguely to her, looking slightly nervous herself.

"Levina Snowpetal, is it?" said Professor Rivera, looking up from her clipboard with two leafy-green eyes. _"The _Levina? The famous?"

Levina shrugged her shoulders awkwardly and she laughed. "Modest. I like that. Anyway, there's no need to be nervous; all you have to do is take this eggcup and make it do some cartwheels for me..."

The exam went very well, although on some attempts she, apologizing greatly, missed her target and turned Professor Rivera's hair red.

The following day was better, although she messed up her vanishing spell, making only the tail of her iguana disappear. No one had noticed, however, so she was able to quickly get rid of the entire thing. On Wednesday, she had her Herbolody exam, which she thought was easy, but she recieved a bad bite on her hand from a Fanged Geranium. Come Thursday, she was given the easiest exam: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Umbridge was watching her coolly as Professor Rivera applauded her vanishing a boggart. "Brilliant, brilliant work, my dear! Now, I hear from a friend you can produce a patronus? For an extra bonus point?"

Levina raised her wand, aware of Umbridge's eyes on her, and thought warmly of the ring around her finger.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

The silver wolf erupted from her wand and bounded across the hall, looking gleeful as it danced in a circle before vanishing into mist.

Professor Rivera applauded enthusiastically. "Excellent, Miss Snowpetal! Very good, indeed. You may go now, Miss."

As Levina passed Umbridge, she could see her smirking out of the corner of her eye, and she had a feeling she was thinking about how fitting her patronus was for her 'condition'. However, she beamed up at her as she walked by, certain she'd just recieved an Outstanding.

After their Ancient Runes exam Friday, Levina was rewarded the entire weekend ahead of her, which she mostly used to relax in, feeling confident over the majority of her previous tests.

Of course, come that next Monday, they had Potions, which Levina was slightly shaky on. Without Snape, she felt more confident and relaxed, but she still blanked several times. However, she managed to create a fairly decent-looking potion by the end of the exam; it was the right color, at least.

"Only four left," said Levina breathlessly to Harry, who nodded. "Think we can make it?"

"Well, we made it this far, didn't we?" said Harry, smiling back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Once again I'm <em>so sorry <em>for the late update! I've been swamped with work, so I hope you forgive me...I hope...**

**Flower gettin' Lady: Haha, naturally it's a wolf. And thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Rick is kinder than James, but Snape detests him all the same, so I guess you can't expect him to allow it, especially when it comes to his best mate. And poor Ron! Always the last to pick up on anything...**

**Silvermoony77: Yay! I'm seriously flattered that you liked it/all my videos; the videos take me _forever _to do, so it's nice to know I'm appreciated (: And I'm glad you liked the chapter! The "Snape's worst memory" thing was fun to type! And yeah, Ron's so oblivious; you'd think he would have figured it out by now. Anyway, I loved the parts with Levina! You captured her incredibly well and I'm pleased :D I'll try to add Alex in whenever I can!**

**Tayla Wayland: Haha, that's a new one; I don't believe I've ever been called a goddess before, but I find it very flattering, so thanks! :D **

**Things to come: Final exams, the sacking of Hagrid, and more!**


	14. Umbridge, you won't be missed

**Disclaimer: I've gotten into Pottermore! Hooray! ...Of course, I don't own Pottermore, but it's still brilliant...**

* * *

><p>"I thought I was going to fail that one for sure," said Levina vaguely as they headed up to the Astronomy tower for their last exam. "I mean, the only thing <em>I <em>saw in the crystal ball was my examiner's reflection, and it was not pretty, to say the least..."

Ron and Harry snorted, but Hermione merely shook her head knowingly. "Exactly why I got out of that class," she said again, as she had been reminded them every chance she got.

Levina pulled her robes closer around her arms and climbed out into the cool night air, where the stars were winking down at them from the sky. She tossed her bag on a nearby chair and set up her telescope, angling it towards the glowing moon. Once everyone else had filed in, they all took their star charts from Professor Marchbanks and began scribbling down what they saw.

The exam took over an hour of silent rustlings of parchment and creaks of the telescopes. However, just as Levina finished sketching the Orion constellation, the front doors to the castle opened directly below the parapet they stood on, spilling light across the grounds. Levina adjusted her telescope away from the sky, hoping the examiners didn't notice, and positioned it to the area below, where five or six shadows made their way out of the castle.

When the light went back out, Levina re-adjusted her telescope back to the sky, shrugging. She tried to remain focused, but the shadows were moving quickly now towards the forest, and she could see that the one leading them was very short and squat. What was Umbridge doing outside at that hour? Suspiciously, she returned to her parchment when there was an unmistakable distant knock and the sound of a dog barking. Harry tensed next to her.

Then, after a long pause in which Levina stood motionless, eye pressed to her telescope, there was a sudden loud roar near the cabin and all the students ducked out of their telescopes and looked around in alarm.

"Try and concentrate now, boys and girls," said Professor Tofty. "Twenty minutes to go..."

Levina exchanged a nervous look with Harry and Hermione and she bent down with her nose to her parchment, trying to finish.

_BANG!_

Levina jerked her head upright and smacked her forehead into her telescope. "Ouch!" she yelped, but she quickly regained her composure so she could see across the grounds.

In the light of the open door to the cabin, a large figure could be seen brandishing its fists, surrounded by the group of people, who were sending out red sparks in an attempt to stun him.

_"Hey!"_ shouted Levina, leaning over the parapet, and Hermione cried, "No!"

"My dears! This is an examination!" said Professor Tofty, but no one was paying attention to their charts any longer.

Jets of red light were flying in all directions, seeming to bounce right off the figure. She could hear someone shouting, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!" Near Hagrid, Fang was bounding about his feet, pouncing at the attackers in an attempt to defend him until a Stunning spell hit him in the chest and he crumpled.

_"No! Stop, stop, stop!" _Levina shrieked at them, knowing full well they wouldn't be able to hear her. "Oh, maudit! Merde!"

Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit off the ground, and threw him as hard as he could. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Look!" shouted Alex, pointing to the doors below, where light had streamed out once again and another figure was running across the grounds. "Is that Professor McGonagall?"

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty, attempting to take people away from the edge. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

"How dare you!" Professor McGonagall shrieked below. "Leave him alone! _Alone, _I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"

Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender screamed and Alex and Levina began shouting furiously and cursing. No fewer than four of the Stunners had turned their attention on Professor McGonagall and sent red light into her, knocking her straight onto her back.

"Galloping gargoyles!" said professor Tofty, seeming to have forgottent the exam himself. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hargid, his voice carrying clearly up to them. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT-AN' THAT-"

"Oh my-" gasped Hermione.

"Go Hagrid!" cheered Levina, and Harry, Ron, and Alex gave whoops of approval.

"Get him, get him!" screamed Umbridge. All but one of the attackers were down, and the last one seemed reluctant to even go near Hagrid, who had scooped up Fang and begun running in the opposite direction. Umbridge gave chase, sending one last spell, but he vanished into the darkness, gone.

There was a long silence, everyone gazing with jaws dropped at the grounds. Then Professor Tofty said in a soft voice, "Um...five minutes to go, everybody..."

When the exam was finally over with, Levina stuffed her telescope back in her bag and dashed down the staircase with Ron, Harry, and Hermione on her heels.

"That evil woman!" gasped Hermione, who seemed to be having a hard time talking through her rage. "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She probably didn't want another Trelawney," said Alex, who had caught up with them.

"Yeah, wouldn't have wanted another scene, would she?" said Ernie Macmillan agreeably.

"Why would she want to sack Hagrid?" said Angelina Johnson.

"She hates part-humans," said Levina, shaking her head. Then, in a low voice, she added to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Next thing you know, she'll try and take me from my dormitory tomorrow night..."

...

"Are you all right, Harry?" said Levina nervously; in the middle of their History of Magic exam, Harry had fallen from his chair, yelling, and had been taken to the hospital wing. Now they stood together in the hallway, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, as usual. "What on earth happened to you?"

"I-need to talk-with you," said Harry, panting. "Come-here-"

They scurried away from the crowded stairs and found an empty classroom on the first floor. He slammed the door shut abruptly and Levina backed into a chair, frowning.

"What's up?" said Levina.

"Voldemort's got Sirius and Nicholas," said Harry.

"What?"

_"What!"_

"How d'you-?"

"Just saw it. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"U-Uncle Nick?" stammered Levina, horrified. "How-no-wait-what?"

"I dunno how, but I know where," said Harry quickly. "In the Department of Mysteries, full of shelves covered in little glass balls. He's torturing them, saying he'll end up killing them..."

There was a short pause as Harry sat down, head in his hands, and Levina said, "What?" again.

"How're we going to get there?" said Harry.

"G-get there?" said Ron.

"To The Department of Mysteries so we can rescue Sirius and your Uncle!" Harry said loudly.

"What?" said Levina.

"But-but Harry," said Ron weakly.

"How would Voldemort have even gotten in?" said Hermione, frowning. "There's Aurors and workers and-"

"I dunno, an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted.

"What?" said Levina.

"Will you _stop _saying 'what'?" Harry snapped at Levina, who winced slightly.

"Sorry," said Levina with a deep frown, "I just-Uncle Nick? Are you sure?" she asked again uncertainly.

"Yes, yes, I'm positive it was him!" Harry shouted.

"But why them?" demanded Hermione. "Why them of all people? And why would Sirius have left anyway?"

"Uncle Nick's an Auror," said Levina quietly. "He might have been there...Oh, God..."

"Fresh air, on Sirius's part," Ron suggested. "He might've cracked after being stuck there for so long-"

"Well, Harry," said Hermione tentatively, looking nervous. "I think you have...err...well, this isn't a criticism, Harry! But...I think you've got a bit of a saving-people-thing."

Harry turned to glare at her. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well...well, like last year for instance, when you saved more than just your captive in the lake task." She looked apprehensive. "Like the Delacour girl...You got a bit...carried away..."

Levina looked up from her hands, which she had been suddenly interested in. _He saved me, too, _she thought.

"I mean, it's really great of you," Hermione added at the look on Harry's face, "everyone thought it was wonderful-"

"That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth. "I happen to remember Ron saying I'd wasted my time _acting hero..._Is that what you think this is? You think I want to act hero again?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all-" Hermione spluttered.

"In Harry's defense, this is his godfather we're talking about," said Levina. "And mine," she added.

"Exactly!" said Harry. "So spit out whatever you're trying to say, will you, because we're wasting time here!"

"What I'm saying is-is remember Ginny? He lured you into the Chamber of Secrets with her. What if he's doing that again-?"

"Hermione, what if Ginny had died because I hadn't gone?" Harry snapped. "Is that what you want? For me to let Sirius _die?"_

"No-I meant, what if your dream was really just...a dream?"

"You don't get it! I'm not having nightmares!" Harry roared. "It's _real_, Hermione, real! Why d'you think Levina and I took Occlumency? Because they're REAL, Hermione!"

"But if you'd done it properly, you'd never have seen this-" said Hermione fiercly.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN-"

_"Harry!" _said Levina sharply in a suddenly icy voice, and he paused mid-sentence, chest heaving as he panted, to look at her.

"What?" he spat.

"Calm down, all right? Look, don't you think_ I_ care too? My cousin's father is in danger too, you know, but I'm not blowing up at everyone! Voldemort's doing this to you, Harry, you're letting him get to you!"

Before he could answer, the classroom door swung open and Levina jerked her head towards it, praying a teacher hadn't overheard, or worse...Umbridge.

Ginny, followed closely by Luna, peeked her head in through the doorway, looking curiously around at them.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "I hear raised voices, and we recognized yours, Harry; what are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly. Levina nudged him hard in the ribs.

"There's no need to take that tone with me," said Ginny, he eyebrows raised. "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," said Harry shortly.

"Don't make me break something," Levina warned, elbowing him in the ribs again.

"You're being rather rude, you know," said Luna serenely.

Harry swore and turned his back to them. Levina lifted her elbow again, thought better of it, and instead turned to face Luna and Ginny.

"Sorry about him," said Levina flatly.

"Wait...Wait, Harry, they can help!" said Hermione suddenly. "Listen, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters-"

"I've told you, I saw-"

"Harry, please just shut up and listen for once!" Levina snapped, her eyes flashing. "Go on, Hermione."

"Let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London, all right? If he's not, then I swear I won't try to stop you, I'll come, and do whatever it takes to try and save him-"

"But Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste!"

"And what are you going to do if this is some kind of trick?" demanded Levina.

"Well, how are we even going to check?" said Harry, glowering at them.

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire in her office to contact him," said Hermione, who looked terrified at the thought. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, which is how we can use Ginny and Luna."

Though obviously not entirely understanding the situation, Ginny said, "Yeah, we'll do it."

"Okay," said Harry aggressively, and Levina sighed, thankful he was finally being semi-reasonable.

"So one of us needs to find Umbridge," said Levina, "and tell her some lie about Peeves or something-"

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her he's smashing up the Transfiguration department. Come to think of it, I could probably convince him to do it anyway..."

"We also need to keep students away from her office," said Hermione, "to make sure none of the Slytherins go tip her off..."

"We can handle that," said Ginny promptly.

"Okay, so we have the plan, then," said Levina, and they nodded in sync. "Harry, go get your Invisibility Cloak and meet Hermioen and I at the end of Umbridge's corridor."

Harry did not answer her, but he flung himself out the door and began to fight his way through the crowd of students. Levina led the way down the opposite corridor with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna on her heels. She raced up the stairs, heart beating fast, and leapt into Umbridge's corridor, bolting to the very end of the hall. The others followed suit and they gathered into a large huddle.

"We need some sort of signal in case Umbridge is coming," said Hermione, glancing around nervously as the crowds passed.

"How about a loud chorus of "Weasley is our King"?" said Ginny.

"Oh, perfect!" said Levina with a grin. "Now I'm almost glad the Slytherins invented that..."

Barely a minute later, Harry returned, looking winded but brandishing the Cloak.

"Got it," he panted. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready!" said Levina abruptly before anyone else could answer. "Er...sorry...I've always wanted an excuse to say that."

"All right then," said Hermione. "Ron, you go and head Umbridge off...Ginny, Luna, start moving people out of the corridor...Harry, Levina, and I will wear the cloak and wait for the coast to be clear."

Ron strode away into the swarming crowd and vanished while Ginny and Luna headed in the other direction, becoming nothing more than a red and blonde blob.

Levina, Harry, and Hermione crowded under the Cloak and waited, listening as Ginny began shouting in a convincingly exasperated tone, telling students to not come near there because there was a Garroting Gas set off in the corridor.

People were complaining, but they were grudgingly walking in the other directions, and at some point, the surrounding area became quite clear.

"Okay, let's go," said Levina. The three of them moved forward and as they passed Ginny, Hermione whispered, "Don't forget the signal."

Harry used Sirius' knife to pick the lock on Umbridge's door and they moved hastily in, shutting the door behind them tight. Levina and Hermione checked the windows, taking out their wands in kind, and Harry threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, setting it ablaze with emerald flames. He thrust his head into the fire and shouted, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

Levina and Hermione stood near the door, keeping watch. Harry bent low and began shouting into the fireplace, turning his head to look around.

"Sirius? Sirius! Are you there? ...Who's there?" he added.

There was a short pause and Harry demanded, "Where's Sirius, Kreacher?"

Levina's heart skipped a beat; so it was true: he _wasn't there. _She and Hermione exchanged a frightened look and Levina thought of Uncle Nick, if he was truly there, being tortured...She shook the thought away.

"Where's he gone? _Where's he gone, Kreacher?" _said Harry impatiently. There was another pause, and he added, "I'm warning you! What about Nicholas? Lupin? Mad-eye? Any of them, are any of them here?"

Levina's heart thudded rapidly in her chest now and she leaned against one of the walls near the door, frowning at the floor. What was Kreacher telling Harry? Was he refusing to give him any information on their whereabouts?

"Where have Sirius and Nicholas gone?" Harry yelled, his voice much louder now. _"Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"_

Suddenly, Levina could hear something near the door: footsteps? She and Hermione looked at each other uneasily and pressed their ears to the door.

"But you know! Don't you? You know where he is!" Harry insisted.

"Uh, Harry-" Levina began, but in the next instant, the door swung open abruptly, knocking Levina backwards into Hermione, where they crashed onto the floor.

Umbridge, followed by her Inquisitorial Squad, filed into the room, looking triumphant. "Miss Millicent, get Miss Granger and her wand," Umbridge ordered, looking as though Christmas had come early. "Miss Parkinson, same with Snowpetal. I'll get Potter."

And Umbridge strode to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Harry's hair (he had not hear anyone come into the room and was still bent down), and dragged him roughly away from it. Harry winced and gasped, having inhaled a mouthful of ashes.

Pansy seized Levina by her hair and pulled hard on it, forcing her to her feet. Next to them, Millicent Bullstrode had managed to take Hermione's wand and had her in almost a choke hold.

"Where's your wand?" Pansy demanded, sneering at her.

Levina shot her a very rude hand gesture. Pansy, however, caught sight of the wand on the floor and snatched it up quickly.

"You think," said Umbridge, and Levina jerked her head in her direction, "that after two nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand," she barked, and Draco, whom Levina had just noticed then, reached forward and took it from him.

"I want to know why you three are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking with fury.

"We were-trying to get our Firebolts!" Harry croaked.

"Liar! Your Firebolts are secured in the dungeons, as you know very well. You had your head in the fireplace. Who were you communicating with?"

"No one-" said Harry.

_"Liar!" _Umbridge threw Harry from her and he slammed into the desk. Levina made the mistake of lunging forward and Umbridge blocked her, grinning horribly.

"You," she said in a soft voice. "Maybe _you _know with whom he was communicating, filth?"

"No, I don'-" Levina began, and Umbridge seized her by the shoulder, dragging her away from Pansy so they were face-to-face.

"Now, we both know that's not true," said Umbridge in a quiet voice.

Levina shook her head. "Honestly, I-"

_"No!" _Umbridge gave Levina's shoulder a tremendous shake almost more painful than when Snape had pulled she and Harry from the Pensieve. Then, Umbride's face changed to one of disgust and she released her grip on her shoulder so abruptly, seeming to realize she was touching "filth", that Levina staggered into one of the chairs beside Harry, wincing.

Draco, who had been laughing openly only moments ago, was now deathly quiet and had strangely even advanced forward a bit near Pansy, who was shrieking with glee.

The door swung open again and several Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna, and...Neville? Levina stared at him; why was he there?

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron forward roughly. "That one," he gestured to Neville, "tried to stop me from taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was kicking at the Slythering girl restraining her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good, so it looks like Hogwarts will be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

At this, the Slytherins began laughing loudly, but Levina sprung to her feet, thinking of Fred, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back to prevent her from moving.

"This whole plan, all this organization...Clearly it was very important that you talk to somebody," said Umbridge, advancing towards where Harry and Levina stood. "But who?"

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled.

"Me Mordre," spat Levina.

Umbridge's face seemed to tighten.

"That was French, was it not?" said Umbridge in a dangerously sweet voice. "No doubt from that cousin of yours? Is she the one you were communicating with, perhaps?"

"Clearly you didn't understand me the first time, so I'll say it again," said Levina sharply. _"Bite me."_

Fury crossed Umbridge's face and she glared at her with deep loathing. "Very well. You two leave me no alternative...Draco, fetch Professor Snape."

Draco shot Levina a last look, hesitated, and fled from the room. Levina glowered after him in irritation and turned back to Umbridge.

For a few minutes, a silence stung the air, and no sound but the shuffling of feet or struggling of Ginny could be heard. Then, after a moment, Umbridge glanced over at Levina, who had backed away near the wall with Harry.

"So, you think you're funny, do you?" said Umbridge in a falsely sweet voice, smiling at Levina.

"Mm," said Levina, looking up at the ceiling in mock-thought, "In the words of Fred Weasley: 'Pretty amusing, yeah.'"

This took a moment for Umbridge to regsiter, but when she recalled the thought, her face lit up with unmasked anger. She drew back her her hand sharply and Levina recoiled, knowing she was unmistakably prepared to slap her with all she could muster, when the door swung open and Draco, followed closely Snape entered.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, dropping her hand to her side as she realized what she was doing. "Yes. I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter and Miss Snowpetal," said Snape, surveying the pairs of struggling students with an expression of indifference. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming higher and girlier with fury.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in a month."

"A month?" squaked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A _month? _But I need it right now, Snape! I have just found Potter and Snowpetal using my fire to communicate with someone!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked around at Harry and Levina. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. They have never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

His cold, dark black eyes were surveying Levina's. She met his gaze evenly, and for once, she hoped he could read her mind right then: _It's Sirius, it's Sirius and Uncle Nicholas, they're in trouble, big trouble-_

"I wish to interrogate them!" said Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Levina and Harry and back to Umbridge. "I wish you to provide me with a potion to force them to tell the truth!"

"I have already told you that I have no furthe stocks," said Snape smoothly. "Unless you wish to poison them-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did-I cannot help you."

Snape looked back at Levina and she thought she might burst from trying to communicate frantically. _SIRIUS! SIRIUS BLACK! _Her mind shrieked at him. _UNCLE NICK! NICHOLAS! They're in the Department of Mysteries, the Department of Mysteries! _

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her again, eyebrows raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Levina ceased in shrieking in her mind, knowing all hope was officially lost.

"He's got Padfoot!" said Harry suddenly, and Levina jumped. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stopped with his hand on the doorhandle.

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge, looking from Harry to Snape eagerly. "What is Padfoot? Where is it hidden? What does it mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry and Levina. His face was inscrutable and Levina wondered whether he'd understood Harry or not.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job."

Levina snickered inside, not daring to say anything. Snape closed the door with a snap and Levina turned her head back to Umbridge, who was raging mad. She practically had steam pouring straight from her ears.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well...I am left with no alternative...This is more than a matter of school discipline...This is an issue of Ministry security...Yes...yes..."

_Oh, stop talking to yourself and spit it out already, you loon! _thought Levina viciously.

"You two are forcing me, Potter, Snowpetal...I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the cause...I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Levina could see Draco looking from her to Umbridge, almost nervously. Pansy looked as though she might burst from happiness.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongues," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge-it's illegal!"

Upon sneaking a glance back at Draco, Levina could see his mouth hanging open in obvious horror. When she met his eyes, he regained his composure, however, and his usual expression was back so quickly that she wondered if she had imagined it.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge. "He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter and Snowpetal last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same..."

_"What?" _said Levina, and Draco looked simply bemused; she recalled how the dementors had chased them both but had gone after her in specific.

"It was _you?" _Harry gasped. _"You _sent the dementors after me? _Us_?"

_"Somebody _had to act," breathed Umbridge, pointing her wand at Levina's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-discrediting you-but I was the one who actually _did _something about it...Only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today, though, not now..."

"But why did you send them after _me?" _demanded Levina, baring her teeth in the start of a snarl. "What did I do?"

"I have my own reasons for that," said Umbridge flatly, _"filth."_

Levina winced and hoped that no one in the room had picked up on that word.

And taking a deep breath, Umbridge pointed her wand at Levina, who prepared for the worst, and cried, _"Cruc-"_

"NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from behind Millicent Bulstrode. "No-Harry, Levina-we have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry.

"Are you _mad?" _screamed Levina.

"We'll have to, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's the point?"

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bullstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall and dodged out of her way in disgust.

"Well, well, well!" said Umbridge, triumphant. "Little Miss Question-All is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er-my-nee-no!" shouted Ron through his gag.

_"Don't!" _said Levina sharply. "Hermione-" then she broke off as she noticed something; Hermione was sobbing violently, but there were no tears on her face, nor were there any in her eyes...

"I-I'm sorry everyone, but I can't stand it!"said Hermione.

"Now then...with whom was Pooter communicating just now?"

"Well," gulped Hermione into her hand, "well, he was _trying _to speak to Professor Dumbledore..."

Levina thought for sure she'd misheard her; Ron froze, his eyes wide; Ginny stopped trying to stamp on the foot of her Slytherin captor; even Luna looked mildly surprised at this.

"Dumbledore? You know where Dumbledore is, then?" said Umbridge eagerly.

"Well...no!" sobbed Hermione. "We tried the Three Broomsticks and the Leaky Cauldron and even the Hog's Head-"

"Idiot girl, Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" shouted Umbridge in disappointment.

"But-but we needed to tell him something important! W-we wanted to tell him that it's r-ready!"

"What's ready?" said Umbridge with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What's ready, girl?"

"No, Hermione!" said Levina, catching onto Hermione's plan. "We can't tell her about it!"

"I-I have to," choked Hermione. "It's the...the weapon."

"Weapon? Weapon?" said Umbridge, her eyes wide. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders?"

"Y-y-yes," Hermione gasped. "But he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him to t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge persisted harshly.

"We're uncertain," said Levina before Hermione could answer. "We just did what he told us to do."

Umbridge straightened up brightly. "Lead me to the weapon," she said.

"I'm not showing..._them," _said Hermione shrilly, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," said Professor Umbridge.

"Fine," said Hermione, now sobbing again, "fine...let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads of people to come and see! That would s-serve you right-oh, I'd love to see if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to s-sort you out!"

Clearly these words had hit Umbridge hard. She glanced swiftly around in suspicion at her Inquisitorial Squad.

Umbridge contemplated Hermione for another long moment, then spoke in a very sweet, motherly-like voice. "All right, dear, let's make it just you ad me...and we'll take Potter too, shall we? Get up, now-"

"Professor," said Draco, who was eyeing Levina, "I think some of the squad should come with you to look after-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage a couple of wandless students alone?" she said sharply. "In any case, you will remain here and make sure they-" she gestured to everyone else "-do not escape."

Levina frowned. "Am I not going?" she asked pleasantly.

Umbridge shot her a very mistrusting look, as though she though Levina might use the weapon against her in some way if she came along. "No. No, you are to stay right here-Malfoy, if you feel the need to be useful, make sure this one does not leave," she added, looking at Levina in contempt.

"All right," said Draco.

"And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way," said Umbridge, pointing to Harry and Hermione with her wand. "Lead on..."

The door slammed shut once again as the three of them exited, leaving the room in a dead silence. Ginny was still struggling against her Slytherin captor, kicking his leg, and Neville was purple in the face.

Levina eyed the window and the door, wondering if she could make a bold escape-something daring, but easy. Floo powder, perhaps? Or maybe if she could ease the window open just a bit...

"Don't get any ideas," said Draco's voice behind her. She felt his hands reach around and take her arms behind her back, held hostage.

"Oh, whatever will I do without my hands?" said Levina sarcastically, and she wondered to herself if she'd grown any Werewolf fangs recently.

"So, what's the weapon?" said Draco casually, doing a poor job of masking his curiosity.

"Nothin'," said Levina, shrugging.

Draco's pale grey eyes narrowed. "Come on, what is it?"

"No, she's actually being serious, Malfoy" Ginny piped up. "There is no weapon."

"What?" Several of the Inquisitorial Squad members looked in her direction in surprise with raised eyebrows.

"You heard the girl," said Levina. "Unless all of you went deaf spontaneously somehow..."

"We have to warn Umbridge!" shrieked Pansy.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Levina, and she turned to the others and whistled in a very obvious tone, _"Weasley is our King."_

Seeming to understand her, Luna and Ginny gave one last kick or shove to the Slytherins restraining them and began to break free, using whatever means possible. Levina swung her arms around, trying to pull them out of Draco's grip.

"Let go of me!" she snarled as she tried to tug her arm free.

"And why should I?" sneered Draco.

"Because-" Levina hesitated for a moment. "Because-my Uncle's-_dying!" _

This took Draco completely by surprise and Levina took his split-second confusion as her chance. She whipped her head around and, without thinking, clamped her jaws down onto his arm. He yelped in both mild pain and bewilderment and let go of her arms instantly. That's when all hell broke lose.

Ginny and Luna had pulled free and had regained their wands, sending out Stunners at the Slytherins closest to them. Luna used a surprisingly very good Disarming Charm and Levina, having no wand, tackled Pansy to the ground for it. Pansy shrieked and kicked at her, pulling at her hair, and Levina grabbed her wand from her, using a quick Stunning spell.

_"Impedimenta!" _shouted Neville as Ginny stunned Millicent Bullstrode.

"Nice on, Neville!" hollered Levina, who had earned a claw mark on her face from her scuffle with Pansy. On her right, Crabbe had his wand pointed at her, clearly trying to think of a good jinx. Levina and Ron both took the opprotunity to attack him, and although Levina earned a bloody lip in the process, she stunned both him and Goyle.

"And I'll be taking that, thanks," said Levina, taking Harry's wand from Draco, who spun around to face her but was quickly confronted with a Bat-Bogey Hex from Ginny, causing his whole face to be covered with great flapping things. Levina and Luna stunned the rest of them and hurried out the door, exchanging wands and pocketing the others.

"Where'd they go?" said Levina as she locked Umbridge's door.

"Look out the window!" said Ginny, pointing. Levina ran to it and squinted at the grounds, where, sure enough, there were two tiny figures moving near the Forbidden Forest. But where was the third...?

"Did they get rid of Umbridge somehow?" said Levina eagerly.

"I dunno, but we should get down there," said Ron.

"That was fun," said Luna vaguely, smiling as they continued down the stairs.

"That was an awesome Impediment Jinx, Neville," said Levina, and Neville beamed at the compliment.

"And Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex too!" he added.

The conversation over who did the best Hexes continued all the way down to the grounds until they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Should we go in?" said Ron. "I mean, how far did they go?"

"I guess so," said Levina. "Only one way to find out..."

They trudged through the undergrowth, glancing around for any sign of them. Mostly they searched for anything pink, meaning Umbridge, but nothing seemed to stand out. Finally, after a few minutes, raised voices could be heard nearby.

"...can't do anything without our wands," Hermione's voice said, sounding hopless. Levina's canine ears perked up and she looked in the direction it was coming from.

"Over there!" said Levina, spotting bushy brown hair. They climbed over a fallen tree trunk and entered into the clearing one by one, going unnoticed by the two.

"Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were kind of wondering about that, too," said Levina.

Harry and Hermione whirled around in surprise. Their eyes looked them all up and down, and Levina was suddenly aware of Pansy's fingernail marks on her face and bloody lip.

"So," said Ron, pushing aside a low tree branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement.

"Easy," said Levina, beaming. "Couple of Stunners here, a Disarming Jinx there...and Neville and Ginny were amazing!"

"Got Malfoy with a Bat-Bogey Hex," said Ginny proudly.

"Anyway," said Levina, leaning against a tree and crossing her arms over her chest, "we saw you heading into the forest through the window. What did you do to Umbridge?"

"She got carried away by a herd of centaurs," said Harry.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then Levina burst into laughter, grinning and holding her sides. "They _took her?" _

"And they left you behind?" said Ginny, astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp."

Levina stopped laughing. "Grawp? How did he get untied?"

"I dunno," said Harry, "but they were attacking each other...he wanted Hagrid."

"Who's Grawp?" said Luna interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius and Levina's uncle or-?"

"Yes," said Harry, "and I'm sure they're alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there."

They all fell silent, thinking hard.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay, first of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not going," said Ron angrily.

"Why aren't they?" said Levina curiously, frowning at Harry. "It's because of Ginny that Malfoy's got giant flying bogeys attacking him-"

"Yeah, but-"

"We were all in the D.A. together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, right? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real-or was that all just a game or something?"

"No-of course it wasn't-" said Harry impatiently.

"Then they should go as well," said Levina.

Neville nodded. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna happily.

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he looked at them. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because we still don't know how to get there-"

"I thought we'd settled that!" said Luna. "We're flying!"

"We don't have broomsticks, Luna," Levina reminded her.

"There are other ways of flying besides broomsticks," said Luna.

"What, like Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" said Ron sarcastically.

"They can't fly," said Luna in a very dignified voice, "but _they _can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Levina turned around to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing there. She frowned and looked back at Luna, bemused. "Huh?"

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, who was patting thin air with one hand.

"How many are there?"

"Two."

"Well, we need four," said Hermione, still looking shaken but determined.

"Five," said Ginny, scowling.

"There's seven of us, actually," said Luna calmly as she did a head count.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three-" he pointed to Luna, Ginny, and Neville -"you're not involved in this, you're not-"

They burst into protests and Levina sighed, turned to Harry, and whispered, "You know, I think you should just let them go, Harry. If I were in their place, I would be doing the same, and I know you would to."

"Okay, okay, fine!" snapped Harry. "It's your choice, but unless we can find more thestrals-"

"They'll come," said Levina knowingly.

"What makes you so sure?"

Levina gestured to her bloody nose and then at Hermione and Harry's clothing. "Blood. I'm not going to ask how you two got covered in it, but it attracts them."

"Here come more," said Luna, pointing. "You two must really smell..."

"Okay, everyone mount one," said Harry, and he swung himself up, looking very odd sitting on thin air.

"Uh, Harry?" said Levina awkwardly. "How do we get on if we can't see them?"

"Oh, it's easy," said Luna. She led Levina over to one of the thestrals and helped her onto felt incredibly weird, sitting on something she couldn't see, and she had to hold onto the mane.

"This is mad," said Ron faintly. "Mad...if I could just see it-"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

Levina nodded and leaned forward, clutching the thestral's mane tightly.

"Er...Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, if you know...where to go..." said Harry.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, with a weird sweeping moment, Levina felt herself jerk upward in a fast movement and she almost fell. She aoared upwards into the air, feeling the wind rustling her hair all over, and burst through the topmost branches of the trees, soaring into a bloodred sunset.

Levina's heart beat rapidly fast, reminding her of the times when Fred kissed her. She could feel the cool air against her face and she closed her eyes, letting the wind carry her. She breathed in deeply and glanced down at the village of Hogsmeade and the mountains and gullies below them, smiling.

"This is bizarre!" shouted Ron nearby.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Levina shouted back as she lifted one hand up, feeling the air. She caught sight of Fred's ring on her finger and thought, for a moment, if Fred would have liked to fly a thestral. If they hadn't left, they probably would have come along, since they were also in the D.A. The thought almost made her sad, thinking of how they could have flown side-by-side.

Twilight fell: The sky changed to a light, dusky purple dotted with white-and-silver stars. Levina wondered how much time had passed, and if they were nearing the end of the journey soon. She hoped Uncle Nick was all right, wherever he was...Poor Destiny didn't even know anything; she was probably in dance class right then with Fleur, unaware that her father was in incredible danger.

Levina's stomach gave a jolt and she realized she was heading downwards, straight for the ground. She slid forward a bit awkwardly and had to hold her position to keep from slipping. The force beneath her landed lightly on the pavement, touching the ground silently. Levina climbed off the side of hers and patted the side of it, feeling very odd petting thin air.

"Never again!" said Ron, who looked very uncomfortable as he struggled to his feet. "Never, ever again! That was the worst."

"Are you kidding?" Leving breathed, grinning. "I thought it was brilliant!"

The others touched down on their own thestrals, sliding off and landing in their group. Once they were all safely on the ground, Levina turned to Harry and said, "So, where to?"

"Over here," said Harry. He led the way quickly towards a battered, old telephone box, pulling open the door. They hesitated.

"Uh, Harry, that's a telephone boo-" Levina began, but Harry said, "I know, I know! Come _on!" _and urged her and the others forward. They crammed into the tight space all together awkwardly and Ron dialed six two four two on the reciever.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a female voice. "Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Levina Snowpetal, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood," said Harry hurriedly. "We're here to save someone, uness your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the voice coolly. "Visitors, please take the badges and attatch them to the front of your robes."

Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them out to them, Levina having to reach over Ron's head to get hers.

"You are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" said Harry impatiently. "Now can we _move?"_

In answe to his question, the floor of the telephone box trembled and the pavement rose up past the windows. Blackness closed over their heads and Levina suppressed a shudder as her vision was taken away momentarily. A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Levina held up her wand at the ready, but, peering through the dim glass, it appeared as though no one was even there in the Atrium.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the voice, and the door of the telephone box burst open. Levina toppled head-first out of it and fell to the floor in a heap beside Harry. She raised her head up, apologizing, and glanced around: There was a very large golden fountain, where jets of water from a statue of a wizard and a witch streamed out. There were also spouts on the tip of a goblin's hat and a house elf's ears.

"Come on," said Harry quietly as he helped Levina to her feet. They passed the abandoned security desk and Levina could feel a very nervous feeling rising from the pit of her stomach; where was everyone? Surely it wasn't this deserted during the day...?

They took the lifts upwards, descending towards the Department of Mysteries. They stepped out into a dark corridor lit by flickering torches and Harry turned towards a large, plain black door at the end of the corridor. Levina followed closely behind him with her wand out and at the ready. When they were six feet away from the door, Harry said, "Okay...listen, maybe we should have a couple of people stay here as a-a lookout, and-"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" said Ginny, eyebrows raised. "You'd be miles away."

"We're coming with you guys, Harry," said Neville.

"Oh, let's just go already," said Levina, and she walked forward. The door instantly swung open before her and she climbed over the threshold with the others on her heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Every single thing was black including the floor, ceiling, and walls. There were flickering blue candles that shimmered and cast their shadows across the walls, reflecting in the marble floor.

"Someone shut the door," said Harry.

"Wait-" said Levina, but Neville had already closed it shut. Instantly, without the light from the hallway, they were surrounded back into darkness. The only light they could see were the eerie, shivering blue flames with their ghostly reflections in the floor below.

"Oh, great," Levina mumbled. _"Lumos!"_

She was startled to see, by the light of her wand, that with a great rumbling, the walls began to move, rotating in a circle. They moved faster and faster until Levina's head became dizzy and she couldn't recall which door they'd come in through.

"And now we're lost," said Levina.

"We're not lost," Harry snapped.

"So where do we go, then?" said Ron.

"I don't-well, in the dreams I went through this door at the end of the corridor, and then I went through another door into a room that kind of...glitters. We should try a few of them, and I'll know the right way when I see it."

He marched through the first door facing them and the others followed quickly. The room it led into was lit brighter than the last, but not by much. There were a few desks and, in the middle of the room, and enormous glass tank full of deep-gren water, big enough for all of them to swim in, which contained a number of pearly white objects dirfting lazily in the liquid.

"Eurgh, what are _those_?" said Levina, getting closer near it for a better look.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding-"

"No," said Hermione in an odd voice. "They're brains."

_"What!" _Levina recoiled from the glass, which she'd been about to put her hand in. Horrified, she stepped back several paces and ran into Neville.

_"Brains?"_

"Yes...I wonder what they're doing with them?"

"Or, rather, _where_ they got them?" said Levina uneasily.

Harry shook his head. "This isn't right; we need to try another door-"

"There are doors here too," said Ron, pointing around at the walls.

"In my dream I went through that dark room into the second one," said Harry. "I think we should go back and try from there."

Levina was never so greatful to return to darkness; she fled back to the room, followed by the others, and she clenched her wand tightly in her hand, feeling Fred's ring against her finger.

"Wait!" said Hermone sharply as Luna closed the door. _"Flagrate!"_

She drew her wand in midair and a fiery X appeared on the door. No sooner than the door had clicked shut did the room begin to spin once again. When they ceased in turning, the red X on the door remained.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "All right, let's try this one..."

The next room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet beneath them. There were stone benches running all around the room like a theatre, going down into the space below. There was a raised stone dais in the middle, and upon it stood a stone archway, which looked so ancient that Levina thought it might crumble. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, it hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the stillness, was fluttering very slightly.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down onto the bench below.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

"Oi, come out of there!" said Levina as she followed close behind Harry. "Hello?"

When they'd reached the bottom, Harry approached the veil very cautiously and said, "Sirius?"

Levina glanced around the other side of the curtain, but there was no one standing behind it. Unnerved slightly, she back up.

"Harry, let's go," said Hermione, who sounded very scared. "Let's go, okay?"

"What's that?" said Levina suddenly, tensing. She could hear very faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil. "Who's talking?"

"What are you saying?" said Harry, but not to Levina; he too was staring up at the veil.

"Nobody's talking, Harry, Levina!" said Hermione.

Levina frowned. "Someone's whispering," she said quietly.

"I can hear them too," Luna breathed. "There are people _in there!"_

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione. "There isn't any _'in there'-"_

"We need to find Sirius," said Levina vaguely, tearing herself away from the veil nervously. "Harry, don't you want to find him and Uncle Nick?"

Harry nodded, still staring up at the curtain. "Yeah...Sirius," he said, nodding. "Let's go, then..."

"That's what I've been trying to-oh, just come on!" said Hermione, aggravated.

They returned back up to the dark room and Hermione inscribed another X on the door they'd just come through. The room revolved once again, turning slowly, and when it came to a halt Harry chose a new one. He shoved against it, but nothing happened.

"What's the holdup?" said Levina.

"It's stuck!" said Harry, slamming his weight against it. "I think it's locked..."

"Is this it?" said Ron excitedly, joining Harry in trying to shove it open. "Bound to be, right?"

_"Alohomora!" _said Levina, pointing her wand at the door. Nothing happened.

"Sirius' knife!" said Harry suddenly, trying it in the door. Still, nothing.

"Oh, just try another one!" said Levina, exasperated as Hermione made another X on it.

The room revolved yet again, and this time, when it stopped, Levina shoved one of the doors open irritably. Glancing inside, she could see some sort of beautiful, dancing diamond-bright, sparkling lights.

_"Levina, this is it!" _said Harry behind her, grinning. "_You found it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad place for a cliff-hanger? I couldn't agree more ;) <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Flower gettin' Lady: Yeah, I've had a lot of work to do lately and this takes some of the stress away (: And yeah, I'm going to miss having Fred at Hogwarts! As for Wizard Love, I actually have heard/seen it before! I love that song, and I agree, it was made for them!**

**ZoboZoe.x: Thanks, and yeah, most of the DracoXLevina stuff is generally in the later books (Sixth and Seventh) (:**

**Silvermoony77: Haha, thanks! :D I'm glad you liked both the FredXLevina stuff and the parts with Alex. I'll try to put her in wherever I can, and yeah, I've had _so _much stuff to do lately, it's not even funny! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! Remember to review (:**

**Things to come: Death Eaters, the fight, the prophecy, and more!**


	15. The Battle

**Um, so I guess all of you want to kill me right now, don't you? I'm **_**so **_**sorry for how late this chapter is; I had recently typed the entire thing up, but for some reason, fanfiction (I'm going to scream) decided not to save it and I lost the whole thing. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah, I'm very original.**

* * *

><p>"This way!" said Harry eagerly, strolling right into the room as if it were his own.<p>

There were clocks gleaming in every direction and tall bookcases lined the walls. The source of the bright, diamond-like light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

Levina followed closely behind Harry, who was leading the way frantically down the narrow space between the lines of the desks. When they finally reached the end of the hallway, Harry turned back around to face them.

"This is it," said Harry, taking a deep breath.

"Open it," Levina urged, holding up her wand determinedly.

And without another word, Harry shoved the door open.

Inside, as high as a church, there were nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They shined very dully in the light from more candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Their flames were burning blue, and the room was very, very cold. Levina shivered.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," said Hermione quietly.

"Yeah," Harry breathed.

_It's a trap, _thought Levina skeptically, clenching her wand in her hand tightly. _It's a trap, it's a trap-_

They passed down the rows at a fast pace, glancing behind each other with nervous, fleeting looks. Levina scanned the rows of shelves as they went, noting that half the orbs were bright and half were as dark as dead light bulbs.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

Levina gazed down the alley, frowning deeply; there was no one at the end. "Uh, Harry?"

"They're at the end, you can't see properly from here," said Harry in a slightly frightened voice. "They're there-"

Levina squinted uneasily, but her eyes could detect no figure or figures standing there. She strode forward, wand at the ready, and did a three-sixty. Nothing.

"Er...Harry?"

"Somewhere...here..." said Harry distractedly, pacing.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"He might be...Or maybe..." Harry muttered to himself.

"Harry," said Levina again.

"What?" Harry snarled, his expression irritable.

"Uh, well," said Levina hesitantly. "I don't...I don't think they're here..."

No one dared speak. Instead, Harry took off down the aisle, peering down the various alleys. Levina sighed, shaking her head, and gazed down the rows of glass balls. Her mind wasn't registering anything..._could _it? She shook her head wearily. Where was Uncle Nick? Sirius? Were they okay? Were-?

"Harry," said Levina absentmindedly. The sound of her own voice awoke her from her thoughts and she realized she was staring at one of the spheres. On it, it read:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.R.D.

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

Levina blinked twice. "Harry," she repeated, a bit louder. "Harry!"

"_What?" _said Harry, clearly irritated.

"It…well…your name," spluttered Levina. "Your name!"

"What are you talking about?"

Levina could hear his footsteps coming towards her and his face appeared at her side, following her gaze up into the racks of spheres. Harry frowned deeply as he stared up at it and he stood on his tiptoes, squinting.

"What is it?" said Ron, sounding unnerved.

"We're not here," said Levina as she scanned the other rows. "None of _our _names are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione as Harry extended his outstretched fingers towards it.

"Why not?" said Harry. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Levina peered sidelong at him to see his face shining slightly with sweat.

"It's got my name on it," said Harry.

And, without another word, Harry clenched his fingers round the dimly glowing sphere and removed it from its place. Levina tensed beside him, waiting for the worst to come.

But nothing happened. Levina backed away a step nervously and bumped into one of the people behind her.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Quite all right, Snowpetal," said a drawling, dimly familiar voice behind her. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror and Levina jumped sharply away from Lucius Malfoy, colliding with Harry.

"To me, Potter," as he held out his hand towards them.

Levina's heart thudded in her chest and she instinctively clenched her wand in her hand at the ready.

"Where's Sirius?" said Harry through gritted teeth. "And Nicholas?"

Most of the Death Eaters laughed at this; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Levina's right said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Give me the prophecy," said Lucius once again.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" said Harry firmly.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to Levina's right. Levina glanced at her, frowning. Why did she sound so familiar?

"He's here. I know he is," said Harry.

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horribly annoying, mock baby voice. Levina drew her wand up to her face, but Harry nudged her sharply in the ribs.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet—"

The woman from before let out a shriek of laughter. "You lot hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Lucius softly, and Levina's heart nearly stopped short. _Bellatrix? The woman who murdered Destiny's mother. _She could feel her skin grow hot and she bared her teeth.

"He has a great weakness for heroics," said Lucius. "Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed again at this.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Lucius. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand. As he did so, Levina noticed all the others around her raise their own and she brandished hers like a sword.

But the Death Eaters did not move so much as an inch.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Lucius coolly.

This time Harry laughed openly.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this—prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

Levina smirked and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Bellatrix snarled and shrieked, "Accio proph—"

"_Protego!" _countered Harry, and the glowing ball in his hand remained still.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her insane eyes glaring through the slit in her good. "Very well, then—"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared at her. "If you smash it—!"

Bellatrix strode forward and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well—take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Levina stepped in front of Ginny, shielding her from the Death Eaters. "Like you'll even get the chance," she snarled, and several of the Death Eaters nearest her glanced over in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," said Harry. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back empty handed, will he?"

Bellatrix didn't dare move. Instead she glowered intensely at him with her dark eyes.

"So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway? How come Voldemort wants it so much?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked.

"Voldemort," said Levina flatly. "Voldemort, Voldemort—"

"You stupid girl!" Bellatrix screamed angrily. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?' said Harry, and Levina heard Hermione moan. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF—"

"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix's wand, but Lucius had deflected it, causing her spell to hit the shelf above Levina's head, shattering several of the spheres lingering there.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY! WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" cried Lucius.

"'You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," said Harry. Levina felt his foot step over hers and press down hard.

"What?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius sneered.

"I - what?" said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. "What about my scar?"

"What?" Levina hissed again at Harry. "What is it?"

"Can this be?" said Lucius, sounding delighted.

"On the count of three, smash shelves—" Harry murmured under his breath, and Levina could feel several of the others stir around her. She nodded faintly, wondering what plan he had in mind.

"Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording . . ."

"Why?" said Harry, and Levina pointed her wand towards one of the shelves, eyeing the others as they did the same in kind.

"Why?" said Lucius, grinning. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others .To steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you . . . haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

_What about me? _Thought Levina; Voldemort had come to kill her as well when she was a baby…why wasn't there a prophecy there for her?

"Why couldn't he come and get it himself?" demanded Harry.

"The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return?" cackled Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

Harry abruptly stepped sharply on Levina's foot once again.

"What now?" Levina groaned.

"Distract him," whispered Harry in a barely audible voice; he was moving his wand to the side, directing it towards the shelves. "Just for a second—"

"What does your son think about you running around in a blanket?" said Levina suddenly.

Several of the Death Eaters turned in Levina's direction and her throat grew dry. What, _what _had compelled her to say that?

"What?" said Lucius, clearly taken by surprise by her sudden interruption.

"Your son," Levina repeated, swallowing hard as she racked her brain, thinking. "Draco. Do you take him on father-son trips to go torture people?"

Lucius' grey eyes narrowed as they met hers, and Levina knew she'd hit a sore spot. "What my son does is none of your concern—"

"Oh, well, of course not," said Levina. "It's just…well gosh, I wish _my_ father had done that with me."

"You—" snarled Lucius sharply, raising his wand.

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Six different voices behind him bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Six curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor—

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. Levina took off down the aisle at top speed, throwing her hands over her head to shield herself from the falling glass and debris. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and seized Levina by the back of her shirt, but she jerked sharply from their grip and ducked around a corner, following behind Harry. She could see a Death Eater running at him with outstretched hands and cried, _"Stupefy!" _The Death Eater crumpled to the ground.

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Levina turned right and began to sprint as fast as she could. It was only until she reached the end of the hall and turned right that she looked back to find that only Ron, Luna, and Ginny were with her.

"Where'd they go?" Levina gasped, glancing around her. "Where are the others?"

"They must have gone a different way!" said Ron, horrified.

"Where should we go, then?" said Ginny.

Levina's canine ears perked up and she could hear the sound of footsteps and shouts coming in their direction. She grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down behind one of the racks, and Ron followed suit. They lay grouped together, petrified with their wands ready. Rookwood

"Dead end," said one of the Death Eaters.

"Split up!" said Lucius, whose voice had gone strained. "Find them, you hear me? Kill the others, I don't care, but find Potter, and that Snowpetal girl—"

"Why her?" shrieked Bellatrix, her voice disdainful. "The filthy little half-bred isn't worth any—"

"Don't you forget that the Dark Lord needs her as well!" said Lucius. _"Why _do you think we had her Uncle Nick in Potter's vision as well? Now _find them!"_

As their footsteps thudded away, Levina got to her feet shakily. "We need to find the others," she said sternly.

"Let's try going right," said Ron, gesturing in the other direction. "I think I saw Neville go that way."

"But…I thought I saw Harry go that way," said Ginny, pointing in the other.

"Let's just keep going this way," said Levina wearily.

They continued down the corridor, searching around corners, until Levina felt hopelessly lost. They reached a tall, black door at the end of the hallway and climbed their way through it to find a large room full of planets. It was incredibly dark inside and Levina felt as though she were floating around in the sky, lightheaded. She was gazing around, looking for something familiar, when a voice shouted, "OVER THERE!"

Four shadowy figures rushed into the room with raised wands, but when Levina shot a spell at them, it seemed to go through them and into the darkness, hitting nothing.

"_Stupefy!" _cried Ron.

Bright red lights ricocheted all over the place as they dueled, and Levina continually felt things knock into her from all angles. Her head pounded painfully and a red substance had occupied her forehead…

"_Watch out!"_

"Get them!"

"_I can't see anything!"_

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

Levina fell to the ground, covering her head, and tripped one of the Death Eaters with her leg, sending them flying over one of the smaller planets. She felt dizzy and wobbly as she tried to figure out which direction she was facing.

"_Look out!" _screamed Ginny.

"_Avada—"_

Levina whirled around, anger filling her senses, and cried, _"Stupefy!" _The Death Eater giving chase fell to the ground in a heap. Nearby, she could hear Ginny cry out in pain, but just as she turned around to find her, there was a loud _BANG!_

Levina looked back just in time to see a blindingly bright light coming at her and Ron. It hit the two of them squarely in the chest and Levina's mind went blank as she staggered backwards, landing on her back on the ground painfully. Warm blood trickled down her face and ran from her mouth and nose.

"Ron! Levina!" Ginny's and Luna's voices echoed from seemingly far away. She shook her head wearily and sat upright, frowning.

"Ah, hello," she said vaguely, glad to see two familiar faces. "Ha ha, why do you look so concerned? Something the matter?"

Ginny was clutching her ankle in pain, her face contorted. Luna stared at Levina blankly, and Ron stirred beside her, yawning. "Hey, guys, how's the party?"

"It's not a party, dummy," said Levina, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "It's a fiesta! Ayyy!"

"Oh, no," said Ginny in a strained voice, looking between them.

"What's happened to them?" said Luna. "Is your ankle all right?"

Ginny cringed and shook her head, holding her ankle.

"We need to get out of here," said Luna. "Here, let's try that door there—"

Luna seized it and tugged it open, and Levina was aware of someone pulling her along through it. Behind the door, she saw Harry, Hermione, and Neville were there gathered together, all looking thoroughly beaten up and torn apart. Hermione was passed out.

"Hola, Harry!" Levina limped over to him with open arms, feeling scarlet blood drip down her lips. "Guess what, guess what? …Potato! Ha ha…"

"Harry," said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . ."

"Ha ha, he really is!" Levina agreed. "Your hair is all, like, whoo!"

"Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark—"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus— ha ha ha—"

"Oh, I get it!" giggled Levina. "Ha ha, good one, Ron!"

"—anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but . . ."

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"And what about Ron and Levina?" said Harry fearfully as Levina slouched against the wall, giggling madly.

"I don't know what they hit them with,' said Luna sadly, "but they've gone a bit funny, I could hardly get them along at all."

"Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony . . . Loony Lovegood . . . ha ha ha . . ."

"Looony," echoed Levina woozily, giggling.

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry pulled Ron's arm over one shoulder and Levina's on the other and heaved them towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Levina was released from Harry and she fell to the ground, landing painfully on her side.

"Colloportus!" shouted Harry

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

"Luna - Neville - help me!"

The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Harry crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door.

"Ha ha ha, there's _brains _in here!" said Levina. "Lose your mind? That's okay; we have plenty to spare! Ha ha…"

"Colloportus!"

Luna and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall - then, as Levina rolled onto her side, she heard Luna cry:

"Collo- aaaaaaaaargh . . ."

She turned wearily in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled.

"Get Potter and Snowpetal!'" shrieked Bellatrix, who was running after Harry and had apparently not noticed Levina lying on the floor, grinning lopsidedly

"Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly. "Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron, get out of the way, get down –"

"Honest, Harry, they're brains - look - Accio brain!"

Out of the top of the tank, a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film—

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it—"said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird!"

"Rooon," whined Levina, "don't touch them, they're for the kids who aren't smart ha ha…"

"RON, NO!" yelled Harry.

Ron caught the brain in his outstretched hands. The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

"Harry, look what's happen- No—no— I don't like it—no, stop–stop—"

But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

"Diffindo!" yelled Harry, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilized by her broken ankle on the floor— then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

"STUBEFY!' shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, 'STUBEFY, STUBEFY!"

"Ha ha, Neville, you're saying it _all wrong_," said Levina, giggling wearily. "It's supposed to be—"

A sudden scarlet streak of light shot into Levina, knocking her painfully backwards into the wall behind her. Every single voice and curse vanished into the darkness and she lost consciousness…

There was a loud scream of horrible agony and Levina awoke to find herself lying on the stone steps before the archway with the curtain on the dais. She blinked wearily and glanced around, her eyes blurry. What had happened? She coughed slightly and could feel warm blood trickle down her neck…

She gazed groggily around to see Neville lying at Bellatrix's feet, sobbing in pain. She sat upright, her head throbbing, and grabbed for her wand.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Looking devastated, Harry held out his hand towards them and Lucius made his way over to it, grinning.

"NO!" shrieked Levina. She staggered to her feet and cried, _"STUPEFY!"_

Lucius deflected the curse away before it could make impact and Bellatrix turned her attention on her sharply.

"Ooh, does the little Snowflower want to play?" she taunted.

"LEVINA, NO!" shouted Harry desperately.

"You—" Levina panted, glowering at Bellatrix with eyes filling with hatred. She wiped blood from her mouth and raised her wand once again. As long as she could keep Bellatrix distracted, they couldn't take the prophecy from Harry. "You—Destiny—"

Bellatrix's smile grew even wider. "Destiny? Destiny Levesque? Ah, I remember Celeste. Is the little girl mad about her mummy? Did mean Bellatrix kill your cousin's mum? Aw—"

Levina could feel her anger boiling up to the breaking point and she raised her wand high. Before she had even uttered a spell, Bellatrix was knocked backwards by some unseen force. She let out an "oh!" of shock as she collided with another Death Eater loudly. She pried herself away from them, snarling.

"Why, you filthy, dirty little half-breed!" Bellatrix hissed. _"Cruc—"_

Then, however, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Nicholas, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Lucius turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. The Death Eaters were distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.

"Harry!" said Levina, leaping out of the way of a spell as she advanced towards him. "What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious," said Harry through shallow breaths, "and I think one of the Death Eaters moved you down here."

"Did—did Bellatrix use the curse on Neville?" said Levina, frowning deeply. "The Unforgivable one?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Are you all right? You're not acting strange anymore."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Levina. "I think whatever spell knocked me out also got rid of the other."

Suddenly, something seized her from behind and shoved her forwards towards the dais and the archway. She fell to the ground painfully and a foot stepped onto her back, holding her down.

"Getoffme!" Levina snarled as she felt the wind leave her lungs. Before she could do anything, the weight was lifted off of her and she looked up to see Nicholas standing over her, holding a Death Eater by the scruff of their neck.

"Uncle Nick!" Levina cried, springing to her feet.

Uncle Nicholas shoved them away from him and they crumpled on the floor. His dark hair was messy and his glasses were lopsided, so Levina figured the whole ordeal must have taken him by surprise, giving him no time to get ready.

"No time to chat," said Uncle Nick abruptly. He turned away from her and cast another spell at one of the Death Eaters fighting Tonks, knocking them off their feet.

The battle was endless; Levina could feel her face growing more and more painful as various curses streaked past or hit her. She fought beside Harry and Neville, using every spell she could possibly think of.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Levina shouted, and one of the Death Eaters, who she recognized as Dolohov, was frozen where he stood, his arms and legs snapped together, and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and Levina, and run!"

Levina recognized the voice as Sirius and turned around, trying to find him, but Harry seized her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Levina, we've got to get out of here," said Harry hurriedly.

"I know, I know!" said Levina, panting and wiping sweat from her forehead.

However, it was easier said than done; Levina was pulled from Harry's grip and she could hear Lucius shouting at Harry, demanding that he give him the prophecy. She could barely see anything through all the bright lights of spells and rubble crashing to the ground.

"Harry, round up the others and GO!" shouted Lupin.

Levina returned to Harry and grabbed one of Neville's arms, supporting him with her own. She could feel hot blood running down her forehead and her leg was throbbing painfully.

A spell hit the stone bench at Levina's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and he thrust the prophecy into his pocket.

'Come on!' said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. 'Just try and push with your legs -'

He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam - the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before Levina, Harry, or Neville could catch it, one of Neville's feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them.

Horrified, Levina watched as a pearly-white figure rose into the air, unnoticed by any but the three of them. Levina could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do—"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of—"

"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?" said Levina, who had collapsed onto the floor, clutching her bloodied arms in pain.

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Levina's heart skipped a beat and she relaxed her shoulders slightly in relief.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville, Levina, and Harry. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

"Oh no," said Levina. A sudden, horrible feeling stirred in her chest. For some strange reason, she could feel a terrible sensation overwhelm her. "Harry, something—something's about to happen, I just felt—"

"What are you trying to s—" Harry began.

The second jet of light from Bellatrix hit Sirius squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Levina screamed in horror and ran forward to his aid as fast as she could, leaping over bodies on the ground, but it was too late.

Sirius' body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. He fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Levina heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream from seemingly far away, but she knew Sirius would come back, he had to—

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Levina shrieked. "SIRIUS, NO!"

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, running straight for the dais, but Lupin grabbed his arm and pulled him back sharply.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry—"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"—it's too late, Harry."

Hot tears leaked out of the corners of Levina's eyes and spilled down her reddening cheeks. Her body gave an involuntary jerk and she trembled, feeling like a small child as she crouched down on the ground, her eyes stretched wide.

And that's when she knew for sure exactly what she had seen:

Sirius was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you guys on a depressing note!<strong>

**Review Responses: **

**Only one review for the last chapter? Did I really lose all my fans?**

**Flower gettin' Lady: I'm really glad you liked it! Haha, I liked your little *cough, cough*, and yeah, Meekakitty is pretty awesome.**

**Things to come: Voldemort, the return back to Hogwarts, and more.**

**P.S sorry this chapter was so short!**


	16. End of another year

**So, you guys can go ahead and hate me all you want. I really do deserve it, considering how long it's taken me to post this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: In case you're **_**still **_**wondering after five books, no, I **_**still **_**don't own the Harry Potter series; just Levina, and any other unrecognizable characters.**

* * *

><p>"SIRIUS!" Levina yelled, as though she thought he might just answer her. "Oh, God…Sirius! Sirius!"<p>

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed in sync with Levina. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d—"

"HE–-IS—NOT—DEAD!'" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"

There was movement going on around them, the flashes of more spells, but Levina paid them no mind; she sank deep onto her knees, eyes stretched wide, devastated. Sirius couldn't be gone, he and Lupin were just pulling a sick, _sick _joke on them. _Well, it's not funny, _she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. _Not at _all.

"Levina, get out of there!" roared Uncle Nick as he fought off several Death Eaters advancing in his direction. "MOVE! NOW!"

A pair of hands seized Levina around the waist, and she yelped, elbowing the person in the face; it was Lupin. He dragged her away from the dais with Harry, but she made no attempt to fight him. She merely limply hung in his grip, gazing with an empty stare down at the dais, petrified, as she waited hopelessly for Sirius to return, laughing at her stupidity for believing he was actually—

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilized by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries - Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix; Uncle Nick was dueling with one of the remaining Death Eaters besides Bellatrix, but he seemed to be having the upper hand, and before long, the Death Eater crumpled and he ran forward to immobilize them.

"Harry? Levina?"

Neville had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry and Levina stood. Lupin let his grip on Levina slacken and she slipped sideways onto the floor, landing on her side. _Am I really that pathetic? _She thought. _Am I really just going to lie here like a useless sack of dirt?_

"Harry . . . I'b really sorry . . ." said Neville. His legs were dancing like mad. "Was dad man—was Sirius Black a - a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded and Levina hung her head.

"Here," said Lupin quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "Finite." The spell was lifted, and Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained very still once more. Lupin's face was chalky white. "Let's—let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

"Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd—and Herbione's unconscious, bud we cou'd feel a bulse—"

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Levina turned sharply and saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain: Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around to face her. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now–

"Harry –Levina—no!" cried Lupin, but Harry and Levina had already ripped their arms from Lupin's relaxed grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM—I'LL KILL HER!"

Levina said nothing; she was blinded by white-hot fury, which had begun to replace her disbelief. She scrambled up the stone benches; people were shouting behind her but she did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming—

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Levina screamed as the disgustingly foul-smelling potion soaked her and Harry; the brains slipped and slid over her, spinning their long colored tentacles, but Harry shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and they flew off them up into the air. Slipping and sliding, they ran on towards the door; Harry leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Guys? What—". He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and Levina saw Bellatrix vanishing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

Levina ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, she and Harry were surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" Harry shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again. "Where's the way out?"

"I don't know!" said Levina frantically, but as though on command, the door right behind them flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of them, torch-lit and empty. "Oh…through here, then," she added.

She could hear a lift clattering ahead; they sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner, and Harry slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift. It lowered itself slowly down and the grilles slid open. Levina and Harry dashed inside of it and Harry hit the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and they rose upward. When Levina climbed out at the top, she could see Bellatrix standing down at the other end of the hall, but as they sprinted towards her, she began shooting spells at them. Levina dove down behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren, followed by Harry, and ducked out of sight with her wand at the ready, listening. There were no more footsteps. _Is she not running anymore? _Thought Levina.

"Come out, come out, little children!" Bellatrix called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" shouted Harry, and Levina hissed, "Shut up!" at him.

"Aaaaaah . . . did you love him, little baby Potter?"

"No, Harry!" Levina protested, but Harry had already flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had - she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again beside Levina, who stared, horrified, at Harry. Her counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" Bellatrix yelled, but she had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain—to enjoy it—righteous anger won't hurt me for long—I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson, and how about your little girlfriend?"

"_Crucio!"_ Levina pulled Harry down sharply as the curse soared over their heads.

"Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried. "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete—"

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry.

"Protego!"

The jet of red light, Harry's own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Levina, but Bellatrix deflected the other one now as well with a horrible cackle.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy—roll it out towards me now— and I may spare you and your little Snowpetal's life!"

"As if!" Levina shouted back.

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry roared, wincing for some reason. "And he knows! Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" Bellatrix cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when Harry was trying to get Neville up the steps," said Levina.

"What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?" Harry added.

"LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Harry and Levina laughed; she was actually quite enjoying this, making Bellatrix enraged. Harry waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.

"Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"Nothing to report!" Levina added. "That's just too bad, isn't it?"

"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED—DO NOT PUNISH ME—"

"It's no use!" Levina assured her.

"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up in pain. "He can't hear you from here!'

"Can't I, Potter?'"said a high, cold voice.

Levina screamed.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring . . . Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry and Levina, who were frozen with fear and horror.

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry and Levina with pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, they are not lying . . . I see the truth looking at me from within their worthless minds . . . months of preparation, months of effort . . . and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again . . ."

Levina gawked up at Lord Voldemort in terror; she'd never actually seen him in person before, only in dreams and visions. And yet here he stood, in the flesh, wand pointed at her. She trembled from head to toe.

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know—"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"

"But Master—he is here—he is below—"

Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. And look, you even brought me a present," he added, piercing through Levina with his cold eyes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Without thinking, Levina threw herself in front of Harry in the same way she had during Quidditch; only instead of a Bludger, it was a killing curse.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Levina and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

"What—?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Heart pounding faster than ever before in her entire life, Levina looked around to see Dumbledore standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry and Levina backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way—"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Levina, though shielded by his golden guard, felt her hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it—an oddly chilling sound. Levina peered around the statue, horrified.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit—"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were having tea. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness—"

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike—

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

"Look out!" called Levina.

But even as she shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck—

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass—

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.

Relieved, Levina made to run out from behind her statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "You two, stay where you are!"

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened, but Levina couldn't see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor—

Then Harry fell onto his hands and knees, writhing in horrible agony.

"Harry!" said Levina in alarm, kneeling beside him and shaking his arm. "Harry, are you all right? Harry—"

But at that moment, a searing pain filled Levina's head and she collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. A horrible voice echoed inside her mind, muttering inaudible words as if in another language. She felt like screaming, like running, but it seemed as though she were paralyzed. Then, suddenly, she lost consciousness and the darkness took her away.

"Levina…Levina? Anyone there?"

Levina's eyelids fluttered open and she sat upright abruptly; she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing.

"W…What?" she blinked wearily.

"Hello." Hermione was lying in the bed next to her, smiling faintly.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Levina demanded. "Where's Harry? Where's Dumbledore? What's—?"

Hermione laughed. "Calm down, Levina! Everything's fine."

"Voldemort's gone," said another voice, and Levina looked to her right to see Harry, who was on the edge of the bed directly beside hers, where Ron was lying down. "How are you feeling?"

"You're joking, right?" said Levina. "Harry, what's going on? What happened?"

"Dumbledore's taking back his post as Headmaster," Hermione explained.

"But what happened to me? And to Harry, I saw him writhing and stuff—"

"Voldemort attempted to attack you through your parents again, I assume," said Hermione, frowning slightly.

"I fainted again, didn't I?" said Levina, and Hermione nodded.

"Don't hate yourself too much," said Harry, noticing Levina's face falling. "It happened to me, too."

"But I missed all of the action!" said Levina angrily. "What happened afterwards?"

"Harry, you want to explain the rest?" said Hermione.

As Harry began, to the best of his ability, to retell the events that occurred while Levina was out, he offered her an article from the Daily Prophet, which she scanned over twice:

"HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS"

"Well, at least everyone believes you now," said Levina.

Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down.

Ron helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet, threw a few to Harry, Ginny, Levina, and Neville and ripped off the wrapper of his own with his teeth. There were still deep welts on his forearms where the brain's tentacles had wrapped around him. According to Madam Pomfrey, thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else, though since she had started applying copious amounts of Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction there seemed to have been some improvement.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," said Hermione, scanning down the article. " 'A lone voice of truth . . . perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story . . . forced to bear ridicule and slander . . .' Hmmm," she said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet . . ."

"Well, of course not," said Levina, chewing on the end of a chocolate frog. "That would just make too much sense."

"So, anyway," said Hermione, sitting up a little straighter and wincing again, "what's going on in school?"

"Yeah, what's happened since I've been out?" said Levina curiously; she hated herself for having fainted _once again; _she felt like such a damsel in distress, constantly passing out in every situation. It just felt…pathetic.

"Well, Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Ginny, "he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off—"

"Why?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic," said Ginny, shrugging, and Levina laughed.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," said Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate. "They sent me all these, you know," he told Harry, pointing at the small mountain of Frogs beside him. "Must be doing all right out of that joke shop, eh?"

"I hope so," said Levina, reaching for a chocolate frog.

"So has all the trouble stopped now Dumbledore's back?" said Hermione.

"Yes," said Neville, "everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" asked Ron, propping a Chocolate Frog Card featuring Dumbledore against his water jug.

"Not at all," said Ginny. "He's really, really miserable, actually . . ." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts . . ."

All six of them looked around. Professor Umbridge was lying in a bed opposite them, gazing up at the ceiling. Dumbledore had strode alone into the Forest to rescue her from the centaurs; how he had done it—how he had emerged from the trees supporting Professor Umbridge without so much as a scratch on him—nobody knew, and Umbridge was certainly not telling. Since she had returned to the castle she had not, as far as any of them knew, uttered a single word. Nobody really knew what was wrong with her, either. Her usually neat mousy hair was very untidy and there were still bits of twigs and leaves in it, but otherwise she seemed to be quite unscathed.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," whispered Hermione.

"Sulking, more like," said Ginny.

"Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this," said Ron, and with his tongue he made soft clip-clopping noises. Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. Levina snorted with loud laughter and had to cover her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" called Madam Pomfrey, poking her head around her office door.

"No…no…" said Umbridge, sinking back into her pillows. "No, I must have been dreaming…"

Hermione and Ginny muffled their laughter in the bedclothes.

"So who's the new Divination teacher, then?" said Levina. "Is Firenze still teaching?"

"He's got to," said Harry, 'the other centaurs won't take him back, will they?"

"It looks like he and Trelawney are both going to teach," said Ginny.

"Bet Dumbledore wishes he could've got rid of Trelawney for good," said Ron, now munching on his fourteenth Frog. "Mind you, the whole subject's useless if you ask me, Firenze isn't a lot better…"

"How can you say that?" Hermione demanded. "After we've just found out that there are real prophecies?"

"It's a shame it ended up breaking," said Levina, sighing.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron. "Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either— where are you going?" he added, looking both surprised and disappointed as Harry stood up.

"Er - Hagrid's,' said Harry. "You know, he just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you three are."

"Oh, all right then," said Ron grumpily, looking out of the dormitory window at the patch of bright blue sky beyond. "Wish we could come."

"Am I allowed to leave?" said Levina, pulling back the covers eagerly.

"Madam Pomfrey still wants to see how you're doing," said Hermione, but Madam Pomfrey's back was turned to them as she tended to Umbridge, so Levina slid easily out of her bed and followed Harry down the ward, winking at Hermione.

"Oh, whatever…Say hello to him for us!" called Hermione, as Harry proceeded down the ward. "And ask him what's happening about . . . about his little friend!"

Levina nodded in understanding and waved to them as she skipped out the door. The castle seemed very quiet, even for a Sunday. Everybody was clearly out in the sunny grounds, enjoying the end of their exams and the prospect of a last few days of term unhampered by revision or homework. Levina gazed out of the open windows they passed, where she could see people messing around in the air over the Quidditch pitch and a couple of students swimming in the lake, accompanied by the giant squid.

Harry had grown incredible quiet, and it was almost frightening to Levina. She wondered how he must be feeling…If it weren't for his insistence that they go rescue "Sirius", then his godfather might still be alive… She shook the thought away from her mind hastily and said, "Harry?" in a soft voice.

Harry hesitated. "What?"

"I just want you to know…Well, I have a feeling you'll hear this from a lot more people after me, but…It wasn't your fault. Any one of us would have done the same thing; it's just one of the many things that characterize who we are. I know _I _would have risked anything to save Uncle Nick and Sirius."

When Harry didn't say anything, she added, "Harry…I'm not going to rant on and on about how I know how you feel, because I don't. Sure, we have a similar background, considering both our parents were murdered by Voldemort, but that doesn't mean we aren't different people. I've never really experienced death before…Hell, I barely even remember my own parents! Look, I won't pretend I know what you're going through, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and always will be. All right?"

Harry's bottle green eyes peered up at her through his spectacles and he opened his mouth to say something as they descended the last marble step into the Entrance Hall when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle emerged from a door on the right that Levina knew led down to the Slytherin common room. Harry and Levina stopped dead; so did Draco and the others. The only sounds were the shouts, laughter and splashes drifting into the Hall from the grounds through the open front doors.

Draco glanced around—Levina had a feeling he was checking for teachers—then he looked back at them and said in a low voice, "You're dead, Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Funny," he said, "you'd think I'd have stopped walking around."

"Well, you _could _be a ghost," Levina joked, but she said nothing else, for she wasn't sure if now was the proper time to be joking about death, considering earlier events with Sirius…

Then, Levina noticed something a bit unsettling: Draco looked angrier than she had ever seen him; she felt a strange combination of concern and fear at his pale, pointed face contorted with rage.

"You're going to pay," said Malfoy, in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…"

"Why, what's happened to him?" said Levina, not altogether too concerned after he had attempted to capture her and turn her in to Voldemort.

"Well, I'm terrified now," said Harry sarcastically before he could answer. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three –what's the matter?" he added, for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had all looked stricken at the sound of the name. "He's a mate of your dad, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," said Draco, advancing now, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "You wait. I'll have you."

"Ooh, tough guy," said Levina sarcastically. "Couldn't even fight off a couple of girls and Neville, could you?" she added, thinking about their time in Umbridge's office. Draco flushed red.

"Don't make me hex you too, Snowpetal," he snarled, and Levina snorted.

"What, were you not going too before? Oh, how gentleman-like of you—"

Draco ignored her and turned his attention back to Harry. "You can't land my father in prison—"

"I thought I just had," said Harry, and Levina laughed.

"The Dementors have left Azkaban," said Draco quietly. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"

"Well, jolly good for them, then," said Levina coolly.

"Yeah, I expect they will," added Harry. "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now—"

Draco's hand flew towards his wand, but Harry and Levina were too quick for him; they had drawn their own wands before Draco's fingers had even entered the pocket of his robes.

"Potter! Snowpetal!"

The voice rang across the Entrance Hall. Levina looked around to see that Snape had emerged from the staircase leading down to his office and at the sight of him Levina felt herself bubble up internally with anger. _Oh, great, _she thought to herself. _It's Mr. I-have-no-idea-what-Padfoot-means-and-therefore-can't-help-you._

"What are you doing, you two?" said Snape, as coldly as ever, as he strode over to the five of them.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," said Harry fiercely.

"And I was about to suggest to him that we use a combined curse," said Levina coolly. "I hear they work ten times as efficiently—"

Snape stared at them.

"Put those wands away at once," he said curtly. Ten points from Gryf—"

Snape looked towards the giant hour-glasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile.

"Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hour-glass to take away. In that case, Potter, Miss Snowpetal, we will simply have to—"

"Add some more?"

Professor McGonagall had just stumped up the stone steps into the castle; she was carrying a tartan carpetbag in one hand and leaning heavily on a walking stick with her other, but otherwise looked quite well.

"Professor McGonagall!" said Snape, striding forwards. "Out of St Mungo's, I see!"

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall, shrugging off her travelling cloak, "I'm quite as good as new. You two—Crabbe—Goyle—"

She beckoned them forwards imperiously and they came, shuffling their large feet and looking awkward.

"Here," said Professor McGonagall, thrusting her carpetbag into Crabbe's chest and her cloak into Goyle's, "take these up to my office for me."

They turned and stumped away up the marble staircase.

"Right then," said Professor McGonagall, looking up at the hourglasses on the wall. "Well, I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points apiece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

"What?" snapped Snape, though Levina knew he had heard perfectly well. "Oh—well—I suppose…"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, Miss Snowpetal, the two Weasleys, Longbottom and Miss Granger,"said Professor McGonagall, and a shower of rubies fell down into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor s hour-glass as she spoke. "Oh - and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added, and a number of sapphires fell into Ravenclaw's glass. "Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr Potter and Miss Snowpetal, I think, Professor Snape—so there we are…"

A few rubies retreated into the upper bulb, leaving a respectable amount below nevertheless.

"Well, Potter, Malfoy, Miss Snowpetal, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," Professor McGonagall continued briskly.

Harry and Levina did not need telling twice; she thrust her wand back inside her robes and headed straight for the front doors without another glance at Snape and Draco.

….

Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing completely cured three days before the end of term. Hermione kept showing signs of wanting to talk about Sirius, but Ron tended to make 'hushing' noises every time she mentioned his name. Levina was still not sure whether or not Harry wanted to talk about his godfather yet; his wishes varied with his mood.

As for Levina, although she knew she would be returning to see Destiny, Uncle Nick, and Eric, she still couldn't help but feel down about having to leave Hogwarts. After all, it _was _the first place she could ever officially call home. She wondered how Harry felt, having to return to his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, and she offered for him to come live with her, but he rejected the offer, having too much pride.

Professor Umbridge left Hogwarts the day before the end of term. It seemed she had crept out of the hospital wing during dinnertime, evidently hoping to depart undetected, but unfortunately for her, she met Peeves on the way, who seized his last chance to do as Fred had instructed, and chased her gleefully from the premises whacking her alternately with a walking stick and a sock full of chalk. Many students ran out into the Entrance Hall to watch her running away down the path and the Heads of Houses tried only half-heartedly to restrain them. Indeed, Professor McGonagall sank back into her chair at the staff table after a few feeble remonstrances's and was clearly heard to express a regret that she could not run cheering after Umbridge herself, because Peeves had borrowed her walking stick.

Their last evening at school arrived; most people had finished packing and were already heading down to the end-of-term leaving feast, but Levina had not even started. She was fingering her ring from Fred absentmindedly, debating whether or not she should go down. For some reason, in her mind, she felt as though, if she didn't go down to the last feast, then it wasn't their last day at Hogwarts. Hermione found this idea preposterous.

"Oh, come _on!_" she insisted, rolling her eyes. "Time won't stop just because you won't join in the feast."

Levina sighed, grabbed up Lilypad in her bag, and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. She wasn't altogether too surprised to find that Harry was not there; she had a feeling he was probably sitting in his room, being miserable. The thought of it made her queasy, so she immediately gulped down some pumpkin juice and joined in a conversation between Dean Thomas and Alex Ratcliff. She didn't bother laying off the meat, and she had two helpings of pudding before following Alex and Lee Jordan from the Great Hall, thinking of how much packing she would have to do.

Just as she was leaving the Hall, she tripped over something and staggered forward, losing her book bag and spilling the contents, including Lilypad, who hissed heatedly. As she sat up, she could hear the high-pitched cackle of Pansy Parkinson, who had her foot away from Levina's face; she'd tripped her.

"I hope that fall rearranged your face!" she shrieked. "Although I don't think your face can get any uglier, so you don't have to worry!"

She led a jeering group of Slytherins from the Hall, still laughing, and Levina felt a snarl beginning to form in her throat. As she reached for one of the fallen books, another hand extended forward to help. Levina looked up vaguely to see a girl with violently red hair, and for a moment she thought it was Ginny. The girl, however, had bright, cerulean eyes.

"Er…sorry," she apologized, handing Levina one of the books. Levina recognized her as a girl she'd seen once in her first year during the sorting, and during the Triwizard tournament with the dragons. She was a Slytherin.

"What do _you _care?" Levina demanded, snatching the book back from her.

The girl looked slightly hurt, but instead of answering her question, she said, "You're Levina Snowpetal."

Levina hesitated in gathering the rest of her supplies. "Yeah, that's me. Want to make fun of my name? It's one of the Slytherin's favorite hobbies, didn't you know—?"

"Did I do something that offended you?" the girl demanded, affronted.

Realizing that she was in fact being rude without cause, Levina sighed and continued to collect her books. "No, sorry. What's your name?"

"Eternity Russell."

"Eternity?" Levina repeated. _Is she pulling my leg? _She thought skeptically.

Eternity nodded. "Mm-hmm. Anyway, I better go back to my common room…Sorry to have bothered you," she added hastily, glancing over her shoulder before re-entering the crowd of people exiting the Hall.

Levina opened her mouth to object, but Alex tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get back to our dorm; don't you need to finish packing up your stuff?"

….

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of DA members, including Levina, who saw what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Levina, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniform as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mothers face when he gets off the train," said Ernie, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him. Ernie had never quite got over the indignity of Draco docking points from Hufflepuff during his brief spell as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"_If _he gets off," said Levina, watching the slugs with disgust. "I can't imagine how they're going to get down from there…"

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," said Ron, who had come to investigate the source of the commotion. "He's loads better-looking now…anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped if you want anything…"

"Brilliant! I'm starving," said Levina, following Ron back to their compartment. She bought a large pile of cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and jelly beans. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet again, Ginny was doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

"Careful not to let that thing explode again," said Levina to Neville cautiously as she stroked Lilypad, who was chewing on Draco's shoelace, as usual.

Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione read out snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning…

"It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it won't be long now."

Levina shrugged. "Who really cares? Honestly, as long as we don't get another lunatic 'High-Inquisitor' next year, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Hey, Harry," said Ron softly, nodding towards the glass window on to the corridor.

Levina looked around. Cho was passing, accompanied by Marietta Edgecombe, who was wearing a balaclava. His and Cho's eyes met for a moment. Cho blushed and kept walking. Harry looked back down at the chessboard and Levina actually started laughing.

"What's—er—going on with you and her, anyway?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully.

Levina snorted. "From what I could tell on Valentine's Day, you're better off without her."

"I—er—heard she's going out with someone else now," said Hermione tentatively.

Harry didn't appear hurt in the least.

"You're well out of it, mate," said Ron forcefully. "I mean, she's quite good-looking and all that, but you want someone a bit more cheerful."

"She's probably cheerful enough with someone else," said Harry, shrugging.

"What, no more 'you-don't-care-about-my-feelings-outbursts?" said Levina, smirking,

"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.

"Michael Corner," she said.

"Michael—but—" said Ron, craning around in his seat to state at her. "But you were going out with him!"

"Not anymore," said Ginny resolutely. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." She scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned The Quibbler upside-down and began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted.

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," he said, prodding his queen forwards towards Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone—better—next time."

He cast Harry an oddly furtive look as he said it and Levina raised her eyebrows, looking between the two.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" asked Ginny vaguely.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard: Crookshanks and Lilypad went plunging after the pieces and Hedwig, Athena, and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead.

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Levina felt as though some sort of invisible glue had been placed under her seat. When the train finally puffed to a standstill, however, she lifted down Athena's and Lilypad's cages and prepared to drag her trunk from the train as usual.

When the ticket inspector signaled to Harry, Ron, Levina, and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who she had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Fred!" said Levina, and her suitcase dropped from her hand, clattering to the ground and frightening Lilypad, who hissed. Embarrassed, she hastily grabbed it back up. She ran forward to greet the group, reaching Fred first. She came to a halt in front of him, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could, he grabbed her into a tight embrace. Surprised but pleased, Levina hugged him back, inhaling his smell (She hoped he didn't notice) and breathing in his warmth. She had missed this _way _too much.

When they parted, Levina beamed, her eyes lit up brightly. "Hi."

"You're really stupid, you know that?" said Fred, and Levina's smiled faded, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how worried I've been about you?" he demanded. "Breaking into the Department of Mysteries, battling Death Eaters…Yeah, it's a bit hypocritical of me to criticize your stupid mistake considering how many I've made, but you really had me afraid something had happened to you."

The flicker of anger that had welled up in Levina was extinguished instantly. "Oh, right," she said, grinning. "Sorry about that."

"Dim-witted things are my job, not yours," said Fred. "Remember that. Anyway, don't you anything that could get you killed next year; I'd miss you too much if I lost you."

Levina could just about hear and feel her heart rapidly pounding against her chest. "Don't worry about me," she said, although she couldn't suppress the smile on her face. "Reckless things are just part of what I do."

"Spoken like a true Weasley twin," said George, who was now standing beside George, also smiling.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear—how are you?"

"Fine," said Harry halfheartedly as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Levina turned back to Fred, unsure of exactly what she wanted to say. She was spared having to think of anything, however, for Ron, who was goggling at the twins' new clothes, asked,"What are they supposed to be?" as he pointed at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Levina," said Lupin, approaching her.

"Hi!" said Levina, who was still a bit breathless from her hug with Fred. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with Harry's aunt and uncle before letting them take him home."

"Oh," said Levina, but she wasn't sure that was such a good idea, considering how anti-magic his family was. "Well…okay."

"Levina! Levina, over here!"

Levina looked over her shoulder to see Destiny Levesque, Eric Levesque, and Uncle Nick approaching her. Her pretty blue eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Hi, Destiny—" said Levina, but she was cut off as Destiny grabbed her into a bone-crunching squeeze, which was surprising since she was so petite.

"Levina! I've missed you so much, why haven't you written? We have so much to catch up on!"

"Ah—choking—" Levina gasped, and Destiny released her.

"Sorry," said Destiny, still beaming. "How have you been? I heard that Umbridge woman was sacked?"

Upon recalling this memory, Levina's mood, if possible, went up. "Yeah, she's gone. I'll have to tell you the details when we get back to the manor."

"Bonjour," said Uncle Nicholas, shaking Levina's hand. "All right, Levina?"

"Brilliant," said Levina happily.

"Hey," said Eric, who was, to her surprise, also smiling.

"Hi, Eric," said Levina, also hugging him. "Is the dragon sanctuary doing well?"

"Very," said Eric, nodding coolly.

"Bye, then, Snowpetal," growled Moody, grasping Levina's shoulder with a gnarled hand before she could answer, startling her.

"Take care, Levina," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch, and don't forget to keep sending me mail about your 'condition', all right?"

"Don't miss me too much," said Fred, pulling Levina into one last heart-fluttering hug before letting her go to say goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We'll see you soon," said Ron, shaking Levina's hand distractedly; he was staring at Destiny, who was talking to George, with a dreamy look.

"Really soon, Levina," said Hermione earnestly, hugging her. "We promise."

"Bye, Levina," said Harry, and she hugged him as well.

"I'll miss you guys every day," said Levina, already eagerly anticipating next year. "Send me lots of mail, okay?"

Harry nodded, smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

Levina waved to him until he was out of sight, hugged everyone again, and ran, with Destiny at her side, towards the sunlit street. As she sprinted, careful to not lose control of her kart, she could have sworn she saw a familiar blond figure with grey eyes watching her. _Next year's going to be amazing, _she thought to herself. _I can just tell._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Enjoy the last chapter? Sorry my chapters have been getting shorter; I'll be sure to try and make them longer, and post them sooner, in the next book. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, and any new ones. I'll see all of you in book 6, The Half Blood Prince! Anyone else as excited as I am?<strong>


End file.
